A Man's Heart
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: No one understood why Issei couldn't confess to Rias. Rias couldn't take it and left Issei there. Everyone in the clubroom rebuked Issei and told him off, despite his genuine confusion on the matter. What happens, when they don't realise their folly in time? What happens, when Issei decides: no more. What happens, when Issei can't confess to Rias? 'Will you die for me' Angel Issei.
1. Heartbreak

**Ok, I know this is really short for me, and also, I just posted a chapter for one of my Fairy Tail stories… but after reading the latest chapter of A Fragile Heart by Gunmare, which isn't going at all how I want it to, I decided to rectify this: and write my own take on what should/could have happened during Volume 10.  
In addition to the above mentioned reason, this in the Light Novel, made me downright hate Rias for weeks. I mean, she was there, she saw what happened to Issei and never once thought, that, THAT, was why he couldn't confess to her.  
Since I wrote this so quickly I haven't had time to formulate much of a plan for it yet, or even a pairing. I'm currently tossing up between three, Gabriel, Ophis or Tiamat. I will think on it a bit more and probably post another short chapter tomorrow with the result (it is 5:55 am here right now… yeah I was that motivated to write this, I cracked it out in 30 minutes in the middle of the night, almost the early morning), but I would like your opinions as well. Obviously, it goes without saying that none of the ORC girls can be in this, and I'm even thinking of a single pairing, shocker right? Especially in DxD, which is itself a harem genre.  
In any case, please let me know what you think and sorry if there are typos, I rushed this like crazy, but I will proofread it tomorrow.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 – Heartbreak

'Issei, to you, what am I? Who am I?' Asked Rias, her back to Issei.

'…Umm, to me President is President.' Said Issei slightly confused.

'Idiot!' Cried Rias, he voiced sounding as though she was crying, a sob escaping her throat.

Rias rushed out of the clubroom.

Asia rushed to the door, but paused to look back at Issei.

'Issei, you are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you… why can't you understand Rias' feelings?' Questioned Asia, tears in her eyes, confusing Issei, before she went after Rias.

'That wasn't right Issei.' Said Yuuto with a sigh.

'N-not right as in what?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'That, exactly that. You… I can understand very well what the girls are going through.' Said Yuuto, sounding exasperated.

'Exactly. It is natural for Rias and Asia to get mad.' Scolded Akeno, sounding angry as well.

'Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things, thought you were a bit off, Issei.' Chimed in Xenovia.

'Mou! Issei, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias!' Added Irina, sounding mad as well.

'…You are the worst.' Said Koneko is a cold voice.

Issei, meanwhile, was utterly confused and had no idea why everyone was looking at him in such disappointment and anger.

"I don't get it, what did I do?" Thought Issei, before turning to Gasper.

'Hey Gasper, am I really bad here?' Asked Issei desperately.

Gasper seemed somewhat uncomfortable, but answered nonetheless.

'Um, yes, I think you are very bad.' Said Gasper timidly, causing Issei to drop to his knees.

'Um, this is the fault of my mother and I, right? I'm sorry.' Said Ravel, getting Issei to look at her strangely.

"How is this Ravel's fault?" Questioned Issei.

Akeno walked over to Ravel and placed her hands on her shoulders.

'This isn't your fault Ravel. Issei is most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing, between Rias and himself until now.' Said Akeno kindly, causing Ravel to perk up.

The atmosphere was so tense, Issei couldn't take it and abruptly left the room, getting some surprised expressions from those in the clubroom.

'Do you think he will go to Rias and make things right?' Asked Yuuto curiously.

'I hope so, Rias looked crushed.' Said Akeno.

'I just don't understand why Issei keeps acting like this.' Said Xenovia with a sigh.

'Hopefully, Issei-senpai will fix everything.' Said Gasper hopefully.

 _-line break-_

"I don't understand, why was everyone so angry with me… what did I do?" Thought Issei, as he clenched his fist.

"I can't take this anymore… this sense of unknowing… not knowing if President loves me or not… if all the girls love me or not… or if…" Thought Issei, before a face flashed in his mind.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

Issei clenched his chest as he entered his house, both his parents were out shopping. Their new house required lots of supplies after all.

Issei chuckled dryly.

"Is that all I was to them, the prized Red Dragon Emperor… someone to show-off in front of others, but never be honest with?" Thought Issei, the pain of that very thought, caused him to scrunch his eyes up.

"Well no more. I know it wasn't the best idea… to continue to be such an open pervert. I love boobs so much, but it seems none of them take me seriously because of it." Thought Issei, remembering the verbal assault he had just taken, as he entered his room.

"No more! I can't do this anymore!" Shouted Issei internally, as he started to cry.

"The sense of not knowing, the sense of fear, that feeling of uncertainty." Thought Issei, as he closed his eyes shut tightly.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

'No more.' Whispered Issei, as he quickly packed a backpack with all he needed from his room, before heading down to the kitchen.

'No more.' Muttered Issei sadly, as he grabbed enough food to last him for a few weeks.

'No more.' Said Issei, as he closed the door behind him and dropped his key on the mat.

'NO MORE!' Shouted Issei, as a red glow suddenly encompassed his being and a magic circle appeared under him.

A massive amount of energy burst from Issei's form, so strong, that everyone in Kuoh felt it, even those who were not magically aware.

 _'Will you die for me?'  
_  
'RRRRAGGGGGHHRHRHRHHAHAARAAAAAAAA!' Roared Issei in agony, before he vanished in a burst of red energy.

 _-line break-_

'Um, Kiba-senpai.' Said Gasper timidly, sometime after Issei had left the clubroom.

'Hmm, what is it Gasper?' Asked Yuuto.

'Do you, I mean, was it fair for all of us to gang up on Issei-senpai like that?' Asked Gasper.

'What do you mean, Gasper? We didn't gang up on him.' Replied Yuuto.

'Well, I mean, he did seem to be really confused.' Added Ravel timidly.

'Hmm, you have a point, Issei did seem to be genuinely confused, but why?' Added Xenovia.

'Do you… do you think we were a bit too hard on him?' Asked Irina.

'Well, Issei needs to understand how Rias feels, it is important to all of us as well. If Issei can't admit his feelings to Rias, then how is he… oh no.' Said Akeno, suddenly coming to a realisation.

'What is it Akeno?' Asked Yuuto curiously.

'Issei couldn't admit his feelings to Rias! That was it!' Shouted Akeno in realisation.

'What do you mean?' Asked Irina.

'The last person Issei admitted his feelings to…' Said Akeno, as a look of shock appeared on her face.

'…Raynare.' Said Koneko suddenly, as her eyes widened.

Yuuto's eyes widened at this.

'Of course, how could we forget?' Shouted Kiba in horror.

'Um what do you mean? Who is Raynare?' Asked Irina curiously.

'Issei's first and only girlfriend, one who he confessed his love to, but, she was a fallen angel and she killed him, for the Boosted Gear.' Said Akeno sadly.

'So do you think that because of that, he can't admit his feelings to anyone, not even Rias?' Asked Xenovia.

'Poor Issei-senpai, what have we done?' Whimpered Gasper.

At that moment a huge wave of power was felt, along with a pained and anguished roar.

'Is that… Issei! Oh no, quick! We need to go find him!' Shouted Akeno, before they all ran to the sound of the voice.

 _-line break-_

Rias was currently crying in a bathroom, her eyes puffy and swollen.

'Um Rias, are you ok?' Asked Asia kindly, as she entered the bathroom and spotted Rias at the sinks.

'*sniff* Oh, I'm fine Asia. What are you doing here?' Asked Rias.

'I came to check up on you, I mean, Issei isn't being very nice to you right now, which is unlike him.' Said Asia timidly.

'*sniff* Well, I don't know what to tell you Asia. I just can't get a straight answer from Issei.' Said Rias sadly.

'I'm sure he loves you Rias, he would do anything for you.' Said Asia comfortingly, as she walked over to Rias and patted her on the shoulder.

'I just don't know anymore, it was easy in the beginning, he was a blunt pervert who loved breasts and said mine were the best. He fought tooth and nail to save me from Riser and from any other threats.' Said Rias fondly with a hiccup.

'I still remember when Issei first met me. He was so kind and honest, almost childlike.' Said Asia with a smile.

'Yeah, I remember when he woke up next to me for the first time, he was so nervous.' Commented Rias with a small smile.

'And I remember how he cried for me and called me his friend… even as I was dying in his arms, Issei wanted me to be happy.' Said Asia.

The two reminisced in their memories for a moment before Rias remembered something.

'Although, after you died, he was heartbroken. His power rose dramatically and he even took down that fallen angel all by himself, I was so proud of him.' Said Rias.

'Yes, I heard that he defeated Raynare, all for my sake.' Said Asia fondly.

The two smiled at this, before they both came to the same realisation.

'Raynare!' They both cried, before feeling an immense wave of power, and a loud, pained roar of anguish that actually shattered the mirrors in the girl's bathroom.

'Oh no, quickly! Asia, come stand next to me!' Shouted Rias to Asia, who obliged, before a large red magic circle appeared under the two.

The two disappeared in a flash of red and appeared just outside the gates of the Hyoudou Household.

The two ran up to the door before stopping at the doormat.

Rias slumped to her knees in shock, while Asia raised her hands to her face and stifled a gasp, as she tried to hold back her tears. Moments later, everyone from the clubroom arrived as well and saw both Asia and Rias crying. Akeno looked to see what they were crying over, before she too, cried as well. The rest of the girls did the same in turn, with Gasper crying as well when he saw the doormat, while Kiba clenched his fist in anger.

There, on the mat of the Hyoudou Household, along with Issei's keys: were eight pawn pieces. 


	2. The Truth Hurts

**Ok, so I tried to go to bed… one hour of futile, trying to sleep activities and I have this entire story planned out.**

 **Let me lay everything out, plain and simple:**

 **Harem: yes.**

 **Lemons: (you won't believe it) yes.**

 **Frequent updates: yes, I'm focusing all on this story for the foreseeable future, as the idea is currently resonating with me immensely.**

 **Issei: some of you might not like him, tough, this is honestly how I think he would react if his heart was utterly broken.**

 **Is Issei going to be OP: yes, although, at this stage in canon, he is already pretty OP anyway.**

 **The ending: I can safely say now, at least a quarter of you will hate me for it.**

 **Will this story be awesome: yes.**

 **Current harem: Gabriel, Yasaka, Kuroka, Ophis, Le Fay, Raynare (not in person though, more symbolic).**

 **Possible additions to the harem: Ravel, Jeanne, Tiamat… pretty much anyone that I think might work well, is also a possible candidate, feel free to suggest some. However, Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko are so far gone, Issei would pair up with Gasper before them, so don't even bother suggesting them. Irina and Xenovia are also slim chances at best.**

 **Is an adrenaline rush from not sleeping awesome: YES!**

 **Also, I'm going to keep chapters short for this story, so I can pump updates out quick. I'll probably do chapters around a 2-3K length word count, but I will just keep writing after each chapter.  
Enjoy!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 – The Truth Hurts

'But big brother, it's been almost a month now!' Cried Rias in annoyance.

'I'm sorry Rias, but no one can find Issei. He expelled his pieces and thus isn't a stray, but for the same reason, we have no way of tracking him at all. There really isn't anything we can do… also, I know it isn't something you want to think about right now, but we have postponed the match with Sairaorg long enough. You'll have to face him this week.' Said Sirzechs gravely.

'Well then, it's your lucky day, isn't it? Because I'm back.' Said a voice, before a golden glow shone in the room, before Issei was revealed.

Issei was clad in his school uniform, but he appeared noticeably buffer than before. His shirt and pants all strained against his body now, and his face had thinned sightly, giving his features a sharper look.

'I-impossible… Issei.' Said Rias in shock.

'That's right, it is me, Rias.' Said Issei with a smile on his face.

Rias smiled at this and went to run into Issei's arms, before she felt herself being held back. When she turned to yell at the person holding her back, she saw her brother, with an unusually stern expression.

'Yes, Rias, I'm back, not for you of course, I'm back for school, it has been a whole month after all and I can't fall behind in my studies.' Said Issei mockingly, a smirk on his face.

'W-what are you talking about Issei?' Questioned Rias in confusion.

'Rias, Rias, Rias.' Said Issei, as he shook his head, causing everyone in the room to look at Issei warily.

Ironically, everyone in the room right now, with the addition of Sirzechs, were those who were there before Issei left.

'You really are a spoilt little princess, aren't you?' Questioned Issei, as a look of anger appeared on his face.

'W-what do you mean?' Asked Rias, sounding a little hurt.

'I died, in your sick twisted schemes. You could have told me to stay away from Raynare, after all, even then, and until just recently, I would have done everything you said. I died and was brought back as a devil, just so you could get a strong piece, to get you out of your marriage to Riser. I nearly died doing it too. I didn't care though, I loved you after all.' Said Issei, getting Rias to smile in joy, before she heard his words properly.

'Loved?' Asked Rias hesitantly.

'Yes, loved because now: I hate you Rias Gremory!' Snarled Issei, driving a stake right through Rias' heart and shocking everyone in the room.

'W-why? What do you mean?' Asked Rias tearfully.

'I did everything for you, I died for you and I risked life and limb for you. I followed you into hell literally and figuratively, just because you cared for me, or so I thought.' Said Issei sourly.

'But I do care for you Issei, I love you!' Shouted Rias in tears.

'Do you now?' Asked Issei, with a deadly flat tone.

'Yes, Issei, I love you with all my heart and soul, and want to spend the rest of our lives together!' Cried Rias.

'Words, nothing but sweet words. The very same words, I would have died to hear from you just a month ago… but now… they mean absolutely nothing to me.' Said Issei, getting Rias to gasp.

'You only ever thought about yourself! While I did my best to have you accept me and truth be told, you did to some extent, you never acted like a loved one. No, all this time, you used me as you saw fit. Then, and here comes the kicker, when you couldn't get one thing from me, one thing, do you know what you did?' Asked Issei rhetorically.

'You broke what was left of my heart.' Said Issei in a cold tone, which sent shivers up the spine of everyone.

'I'm sorry Issei!' Cried Rias, openly weeping now.

'I didn't realise that Raynare had hurt you that badly!' Continued Rias.

'I wonder why.' Said Issei coldly, getting Rias to stop crying momentarily.

'What do *sniff* you mean?' Asked Rias in confusion.

'What I mean, is that you never cared about me!' Shouted Issei, causing Rias to recoil.

'All this year, you've been using me, flaunting your Red Dragon Emperor, sure, I got strong under you, but what did you actually do? You might have been affectionate, physically with me, but, emotionally, they say no man is an island, but they must have never met you, Rias Gremory.' Hissed Issei.

'You never acknowledged my emotions. You knew I loved you, yet, you toyed with me, do you know how much that hurt me? I couldn't think, I didn't know the truth, constantly asking myself: does she really love me, as a partner? Then, no matter how many separate occasions you had, to heal the nagging doubt in my heart and mind, what did you do? Of course, make it all about you! You, Rias Gremory! Forget about Issei! Who cares if Issei has deeply seated emotional and trust issues, I just want him to say my name, because that means he loves me! Not like he hasn't proved it already, nearly dying for my sake! No, I need him to say my bloody name!' Shouted Issei, turning Rias into a sobbing mess.

Issei breathed in for a moment before resuming.

'In any case, I am done with you Rias Gremory, but let me fill you in on what happened to me a month ago.' Said Issei calmly, getting everyone to look at him, even the sobbing Rias.

'You see, ejecting the Evil Pieces from my body, should have killed me. It was only thanks to Ddraig sustaining my life-force that I managed to survive. You nearly, literally killed me, with your selfishness.' Said Issei before pausing.

'But then, I saw an angel, once again, quite literally.' Said Issei, getting a gasp from Irina.

'That's right Irina, I'm an angel now, just like you… well, maybe not just like you.' Said Issei, before ten wings burst from his back.

'W-what, ten wings already? B-but the colour…' Said Irina in surprise.

'Yes, a little thanks to Ddraig, my wings are now the same red of my Balance Breaker, although, you want to know the best part?' Said Issei with a smirk.

'I can't fall HAHAHAHA!' Laughed Issei, seeing the gobsmacked expressions on their face.

'No way!' Shouted Irina in surprise.

'It's true, I've even already lost my virginity since having them, and did it a few more times after that for good measure, I'll be an angel until the day I die!' Said Issei, dropping numerous revelations.

'W-what?' Asked Rias in shock.

'Oh, but I do believe I've gotten off topic… ah yes, Gabriel saving me.' Said Issei with a nod.

'Well, as you might have guessed, it wasn't easy turning me. Ddraig comes at a hefty price, no matter what conversion system you use.' Said Issei proudly.

'So, does that mean you are Gabriel's ace?' Asked Irina curiously.

'Oh, heavens no, a simple ace would not be enough.' Said Issei cheerfully.

'No way, you can't mean…' Said Irina before trailing off at the end.

'That's right, along with Dulio, I'm the other joker.' Confirmed Issei with a smirk.

'But you want to know the really good part, Rias.' Said Issei, getting Rias to look at him attentively.

'When Gabriel found me, barely clinging to life, only inches away from death's door, do you know what she said to me?' Asked Issei.

Rias remained silent.

'These were her words exactly: I can see that your heart is in pain, you have suffered much and gained little, for this reason, I will give you a third chance at life. I won't ever turn on you, or ask you for more than you can give. Know that you have my love, forever and be strong. Become my joker.' Finished Issei, before glaring at Rias.

'A woman, no, a literal angel, did more for me in two minutes, than you've done for me, ever since I joined your little peerage. It must mean, that for someone who supposedly loves me, you have a terrible way of showing it. I suppose it is appropriate though, Gabriel is an angel and you are, in every sense of the word: a devil.' Said Issei harshly.

Rias couldn't take it anymore and fled, just like before.

'Also, Sirzechs since you are here, I suppose you should know, the little ceremony with Satan Red, that's all over now. I want nothing to do with Rias. Also, you should know, that I've arranged for my Oppai Dragon royalties to go to my own, personal bank account.' Said Issei coolly.

'You know Issei, don't you think you are being a bit harsh? Rias explained what happened to me and while I can agree with you, that she didn't understand your feelings… isn't this a bit much?' Questioned Sirzechs.

'I suggest you wake up from your sis-con delusions and realise just how shallow of a person Rias is.' Said Issei, getting Sirzechs to frown.

'She complained how shallow Riser was, but she hurt me in ways you can't even imagine. Don't tell me this is too much, since I wanted to do a lot worse, but I promised Gabriel.' Said Issei.

'Hmm, Issei, are you sure you mean that?' Asked Sirzechs, as his lips thinned.

'Go on then, you don't like it? Kill me. I'm sure when the other Satans find out you killed the Red Dragon Emperor, an angel, and restarted the Great War, they will happily indulge you and all your sis-con delusions.' Retorted Issei.

'You're playing a dangerous game here, Issei.' Warned Sirzechs.

'On the contrary, I'm done being played with.' Replied Issei firmly.

Sirzechs didn't respond and merely disappeared back to the underworld, using a magic circle.

'Well, now that the main problem is out of the way, allow me to tell you what I think about all of you, for absolutely breaking me and pushing me to the point of no return.' Said Issei.

'Issei we didn't know.' Said Akeno, before Issei cut her off.

'I'll deal with you last.' Said Issei harshly, causing Akeno to recoil.

'Firstly, Xenovia and Irina. Xenovia, you yourself said you were dense… I guess that was right, since you were so dense you didn't realise how much pain I was in. Irina… for a supposed angel and a supposed childhood friend, you suck at both roles.' Said Issei harshly, causing them to look down in shame.

'That being said, since neither of you were here, when the event that scarred me for life took place, I can't be overly angry with you two. However, at this stage, I couldn't care less, about either of you.' Said Issei indifferently.

'Gasper… you are actually my second favourite person in this room right now. I could tell that you, even during the verbal assault I took, were hesitant to add to it, seeing that something was wrong with me. For that reason, I don't hate you, and do in fact acknowledge you… but you are a pretty bad friend.' Said Issei sadly, which caused Gasper to look down.

'Ravel… honestly, I hold none of this against you at all.' Said Issei, getting Ravel to look at him in surprise.

'You didn't say anything hurtful and even tried to apologise… for that, I am thankful and right now, you are the only one I see as a friend of mine in this room.' Said Issei with a smile, before his face hardened.

'You though Asia, I am immensely annoyed with.' Said Issei, getting the former nun to look at him in surprise.

'I fought tooth and nail to save you from Raynare. I cried in agony when you died. I attacked Raynare in fury for what happened to you and lastly, I begged Rias to save you, to give you a new life. You said I was your first friend… I wish I never was. The Holy Maiden who can heal all, even a devil, couldn't heal the pain in her supposed friend's heart and in fact, thinks her friend is horrible.' Said Issei, getting Asia to cry in sadness.

'As for you three.' Said Issei looking at Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

'Let's start with the littlest one first.' Said Issei, as he faced Koneko.

'You, who watched me from the shadows, from the beginning of it all. You, who fought with me in the church. You who claimed to care for me. No, Koneko, I'm not the worst. You are.' Said Issei in a flat tone.

'You know what the best part is though?' Questioned Issei rhetorically, as Koneko matched his gaze.

'In one month, I gained control over something that, to this day, terrifies you.' Said Issei, getting Koneko to look at him with fearful eyes.

'That's right.' Said Issei, before gathering Senjutsu chakra around him.

'Although, the best part, is who taught me, ne, Shirone.' Said Issei, getting Koneko to look at him in panic.

'That's right, you know who; she also took my virginity. She is one feisty cat, that Kuroka.' Said Issei, shocking many.

'Now to you, pretty boy.' Said Issei, glaring at Yuuto.

'You can understand what the girls are going through, huh?' Said Issei darkly.

'Issei, we didn't know…' Said Yuuto weakly, before Issei cut him off.

'BULL! You of all people, someone who was damaged so badly as a kid… you couldn't see the pain I was going through? All you could see, was what that entitled little princess felt.' Said Issei, getting Kiba to frown.

'Issei that isn't fair.' Said Yuuto.

'Fair… hehe because it was totally fair, for everyone to turn on me like that, huh?' Questioned Issei, spitting out the word "fair" in anger, before turning to Akeno.

'And now you.' Said Issei, to a slightly frightened Akeno.

'You, someone who had problems with fallen angels your whole life… you couldn't see my pain, a pain, which I just recently helped you get through?' Questioned Issei.

'I'm so sorry Issei.' Said Akeno, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

'You know what I'm not sorry about?' Asked Issei coldly.

'I'm not sorry at all, about the fact that I can't fall… because if I ended up becoming a fallen angel like you and that bitch Raynare, I might just kill myself.' Said Issei darkly.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

Issei snarled momentarily, before schooling his features.

'Well, in any case, that's all I had to say. Now, I think I will go to class, since I've missed so much already.' Said Issei, before he left the clubroom, slamming the door behind him.

'What have we done?' Questioned Akeno sadly, as she wiped her tears.

'We pushed Issei over the edge it seems… it seems all of us turning on him, was too much for him.' Said Yuuto sadly.

'…D-do you think he will ever forgive us?' Asked Asia, eyes swimming with tears.

'I don't think so.' Said Yuuto grimly.


	3. Genetics

**Well, the lack of sleep finally caught up with me, so I took a quick three hour nap, which caused the adrenaline to wear off, but, I'm still super hyped about this story and even as I post this chapter, I'm already starting the next. I'm unstoppable right now! Although, you probably won't get the next chapter until tomorrow, since it is seven in the afternoon now and I need to go eat some food now.  
Although, I have to say, the feedback I'm getting for this story is awesome, keep it up everyone and I'll just keep on churning out chapters. Also, interestingly enough, with this chapter, I've written over 70K words in just under two weeks.  
Lastly, I'm finding that it is somewhat easier to proofread shorter chapters…  
Anyway, on with the new chapter, the third for today (including the first)!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 3 – Genetics

Kuroka was lazily swinging her legs, over the arm of a large, red grandfather chair, the rest of her, was curled up against the back of it. She was humming slightly, which caused Vali to look at her after a minute or two.

'You seem surprisingly cheerful, Kuroka. More than usual I mean.' Said Vali.

'Nya? Oh, I guess that makes sense, I'm finally on track to achieving my goal, nya.' Said Kuroka playfully.

'Which goal?' Asked Vali.

'To bring back the Nekomata race of course, nya.' Said Kuroka cheerfully, still swinging her legs in happiness.

'Really now? With who?' Asked Vali, genuinely curious, since he knew Kuroka would only accept a strong mate.

'Hehe, you're so funny Vali, your opposite of course.' Said Kuroka with a giggle.

'Hyoudou… I didn't think he had it in him.' Commented Vali with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, just recently, I had him in me, nya.' Purred Kuroka lustfully.

'Hmm, I must say, I'm surprised.' Said Vali disinterestedly.

'Nya? You didn't even pick up on my hint at all, nya.' Said Kuroka with a pout.

'What hint?' Asked Vali distractedly.

'When I said he was your opposite, I meant that in more ways than one.' Said Kuroka seriously.

'Really? I know he has the Red Dragon, but how does that make him my opposite, in more ways than one?' Asked Vali, bringing his attention back to Kuroka.

'Just think about it Vali Lucifer, nya.' Teased Kuroka, stressing the word Lucifer.

Vali paused for a moment and mulled this over, before looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a slightly disbelieving expression.

'You can't be serious.' Said Vali.

'Nya, he really is, an angel.' Said Kuroka dreamily.

'The energy coming off him was irresistible and the best part is, he was perfectly fine with me being a devil, as well as a stray, and gave me exactly what you won't, nya.' Said Kuroka happily.

'Wouldn't an angel fall, having impure thoughts; not to mention, sex with a devil?' Queried Vali in interest.

'Well, as it turns out, he can't fall. I think we figured that out… the eighth time we did it, nya.' Said Kuroka thoughtfully.

'I see… how interesting.' Said Vali.

'Oh and not only that, since we did it so much, while I was at it, I even restored the life-force he lost, from when he went into Juggernaut Drive a while ago.' Added Kuroka happily.

'Anything else?' Asked Vali curiously.

'Nya… well, I did teach him Senjutsu as well… and he picked it up, really, really, quickly. Especially, since every time he showed reasonable improvement… we did it again, nya.' Said Kuroka happily.

'Very interesting, perhaps the next time we fight, he might even be able to beat me.' Said Vali thoughtfully.

'Well, as long as he keeps beating me, with his not-so-little dragon afterwards, I don't mind. It will take a lot to get me pregnant outside of mating season, but, at the very least, I can get plenty of practise in.' Purred Kuroka in anticipation.

 _-line break-_

'Gabriel, are you sure this was the right thing to do?' Asked Michael, having just had a rather tense conversation with Sirzechs.

'Of course Michael.' Replied the voluptuous, curly haired blonde Seraph, known as Gabriel.

'We couldn't just let the Red Dragon Emperor perish like that, and his heart was in so much pain. I had to help him. All he ever wanted, was someone's unconditional love, so I gave him mine.' Said Gabriel pleasantly.

'Well, you do have a point, losing Issei would have been disastrous, and the boy has a rather pure heart… whether that is for the best is debatable.' Said Michael with a smile, which caused Gabriel to laugh.

'Well, I don't know about that.' Said Gabriel, before her beautiful, smiling visage, became uncharacteristically serious.

'The pain he was in… he was utterly heartbroken, like no one I have ever seen before. Michael, if you saw him now, on the surface, you would think he had only changed slightly… but, I spent days with him, helping him acknowledge his heart and just what people mean to him. It wasn't easy Michael, he was shattered and I barely managed to save him. Now though, he has changed, however, I do believe it is for the better, as now, he can open up to others once again.' Said Gabriel with a frown, sounding somewhat sad.

'I see. I did not know that Issei was suffering so much.' Said Michael.

'Yes, as it seems, no one did. Which is what pushed Issei to his breaking point.' Said Gabriel sadly.

 _-line break-_

"Ah, it feels good Ddraig, I'm back and everything is better than ever." Thought Issei happily.

 **'I must say though, I've never heard of such a thing happening before. True, all my hosts had members of the opposite sex flock to them, I've just never seen my host turn so many away.' Commented Ddraig.**

"Eh, well, we already established I'm one of the strangest hosts you've ever had." Thought Issei.

 **'True, but with your natural lust and perversion… I never could have seen something like this happening… ever.' Admitted Ddraig.**

 _'Will you die for me?'_

Issei frowned slightly, before replying.

"People change Ddraig. Even you, after so many years, have changed yourself." Thought Issei, before finally reaching his classroom.

'I'm back!' Shouted Issei, as he opened the door and walked into the room, causing everyone to gawk at him.

'H-Hyoudou? Where have you been for the past month?' Questioned the teacher.  
She had an average appearance of average height, brown eyes, brown hair reaching down to her shoulder blades and a rather slim figure.

'I've been on a journey of self-discovery.' Said Issei.

'Whoa, Hyoudou got bigger.' Commented one of the boys in Issei's class.

'I see, in any case, it is good to have you back, but can you please take your seat, so I may continue the lesson.' Said the teacher sternly.

'Of course, excuse my disrespect.' Said Issei, as he gave a charming smile.

'Is that really Hyoudou?' Asked one of the girls in the class, as Issei made his way to his seat.

The rest of the class proceeded without any fanfare, save for the occasional student glancing back at Issei.

After class finished and the teacher had left, Issei was quickly swarmed by Motohama and Matsuda.

'Where have you been, Issei?' Asked Motohama, as his glasses gleamed.

'Yeah. At first, we thought you were just stuck in your bed or something.' Said Matsuda, getting looks of disgust, from some of the girls sitting nearby.

'That's disgusting!' Shouted Murayama.

'Quiet you! You don't understand the pleasures of flesh!' Retorted Motohama.

'Haha, oh, that's funny guys.' Said Issei, getting the few people around him, namely Aika Kiryuu, Murayama and Katase, to look at him oddly, along with Matsuda and Motohama.

'What do you mean, Issei? We are brothers in the knowledge of flesh!' Shouted Matsuda, his shiny bald head gleaming.

'Yeah, but have either of you actually had sex?' Asked Issei bluntly, getting a small blush out of Murayama and Katase, while Kiryuu looked on in interest, as the two perverts hung their heads momentarily.

'Hey! You haven't either!' Shouted the perverted duo, which only made Issei laugh.

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Teased Issei in a singsong voice, getting those around him to gape.

'No way, Hyoudou had… sex.' Said Katase in disbelief.

'I wonder if that is why he got so buff.' Whispered Murayama.

'Ho? Big talk, but where is your proof?' Asked Aika Kiryuu, as she looked at Issei with a grin, causing a few of their surrounding classmates, to listen in on the conversation and turn to face Issei.

'Well, aside from the fact that I just did it before I came to school today and didn't have time to shower, so you can still practically smell her on me.' Said Issei, getting the five of them to gape.

'Why don't I give you some physical evidence?' Questioned Issei rhetorically, as he took off his blazer, revealing that his arms were straining at the fabric of his white dress shirt.

Issei then took off his white dress shirt, leaving him only in his red T-shirt, revealing his arms to the classroom, which drew quite a few blushes from the girls, and a few looks of envy, mixed with grudging respect from the boys. Lastly, Issei turned around, so his back was facing everyone, before he took off his red shirt, getting a few gasps.

'Holy shit Issei! What happened to your back?' Questioned Matsuda, for along Issei's back, were numerous angry red scratch marks.

'Like I said, physical evidence. She is a wild cat in bed and she can take one hell of a pounding.' Said Issei, as he put his shirt back on, along with the rest of his clothes, the rest of the class still gaping from what he just said.

'No way. Was Hyoudou serious?' Asked Murayama in a whisper.

'Hmm, they did look fairly genuine.' Said Kiryuu, commenting on the marks they just saw on his back.

'Lies! Issei! There is no way that is the truth! Tell us this is all a sick joke!' Cried Motohama indignantly.

'Nope, besides, this wasn't the first time we did it and it won't be the last.' Said Issei casually.

'How? Who? Why?' Shouted Matsuda.

'Hmm, how? Well you saw for yourself how the girls in this class reacted to my body and you guys know that despite my perverseness, I'm not that bad of a guy. I'd do anything for my friends.' Said Issei with a frown, as he recalled an image, which was appearing more and more frequently in his mind.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

'As for who? I'll leave that until the end. The why though: is because I have superior genetics.' Said Issei before going silent.

'Well… who is it?' Asked Motohama, both in excitement and envy.

'Kuroka.' Said Issei simply.

'That doesn't tell us anything!' Shouted the perverted duo.

'Oh, right, did I forget to mention that Kuroka is Koneko's big sister? Also, when I say big, I'm not just talking about her age in comparison to Koneko.' Said Issei, getting jaws to drop throughout the classroom.

'No way…' Said Matsuda in shock.

'Koneko has a big sister?' Continued Motohama.

'Yep, although, they aren't on the best of terms, oh, and I'll say this now: she's mine, so don't even think about it.' Said Issei.

'I can't believe… Hyoudou… had sex with someone… him…' Said Murayama.

'Well, if you want, I could show you what it's like.' Teased Issei with a grin, getting Murayama to blush and splutter refusals.

'Oh, that's too bad. If Kuroka is to be believed, I'm apparently very good at it. I mean, just ask everyone who heard us near the edge of town this morning.' Said Issei, getting wide-eyed looks from everyone.

Issei smirked at this, before he felt someone looking at his crotch, and looked to where he felt the gaze coming from, only to see Kiryuu gazing at it with a blush.

'Impressive, isn't it?' Asked Issei, getting Kiryuu to nervously chuckle and look away.

'Well, you're not short of power, that's for sure.' Said Kiryuu perversely, getting Murayama, Katase, Motohama and Matsuda to look at him in shock.

'Like I said, superior genetics, in more ways than one.' Said Issei with a smirk, which caused Murayama and Katase to blush slightly at the implication, while Matsuda and Motohama hung their heads in shame and envy. 


	4. Responsibility

**Well, next chapter is the fight and I've almost finished it, so you can expect it soon as well.**

 **Although, fair warning, there is zero Issei in it.**

 **A few things I should clear up, in response to some anon reviews:**

 **For the record, Issei hasn't changed that much, personality wise. He is exactly the same as canon, except for three things: one, he is now (obviously) somewhat angry with most of the ORC, two, he is now somewhat more shameless, seeing as he has now lost his virginity to Kuroka, and third and finally, he is more open with his feelings now and more honest, thanks to Gabriel.**

 **Issei having ten wings is not rushed.  
At this stage in canon, he was so strong that he could beat Sairaorg plus Regulus Nemea, barely, but still, a feat of insane strength. Couple this with him now knowing Senjutsu, I honestly believe that it is reasonable for him to have ten wings, same as Dulio.  
I mean, I've seen writers go completely overboard and give him fourteen or even sixteen wings, which, considering that the likes of Michael and Azazel only have twelve, is hugely overpowered.**

 **As for the repeated usage of** _'Will you die for me?'_ **, that is there for a reason. It shows Issei's state of mind. It shows that Raynare is quite frequently on his mind, which is also why I say she is technically in the harem (not in a healthy way), because she has a permanent spot in Issei's heart and mind. I mean, I never said they were going to have a good/healthy relationship… Raynare is the one thing that Issei can't shake and me saying** _'Will you die for me?'_ **is my way of showing what Issei is going through and when she shows up in his mind. Every time I say/use that, Issei is literally hearing those words in his head and seeing her face.**

 **Lastly, I don't hate the ORC.  
Honestly, I have a whole story up showing the ORC in a positive light. While I admit I like Rias the least out of everyone in the ORC… ironically, because of what she did in Light Novel 10, the same one this stuff based on, I don't actually dislike her. It is all well and good to want a happy ending for the ORC, let's face it, if we didn't like them, we wouldn't like the show… but this is a different take on things.**

 **You'll see soon enough, some will be redeemed and some won't. In fact, in the very next chapter you'll see someone gain huge ground on that front.**

 **Try and guess who.**

 **Also, I need to point this out again it seems: Issei will never look at Rias, Asia, Akeno or Koneko romantically ever again.**

 **He just can't anymore, the wound won't heal and he blames them the most (along with Kiba) about what happened.**

 **Lastly, I'm not bashing the ORC, everything Issei said is well founded and it isn't like he just randomly and baselessly starting chewing them out. He just called them out for everything.**

 **I mean, he didn't lie.  
Akeno is a fallen angel who hated fallen angels and even asked him about Raynare at the shrine, asking if he hated fallen angels, Koneko did follow him and knows what happened, not to mention she was there in the church as well during the fighting, Asia was obviously there when Raynare killed her and saw Issei afterwards, Yuuto also saw the fight between Issei and Raynare, Rias was the one who had him followed and resurrected him… case in point, they all should have had some idea about what might be holding him back, but they were all selfish and only thought about Rias and themselves.**

 **Well, with all of that said, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 4 – Responsibility

Issei was walking home after the school day. Not the Hyoudou residence, which had been taken over by the members of the Occult Research Club, but rather, his apartment. Yes, his apartment, not a single room, but a whole apartment that he had purchased, with assistance from Kuroka. It seemed being bad, really did pay well. It wasn't particularly large, but it wasn't small either. Three separate floors, with two rooms on each level. Each room about the size of a small, one bedroom house, complete with kitchen and bathroom.

Issei climbed the stairs to his room, which was the room on the right, on the third floor. Issei pulled out his key and opened the door and saw, perhaps the one person, he was most conflicted about, sitting on his couch by the small coffee table.

'Yo, Issei.' Said Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels.

Issei frowned slightly, before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

'What are you doing here… Azazel?' Asked Issei in a clipped tone.

'Ho, such an interesting response. I was expecting you to sling curses at me.' Confessed Azazel honestly with a smirk.

'You are, perhaps, the only person I've yet to make my mind up about.' Replied Issei, as he walked to the small kitchen and filled up a glass with water, which he briefly sipped at.

'Oh, and why is that?' Asked Azazel curiously.

'You have helped me a great deal. It is thanks to your help that I have actually managed to become stronger as a person. Even your perverted input was… interesting at times… you weren't wrong about Gabriel.' Said Issei, as he placed his cup down on the kitchen counter, while Azazel merely looked up at him in interest from his place on the couch.

'Yes, I heard you had been reincarnated by Gabriel. As interested as I am by how that was possible, I'm rather envious at the relationship you have with her now. I would honestly give my other arm for a chance like that.' Said Azazel jovially.

'Yes, that aside though…' Said Issei, before he heard that same voice in his head again.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

'On some level, I loathe you.' Said Issei, as he picked up his glass, downed the rest of his water, and walked over to Azazel, staring at him from across the coffee table.

'Hmm, that is what I was expecting from you to be honest.' Said Azazel with a nod.

'I respect you, as a Sensei, as someone who is knowledgeable on Sacred Gears, as a strong fighter… but, you are a really shitty leader. One who can't keep his subordinates in line: Kokabiel for example.' Said Issei bluntly.

'Is it really Kokabiel that you are annoyed with, Issei?' Said Azazel seriously.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

Issei snarled, clenching his fist in annoyance.

'No. You know exactly who I'm talking about.' Said Issei, anger seeping into his tone.

'Oh, and who would that be?' Asked Azazel calmly.

'Don't fuck with me Azazel! You let that bitch Raynare roam free and I suffered for it!' Shouted Issei, his temper snapping at Azazel's calm questioning.

'Well, I suppose that is true. Although, you did have ample opportunity to confront me about it.' Said Azazel, still in that annoyingly calm tone.

'Yeah, like when I confronted you about it at the meeting between the devils, angels and fallen angels. That went well didn't it?' Asked Issei sarcastically.

'Well, the situation was different then. Things were too serious then. I couldn't indulge your whims at the time.' Replied Azazel in an even tone.

Issei glared at Azazel, but didn't say anything.

'You know… they, and I'm sure you know who, are facing Sairaorg and his peerage tomorrow.' Said Azazel, changing the topic.

'*Hmph* Like I care.' Huffed Issei.

'They most likely will be defeated without you. Not just because of your strength, but also because of the strength you give them.' Pointed out Azazel honestly.

'Well, if that was the case, then they should have cared more about my feelings, if I was as important to them as you say.' Retorted Issei unhappily.

'I won't say they are innocent in the matter, a maiden's heart may be complicated, but a man's heart is fragile, no matter what the media might say these days.' Said Azazel.

Issei hummed at this, but didn't respond.

'Although, don't you think you are being a little unfair with them?' Asked Azazel.

'Funny, Sirzechs asked me almost the same thing… come to think of it, I bet he no doubt contacted you and Michael, after I confronted him and… them.' Said Issei calmly.

'He did.' Confirmed Azazel.

'In that case, I shouldn't need to repeat myself, but I will, just in case you missed the memo.' Said Issei, briefly pausing.

'I wanted to do much worse, but promised Gabriel otherwise, and also, I'm doing being played with, that goes for you too Azazel.' Said Issei firmly.

'Ah, I see. I guess you were serious about that then… very well, as a man, a fallen angel, and, let's be honest here, the reason you are so angry...' Said Azazel, getting Issei to narrow his eyes at him.

'What?' Asked Issei.

'I apologise for my subordinates actions and for the pain it caused you.' Said Azazel, as he stood and gave Issei a small bow, before heading for the door.

Just before Azazel had reached the door, Issei spoke to him.

'I'll be honest here, I acknowledge your apology, but I don't accept it.' Said Issei, getting Azazel to turn his body, to face him again.

'Also, I should point out; that despite it being your fault it was there to begin with, if they… had cared about me and understood the pain in my heart, we wouldn't be in this situation right now and they wouldn't be heading to their imminent defeat, at the hands of Sairaorg and his peerage.' Continued Issei.

Azazel gave a stiff nod and made to turn around, before Issei said one last thing.

'And just for your personal amusement, I've already had sex on that couch four times.' Said Issei, pointing to the couch Azazel had just been sitting on.

Azazel laughed uproariously before turning to the door and opening it.

'Well, at least you haven't changed completely.' Laughed Azazel, as he gave one last look to Issei.

'No, but I have changed a lot.' Said Issei with a smirk, as his ten red angel wings, burst from his back.

'I see, in any case, I'll let them know, you might be surprised though, at what they do now.' Said Azazel, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Like I care what they do anymore." Thought Issei with a frown.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

Issei growled, before deciding to go take a shower.

"Man I hate that bitch!" Thought Issei angrily, as his mind was still plagued, by a certain fallen angel.

 _-line break-_

'Hmm, that is rather interesting Ravel.' Said Lady Phoenix, a mirror image of her daughter, Ravel, in her twenties, the only exception, being her hair, which was done up with ornate hair decorations.

'I don't follow mother.' Said Ravel in confusion.

'Well, from the sounds of things, not only has he cut all ties with the Gremory Princess, but, he in fact holds no ill will towards you. There could not be a better outcome.' Said Ravel's mother.

'B-but mother, how can you say that?' Asked Ravel in shock.

'Do you not remember what happened with your brother?' Questioned Lady Phoenix.

Ravel frowned slightly, remembering the spectacle that was the failed marriage between Riser Phoenix and Rias Gremory.

'While there was nothing we could do, since Riser accepted the challenge, it doesn't mean we were happy with it. Sirzechs might as well have cornered Riser into doing it, as, due to Riser's pride, he fell for it easily and we lost the marriage.' Continued Lady Phoenix.

'However, now, we might gain something even better.' Said Lady Phoenix, getting Ravel to look at her curiously.

'An angel. One who cannot fall. Add to the fact, that he is the holder of the Boosted Gear… well, that is quite a rare specimen, any way you look at it.' Said Lady Phoenix thoughtfully.

'I realise that, but considering the situation with President Rias.' Said Ravel uncertainly.

'Come now, Ravel. You know what we are: we are devils. It is in our nature to be selfish. Besides, it was not us who caused the problem. From what you said, this has been the case even before the Gremory battled with Riser. The fact that the Gremory couldn't see the pain her pawn was in, is in no way our fault. The blame is solely hers to bear.' Said Lady Phoenix.

'I suppose that is true, nevertheless, I feel somewhat guilty.' Confessed Ravel, as she looked down.

'My dear, I'm not saying you must do anything right now. All I am saying, is that you should act as you would have prior to this incident. You don't need to feel guilty, for something you did not do.' Said Lady Phoenix kindly.

'…He did say he doesn't hold any of it against me.' Agreed Ravel.

'Indeed, and he even considers you his friend still, you are fortunate.' Said Lady Phoenix, before sighing, upon seeing Ravel's still unsure expression.

'Listen to me Ravel.' Said Lady Phoenix kindly, getting Ravel to look at her again.

'I may sound selfish here, but I only want what is best for my children. No matter what has happened to him, I can still see that you care deeply for the Red Dragon, or rather, Issei Hyoudou. Whether he was a devil and part of Rias Gremory's peerage, or whether he is now an angel, nothing has changed for you. I don't want you to have any regrets and if you really love Hyoudou, you should continue to pursue him, if that is what you want. While it is all well and good to be considerate of others, you should not do so at the expense of your own feelings.' Said Lady Phoenix kindly.

Ravel nodded at this with a smile.

'I understand mother… and thank you.' Said Ravel.

'What are mothers for?' Questioned Lady Phoenix, with a smile of her own.

 _-line break-_

Issei walked to school the next day. Thanks to Azazel, he knew that the Occult Research Club would not be at school today, which he was somewhat relieved about. The day started off normal enough, but after lunch, Saji was sent to pick up Issei, as Sona wanted to talk with him. As the two walked, Saji observed Issei for a while, noticing that not only his appearance, but even his mannerisms had changed quite a deal. Even simple things, like the way he walked and the way he held himself had changed.

'So, is there a reason Sona wants to see me?' Asked Issei curiously.

'She wouldn't say, only that there is something she wants you to see.' Replied Saji.

There was a lull once again, before it was broken by Saji, as they neared Sona's office.

'Why did you do it?' Asked Saji curiously.

'That's a pretty vague question.' Said Issei, getting Saji to frown slightly.

'Alright, just a joke, I know what you are talking about, no need to get all moody.' Said Issei with a small chuckle, before turning serious.

'Tell me, Saji, if Sona turned on you, would you still care about her?' Asked Issei.

'What do you mean, why would Sona turn on me?' Asked Saji genuinely confused, as the two stopped just outside Sona's office.

'If Sona betrayed you, would you still care for her? Could you still proclaim you love her, if she broke your heart?' Asked Issei with a frown.

Saji didn't respond, and merely looked at Issei strangely.

'If the rest of her peerage turned on you, if nearly everyone you thought was your friend, turned on you, could you look at them the same way?' Asked Issei again.

'What do you mean? How did they turn on you?' Asked Saji in confusion.

'Answer this for me, Saji. If you risked your life for someone, put your body through hell for someone, endured endless suffering for someone, just so that someone could be happy… would you consider that proof of one's love?' Asked Issei.

Saji blinked at this, before responding as Issei expected him to.

'Yeah, I suppose.' Said Saji with a small shrug.

'Well, apparently, that wasn't enough for Rias Gremory, who seemed to think that everything I did for her, wasn't enough to show that I loved her.' Said Issei, before opening the door to Sona's office.

Sona stared at Issei with a frown, but also possessed a hint of surprise in her eyes.

'Hmm, based on that look, I take it you must have overheard what I just said to Saji.' Concluded Issei.

'I did.' Replied Sona curtly.

'Do you disagree?' Asked Issei.

Sona stared at Issei for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

'No, I suppose you do have a point. Rias is my friend and I want the best for her… but even I can't deny that she made a mistake here.' Said Sona coldly.

'Well, in any case, what is it that you wanted?' Asked Issei after a moment.

'Although you are no longer a part of her peerage, I believe that you should at least watch her match with Sairaorg.' Said Sona, as a small screen dropped down behind her.

Issei blinked at this, before sitting down in the seat opposite Sona and settled himself in, to watch Sairaorg's peerage and Rias' peerage battle for supremacy.


	5. The Battle

**Ok, once again, time to clear a few things up. Rossweisse wasn't there during Issei's lashing, both the one he received and the one he gave. If you guys forgot, at this stage, she is a teacher and can't laze about at the clubroom all the time. She is only aware that Issei went missing and doesn't know why, furthermore, she only just found out he came back last chapter from Azazel and doesn't know what he said to all the club members.**

 **Secondly, next chapter… I will try my hand at an M rated lemon. Now I know the purging is still going on, I checked this last night so it is still a thing, just not en masse anymore. However, I actually took the time to go and read through the guidelines carefully. They clearly state, that non-explicit suggestive adult themes, are under the M rated umbrella and that it only becomes MA when the themes are explicit. This coupled with what goes for an M rated movie these days, along with what they show, leads me to believe that my lemon is acceptable.**

 **It isn't particularly descriptive, non-explicit after all, but it gets the point across. It is marginally important to the plot, so you can skip it, although, it does help develop Issei's relationship with Kuroka.  
That being said, I am also posting it on the other site I mentioned in a few of my stories and my profile, journalister, a site where I can post more mature things and get paid in views for my non-fanfiction works uploaded there.  
So if I do receive a complaint and am asked to take it out, I will, but I will leave it there, since you are allowed to post that sort of stuff there.**

 **I have also sent a PM to MrGoodyTwoShoes, one of the moderators of Critics United, one of the two main groups responsible for reporting stories, on what constitutes an explicit lemon and have asked for him to read mine to see if it is rated MA or M, but as of now, I haven't received a response.**

 **Lastly, I will update Heart of a Dragon tomorrow, since I did kind of leave it in the middle of something.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 5 – The Battle

'Now, the battle of the century is about to begin! From the east gate, it's Sairaorg Bael's team!' Said the announcer, who was met with roars of approval, from the excited crowd.

'And finally from the west gate, it's Rias Gremory's team!' Finished the announcer, getting many more screams of excitement.

The Gremory group looked unsettled though. Their heart wasn't with them as they marched out, the masses couldn't pick up on it, but Sairaorg easily did.

Sairaorg searched for the one he wanted to fight the most, Issei Hyoudou: Red Dragon Emperor. However, he wasn't there.

As the announcer told everyone the rules, Sairaorg came to a decision. Once the announcer finished speaking and said for the two teams to head to their area, Sairaorg spoke up.

'Since the Gremory group is missing their pawn at this time, I too, will take my pawn out of the equation!' Declared Sairaorg loudly.

'What's this?' Asked the announcer, before looking at the Gremory group closely.

'Ladies and gentlemen, it seems as though the famed Red Dragon Emperor is not present today. This might explain why there was a delay for this match, however, Sairaorg has graciously taken his pawn out of the battle as well, equalising things.' Said the announcer loudly.

The crowd was surprised at this, noticing that the Oppai Dragon, was indeed not present.

Some of the crowd cheered for Sairaorg, for his gesture, while others muttered quietly at the lack of the Red Dragon Emperor.

The Gremory group could say nothing and went to their area in silence.

 _-line break-_

The first match, had Yuuto Kiba up against Beruka Furcas, a knight of Sairaorg, from the House of Furcas, a family that tames horses and one of remaining seventy-two pillar families.

Kiba was being beat back by Furcas and was struggling.

'I have to use that it seems.' Muttered Yuuto to himself, thinking of his ace.

Before Kiba could use his ace though, the angry visage of Issei, briefly appeared in his mind.

"No… but still, I can't lose here." Thought Kiba.

'Beruka, allow me this one chance! Come at me with everything you have in one strike!' Shouted Kiba, surprising many.

'Ho, that is an odd request, it sounds like something my king would say.' Said Beruka, from atop his stead.

'Very well, I will indulge you.' Said Beruka, agreeing to the request, getting the crowd to cheer.

The crowd roared in approval, as the two knights charged at each other.

"I'm sorry, Issei… also, I'm sorry, President." Thought Kiba after the clash, as both he and his opponent had been retired.

 _-line break-_

The second match had Koneko and Rossweisse against one of Sairaorg's rooks, Gandoma Balam and the other knight of their team Liban Crocell. Gandoma was a behemoth of a man, three metres tall and full of muscle, particularly his arms, which wouldn't have been out of place on a giant. Liban on the other hand, was a gentle looking blond, equipped with a sword and light armour.

"I can't." Thought Koneko, remembering Issei's words in the classroom and the power of his Senjutsu, before remembering her sister and shuddering slightly.

'Koneko what's wrong?' Asked Rossweisse in concern.

Koneko didn't answer.

The battle ended in a draw once again. Koneko was taken out quickly, and Rossweisse exhausted all her strength to take down their two opponents, leading to the four of them being retired.

 _-line break-_

'Governor-Azazel, as we near the halfway point, is there anything you can say on this odd turn of events?' Asked the announcer curiously.

'Hmm, yes, it seems that the Gremory group is lacking their heart in this battle. Though it is too soon to say so, I don't think that they will be able to overcome Sairaorg and his peerage, who are all united under his dream.' Said Azazel honestly.

 _-line break-_

The next match had Xenovia and Gasper face Ludora Bune, the remaining knight for the Bael team, and Misteeta Sabnock, the male bishop. The battle was not much of one, Xenovia was cursed quickly into the fight by the bishop, who temporarily sealed her ability to use her Holy Swords, while Gasper sacrificed himself to buy time, until Xenovia's curse wore off. Afterwards, she unleashed Ex-Durandal on both her opponents, taking them out, however, Gasper too fell in battle, leaving the Gremory group with only a knight, a queen, a bishop and a king: with no pawn.

 _-line break-_

The battle of queens was next: Akeno Himejima against Kuisha Abaddon. The two took to the air and clashed with intense blasts of demonic energy. If Akeno used fire, Kuisha countered with ice. If Akeno used water, Abaddon used wind. It was a stalemate.

'Come now Holy-lightning Priestess, is that all you have to offer? You certainly don't live up to your namesake.' Taunted Kuisha.

Akeno stiffened at this, recalling as Issei claimed he would kill himself, if he ever became a fallen angel.

'I don't need Holy-lightning to beat you!' Roared Akeno, as she unleashed a multitude of attacks at Kuisha, exhausting herself.

Kuisha laughed at this and a massive hole appeared in front of her, which sucked in all of Akeno's attacks.

'This is the end for you!' Declared Kuisha boldly.

A multitude of holes quickly surrounded Akeno and unleashed all her magic back on her, who, in her exhausted state, was easily retired.

 _-line break-_

The next to last fight, was one not in the Gremory group's favour. A twelve was rolled, so Sairaorg himself came out to fight. Rias couldn't be sent out, as she had no illusions about beating a fresh Sairaorg and Rias didn't want to send Asia out, so Xenovia alone went to face Sairaorg.

'Knight of Gremory, before this fight begins, please answer me this: where is the Red Dragon Emperor?' Asked Sairaorg.

Xenovia sighed slightly, before answering.

'Issei felt as though he was being unfairly treated and neglected, so he left the peerage in an almost suicidal attempt.' Said Xenovia honestly.

'You mean to say, that he forcibly changed from a devil to something else?' Asked Sairaorg curiously.

'Yes, using his will, he expelled his Evil Pieces and nearly died in doing so.' Answered Xenovia.

'I see… I thought Hyoudou was a man of substance, a man who I considered a worthy rival.' Said Sairaorg in thought, before shaking his head.

'However, it seems I was wrong and he is simply a coward, one who cannot face his challenges head on.' Finished Sairaorg, getting Xenovia to glare at him.

'How dare you?' Hissed Xenovia angrily, getting Sairaorg to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

'You have no idea… we too, had no idea it seems… but I won't let you spit on Issei's name like that, regardless of whether he is a member of President's peerage or not!' Whispered Xenovia, before shouting towards the end.

Sairaorg grinned at this.

'There it is. That fire that has been missing from all of you so far. Come Holy Sword wielder, give me the fight that Hyoudou won't!' Said Sairaorg challengingly, as a weird mark appeared on all four of his limbs.

Shallow lights started to pour out from Sairaorg's limbs, before the marks vanished.

A huge explosion burst from Sairaorg, the wind pressure from the blast, forming a crater under him. Sairaorg's body was now bathed in a white glow: it was Touki.

Xenovia was oblivious to the muttering of the crowd and the announcer, and charged at Sairaorg. Sairaorg fearlessly charged the oncoming Holy Sword wielder as well. Xenovia swung Ex-Durandal at Sairaorg, who met it with a fist. Waves of energy burst from both of them, blinding them and the crowd. When they jumped back, the results of the clash were revealed.

'Oh, you actually cut through my Touki, even wounded me slightly.' Said Sairaorg appraisingly, as he observed a small cut on his fist.

'I won't let you insult Issei like that! He's already suffered enough and I won't let you add to that, especially by insulting him.' Said Xenovia coldly.

'I see. I'm impressed by your will, so much so, that I will face you, head on, as I would have faced him.' Said Sairaorg, as the Touki surrounding him increased.

Sairaorg charged Xenovia again, who once again, tried to meet him with Ex-Durandal. Sairaorg however, fearlessly continued his charge, bracing his left arm against the blade as he sunk his right fist into Xenovia's gut, causing a sickening crunch to be heard as he shattered two of her ribs and sent her to the ground.

'You were a good opponent.' Said Sairaorg, as he turned around and begun to walk away.

'D-don't… turn your back… on me!' Yelled Xenovia, as she coughed up a wad of blood.

'Oh, you are rather durable for a knight.' Commented Sairaorg, genuinely impressed.

'…Issei received this attack and kept on fighting… I will as well.' Said Xenovia boldly.

'I might just be a stupid power type, one who knows nothing of strategy or tact… but still… I won't give up.' Wheezed Xenovia.

'That is some spirit you have there. Very few people have wills that strong, especially after receiving an attack like that.' Praised Sairaorg.

'If I go down here without a fight… I'll never be able to face him again.' Huffed Xenovia.

'Very well then. Along with my respect for your determination, I will give you this as well.' Said Sairaorg with sharp eyes, as all his Touki engulfed his right hand, causing the blood from the cut he received earlier, to evaporate from the pressure, while the fist itself seemed to glow with immense power.

'This is a punch which can give critical wounds by even touching it slightly. A half-hearted attack won't be able to stop this!' Said Sairaorg loudly.

Xenovia was undeterred and focused all her power into her sword, gritting her teeth in concentration. Xenovia charged at Sairaorg who stood there in wait.

'Hyaaaaa!' Roared Xenovia, as she brought the dual Holy Sword down on Sairaorg's arm, before an enormous flash occurred.

When the light died away, there was Sairaorg, missing his right arm, however collapsed at his feet, was the motionless form of Xenovia.

'Magnificent. I will give you my right arm. You truly proved yourself a worthy opponent.' Said Sairaorg to the downed Xenovia, before her exhaustion overcame her and she passed out.

 _-line break-_

After this battle, Sairaorg proposed a one-on-one battle between kings, to decide the battle, since it would be inevitable, with only Asia and Rias left. After some discussion, Sairaorg's proposal was accepted and the two kings faced each other.

'I wanted to fight, the Red Dragon Emperor.' Said Sairaorg, getting Rias' attention.

'I wanted to prove, that I was even stronger than that fabled creation, to cement my reputation.' Continued Sairaorg.

'However, it seems something has happened between him and all of you.' Said Sairaorg, getting Rias to look down.

'I won't pry, it is none of my business and the way that knight fought for his honour, it would be disrespectful for me to accuse him of being a coward again, especially with her taking my arm and forcing me to use my Phoenix Tear.' Said Sairaorg, genuinely impressed with Xenovia.

'That being said, I'm afraid I will not hold back here today, cousin. Prepare yourself, Rias Gremory.' Declared Sairaorg.

 _-line break-_

The match was over, Rias stood no chance against Sairaorg. Even at her best, Sairaorg would have crushed her. As it was, she was beaten within a minute, unable to land a single hit on Sairaorg.

Sairaorg Bael had totally and utterly, defeated Rias Gremory.


	6. Would You Love Me

**Ok, I believe it is only fair that I warn everyone, there is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **I kept it very tame though, as I didn't want to come out guns blazing for my first lemon, even though I could have easily done an insanely long, graphic and detailed lemon… but that would probably be MA rated and I was trying to adhere to the M rated guidelines.**

 **If people don't want to read it, once the flashback starts, just skip to the next line break when Kuroka and Issei start kissing and you'll be fine. That being said, if a lot of people complain and/or ask me to take it down, I will. I don't want my story to be purged, as lemons are more of a side feature to me, since I generally focus on battles, romance and character development with the occasional bit of humour or mystery in most of my stories.**

 **That being said, I would appreciate any and all feedback.**

 **Enjoy.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 6 – Would You Love Me

Issei had watched the entire match, with a poker face that Sona could not see through in the slightest. Even as each of his former and some current friends were trounced by their opponents, Issei didn't flinch in the slightest, never tearing his eyes from the screen. As the battle ended and the broadcast switched to opinions on the battle from various people, Issei stood up.

'I will take my leave now.' Said Issei simply.

'Before you go, just tell me one thing.' Said Sona quietly.

Issei paused, but didn't turn around.

'Will you ever forgive them?' Asked Sona curiously.

Issei didn't respond and merely stared at the door, leaving his back facing Sona. After a solid minute, Issei turned his head over his shoulder and looked Sona in the eye.

'Perhaps.' Said Issei, before closing his eyes and turning back to the door.

'Although.' Said Issei getting Sona's attention.

'For some, there can be redemption. Whether I come to see them as friends again, is entirely different, to whether I forgive them or not.' Said Issei, before walking to the door.

'However, some may be forgiven more easily than others.' Said Issei, before he opened the door and left, closing it behind him silently.

Sona stared at the door for a moment, studying it intensely.

"Well, all things considered, things could be worse… but it seems Rias has lost her dragon for good." Thought Sona grimly.

 _-line break-_

"You've been surprisingly quiet for a while now, Ddraig. Is something wrong?" Thought Issei.

 **'No, not really, as strange as it may sound, things are in fact better for me now.' Replied Ddraig honestly.**

"That's odd… better how?" Asked Issei curiously, as he walked through Kuoh, school having finished sometime during the battle, between Sairaorg and Rias' respective peerages.

 **'Well, not to sound too selfish, but ever since that time, your perverseness had gone down quite a bit. Even more after you talked with Gabriel and even more after that, when you mated with that Nekoshou… it even lessened each time you did it.' Said Ddraig thoughtfully.**

"Um I don't understand." Thought Issei in confusion.

 **'Well, with the Gremory acknowledging your perverseness and using it to help you get stronger, my heart was almost broken, especially after that old geezer gave us those appalling names.' Said Ddraig, sounding close to tears.**

 **'However, since then, you've changed and become stronger in non-perverse ways, even faster than I could have imagined… you are almost someone I can be proud of now.' Praised Ddraig.**

"Yeah… I did put you through a lot, didn't I Ddraig… sorry about that." Thought Issei sheepishly.

 **'A lot indeed.' Agreed Ddraig.**

"Well, at least things are better now." Thought Issei, before stopping at a door.

Issei was now standing outside his previous residency. The Hyoudou Household, which, for all intents and purposes, was more like the Occult Research Club Household. Issei sighed for a moment, before knocking on the door. After a brief wait, Issei's father opened the door.

'Issei?' Said Issei's father in shock.

Issei didn't know what to expect, but he was suddenly pulled into the house and given a hug.

'My boy, where did you disappear off to?' Asked the older Hyoudou male, before calling for his wife.

Issei's mum came by after a moment and upon seeing Issei, quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug as well.

'Haha, now I feel bad. I thought you would have been happy, having a bunch of pretty daughters, without a perverted son.' Said Issei with a laugh.

'Even if you're a pervert, you're our little pervert.' Said Issei's dad jovially, with his wife nodding, before he leaned in closer.

'And, to be honest, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.' Whispered Issei's father, getting his son to look at him in surprise.

'Y-you mean?' Asked Issei in shock.

He just gave Issei a small wink, before leaning back.

'Where have you been all this time?' Asked Issei's mother.

'Well, that's some story… but mostly, it was a journey of self-discovery, I even got my own house and a job now.' Said Issei with a chuckle.

'Really?' Asked Issei's mum in surprise.

'Yep, I really grew up.' Said Issei proudly.

'I'll say, just look at how big you've gotten. I can't believe I'm envious of my own son.' Said Issei's dad, referring to his son's new and impressive physique.

'Hehe well, if I'm going to be a man, might as well look like one right?' Asked Issei bashfully.

'I'll go make us some tea.' Said Issei's mother, before heading to the kitchen.

'In the meantime.' Said Issei's dad, as he dragged Issei to a single seat sofa and sat himself down on the couch.

'I want to know who the special lady is.' Said Issei's dad quietly to Issei.

'W-what lady?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'Don't be coy with me. You think I wouldn't notice my little boy finally graduated from a little pervert to a man? I'll bet that is where the new physique came from.' Said Issei's dad, getting his son to look away bashfully.

'W-well it is someone new actually.' Confessed Issei.

'I figured. They didn't say anything, but a lot of the girls around here have been rather sad this past month. They tried to hide it, but, being married for such a long time, helps you pick up when a girl is hiding something. I'm guessing something happened between you all.' Said Issei's father sagely.

Issei was rather surprised at his father's foresight, but nodded nonetheless.

'Er yeah, some things happened and things are not quite right between us all right now. It is also the reason I got a new place.' Said Issei truthfully.

'I see, well enough about that, tell me about this new girl. Is she stacked?' Asked Issei's dad lecherously.

"Well… I can't deny I'm my father's son." Thought Issei in amusement.

'Yeah, she is.' Said Issei with a chuckle, before his mother came and set down tea for all of them and sat next to her husband.

'Well, tell us about her Issei, how'd you meet?' Asked Issei's dad.

'Another?' Asked Issei's mother in surprise, to which her husband nodded.

'Well… it was interesting to say the least.' Said Issei with a nervous chuckle, as he recalled meeting Kuroka again.

 _-line break-_

 _Flashback_

 _-line break-_

 _'Ok, I think I missed Kuoh… badly.' Said Issei aloud, as he looked around and found himself in a strange open meadow._

 _There was a lush forest behind him, with a small town to the front of him, but something felt off to Issei._

 _"It feels like… I'm seeing something… but it doesn't exist." Thought Issei in confusion, before he quickly jumped back to avoid a blast of energy._

 _Issei quickly summoned Ddraig, preparing to enter his Balance Breaker, when he heard a voice._

 _'Nya? Red Dragon Emperor… what are you doing here, nya?' Asked a voice that Issei recognised._

 _As the smoke kicked up from the attack cleared, a voluptuous woman in a black kimono was revealed to Issei._

 _'Uh, accident.' Said Issei, as he lowered his guard somewhat._

 _'Nya? You managed to find this place by accident?' Questioned Kuroka in surprise._

 _'Yeah… what is this place anyway?' Asked Issei curiously, lowering his arm so it was now by his side again, but not dropping his guard._

 _'Hmm, don't worry about that, although, now that you're here, even if it was by accident, what do you say about giving me some kittens, nya?' Proposed Kuroka, as she walked closer to Issei, until she was right in front of him and looked up at him with a half lidded gaze._

 _'Would you love them? Would you love me, as well?' Asked Issei seriously._

 _'Of course I would. What mother wouldn't love her kittens and her mate?' Purred Kuroka._

 _Issei stared into her eyes for a moment, searching for the truth before closing his eyes and giving a small nod._

 _'Hmm, okay, why not?' Said Issei._

 _'Nya?' Exclaimed Kuroka in shock, as her eyes widened in surprise._

 _'What, were you joking?' Asked Issei curiously._

 _'No… I just didn't think you'd accept…' Said Kuroka still in shock._

 _'Well, you were straightforward about it, so why not?' Asked Issei, as he caused the Boosted Gear to disappear._

 _'Hmm, is this a joke?' Asked Kuroka curiously, eyes narrowing._

 _'Nope.' Said Issei simply._

 _'That's fine with me then.' Said Kuroka, as she pushed Issei onto his back and slowly crawled up to him._

 _'You know, I have so many questions right now… but, I'm not going to let a chance like this pass by.' Said Kuroka, before she planted her soft lips on Issei's own._

 _Issei reciprocated the kiss in turn, finally letting his guard down._

 _'Not bad. I guess that wasn't your first kiss?' Asked Kuroka, as she pulled her head back, breaking the kiss._

 _'Well, technically no, but that was a first, as far as an intense kiss goes.' Replied Issei honestly._

 _Kuroka smiled, before coming down for another kiss, this time slipping her tongue into Issei's mouth, which he met with his own. Pulling back from the kiss, Kuroka sat up and pulled her obi off, dropping it beside them, letting her kimono open slightly, showing more of her cleavage._

 _'Well Red Dragon, are you getting excited, nya?' Asked Kuroka._

 _'If we are going to do this, at least call me Issei.' Said Issei with a small frown._

 _'Alright then.' Said Kuroka, before she opened her kimono, revealing her chest to Issei._

 _'Well, Issei, are you getting excited now, nya?' Asked Kuroka._

 _Issei didn't give a verbal reply, but instead, sat up and grasped Kuroka's ample bosom with both hands._

 _Kuroka mewled in enjoyment at Issei's ministrations. Issei gently fondled her sizeable assets in equal parts curiosity and wonder._

 _'They're so soft.' Commented Issei, slightly surprised._

 _'Nya? Well, Nekomata normally choose a suitable male to reproduce with, however, trying to do so without, generous assets, is difficult.' Explained Kuroka happily._

 _Issei suddenly grew bolder and latched onto Kuroka's bosom with his mouth, while his hands focused on the one he left unattended._

 _Kuroka gasped at the sudden sensation and wrapped her arms around Issei's back tightly._

 _After a moment, Issei switched his mouth over to the other breast, causing Kuroka to let out an appreciative moan._

 _Eventually, Kuroka had enough and gently released her grip on Issei's back and brought her hands to his shoulders, before gentled pushing him down again._

 _'Well, I think you're ready, nya.' Said Kuroka, feeling a bulge pressing against her posterior._

 _Kuroka snaked down Issei's body, until she was now resting on his thighs. Teasingly, Kuroka reached down and caressed Issei's lower abdomen, before her hands reached his belt. Using slow, deliberate movements, Kuroka undid the belt and pulled it off Issei's pants._

 _'You won't be needing this for a while, nya.' Said Kuroka, as she dropped it next to her obi._

 _Kuroka then unbuttoned Issei's pants and unzipped them, before pulling them down, leaving him in only his underwear. Issei merely gazed at Kuroka, his eyes alternating between her teasing gaze and her bountiful chest. Issei couldn't decide which was more attractive, although, he reasoned that the gaze would change, but the breasts wouldn't, therefore, the breasts were superior._

 _Kuroka then, unlike previously, quickly pulled of Issei's underwear, revealing her prize._

 _Kuroka gazed at it thoughtfully for a moment, before looking at Issei._

 _'What, no insecurities about size, nya?' Teased Kuroka, getting a shrug and somewhat lecherous smirk from Issei._

 _'Hey, it'll get the job done, won't it?' Retorted Issei, which made Kuroka smirk._

 _'Well, you're not wrong, nya.' Replied Kuroka with a Cheshire-like smirk, before grasping the object in question._

 _'For the record, it is big enough, with a little extra, so you can rest assured, nya.' Teased Kuroka, getting Issei to mentally exhale in relief._

 _"Whew, thought she caught my bluff… but, she says it is big, awesome." Thought Issei proudly._

 _'Well, are you ready to become a man, nya?' Questioned Kuroka teasingly._

 _'I don't know why you're still teasing me, you're the one who wants kittens.' Pointed out Issei, while inwardly restraining himself from cracking._

 _'Hmm, I guess you have a point, nya.' Said Kuroka thoughtfully, before, in one swift movement, she impaled herself on Issei._

 _'Ohhh, this feels good.' Moaned Kuroka happily, even leaving out her usual verbal tick momentarily._

 _Issei, once again sat up, and again attacked Kuroka's chest with his hands and mouth. The double stimulatory effect, caused Kuroka to moan throatily._

 _Not to be outdone, Kuroka quickly regained her senses and ground into Issei softly, getting him to pause in his ministrations and release a soft moan himself._

 _'Nya, that's more like it.' Whispered Kuroka, as she brought her lips down to Issei's once again, while continuing to grind the two of them together._

 _Kuroka pushed Issei down once again._

 _'You can be in charge next time.' Said Kuroka simply, before raising herself off Issei's body, before slamming back down on him._

 _Kuroka repeated her actions, mewling in pleasure all the while. Issei himself was captivated by Kuroka's bountiful bouncing chest, unable to do anything at the sight of them, coupled with the pleasurable sensations that Kuroka was currently administering._

 _Kuroka's moans started to increase in volume, before she was startled somewhat, by two hands gripping her firm posterior._

 _'You can be in charge, but I'll help.' Said Issei simply, before he strengthened his grip and proceeded to assist Kuroka, as she bounced on him._

 _With both of them working together, the two quickly approached their climax._

 _'Ungh, Kuroka, I'm pretty sure, *ah*, I know your answer, but out, *ungh*, or in.' Asked Issei, as he was barely holding himself back._

 _'Nya? Don't ask stupid questions, you know I'm not letting *moan* a single drop escape.' Said Kuroka, breathing heavily, as the two approached their respective ends._

 _Kuroka went first, slamming down on Issei, as she gripped him tightly, which, in turn, caused Issei to reach his limit as well._

 _After a few seconds, Kuroka collapsed onto Issei, their chests pressing against each other, as both lay there panting._

 _'As far as accidents go… this was the best one of my life.' Said Issei, after he had regained his breath._

 _'Well, I didn't expect this would happen either, but I'm glad I was the scout today, nya.' Said Kuroka._

 _'Yeah… you never did tell me where I was.' Said Issei thoughtfully, as he wrapped his arms around Kuroka's slender back._

 _'Do you really want to know? Or, would you rather we go for round two, nya?' Asked Kuroka with a seductive smirk._

 _'Well, I still need about another minute before I'm ready… why not just give me the short version?' Suggested Issei._

 _'You're near where I, along with the rest of Team Vali are currently hiding.' Said Kuroka honestly._

 _'They… they won't come here, right? Like, if you don't report back within an hour, they won't come and search for you, right?' Asked Issei nervously._

 _'Not for another three hours, although, I'm sure Le Fay would love to join in, nya.' Replied Kuroka teasingly._

 _'Yeah… well I don't really relish the idea of Vali or Bikou coming over here.' Said Issei with a grimace._

 _'Hmm, well in any case, it's been a minute, so time for round two, nya.' Said Kuroka, before she sat up again._

 _"Best. Accident. Ever." Thought Issei._

 _-line break-_

 _After numerous rounds of intercourse, the amorous duo had got redressed and Issei finally told Kuroka what had happened to him recently._

 _'Nya? Let me see your wings then, please Issei, nya?' Asked Kuroka shyly, with a small blush, biting her index finger coyly._

 _"Gah, who could refuse such a face?" Questioned Issei, before his wings burst from his back._

 _Kuroka looked so excited seeing them and practically pounced on Issei, pushing him back to the floor._

 _'Ah! That hurt you know.' Said Issei, as his wings fluttered._

 _'Wow, they even move like my tails.' Said Kuroka in childish awe, before she softly caressed his wings with both hands._

 _'This feels… weird.' Said Issei, as strange tingles raced through his spine._

 _'Good or bad?' Asked Kuroka curiously._

 _'…sort of good… but mostly weird.' Explained Issei._

 _'Hmm, can you wrap me in them?' Asked Kuroka coyly._

 _Issei tried to bring his wings in and they obeyed, enveloping Kuroka._

 _'Nya, so warm and fluffy. Goodnight.' Said Kuroka with a yawn._

 _'O-oi, you can't just fall asleep on me like that.' Said Issei indignantly, but Kuroka was already fast asleep, curling up against him unconsciously._

 _'*sigh* Well, I am a little tired myself.' Muttered Issei, before going to sleep as well._

 _-line break-_

 _'Do you think we should do something?' Asked a man._

 _'I'm not sure, they look comfortable.' Replied a girl._

 _'Still, she should have reported back a while ago.' Added the man._

 _'W-well, maybe they got distracted.' Suggested the girl timidly._

 _'Well, knowing Kuroka, if someone like him agreed to helping her achieve her dream, I guess she would take it… especially with Vali constantly refusing her.' Said the man._

 _'Nya, Arthur be quiet, I'm trying to nap here.' Mumbled Kuroka sleepily._

 _'That's all well and good, despite that fact that you never reported back. Although, being on top of the Red Dragon Emperor, who currently has ten angel wings, never mind that he is meant to be a devil, wrapped around you, is something unusual.' Replied Arthur, the wielder of Caliburn._

 _'I'll explain later, I need to test something now that you reminded me of it.' Said Kuroka, now wide awake._

 _'Issei, time for round eight, or seven, or nine… I forgot.' Said Kuroka, rousing Issei, whose wings opened involuntarily, as he stretched his arms._

 _Issei blinked, before looking into Kuroka's playful eyes, before glancing to the left and seeing the two blond haired Pendragon siblings. Issei sighed at this, before palming his face._

 _'I told you someone would come.' Muttered Issei with a groan._

 _'Well, it isn't Vali or Bikou and look, even Le Fay came, nya.' Said Kuroka happily._

 _'I'm not doing this… in front of them.' Said Issei quietly._

 _'Nya? Fine then.' Said Kuroka._

 _'I'll be back in hmm, half an hour.' Said Kuroka, as she made a shooing motion with her left hand at the siblings._

 _'Uh, what do you need half an hour for?' Asked Le Fay curiously._

 _'Don't worry Le Fay, let's just go wait for her.' Said Arthur, as he turned and headed away from the Nekoshou and dragon, gesturing for Le Fay to follow him._

 _After a brief pause, Le Fay nodded, turned on her heel and left._

 _'Ok, round eight, this time I'm in charge.' Said Issei, once they disappeared._

 _'Oh taking charge are we, nya?' Questioned Kuroka teasingly._

 _'Fine, but keep your wings out, I want to see something, nya.' Said Kuroka._

 _Issei rose an eyebrow at the weird request, before shrugging._

 _'Fine.' Said Issei, getting Kuroka to smirk._

 _-line break-_

 _End Flashback_

 _-line break-_

'Well, I can say that I had met her a while ago. However, I ran into her again about three days after I left here.' Said Issei, after snapping out of his memories.

'Really, how did that go?' Asked Issei's mother.

'Well it was interesting, we talked, mostly about what we had each been up to lately. After a while, she recommended I get a place to stay, since I have a job and she offered to help out as well. Since then she's been teaching me some new things.' Said Issei lamely.

'When can we meet her?' Asked Issei's father.

'Uh well… the truth is, she is actually Koneko's big sister and they're not exactly on the best of terms at the moment, so I don't think bringing her by is a good idea right now.' Said Issei uneasily, after all, Kuroka was a Stray Devil… and devils lived here.

'I see. Well, hopefully once they reconcile you can introduce us.' Said Issei's father.

'Sure, why not?' Said Issei, with a slightly nervous chuckle.

After a bit more small talk, Issei decided that it was time for him to leave.

'Come by again soon.' Said Issei's mother from the door, her husband behind her as they both waved at their son.

'Will do.' Said Issei with a smile, before walking off.

'Well, isn't that nice. He got himself a girlfriend and everything seems to be going so much better for him now.' Said Issei's mother.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Thought Issei's father perversely.

 **Well, I believe a Kyuubi's corner is due today, especially since if I take out the lemon later on, this chapter will be a little short… and what better timing to do it, and on this particular issue: hymens.**

 **To begin with, let me say, every lemon which depicts a hymen tearing causing bleeding, during a girl's first time… is completely and utterly WRONG!**

 **To start off, people think the hymen is some magical strong barrier, which blocks the vagina, and is torn during intercourse. If that were the case, after puberty starts for a girl, every month, blood would build up inside them with nowhere to go. To make it easy to explain, the hymen is an outer covering of the female genitalia, whereas the blood, which comes from the shedding of the endometrial lining, occurs much higher upstream in the vaginal canal. So yeah, a hymen is not broken during intercourse, but is in fact worn away a little every day, by activities such as walking, so that when girls enter puberty there isn't a massive clog up.**

 **That being said, if there is blood, this is most likely due to irritation. If a girl isn't sufficiently lubricated, or in other words, the guy rushes, that can cause bleeding.**

 **So basically, a hymen does not tear and cause bleeding during a girl's first sexual encounter and if there is bleeding, you are doing it wrong.**

 **Well, please let me know what you thought about the chapter, especially the lemon. I kept it tame as I didn't want to start out with an absolutely graphic lemon, however, if the feedback is good, I may try them again, for this and my other stories, in perhaps, more detail.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**


	7. Forgiveness Is Earned

**Ok, lemon reception was fairly good, just some of you wanted a little bit more detail, which I can easily add next time, if/when I do another. Truth be told, I held back… a lot, mostly because I figured, an M rated lemon can't be too raunchy. In any case, there is now a good chance for more lemons in the future, but don't expect a lot, lemons aren't my speciality or my focus, character development and overcoming hardship is always my goal in any story. If I want lemons, I'd just watch "adult material" instead. A story to me, means a riveting adventure which you can't stop reading… but then again, you can always add a lemon to an adventure.**

 **In this chapter, you will finally see Issei come to terms with a few people. I can foresee some of you disliking the changes in Issei this chapter, but I need to say this: Issei is not completely "fixed" yet. He is still emotionally fragile and vulnerable, Gabriel and Kuroka helped, but Issei is still hurt from his friends turning on him, not to mention, Raynare still haunts him.**

 **Also, in case some of you notice the character tags have changed, Ophis isn't out of the harem. I just feel that that person I replaced her with, will have more of an impact on Issei, so I promoted her to the primary tag.**

 **For those of you who want the harem, this is it right now: Gabriel, Kuroka, Ophis and Yasaka.**

 **These are all in without a shadow of a doubt. In addition, the two from this chapter, will also join them, but I won't list them yet, to not spoil the chapter.**

 **People who have a strong (pretty much guaranteed to be in it soon) chance of being added are: Ravel and Le Fay.**

 **Behind them, there is also a good chance of Tiamat being added as well.**

 **Beyond these nine, I don't have anyone in mind, a few suggestions have been for Serafall to be added and one person suggested** **Elmenhilde Galnstein, the vampire envoy in volume 14 (not Valerie, Gasper's friend), but beyond that, no one has really suggested anyone.**

 **This I can say with absolute certainty though: Rias and Asia will NOT happen in this story no matter what.**

 **Whether Issei eventually forgives them though, is completely irrelevant to if they are paired with Issei. I know that in chapter two I said Akeno and Koneko were in the same boat, however, I have spent many hours deliberating on them… which is kind of sad… but, the point is, they have a very slight chance of getting back in.**

 **The reason Rias and Asia are so much further gone than Akeno and Koneko, is because they have had the strongest connection with Issei from the beginning of canon, whereas Akeno and Koneko joined in later on.**

 **That being said, Akeno and Koneko were there when things happened between Raynare, hence why they are so unlikely. At this stage, it will be easier to redeem Koneko, since I have something planned for her, Issei and Kuroka already, so expanding on that wouldn't be too difficult.**

 **Akeno though… is really, really hard to redeem. I'm thinking hard and I've only got one real way to do it and it is the closest thing to an ass-pull that I have ever written, so I'd appreciate ideas for Akeno's possible redemption.** ****

 **In any case, I'll probably update Heart of a Dragon tomorrow and then A Third Chance, before possibly another update for this. Truth be told, I really want to update Naruto Guardian of the Mist soon, this week if I can, before I need to go back to Uni.**

 **Also, with this chapter, I've updated non-stop, every day for TWO WEEKS! I can't believe it!  
With this chapter, I will have written over 85K (88020 words, to be exact) and after I update Heart of a Dragon, A Third Chance and Naruto Guardian of the Mist, I will no doubt break 100K words… the only reason I've been able to keep writing, day after day and night after night is because of the immense response each of my stories are getting, filled with great feedback and praise, so thank you, to everyone who adds my stories to their favourites, follows and reviews them. Waking up every morning after I post a chapter and seeing 200+ emails makes me unbelievably happy.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 7 – Forgiveness Is Earned

Xenovia had been unconscious for over four hours now. While her body wasn't weak, in any sense of the word, taking a brutal punch from Sairaorg, then exhausting all her energy in a final attack, had drained her completely. As she returned to consciousness, she found that she wasn't in as much pain as she expected.

'I was wondering when you would wake up.' Said a voice, getting Xenovia to turn in its direction.

Xenovia stared blankly at the person before turning her head away.

'What are you doing here… Issei?' Asked Xenovia, as the newly reincarnated angel walked up to her bedside.

'I saw the game, heard everything too.' Issei muttered, getting Xenovia to look at him.

'Did you come to gloat? I wouldn't hold it against you if you did, we couldn't win without you.' Queried Xenovia.

'No, I'm not that petty. True, I tore into you all on the clubroom, and I don't regret anything I said, but I was venting a bit as well.' Confessed Issei.

'You weren't wrong.' Xenovia added, to which Issei nodded.

'So why are you here?' Asked Xenovia.

'Like I said, I heard everything, particularly, what you said.' Said Issei.

Xenovia turned her head away from Issei again.

'I meant it all, whether you agree or disagree with it doesn't matter.' Said Xenovia.

'Who said I disagree with it? I was surprised in fact… especially that you were the one to say all of that. Why?' Asked Issei curiously.

'The way we all turned on you… it is just like what happened to me with the church.' Xenovia started, looking back at Issei again.

'I knew something that they didn't want to acknowledge and was turned on because of it. While the circumstances are not identical, I feel as though the intent between both situations is similar… similar enough that I feel guilty and ashamed of myself.' Said Xenovia.

'So you mean to say, if they weren't similar, you wouldn't feel guilty?' Asked Issei curiously.

'Don't twist my words, you know I'm not the most intellectual individual.' Retorted Xenovia.

'What we did was wrong, there is no question there. The reason I feel extra guilty, is because I should have understood enough to not turn on you. I know how much that hurts… and then I did the same in turn, to someone who has been nothing but nice to me.' Said Xenovia sourly.

'Well, you weren't there at that time, so how could you know?' Said Issei airily.

'I realise that. That isn't why I feel bad. The fact that I turned on you, without even understanding your reluctance and thinking only of Rias, is why I feel bad. The church thought only of keeping their faith and I thought only of Rias. Either way, both of us were overlooked by those we thought we could trust. That's why I feel bad.' Explained Xenovia.

'Hmm, I never thought of it like that…' Said Issei thoughtfully, placing a hand under his face and scratching his jaw.

'Although, I still find it strange, how passionately you defended me… I mean Sairaorg can say all he wants, he doesn't know the truth.' Muttered Issei.

'Because, after how much we hurt you, I won't stand for anyone else doing so again.' Said Xenovia hotly.

'Why? That's what I'm not understanding.' Questioned Issei, genuinely confused.

'Even in the beginning, I didn't think much of you, just another devil. However, the way you strongly defended Asia and stood against us was interesting.' Said Xenovia, getting Issei's face to narrow.

'However, the moment where I knew what I thought of you changed… was when you asked Lord Michael to allow me to pray.' Said Xenovia.

'Why? Change to what?' Queried Issei.

'That was the point I realised why the others liked you… and the point I started to like you as more than a friend.' Said Xenovia with a small smile.

'I told you that I wanted to join you peerage in the future, as I wanted to stay with you… however, now that is impossible and furthermore, we hurt you.' Said Xenovia with a small frown, before turning away again.

Issei didn't respond for a minute, absorbing what Xenovia said.

'Do you really mean all that?' Asked Issei softly, getting Xenovia to look back at him.

'Every word, I love you Issei.' Said Xenovia, getting Issei to inhale sharply.

'…How can I trust that you won't hurt me again?' Asked Issei quietly.

'I promise on my honour as a knight and on my blade.' Said Xenovia strongly, getting Issei to look at her with a searching look.

Issei suddenly smiled and it eased Xenovia's nerves.

'Thank you, Xenovia and I… I forgive you and would like to be friends again.' Said Issei hopefully.

'I'd like to be more than that, but I will build my trust up with you again first.' Said Xenovia bluntly, which caused Issei to chuckle.

'Well you know me, I can't stay mad at a great set of boobs for too long.' Said Issei, somewhat embarrassed.

'Does that mean you will forgive the others in time?' Asked Xenovia curiously, which caused Issei's face to harden.

'Maybe some… but some… especially Rias and Asia… I won't be able to forgive… they hurt me too much… especially those two.' Said Issei stiffly.

'I see.' Said Xenovia, before the door to the room opened.

'Oh, I didn't think you would be here, Red Dragon.' Said the figure that had just entered the room, closing the door behind him.

'Well, I'm sure you realised by now, I'm full of surprises, Sairaorg.' Said Issei, as the Bael entered the room.

'I suppose I should apologise first and foremost. I judged you without knowing the situation… and after how desperately she fought for your honour, I would be wrong to do so.' Said Sairaorg.

Xenovia didn't respond and merely turned her head away with a small blush, a surprising action from the normally calm, and also shameless, stoic.

'Yeah, I didn't expect that from Xenovia either, but I can't say I'm upset about it.' Said Issei kindly, getting Xenovia's blush to increase marginally.

'Now that you are here though, I know I have no right to ask, but what happened?' Asked Sairaorg curiously.

'Like you said, you have no right to ask, this is between me and Gremory's peerage.' Said Issei, getting a stiff nod from Sairaorg.

'True, but she is my cousin and while beating her in battle does help my reputation, I care for her all the same.' Said Sairaorg firmly.

'Isn't that the case?' Muttered Issei sourly.

'If you must know, your cousin is a rather selfish person when she wants to be and disregards others and how they feel.' Said Issei harshly, getting Sairaorg to narrow his eyes.

'What do you mean by that?' Asked Sairaorg stiffly.

'What I mean, is there are only so many times a person will risk their life to save you and be taken granted for, before they snap. That's all that happened.' Said Issei bitterly.

Sairaorg didn't respond.

'Although, I heard of you wanting to face me in battle. I also would love to fight you, but not for reputation. I want to fight you because you are someone who cares deeply for his peerage… who care deeply for him in turn. I saw the battle, you are all united. I don't wish to fight you because that was how things would have gone, if I was in this game, I don't want to fight you for prestige either. I want to fight you because you are someone worth fighting, someone who fights for others and sacrifices himself for others as well.' Declared Issei strongly.

'Now I feel even guiltier for having questioned your worth. I could not have asked for a more honourable battle. I would enjoy facing you in battle.' Said Sairaorg.

'That being said, I should warn you.' Said Issei, getting Sairaorg to look at him in interest.

'I saw you use Touki, so it is only fair I tell you, that I have learnt true Senjutsu from a master. Furthermore…' Said Issei, before his wings burst from his back.

'I'm an angel now and am capable of using light as my weapon, something which is absolutely toxic for a devil.' Finished Issei.

Sairaorg merely grinned.

'I'm getting excited already.' Sairaorg said in anticipation.

'In any case, releasing my wings broke my Ki cloak, so I'm going to need to go now. I look forward to our upcoming battle though… also, see you later, Xenovia.' Said Issei, before disappearing in a burst of light.

'That Issei sure is something.' Commented Sairaorg with a laugh, before exiting the room, leaving Xenovia alone.

"He is." Thought Xenovia, happy that Issei had forgiven her. __

 _-line break-_

Issei arrived home and was startled to find someone already there.

'Irina, what are you doing here? Also… why are angels suddenly breaking into my house this week?' Asked Issei, before whispering the second part.

Irina was sitting on the sofa and fidgeted.

'Uh, um Issei.' Struggled Irina, before she simply stood up and offered something to Issei, with her head bowed.

Issei looked at it in surprise.

'Is this what I think it is?' Asked Issei curiously, as he took the offered object.

'Yep, I've kept it all this time.' Said Irina cheerfully, with a forced smile.

Issei looked at the object, it was a cardboard dagger, held together with tape.

'Why are you giving this to me?' Asked Issei quietly.

'Issei… I'm really sorry.' Said Irina sadly.

Issei looked at her and frowned.

Issei gave her back the cardboard dagger and Irina felt as though her heart had been torn out. Issei then disappeared in a flash of light and Irina dropped to her knees, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"He won't forgive me." Thought Irina sadly, before another flash of light occurred and Issei was back in front of her.

'Issei…' Said Irina with a sniff, which turned to shock when she saw what Issei was holding.

In Issei's hand, was another crudely made cardboard dagger.

'Issei… you kept yours as well.' Said Irina in surprise, from her place on the ground.

Issei offered her his hand and she took it, standing back to her feet and quickly wiped her eyes.

'Of course I did. You were my first and only friend growing up… when you left, it was one of the only things I had left to remember you by… even if I thought you were a boy.' Said Issei quietly.

Irina gave a small giggle at this, but it was strangled.

'I still can't believe you thought I was a boy.' Said Irina softly, as she blinked away her tears.

'You know Irina… out of all the people who turned on me… yours probably hurt me the most.' Said Issei sadly.

Irina looked at Issei sadly.

'I'm sorry Issei, I didn't know about what had happened to you.' Said Irina.

'I know, that's why I'm not upset with you like I am with… those four…' Said Issei, growling towards the end.

'But even before all of this, before Ddraig, before becoming a devil, before all of it… you were my friend.' Said Issei sadly.

'I-I'm so sorry Issei.' Said Irina tearfully.

'Out of everyone there… you should have been on my side… it really hurt when you agreed with everyone, that I was the bad guy.' Said Issei, as he grimaced slightly in pain.

'Issei… what can I do to make it up to you?' Asked Irina desperately.

Issei thought on this for a moment.

'Show me your wings.' Said Issei and after a moment of confusion, Irina complied, revealing her two wings to Issei.

'If you have impure thoughts outside of love, you'll fall, won't you?' Questioned Issei rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

Irina nodded.

'Then kiss me here and now.' Said Issei, getting Irina to blush.

'W-w-what?' Stuttered Irina in embarrassment.

'If you really love me… you won't fall right? If you don't fall, it will mean you love me, truly love me. Gabriel told me that an angel who follows their heart, not out of sin, but out of love, won't ever be able to fall. That is why, if you really love me, this will prove it without a doubt.' Said Issei calmly.

Irina took a moment to absorb what Issei had said and nodded her head.

'Will you do it?' Asked Issei curiously.

'I-I will! I love you Issei and if this is what I need to do to prove it, then I will gladly do it!' Declared Irina boldly, as she placed her cardboard dagger down on the coffee table.

Issei walked over to the table as well, placing his dagger down next to Irina's and turned to face her.

Irina's heartbeat quickened, as she drew closer to Issei, taking in his stern looking face and calming brown eyes. Irina stepped closer to Issei, until she was only a hairs breadth away from touching him and angled her head upwards, eyes half closing, as she leaned in. Issei brought his face closer to Irina's, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her face.

'Last chance to change your mind.' Whispered Issei.

'My mind is made up, I love you.' Whispered Irina, before pressing her lips against Issei's.

Issei reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his left arm around Irina's waist while his right gently caressed her cheek and neck, deepening the kiss. Both had closed their eyes and in that moment, only felt each other. Irina was in bliss, she had been waiting for this moment for months now and after what had transpired, worried that it might never happen, but Issei was really kissing her. After a few more seconds, the two broke the kiss, eyes opening slowly. Irina looked into Issei's eyes happily. Issei looked behind Irina briefly, before turning his gaze back to Irina's.

'I love you Irina and I guess this means you really love me as well.' Said Issei happily, which caused Irina to shed a tear.

Irina still had two pure white wings behind her and that was all the evidence that Issei needed.

Suddenly though, Issei started to tear up, which surprised Irina, even more so when he pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder.

'Just please promise me.' Said Issei weakly.

'Please promise me that you will always love me and won't turn on me again.' Issei continued tearfully.

'You… you had so much more of my heart than anyone in that room… because you weren't just a girl I liked, you were my friend even before all that. My precious childhood friend.' Said Issei, getting Irina's eyes to widen.

'As far as everyone in that room went… you were irreplaceable to me.' Said Issei, getting Irina's heart to soar.

Irina gently pulled Issei's head off her shoulder and looked into his bloodshot eyes.

'I love you Issei, now and forever.' Said Irina, before giving Issei another kiss, which he happily reciprocated.

'I love you too Irina, now and forever.' Said Issei with a smile.


	8. Enemies Tell No Lies

**Firstly, in response to last chapter… you guys honestly overwhelmed me. When I wrote the Issei/Irina scene, I had no idea it would be so well received. I thought it was good, maybe even a little bit cheesy, but you all seemed to really love it… All of your praise made me feel very proud as a writer and I really hope I can keep living up to, and surpassing, all of your expectations. It has actually made me a little worried though, as I'm also going to try for a big Issei/Irina scene in the next chapter of Heart of a Dragon, and now you guys have really put the pressure on. Only time will tell I suppose.**

 **Now though, to kick things off for this chapter. I know some of you have been waiting for some action and it will be coming… in a chapter or two. Sorry for the continued waiting, but I really need to set the scene of the Issei-Rias fallout in proper detail, before I can move on. Things are going to start heating up really soon plot wise though, the beginnings of which are foreshadowed in this chapter.**

 **Changing topic, I have one exam left to go and it is only three days away, after which, I'm going to pull a mammoth writing spree, just like I did during my last break. This time though, I'll pace myself and instead of updating every day, will update every second or third day, so I don't completely grind my wrists and fingers to dust, like I was close to last time.  
The funny thing though, is that I have not written a single thing this whole month (barring the author notes to my chapters before uploading). Every chapter I've put up this month, has been pre-written last month.**

 **Anyway, I went into great detail about my situation on my latest chapter of Heart of a Dragon, but to summarise, please support me on if you can, so I don't have to take a hiatus from writing. I already have three very generous patrons, who I am immensely thankful to, as just between them alone, I'm already about 10% of the way to my goal. The link to my page is on my profile page.**

 **While I've mentioned Heart of a Dragon, if you remember during my lemon with Issei and Kuroka in this story, I mentioned that I held back a lot. However, given the response so far, I will do another lemon, this time, for Heart of a Dragon, and as I said I would, I will make this one extremely detailed, for comparisons between the two, to allow you all to decide just how in-depth you want my lemons to be.  
Obviously I haven't written it yet, still having an exam to go, but it will most likely be up some time late next week, or early the week after. Although, who knows how many lemons I will do in a row: one, two three, seventeen (it won't be seventeen). I've also been thinking about a few limes here and there, which I will also test out in Heart of a Dragon, which will have implications for all my other stories.**

 **That's really all I have to say, other than enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 8 – Enemies Tell No Lies

Issei woke up with a smile on his face as he hopped out of bed. Things were getting better once again. Irina and Xenovia had both been forgiven and had both showed true devotion to him. He felt tingly inside, just remembering how things went with Irina. He was really glad his childhood friend was back on his side. Walking into the bathroom, Issei turned on the hot water for the shower and once it was at a good temperature, stepped in. After showering, he grabbed a towel and dried off his body, before wrapping it around his waist and grabbed another one to wipe his face, standing in front of the mirror. Wiping the last bit of moisture off, he used it to wipe the mirror down to have a look at himself.

As he pulled the towel away, he flinched.

'Aw, what's the matter, not happy to see me?' Said the woman in the mirror.

'What do you want? Haven't you done enough?' Growled Issei hatefully, staring at the visage of Raynare, his constant source of torment.

'Me? What have I done? I never hurt you, little Issei.' Cooed Raynare.

Issei growled, barring his teeth.

'What's the matter? Are you still upset you never got to feel my boobs? Is that it?' Teased Raynare.

Issei clenched his fist.

'Or maybe, you're just upset because deep down, you know that all of those girls… are just like me.' Said Raynare darkly.

Issei's fist shot out and smashed the mirror, cracking it heavily and leaving a hole in the middle, but he could still see Raynare's face around it.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

 _-line break-_

Issei suddenly sat up sharply in bed.

'Damn bitch.' Grumbled Issei in annoyance, before feeling two mounds press against his back.

'Nya, was it the crow again?' Asked Kuroka curiously, as she draped her arms around Issei.

'Yeah.' Muttered Issei, relaxing his right fist that he had unknowingly clenched.

'You know, no matter what she did, you'll always have me.' Purred Kuroka comfortingly.

'Yeah.' Muttered Issei, relaxing a little more.

'That's better. Besides who cares about her, or even them for that matter?' Questioned Kuroka.

'…You know, you can't fool me.' Said Issei quietly.

'Hmm? What do you mean?' Asked Kuroka curiously.

'I know you want to fix things with Ko-Shirone.' Said Issei.

'I know, but I don't want to hurt you either.' Agreed Kuroka.

'No matter what she did to me, she is your sister. The love for a sibling is something to cherish.' Said Issei quietly.

'As is the love for a loved one.' Added Kuroka.

'I know…' Said Issei, before going quiet.

'Well, how'd things go yesterday? I came by here late at night and felt the presence of an angel that wasn't you.' Questioned Kuroka.

'Xenovia and I patched things up. After that, I came here, where Irina was waiting and we fixed things between us as well, maybe even more than that.' Recounted Issei.

'Oh, is that so? Do I have competition?' Joked Kuroka.

'No, the pieces of my heart you two hold are both very different. Irina was my childhood friend, before even all this, and you accepted me for who I am, even if it was also for your own ambitions… and took my virginity.' Said Issei seriously.

'Hmm, that makes it sound like you and I don't have a deep emotional connection at all.' Said Kuroka, with a frown, only for Issei to turn his head and kiss her.

'You also love me and I love you, even if it is rather new.' Added Issei.

'That's more like it.' Smiled Kuroka, before giving Issei another kiss.

'Thank God it's Friday. Oops, sorry about that.' Said Issei, with a deep sigh, before apologising to Kuroka, when he felt her wince.

'Well, you are an angel I suppose, I'll learn to deal with it.' Said Kuroka, with a wry grin.

'Yeah, I'll try to be careful though… but now I need to go to school.' Said Issei, as he tried to get up, only for Kuroka to swiftly move in front of him and sit in his lap.

'Are you sure you don't want to do something else first?' Cooed Kuroka, looking at Issei with half lidded eyes.

Issei picked up the amorous Nekoshou and put her on the bed, before getting up and heading to the shower.

Kuroka pouted as Issei left her there and heard him turn on the water. She was about to leave, before Issei popped his head back in the bedroom.

'Well? Are you coming or what?' Asked Issei teasingly, before disappearing again.

Kuroka gave a Cheshire-like smirk, before following after Issei.

 _-line break-_

Issei walked into his classroom, with a small smile on his face and sat down at his desk, content.

'What are you so happy about?' Asked Motohama suspiciously.

'Eh, the usual.' Replied Issei.

'Usual? What would that be?' Queried Matsuda.

Issei merely smirked, causing his two perverted friends to fume.

'Damn you Issei!' They both shouted, to which Issei laughed.

'Morning Issei! How are you today?' Asked a very chipper Irina, as she stood to the left of Issei's desk.

'Morning Irina, how's my best childhood friend doing?' Replied Issei, causing Irina to beam.

'Great. The Lord's presence is very strong today.' Replied Irina happily.

'I'm glad.' Said Issei, with a nod and small smile, enjoying Irina's presence significantly more than previously.

'So how are you Issei?' Asked Irina curiously.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

Issei flinched for the barest of moments, but Irina noticed it.

'Are you still thinking about… the past?' Questioned Irina, with a small frown.

Issei's expression soured for a moment, before he felt Irina place her hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay Issei.' Said Irina, before leaning closer to Issei.

'I'll never leave your side again.' Whispered Irina softly, while giving Issei a beautiful smile.

Issei returned her smile once she leant back.

'Thanks Irina, I needed that.' Confessed Issei, which only caused his childhood friend's smile to grow.

'Any time. What are friends for?' Remarked Irina, before taking her seat to the immediate left of Issei.

Turning back to the front, Issei was greeted to the sour expressions of Matsuda and Motohama.

'Another beautiful girl Issei! Don't you already have one, stop hogging them all.' Complained Motohama.

'At the very least, share some with us.' Added Matsuda, with Motohama nodding in agreement.

'No!' Said Issei in annoyance, standing up from his chair and slamming his hands against his desk.

'If you want girls, get them yourselves! You both have traits that girls find desirable such as athleticism and intelligence, but instead, do nothing but watch stupid porn all the time!' Shouted Issei, getting Motohama and Matsuda to gasp, and quite a few girls in the class to look at him in shock.

'Did Hyoudou just say porn was stupid?' Muttered a girl to her nearest neighbour.

'Blasphemy!' Shouted the two perverts.

'Yeah, well here is what I think about your stupid porn!' Said Issei, as he stepped over to Irina and grasped her face.

'Issei, what are you do*mmph*' Started Irina, only to be cut off mid-word, as Issei leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

The class gaped at Issei's brazen actions, while Matsuda and Motohama looked like they had just been stabbed.

Issei decided to be slightly more adventurous in his kissing this time, and gently pushed his tongue into Irina's mouth, who allowed it after a brief moment. Irina moaned into the kiss, not caring that she was currently making out with her previously perverted and loathed by most, childhood friend, in the middle of their classroom, filled with their fellow students. To her, there was only Issei and herself at that moment.

After a full thirty seconds of tongue jousting, Issei pulled back and spared a moment to look at Irina lovingly, before turning back to his former perverted brothers.

'And that's why your porn is stupid, it pales in comparison to a real woman.' Declared Issei, before sitting back down with a smile, looking over to Irina, who had now regained herself and was blushing slightly, under the gazes of her fellow classmates.

'Well, I suppose you're feeling better now.' Commented a new arrival to the class.

Issei followed the voice and saw Xenovia with her usual stoic expression.

'Yeah, I guess I am.' Said Issei, giving Xenovia a smile as well.

Xenovia then pulled out a condom and looked at Issei.

'Too soon?' Asked Xenovia curiously, while the rest of the class looked at her in shock.

'A little.' Chuckled Issei, to which Xenovia nodded before placing the condom back… wherever it was she got it from.

As Xenovia went to take her seat, the teacher finally showed up just as the bell rang and class got under way.

 _-line break-_

After a rather normal day of class, during which Issei spent a fair bit of time zoning off in thought, the day was over. Gathering his things and getting ready to leave, Issei was accosted by the two former exorcists, turned supernatural beings.

'Issei, can I come over now?' Asked Irina eagerly.

'I too would like to continue spending time with you for now.' Added Xenovia, with a nod.

'Sure, why not?' Said Issei happily, after which the three left.

In the classroom that the trio had just vacated, a certain green eyed blonde was looking down at her lap unhappily.

"Issei…" Thought Asia sadly, before grabbing her things and heading to the Club Room.

 _-line break-_

As the two angels and devil neared the front gate of their school, another blonde, this one possessing blue eyes, was waiting for Issei, who stopped to listen to the figure.

'I-Issei, may I speak with you?' Asked Ravel timidly, a little surprised at seeing her romantic interest walking with two people, which he had previously denounced.

'Hmm, sure. Is it quick?' Asked Issei, with a raised eyebrow.

'Not particularly.' Answered Ravel.

'In that case, follow me, we can discuss whatever it is at my new house.' Said Issei coolly, as he started walking again, now with three people following him.

As the newly formed quartet left the school, a pair of violet eyes were staring at Issei's back intently.

"I don't know how yet, but I'm not letting the one man who accepted me for who I truly am, get away from me." Thought Akeno determinedly.

 _-line break-_

As the group neared Issei's apartment, Issei quickly used his newly acquired Senjutsu prowess to sense if Kuroka was there. After a moment, he confirmed she had returned back to wherever her group was, which Issei actually still didn't know.

As the foursome finally reached Issei's room in the apartment block… which he owned alone, he let his three guests in, who all sat on his couch while he stood.

'So, what's up Ravel?' Asked Issei casually, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall behind him, staring at his guests.

'Well, my mother would actually like to speak with you. I am not sure what for, although I do have my suspicions.' Said Ravel succinctly.

'I see.' Said Issei, rubbing his chin in thought.

'Well, if that's the case, I'd be happy to, maybe I'll be able to track down Sairaorg and have that fight with him.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'If you'd like, I could set up the necessary preparations for you and alert Sairaorg Bael of your intentions.' Said Ravel quickly.

'Really? That would be great Ravel, thanks.' Said Issei, giving the phoenix a genuine smile, which made her heart flutter.

'O-of course, it is only natural you take advantage of such a skilled organiser such as I.' Said Ravel, with fake haughtiness.

'Hmm, if that's the case, how would you feel about helping me deal with all my Oppai Dragon stuff? To be honest, aside from changing where the money is going, a lot of the other organisational stuff goes right over my head, I could use your help if it wouldn't be any trouble.' Asked Issei modestly.

'I would be more than happy to.' Replied Ravel, which caused Issei to smile once again.

'Thank you Ravel, I'll truly be in your debt for this. It was a nightmare just doing the transfer.' Said Issei humbly, before letting out a chuckle towards the end.

'Leave it all to me, I will be the best manager ever.' Declared Ravel proudly.

'Alright. In that case, if Sairaorg is free, I'll come to the underworld tomorrow, considering it is the weekend.' Said Issei, getting an attentive nod from Ravel.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Feeling the presence of a certain annoying fallen angel, Issei frowned.

'What do you want Azazel?' Shouted Issei, loud enough for the faction leader to hear him.

'May I come in?' Asked Azazel through the door.

'If you are alone, sure.' Said Issei, after which the fallen angel entered.

'You have company… interesting company at that.' Commented Azazel, looking over the three sitting on his couch.

'What do you want?' Asked Issei tiredly.

'Well, it isn't so much what I want… rather, what someone else wants... it is rather sensitive information right now, so I will only say that someone not directly allied with us wants to meet with you.' Said Azazel.

'Why do I get the feeling that you are leaving a rather crucial piece of information out?' Asked Issei, with narrowed eyes.

'Come now, you must know I would never do that.' Chuckled Azazel, but it didn't fool Issei.

'*sigh* I can't say who this person is, only that they do have a rather high standing in the world.' Said Azazel truthfully.

'I… see…' Said Issei slowly.

'Well, that's all I had to say for now, see you around.' Said Azazel, before leaving.

'So, anything you guys want to do now?' Asked Issei curiously.

'Not particularly, since you said it is too soon for us to make a baby.' Said Xenovia, getting both Irina and Ravel to widen their eyes.

'Xenovia! You are still too forward!' Exclaimed Irina.

'S-such improper behaviour.' Commented Ravel appearing affronted.

'Any other suggestions?' Asked Issei.

After a brief pause, Issei proposed an idea.

'Well, we could always head to the underworld now. Maybe Sairaorg is free and I can have the fight now, as well as seeing whatever Lady Phoenix wants.' Suggested Issei.

'Well I don't mind, but is it a good idea for two angels to come to the underworld?' Asked Xenovia.

'True, such a movement could cause discontent, especially since some are disgruntled that the Red Dragon has now… defected… to Heaven. They may try something, if not against you, possibly against Irina.' Said Ravel hesitantly.

'That's fine. Anyone who tries to fight me will understand why you shouldn't provoke those who can use your weakness against you… and if anyone tries to touch Irina, I'll smite them where they stand.' Said Issei calmly, before growling towards the end.

Irina's heart soared at this, with Ravel and Xenovia both hoping no one actually tried anything.

'Very well then, we can head off at once.' Said Ravel, as she stood up and motioned for the rest of them to gather, before utilising a special magic circle, which could carry all types of supernatural creatures to the underworld.

 _-line break-_

The four reappeared outside the Phoenix manor. While Xenovia, Irina and Issei glanced around in interest, Ravel walked up to the gates and spoke with the guard stationed there. After a brief conversation, the gates opened and Ravel gestured for the three to follow her.

'Any problems?' Asked Issei curiously, as he examined the land of the Phoenix clan.

'No, there was some hesitancy at your presence, but my assurance was enough to dissuade any ill thoughts towards you and Irina.' Replied Ravel succinctly.

As the quartet entered the manor, Irina and Xenovia looked around in surprise, while Issei simply raised an eyebrow.

'It… is very lavish.' Commented Issei, seeing enough gold to buy a continent in the hallway alone.

The ceiling was very high, easily more than ten metres above ground level. The hallway was expansive, so much so, that it felt as though it was a room by itself. Dozens of phoenix statutes made out of pure gold were placed every few metres, somehow able to remain solid, even with the brightly burning flames within the mouth of each sculpture.

'Yes, well, it has been built upon by generations of Phoenix clan members. Some of the fixtures in the building are older than the current Satans and some are only as old as you. The phoenix deals with regeneration from the ashes and this is reflected in the design of the structure.' Explained Ravel.

'Come, I will show the two of you around after I alert my mother. Issei, please remain here for someone to take you to mother.' Requested Ravel, before leading Irina and Xenovia away.

Issei stood there in silence, merely examining the luxurious hallway in interest.

After a minute had passed, Issei's guide arrived and it was certainly not someone he was expecting.

'Hello, Red Dragon, we meet again.' Said Riser, one of Ravel's older brothers and someone who Issei had beaten the stuffing out of in the past.

'How are you Riser? I recall you had been traumatised by me somewhat.' Queried Issei blankly.

Riser grimaced at the reminder of his past, before moving past it.

'In any case, I will take you to mother, please follow me.' Said Riser, before turning on his heel, with Issei following.

As the two walked, only the sound of their light footfalls was heard. The tension was rather heavy between the two for different reason. Eventually, Riser broke the silence.

'I realise this is personal, but I am curious and given the state of things, I do believe I have some personal stake in this as well.' Started Riser, before Issei interjected.

'Let me guess, you want to know what happened with Gremory, right?' Questioned Issei, getting Riser to stop momentarily and face Issei, before walking off again.

'Gremory… how odd, such a cold manner of speaking.' Commented Riser.

'Cold? Hardly.' Scoffed Issei.

'This being a woman you nearly killed yourself for… I find it hard to believe you would act like this.' Said Riser.

'Ah, how surprising. Even you could see what she couldn't, hilarious.' Droned Issei.

At this point Riser stopped walking completely and turned to face Issei.

'What do you mean? What can I see that she couldn't?' Questioned Riser in genuine confusion.

'Riser, you saw how hard I fought for Gremory, both during the rating game and in our battle of single combat. Why do you think I would go so far? Risk utter destruction. Sacrifice parts of my body permanently. Place my own being into danger the likes of which, could end with my utter eradication. What do you think that means?' Asked Issei, as he stopped walking as well.

'Well, initially, I thought you were merely fighting your hardest due to the famed Gremory kindness and that it was that which motivated you to push yourself to your limits.' Began Riser.

'And what did you think it was afterwards?' Questioned Issei.

'Lust at first… but then I thought to myself, that is what motivated me which she found revolting.' Answered Riser honestly.

'Towards the end though, right before you defeated me, I saw something different… love.' Finished Riser.

'I see… you saw that I loved her at that point… now, imagine me doing so over and over again, numerous times, each time, coming closer and closer to death. Tell me, don't you think that she should have realised I loved her by then?' Asked Issei darkly.

'She did though.' Said Riser, before noticing Issei's stony expression.

'Didn't she?' Finished Riser.

'No. She didn't. The spoilt princess that is Rias Gremory, only thought of her own needs and desires. Her lowly pawn, one who literally sacrificed limb to protect her interests, was chided for not understanding her and not being able to show his love to her. Apparently, nearly dying on multiple occasions just to keep as smile on someone's face, is not proof of one's love to another. I honestly think you are the lucky one, Riser. Despite it all, you never had you heart toyed with and broken to pieces by a woman you loved and would give your life for. Now though… if she was to express her undying love to me… I'd laugh in her face.' Said Issei calmly.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

'She is a true devil.' Growled Issei unhappily.

Riser was momentarily speechless and so, resumed walking, leading Issei once more, who promptly followed.

Eventually, the duo reached a set of ornate double doors, easily three metres in height. Riser placed his hand against the door handle and prepared to open it, only to pause.

'No matter what happens or is said in there… please take care of my sister, Issei. As someone who understands heartbreak, please don't cause her the same and if you do not reciprocate her feelings, please be gentle with her.' Said Riser, before opening the door and gesturing for Issei to enter alone.

Issei walked passed Riser and entered the room. As Riser made to close the door, he heard Issei mutter one last thing.

'I swear it.' Whispered Issei, before the doors shut behind him.

Riser stared at the closed doors for a moment, before walking off

"Thank you, Issei Hyoudou." Thought Riser, as he walked off, to go and check up on his sister. 


	9. Clash of Titans

**So, I've recently had a burst of inspiration for this story, thanks to an idea I got from playing Arkham Knight. To that point, I'm thinking of starting a Batman fanfic and would like your opinions, on if I should go ahead with it.**

 **I'll also say this one more time, but please support me on if you can, so I don't need to take a hiatus, for anywhere between 1 and 5 years. I'm actually a third of the way to my goal (given currency exchange rates) and now have seven generous patrons, who I am immensely thankful for.**

 **Also, I will get back to the stories I haven't updated yet, after my inspiration for this story abates. I've already gotten most of next chapter done as well, but things are starting to slow down, so I anticipate anywhere between 2-4 more chapters after this one, before switching stories again.**

 **I would also really appreciate any feedback on my fight scene, since it is a bit different to what I usually write, given the lack of big flashy techniques.**

 **In addition, you may have noticed I changed the character tags. This is reflective of the idea I got from Arkham Knight. If you've played the game, you'll probably be able to guess what I'm going to do. Don't worry about Kuroka and Irina being taken out of the harem, they are still in, but I've been weighing up the contribution of various characters in my mind and Gabriel is definitely the main pairing, but everyone else is sort of on similar standing. I added Raynare though because this story is revolving around her a lot and that will intensify next chapter, thanks to my idea.**

 **I'm also still toying with other people in the harem. I know what I've said previously, but right now, the only one 100% in, will be Gabriel. Others are still really high, but I've been rethinking every character and their contributions to the story (as mentioned above) and am trying to figure out what I want to do.**

 **This is because I have now changed the original ending I had for this story (the one I said would make some of you hate me, to extend the story a bit longer) and for that reason, have thought a bit further. For instance, you'll see in this chapter at least, that the Phoenixes will be more prominent in the story, much more so than I originally planned. To add to that, the angels will also have more of a focus, especially Dulio and Gabriel, which you will start to see next chapter.**

 **Well, I think that's enough for now, but rest assured, there will be more to follow this chapter and soon.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 9 – Clash of Titans

Issei entered the room and found it to be just as lavish as the rest of the Phoenix manor. The only difference, a key one at that, was the presence of a woman, who looked like an older Ravel.

'Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice, Red Dragon.' Said Lady Phoenix amicably.

'It was no trouble at all, I honestly had nothing better to do.' Said Issei, studying the woman currently sitting in a rich red armchair, encrusted with rubies.

'Please sit, I've prepared some tea as well.' Said Lady Phoenix, gesturing to a similarly fancy chair opposite her, as well as a small table, holding two cups of tea on a pure silver tray.

Issei obliged the older devil's wishes and made his way to the opulent chair, before sitting down.

'I've been told you wanted to speak to me, but not what it would concern.' Said Issei, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

'Yes, I've not made my intentions for this conversation known to anyone. I would also prefer if you keep the details of this conversation private, between only us.' Said Lady Phoenix calmly.

'Why would you want that? If what you say can be harmful, I won't lie to those I care about.' Questioned Issei sternly.

'Oh no, nothing harmful, although, I am glad that you would not wish to hurt those close to you.' Said Lady Phoenix.

'I believe that for the rest of my life, I will try not to… considering how much I disliked it.' Said Issei bitterly.

'I do extend my apologies for the recent… falling out… you experienced.' Said Lady Phoenix kindly, with Issei's frown lessening slightly.

'In any case, what did you want to talk about?' Asked Issei, hoping to move the conversation forward.

'Very well then. I will be honest, but in advance, forgive me for bringing up any bad memories for you… you see, when you broke Riser's engagement, our house suffered for it.' Started Lady Phoenix, noting Issei's expression souring, at being reminded of the past.

'Well, with what happened, it has been tough for the Phoenix, as far as our reputation is concerned.' Continued Lady Phoenix.

'I don't see where you are going with this.' Interjected Issei bluntly.

'Very well, let me hasten to the main point of this conversation then. The Phoenix Clan would very much like to form an alliance with you, the Red Dragon. As you can imagine, becoming an angel sent ripples through our society, so a link back to the devils, would do much to ease tensions.' Explained Lady Phoenix.

'Just why should I? I mean, I have nothing against you, but I don't particularly relish the idea of getting sucked back in, with all this devil business I've left behind.' Queried Issei.

'Well, we would require very little of you, in fact, almost nothing at all, barring you publically approving of us, even just having a good relationship with some of our members, would be sufficient.' Elaborated Lady Phoenix.

'So, this has to do with Ravel then?' Asked Issei calmly.

'Indeed. You see, as you may have guessed, I am familiar with the events that transpired recently and to be honest, while I am a devil, I can also see your point of view and can understand why you would react the way you did.' Said Lady Phoenix, only for Issei to dryly laugh.

'You can understand the way I would react? With all due respect, the fact of the matter was; no one _did_ understand me, so please don't act like you do.' Said Issei sardonically.

'I never claimed to understand exactly how you felt, merely that I could understand being hurt at being unappreciated. Of course, I have no idea how you felt personally, I was merely stating that your reaction was understandable, not your emotions at the time.' Reiterated Lady Phoenix, which caused Issei to give a small hum, but not speak.

'However, your feelings are not what I wanted to discuss with you today, but rather, the feelings of another.' Said Lady Phoenix calmly.

'Ravel.' Said Issei simply, getting a nod from Lady Phoenix.

'You see, she holds herself responsible for what happened…' Started Lady Phoenix, only for Issei to cut her off.

'What do you mean? Ravel had nothing to do with this at all. She did nothing wrong.' Said Issei in shock.

'I have told her as such, but she didn't seem too agreeable with me. I understand you have already told her you hold nothing against her, but if you could assure her on her innocence in the matter, I would greatly appreciate it.' Continued Lady Phoenix, getting Issei to adopt a thoughtful expression and rub his chin in thought.

After a brief lull, Lady Phoenix spoke up again.

'Would you mind if I speak honestly for a moment here?' Asked Lady Phoenix, to which Issei quirked an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

'I hope you have realised by now, but Ravel cares for you, that is, more than a friend.' Said Lady Phoenix, getting a small nod from Issei.

'That being said, in light of what happened, she feels… unworthy… of pursuing her romantic interest in you, as she blames herself for what happened to you. To this end, I only ask that you be honest with her from this point on. If you return her feelings, please do make this obvious, as I'm sure you know now, the sense of unknowing and uncertainty can be crippling. Ravel is young, so should you break things off with her now, gently, she won't be too damaged by it… however, I simply ask that you don't string her along, if you don't return her feelings.' Requested Lady Phoenix softly.

'I see… Riser asked me something similar and I'll give you the same general reply. I swear I won't hurt Ravel. Ravel is a friend of mine and perhaps something more. I can't say for sure yet, but I do like her. I will try to understand myself and my feelings for her as soon as possible, as I don't want to string her along.' Confessed Issei honestly.

'That's all a mother could ask for, thank you.' Said Lady Phoenix calmly.

Issei gave a small nod, before grasping the cup of tea set for him, downed it and then stood up.

'If we are done here, I would prefer to meet up with Ravel and the others. Not to be rude, but while you and maybe a few others are fine with me, I don't think devil society, as a whole, is too pleased with me right now.' Said Issei.

'Of course, please, follow me.' Requested Lady Phoenix, before standing up herself and walked to the door, with Issei following.

As the duo walked through the extravagant building, Issei walked with a calm detachment, thinking on his most recent conversation. Lady Phoenix meanwhile, was content to walk in silence. After a few minutes, they reached another door, just as large and just as decorated as the one Issei had entered previously.

'This would be one of the living rooms in this house, closer to Ravel's room. No doubt, she would be here, I'm sure, after her little tour.' Said Lady Phoenix.

'Thank you.' Said Issei calmly, before reaching for the handle.

'Also, one last thing I'd like to say. Ravel is still growing at this point, both mentally and physically, however, even among devils, they say, if you want to know what a daughter will look like when she grows up, look no further than her mother.' Said Lady Phoenix, before giving a smile and turning on her heel and leaving.

Whether voluntarily or not, Issei's eyes followed Lady Phoenix's form, as she walked away, paying close attention to the sway of her hips, before shaking his head.

"Not exactly what I was expecting from Ravel and Riser's mother." Thought Issei in surprise.

Issei opened the large door and was greeted to a room that was equally large and well-furnished as the one he had left, only in this room, Irina, Xenovia and Ravel were present. Irina and Xenovia were sitting on a three seater sofa, across from Ravel, on a three seater of her own, both, in luxurious red upholstery. Ravel was sitting in the middle of her sofa, while Irina and Xenovia were sitting on either end of their sofa.

'Issei, you're back!' Exclaimed Ravel in surprise, as she had turned to face whoever had opened the door and sighted Issei.

'Um yeah… shouldn't I be?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Oh, no, of course not! I was just surprised. Mother usually talks for a while, I wasn't expecting you back for at least another hour.' Said Ravel in embarrassment.

'Well, I didn't really want to leave you all alone for too long, so once we finished with the main reason for her wanting to talk to me, I requested to leave and then she brought me here.' Explained Issei.

'Mother brought you herself?' Asked Ravel in bafflement.

'Um yes?' Said Issei questioningly.

Ravel gave a small jump as a small magic circle appeared next to her ear, giving a few nods here and there. After a moment, she turned to Issei.

'Issei, would you like to have your battle with Sairaorg today?' Asked Ravel curtly.

'Hmm, sure why not.' Said Issei, after a moment of thought.

'In that case, Issei accepts, shall we say one hour from now?' Asked Ravel, communicating through the magic circle.

After another pause, Ravel gave a small nod to herself, before the magic circle disappeared.

'Well, it seems you will be able to fight Sairaorg very soon. In fact, I'm actually quite surprised at how quickly everything has been organised. It seems that a great deal many, wanted to see the Red Dragon, face off against the Strongest Youth.' Said Ravel.

'Not to sound pessimistic, but are you sure you can handle Sairaorg, Issei? He is outrageously strong.' Asked Xenovia, rubbing her stomach in memory of her battle with Sairaorg.

'Well, it has been a while since I fought with anyone, but considering that the last person I've fought with, was Kuroka, an outrageously strong devil in her own right, I think I can handle it.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'You do have the advantage of being an angel as well.' Added Irina.

'Yeah… but I'm thinking about not using my light powers against him…' Confessed Issei, surprising the others.

'Why?' Asked Irina in confusion.

'Well, it's no secret that most devils aren't too happy with my change, so I was thinking it would be best to keep things under wraps. I still have the Boosted Gear and Senjutsu though, so I don't think I'll be too inconvenienced.' Explained Issei.

'Hmm, well, politically, that is a wise move, but are you sure you can combat Sairaorg otherwise?' Asked Ravel carefully.

'Of course, I might not have the ability to promote, but with Senjutsu, my body is more resistant, my attacks are stronger and my magical prowess is higher. It is like I am promoting when using it, so I don't really think it will be that difficult for me.' Said Issei.

'Well, no matter what, we'll be cheering you on, right?' Asked Irina.

'Yes, it will be a great battle too.' Added Xenovia.

'Where will the fight be?' Asked Issei.

'The same arena where Sairaorg had his most recent battle.' Said Ravel hesitantly.

'I see, so the same place where Xenovia fought him, fitting, I suppose.' Said Issei calmly.

There was an extended pause at this point, reflecting the awkwardness around avoiding a certain Gremory's name.

'Should we make our way there now then?' Asked Issei.

'Very well, it will take a minute or two to get there if we transport, but it will take a while to set up the circle to carry all of us.' Said Ravel, before Issei plopped himself down beside her.

'*Yawn* Just let me know when it's ready, I might take a small nap now.' Said Issei tiredly, before resting his left elbow on the armrest and then resting his head on his fist, closing his eyes.

 _-line break-_

Issei felt a hand caressing his cheek and leant into it slightly. The hand was soft, soothing and made Issei smile.

'Oh, does that feel good, Issei.' Asked a familiar voice which caused his eyes to snap open.

There in front of him, was not Raynare, but rather, her other form, Yuuma Amano.

'Isn't it bad enough that you taunt me, now you do it in two forms?' Grumbled Issei.

'Fine, fine, I just thought you might appreciate a more innocent face.' Said Yuuma, before morphing back into Raynare.

'*scoff* You are anything but innocent.' Grumbled Issei.

'Oh, come now, Issei, compare me to all the others and you know I am just as innocent. I have to admit though, that lady, she's certainly wordier than I.' Said Raynare, with a smirk.

'I'm not stupid. I know what Lady Phoenix was trying to do.' Said Issei calmly.

Raynare simply tapped her index finger on his nose.

'Yet you didn't call her on it. Sometimes Issei, I wonder if you like being pushed around and played with. First there was me, then Rias, now there's another.' Said Raynare mockingly, causing Issei to growl.

'I hate you so much.' Growled Issei.

'Oh, Issei, your words wound me… or at least they would, if they were true.' Said Raynare, leaning closer to Issei.

'I do hate you.' Insisted Issei, even as Raynare drew closer to him.

'Oh, Issei, we both know that isn't the truth.' Said Raynare, as she leaned in closer to Issei and briefly pressed her lips against his.

Issei quickly pulled back and wiped his lips with his right hand, making Raynare laugh.

'I know you felt it, Issei. You know the truth; you just can't accept it.' Said Raynare mockingly, before fading away.

 _-line break-_

Issei grumbled as his eyes opened. That definitely wasn't one of his better dreams, but considering things, it wasn't his worst. Issei gave a big inhale and stretched his arms up, high over his head, before standing up. It seemed he had been left alone to rest, as Irina, Xenovia and Ravel weren't present. Issei walked to the door and opened it, only to be surprised, at who was on the other side.

'Riser, what are you doing here?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'To take you to the transport point when you woke up of course.' Said Riser, before walking off, with Issei following.

'So… how are things with you recently, Riser?' Asked Issei.

'Your attempt at making small talk is amusing.' Said Riser, with a grin.

'Well sorry for trying to be polite.' Grumbled Issei.

'To answer your question, I've been training. I want to get back into Rating Games sometime soon, so I'm preparing both myself and my peerage.' Said Riser.

'Hmm, I never would have pictured you for the training type.' Confessed Issei.

'I wasn't, considering I had never lost before. I had only ever relied on my immortality, which was usually enough.' Laughed Riser.

'I guess not many devils have access to Holy Water.' Commented Issei, getting Riser to laugh again.

'No, but I do enjoy it, it turns out.' Admitted Riser.

'Holy Water?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'No, of course not. Training. There is something about it which makes me feel more alive. I suppose flames aren't meant to sit still, they are meant to rage and grow.' Said Riser calmly.

'Well, good for you. Maybe next time we fight, you might actually stand a chance of beating me.' Teased Issei.

'As I recall, we are even at one victory each, don't get cocky.' Retorted Riser.

'Huh, I guess that's true. We'll need to have a tiebreaker soon then.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'Well first, you can fight Sairaorg, I'll be watching in interest as well.' Said Riser, before stopping in front of a door, once again, large and lavish.

'In that case, you're in for quite a show.' Said Issei, with a smirk.

'I'm sure.' Said Riser, before opening the door.

Inside, were Ravel, Xenovia and Irina and in the centre of the room, was a large, yellow, magic circle.

'Oh good, you're here. It's ready to go.' Said Ravel.

'You coming along for the ride, Riser?' Asked Issei.

'Nah, I'll take myself.' Said Riser, before disappearing, with the use of his own magic circle.

'Show off.' Grumbled Issei.

The four walked to the centre of the circle, before Ravel flared her power and the circle activated, rising up from the ground and turning them into particles of light. The group materialised in a spacious floor, with tables and exercise equipment around.

'Hmm, it looks identical.' Commented Xenovia.

'Well, it wouldn't be changed, even for a one-on-one battle. In any case, we will go and watch from the stands. The battle will commence in five minutes, and an announcement will be made. Good luck.' Said Ravel, before the girls left Issei alone.

Issei took deep breaths and waited, calming himself down helped him control his Senjutsu. It was probably what helped lower his lust and gave Ddraig more of a break from his perverted thoughts. Without a calm mind, Senjutsu was dangerous, but with a calm mind, Senjutsu proved an impressive tool.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the special exhibition match today, between the Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael and the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou!' Declared the announcer, causing Issei to open his eyes.

'It's time.' Said Issei calmly, as he stood up and walked to his entrance to the stadium.

Issei ignored the announcer as he hyped up the event and explained the specifics of the battle. It didn't matter to Issei too much. Both combatants wouldn't quit and would keep fighting with any injuries they took. Both knew this fight would only end one way: with the other unconscious. Nothing else would suffice. Issei saw Sairaorg march out, raising his right fist into the air. Issei looked up and saw Sairaorg's peerage looking on and cheering their hero. Issei gave a small smile at this, before hearing his own name called out and stepped out into the stadium as well. As Issei made his way towards Sairaorg, he was surprised to only hear cheers. It seemed, even with becoming an angel, the masses were still on his side. A few quick glances around though and Issei noticed the more official looking devils were not happy. Their stony gazes watched Issei carefully, studying his every move.

'Well, Red Dragon, I guess we will finally find out who is the strongest between us.' Said Sairaorg, with a fearless smile.

'The strongest you say.' Commented Issei.

'Indeed, this will be a true test of power.' Continued Sairaorg.

'In that case, what do you think about a purely physical battle? I must admit, it would be unfair of me to use light powers against you… and I don't believe it would be wise of me to do so either.' Propositioned Issei.

'Are you underestimating me, Red Dragon?' Asked Sairaorg, as his smile tightened.

'Of course not, but, I can't be as careless anymore, especially considering where I am. Does it not sound like an even fight? Your Touki and my Senjutsu. We both know little magic and in a one-on-one battle, tactics are not very useful. Why not make this a battle of power? Who can trump the other with their bodies, no fancy or flashy tricks?' Explained Issei.

'Haha, I must admit, that does sound interesting. I truly did want to fight you at your very best, but I can understand not wishing to endanger yourself.' Laughed Sairaorg.

'It isn't myself that I worry for, rather, what may happen to others, to get to me.' Said Issei, with a small frown.

'I see… in that case, I accept you challenge, a battle of pure strength, my blood is boiling already!' Declared Sairaorg.

'Awesome, in that case, shall we begin?' Asked Issei.

Sairaorg smirked, as a weird mark appeared on all four of his limbs. Shallow lights started to pour out from Sairaorg's limbs, before the marks vanished. A huge explosion burst from Sairaorg. The wind pressure from the blast, formed a crater under him. Sairaorg's body was now bathed in a white glow: it was Touki.

Issei stood in front of Sairaorg, within the crater.

'I have to say, I'm impressed. If this was before, I would be hard pressed to match you, even with the Boosted Gear, however, I've not been sitting by idly for the past few weeks.' Commented Issei, before black helical markings spread along his arms, neck and face.

'But I'm not the same person as I was before.' Finished Issei, as the marks seemed to shatter and a reddish-black glow surrounded him. The ground cratered even more around the two, as the audience watched in awe. In particular though, a certain red haired observer watched with a pang of regret.

"Issei… you've become so strong… without us…" Thought Rias sadly.

Sairaorg raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'I must say, I've never seen energy of this colour before.' Commented Sairaorg.

'It comes with being the Red Dragon… and also who trained me. My Senjutsu was rather rough to begin with, but with Ddraig's help along with my instructor, I was able to fit it to myself specifically. It not only draws on my life force, but Ddraig's as well, along with all the past wielders of the Boosted Gear. This is why, even if I do not directly use the Boosted Gear, in this state, I may as well be using it anyway.' Explained Issei.

'How terrifying, you are an interesting person, Issei Hyoudou.' Said Sairaorg, with a wide smile.

'As are you, but enough talk, now, it is time to speak with our fists.' Said Issei, raising his right hand in front of him, red and black energy dancing around it.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Said Sairaorg, before both launched their fists at each other.

The crowd instantly flinched, as a massive explosion of light blinded them all momentarily. When the light cleared and everyone regained their vision, the crowd looked on in shock. Behind Issei's right and Sairaorg's left, were deep trenches behind them. The clash of fists had shot through both combatants and tore up the ground.

Issei looked at his fist in surprise for a moment, bringing it back to his face, before smirking. Sairaorg too, gave a smirk, before both disappeared in a flash of light. The stadium was silent, as no one could see or hear anything, before a thunderous echo reverberated through the arena. Issei had launched an elbow at Sairaorg's head, with his right arm, while Sairaorg had blocked it with both palms. Sairaorg swung into action, bring his left fist into an uppercut aimed directly at Issei's solar plexus, only for Issei to harshly swing his right arm down and block the attack with his forearm, causing a massive explosion of energy on impact. The crowd gaped at the power behind each attack, before cheering loudly.

The two disappeared once again, before another thunderous explosion was heard. Sairaorg and Issei had both grappled each other, pushing against the other. It was a perfect stalemate, despite Sairaorg's greater size. The two disappeared again, only to reappear, with their right knees slammed against each other's. In that brief moment, you could notice a smirk of amusement from both of them, before they disappeared again. Numerous explosions continued to ring out throughout the stadium, showing Issei and Sairaorg momentarily for a moment, clashing, before disappearing again.

The crowd roared in excitement, despite only seeing occasional flashes of the battle. After a few minutes of intense clashes, the duo started to slow down and stopped two metres away from each other, both appearing ruffled and slightly out of breath, but still largely uninjured.

'I must say Sairaorg, this is one hell of a fight. I've never faced someone like you before, someone who throws themselves into battle this way.' Commented Issei.

'I agree. It seems the two of us are quite alike. Throwing our bodies into the fight, with reckless abandon.' Agreed Sairaorg, with a grin.

'However, now with the test of speed out of the way, I think it is time to move on to the main event.' Said Issei, as his aura swelled around him, causing wind to blow out from his position, pushing dust away from him.

'I can't wait.' Said Sairaorg, as his power also flared, meeting Issei's in the middle causing a loud clash to reverberate, from their power alone.

 _-line break-_

'Wow, Issei is so strong.' Commented Irina in awe, watching the two release their energy.

'Yes, even when I fought Sairaorg, his power was tremendous, but right now, I can feel it is even higher. I think he must have been training for his fight with Issei intensely, both before our battle and immediately following it.' Added Xenovia.

'I never knew Issei was this strong though…' Muttered Ravel in surprise.

Elsewhere, two glasses clad women were also watching the fight in interest.

'He is a completely different person than before.' Commented Sona, watching with a calculating gaze.

'Not only that, he has yet to use his Sacred Gear. This amount of power is terrifying, both his and Sairaorg's.' Added Tsubaki, Sona's queen.

'Although, I'm sure he didn't plan this, but this will no doubt settle down many of the higher ups, who were disgruntled with recent events. To be this strong without even using his Sacred Gear, a Longinus at that… I don't think anyone would want to anger him.' Added Sona, before refocusing on the fight.

 _-line break-_

'Well Sairaorg, since neither of us is holding back anymore, let me say this in advance, this was a great fight and I look forward to a time, when we can both fight completely unrestrained.' Said Issei, with a smirk.

'Haha, I hope I can have some time to train before then. You truly surpassed my expectations, even without using your powers of light and Balance Breaker, you are almost a match for my full power. It is embarrassing, but also exciting. Keep getting stronger after this and I will do the same.' Said Sairaorg, before his power intensified again, pushing Issei's away and pushing him back slightly.

Issei crossed his arms over his head, as Sairaorg slammed an axe kick down on them. Issei quickly opened his hands and grabbed on to Sairaorg's right leg and swung backwards, slamming Sairaorg into the ground. Sairaorg placed his hands down in front of him, cushioning the blow, in a modified push-up position, before twisting his body, throwing Issei to the side.

Issei flipped in mid-air, slamming his hand on the ground to slow his movement, only to find Sairaorg charging him with a right fist. Issei quickly charged to meet him and at the last moment, gave a right palm thrust to Sairaorg's inner elbow, numbing it temporarily, before twisting his body and launching his left elbow into Sairaorg's gut, stunning him. Sairaorg bent over slightly, looming over Issei's left shoulder, only for Issei to grab the back of Sairaorg's head in between his hands and run forward, before falling to the ground, slamming Sairaorg's head against the ground, Issei's back hitting it as well.

Issei quickly flipped over Sairaorg and grabbed him around the waist, before giving a mighty heave and suplexed the larger fighter over his head, slamming him head first into the ground. Issei didn't let go after his manoeuvre and picked Sairaorg up again, quickly turned around, before hefting Sairaorg up and harshly down, into another suplex. Sairaorg quickly brought his legs up and slammed them into Issei's chest, breaking his hold, before roughly getting to his feet, blood trickling down his forehead, from a cut within his hairline.

Sairaorg charged Issei again, this time, with a palm thrust of his own, and slammed it into Issei's right shoulder, spinning him, before launching a side kick into the small of Issei's back, propelling him towards the stadium wall. Issei slammed into the wall harshly, with a crunch, causing quite a few to cringe, at what sounded like bones breaking.

Issei pulled himself out of the wall, only for Sairaorg to suddenly appear behind him and push his face back into the wall.

The wall suddenly vibrated, as Issei gave a deep growl and launched his right elbow back, nailing Sairaorg in his ribs, before spinning and launching a roundhouse kick, which sent Sairaorg into the stadium wall to Issei's left. Issei took the brief reprieve to crack his nose back into place, grimacing as he did so, before spitting out a wad of blood, from when he had bit his cheek, when Sairaorg slammed him into the wall the second time.

Sairaorg clambered out of the wall as well, spitting out a wad of blood, as he moved his jaw around carefully.

Issei grinned, before rushing Sairaorg again and tackled him into the wall. Issei somersaulted back, avoiding Sairaorg's downward punch at his back, before launching a push kick into Sairaorg's chest, slamming him back into the wall and digging further into the construct. Sairaorg then grabbed Issei's ankle and twisted. Issei turned with the motion, to avoid having his ankle shattered, but couldn't protect himself from Sairaorg's elbow slamming into his knee, causing him to cry out in pain, as the joint barely held on, under the immense power. Placing his hands on the ground, Issei twisted his legs, hoping to throw Sairaorg, but he released Issei's leg and slammed his fist into Issei's gut, cratering the ground under him and causing spittle and blood to fly from Issei's mouth.

Issei recovered quickly and grabbed Sairaorg's arm, before throwing him over his legs, back towards the centre of the stadium. Issei pushed as much energy into his legs as they could handle and charged after Sairaorg. As Sairaorg's body flew through the air, Issei was upon him and launched numerous punches along his torso, before disappearing once again and reappearing in front of where Sairaorg was flying. Issei crouched down and waited for Sairaorg to reach him, before launching a back kick into Sairaorg's back, launching him into the air. Sairaorg groaned at the recent onslaught he had experienced, before widening his eyes slightly, as Issei has appeared above him.

'Take this!' Shouted Issei, before slamming a double axe handle, right into Sairaorg's gut, sending him flying to the ground.

The crowd gaped at the massive explosion that occurred, when Sairaorg impacted with the ground. The walls themselves were already cracked and would need repairs after the fight. The ground was cratered in numerous places and many wondered if the stadium would even last the match.

Issei slowly fell to the ground, creating a small crater on impact when he landed and dropping down to one knee, breathing heavily. Blood was still running down his nose and out of his mouth. Issei ripped off his school blazer, wondering why he hadn't clothed himself in something more appropriate for fighting, as he then ripped off his white, long-sleeved dress shirt, leaving him clad in his red T-shirt, showing his muscles and also, quite a few welts on his arms, from blocking Sairaorg's hits, as well as the impact of launching his own attacks. His pants were also frayed, revealing his ankles and the lower part of his shins.

Sairaorg groaned, as he stood up from the crater, taking a full ten seconds to get back to a vertical base. His white vest was in tatters after the onslaught it had taken and his black bodysuit was torn in many places, revealing fresh blood, dripping from his arms.

'I must say… this has been one of the most enjoyable and also most painful fights I've ever experienced. You are truly a worthy opponent, so much so, that I no longer feel worthy to witness your full power, if I'm losing this badly when you are handicapped.' Said Sairaorg, panting as he did so.

'Well, you're not making it easy for me either.' Chuckled Issei weakly.

'I'm not sure how much longer my body will hold together, so what do you say to one last attack, to finish this?' Propositioned Sairaorg.

'Sure, why not.' Agreed Issei, with a grin.

The crowd had been cheering wildly for the past ten minutes, but neither Issei, not Sairaorg could hear them anymore. They were too immersed in their battle to care.

Issei and Sairaorg both gathered energy to their right fists, their auras concentrating solely to their fists, leaving the rest of their bodies. Fatigue was setting in for both and just doing this was a task, but do it they did. Issei stood to his feet and Sairaorg strengthened his stance. The two faced off, both grinning fearlessly, before they burst at each other. The two reared their fists back and swung, causing an explosion of energy and blinding everyone temporarily. As the spots dancing in everyone's vision started to fade, they saw Issei with his right fist lodged into Sairaorg's gut, a solid uppercut to the solar plexus, doubling him over slightly. Sairaorg had launched a wicked cross, right into Issei's jaw, tilting his head to the side. There was silence for a moment, as the crowd waited with baited breath to see who would fall. Issei dropped to his right knee, stopping himself from meeting the ground with his left fist. The crowd was just about to cheer for Sairaorg's victory, when the devil, wobbled unsteadily on his feet and fell, right onto Issei's shoulder.

'You're amazing Sairaorg. You were barely holding on at the end there. You took my hit and weren't even conscious anymore, but you still managed to land your blow on me. You are truly a worthy opponent as well.' Muttered Issei.

Issei weakly raised himself and Sairaorg to their feet, before raising his left fist high into the sky, in victory. The crowd's roar was deafening, eardrum shattering. A fight such as this was truly worthy of praise and the spectators showed it. Issei struggled to carry Sairaorg away, before Sairaorg's queen, a beautiful blonde haired girl, came and took him from Issei, despite the difference in size between the two.

Issei breathed a sigh of relief, and turned towards his waiting room. He took one step, before his eyes closed and fell forward: unconscious.


	10. It's All In Your Head

**Firstly, Merry Christmas everyone! The fact that all of you are reading this right now, instead of doing… anything else, well, that must mean I'm a good writer, or, you all don't have any plans like me, haha.**

 **Well, I thought my inspiration was tapering off, but I've almost finished chapter 12… somehow, once I started working with my new idea, that I introduce in this chapter, I just kept getting more and more motivated. It's surprising really because I've never motivated myself before like this…**

 **In any case, this means I will have a few more chapters, before I switch stories, from the looks of things, maybe one or two more than I expected, but we'll see I guess.**

 **In other news… I'm going to try out a second lemon for this story (third in total for me). Also, if any of you can guess who it will be with… I'm checking my room for hidden cameras because I am confident none of you will guess who it is.  
In fact, at a limit of one guess per person, anyone who can correctly guess who the lemon will be with, can ask me any one question, about any of my stories, which I will answer. I'm positive that no one will be able to guess it… unless someone got secret cameras in my room somehow.**

 **I also appreciated the feedback, both on my fight scene and on possibly writing a Batman fanfic. I've decided, that I will hold off for now, until I finish one of my other stories, or the urge to do it becomes too great, like it did for me and my Fairy Tail fics.**

 **Also, the link to my page is on my profile page.**

 **Lastly, as a point of interest, I know I said I've changed the ending of this fic, but I'll still put in the original ending of the fic, around the time it would have happened, just for all of your collective curiosities.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 10 – It's All In Your Head

Issei gave a small groan, as he returned to consciousness. It took a moment for Issei to remember what had happened. After a minute, he realised he had passed out, after his fight with Sairaorg… and fallen flat on his face.

'Yeah, that must have hurt.' Commented a voice, which made Issei freeze.

Looking to his left, Issei saw milky white skin, covered in threadbare leather attire. As his gaze travelled upwards, he saw two distinct wings. Black wings. Wings of a fallen angel. Hesitantly, Issei raised his head the rest of the way and gazed at the visage of the person standing to his right. He could never mistake those violet eyes, coupled with an ironically angelic face and long black hair.

'Hi Issei, missed me?' Asked Raynare in amusement.

Issei merely started at Raynare with a scrutinising gaze, before weakly raising his right hand to his face and pinching his cheek, as hard as he could.

'Oh don't be like that. It's not a dream, I'm here, with you, Issei.' Cooed Raynare, leaning closer to Issei.

Issei kept his gaze on Raynare, even as she walked closer to him. If this was a dream, Issei was ready to wake up right now. As it stood, he was exhausted and even someone like Raynare, weak as she was, would have a reasonable chance of killing him.

Issei weakly tried to sit up, away from the smiling visage that was approaching him, only to hear someone open the door to his room, causing both him and Raynare to look at it.

Once the door opened, Ravel was revealed, looking somewhat tired, but she perked up upon seeing Issei.

'Issei! You're awake!' Exclaimed Ravel in joy.

Issei couldn't return her enthusiasm, as he glanced to Raynare, who Ravel seemed completely oblivious of.

'I'm… awake?' Asked Issei slowly.

'Of course you are.' Said Ravel, as she approached Issei from his left side, opposite Raynare.

'Your match was spectacular, however, after Sairaorg was carried away by his queen, you passed out and I brought you back here.' Explained Ravel.

It was at this point, that Issei took in his surroundings and noticed that for a hospital, or medical bay, the area was rather decorative. Lots of precious metals and stones dotted the room, even his sheets were silk.

Issei glanced over to Raynare again, before turning back to Ravel.

'How long have I been out for?' Asked Issei.

'Almost a full twelve hours now.' Said Ravel, with a hint of worry in her tone.

Issei's eyes widened in surprise.

'What about Sairaorg?' Asked Issei.

'He woke up an hour ago. It is possible you needed longer to recover because he landed his attack to your head.' Answered Ravel.

'I see.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'I'm surprised though, Issei. I mean, what's the difference between her and that red haired bitch? Both are pure devils, both are spoilt princesses, both have doting families. Really, what's the difference? Is it the blonde hair? Maybe you like younger girls? I guess you must be a masochist, considering that this will probably go the same way.' Said Raynare, finishing with a shrug.

'If you are feeling better, you can get up and walk around for a bit.' Said Ravel softly.

Issei grunted, before trying to get up. Ravel quickly went to Issei's side and helped him sit up, supporting his shoulder and holding his hand.

Issei turned and let his feet rest on the ground, noticing that he was still in the same clothes he had been wearing at the conclusion of his fight, tattered pants and all.

Issei stood up, with Ravel standing very close to him, before cracking his neck to the left and rolling his right shoulder.

'I'm okay.' Said Issei to Ravel, who gave a small smile.

'Whatever, it isn't like I've been watching over you all this time.' Muttered Ravel, with a small blush on her cheeks.

Issei chuckled and patted Ravel on the hair, causing her blush to intensify.

'Hmm, that must be it, you like little girls, don't you.' Quipped Raynare.

Issei firmly ignored her and made for the door, with Ravel quickly walking in front of him and opening the door herself.

When Issei stepped into the hallway, his eyes widened when he saw Raynare resting against the wall to his right. Issei quickly looked back and saw that she was no longer in the room they had just left.

'Is something wrong Issei? Did you forget something?' Asked Ravel in concern.

'No, I'm fine.' Said Issei, giving Ravel a small smile.

As the duo walked, Issei couldn't help but notice that Raynare was walking right next to him.

'I mean, a girl with this much money, why would she want someone like you? Obviously for your status, but really, it isn't like you have much else to offer.' Said Raynare, with faux sadness.

Ravel led Issei back to the room he had taken his nap in, before going to the game and saw Irina and Xenovia sitting there, as they had before.

'Issei! We were so worried about you!' Exclaimed Irina, with a nervous expression.

'Yes, that was an excellent fight as well.' Added Xenovia.

'Oh look, two traitors. Well, I suppose that isn't really true, since they were never on your side to begin with. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you actually believed them. It's laughable.' Said Raynare in amusement.

'I'm fine.' Said Issei reassuringly.

'Fine? That's funny, if you had jokes like that for me on our date, I might not have killed you.' Laughed Raynare.

'Anyway, with that out of the way, I was thinking it might be a good idea to go home and rest.' Said Issei.

'Yes, that would be the smart thing to do. I'll get a magic circle ready for you.' Said Ravel, before leaving Issei alone with Irina and Xenovia.

'To think, you honestly thought these two cared for you. Then again, you thought I cared for you as well, so clearly you're a bad judge of people's intentions. I mean, I could have seen that red haired skank using you a mile away. Say what you will about me, but when I turned on you, I was upfront about. She just kept manipulating you behind her smile. I'm almost envious of how manipulative she is.' Said Raynare, becoming wistful towards the end.

'How are you feeling, Issei?' Asked Irina worriedly.

'I told you, I'm fine, really.' Said Issei, with a small laugh. Raynare laughed along with Issei, but for different reasons.

'Okay… if you're sure.' Said Irina reluctantly.

'How did you become so strong Issei? You didn't even use your Boosted Gear, yet you beat Sairaorg and he is no pushover, I'd know.' Questioned Xenovia, lightly brushing her stomach in memory.

'Ah, betrayal is a beautiful thing isn't it? Nothing serves to push someone more, am I right, Issei?' Quipped Raynare playfully.

'Just training I suppose. Senjutsu is really powerful, especially for brute strength.' Said Issei.

'Of course she wants to know. After all, if she can use you to get stronger, why wouldn't she stick around?' Questioned Raynare.

'It's ready.' Said Ravel, as she re-entered the room and gestured for them to follow her.

'I have to say though, compared to the red whore, this one has a much nicer house.' Commented Raynare, looking to the roof.

Issei looked at Raynare, who quickly matched his gaze.

'What? You know it's true. They might have had dozens of butlers and maids, but they had nowhere near this much gold, or anyway close to the number of jewels I've seen in this place.' Said Raynare.

As the four walked over to the circle, Raynare stood off to the side.

'See you at home, Issei.' Giggled Raynare, blowing Issei a kiss.

Issei pursed his lips, as his form was vaporised, before reappearing in his living room.

Issei sighed for a moment, before a figure walked out from his bedroom.

'Welcome home, Issei. I've missed you.' Teased Raynare, putting on a faux sad expression and placing her index finger on her lips.

'Girls, sorry if this is abrupt, but I think I'm going to go take a nap, I'm still pretty tired after everything.' Said Issei weakly, giving a small smile.

'Of course, it would be best that you rest as much as possible, so you can recover quickly.' Said Ravel, with the other two nodding.

'Thanks, I'll see you all later.' Said Issei, walking to his bedroom.

'Oh, is this your way of saying you want to get down and dirty? My Issei, I never expected you to go straight from a gruelling battle to a battle in the sack.' Said Raynare in surprise, before smirking.

Issei ignored the fallen angel, but made sure to close his bedroom door. Not like it helped, since she was lying down on the bed.

'Come on Issei, what's that expression? Oh right, paint me like one of your French girls.' Purred Raynare.

Issei walked to the bed and slid in next to Raynare, before turning his back on her.

'Oh, playing hard to get are we? That's fine, I have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere after all. Goodnight Issei.' Said Raynare sweetly, blowing a kiss to Issei, before laughing.

 _-line break-_

Issei awoke the next day, feeling two mounds pressing against his back. Issei stiffened, before feeling two tails wrapped around his legs.

'Oh, this one is hilarious Issei. I guess you do like bad girls. Although, you could barely touch me, even after I skewered you.' Said Raynare, standing in front of Issei, leaning against the door.

Raynare walked over to Issei, looming close to his face.

'I'm sure you wanted me to be the one to take your virginity though, didn't you? Don't deny it, I know the truth after all.' Said Raynare, with a smirk.

Issei tried to get up, only to find Kuroka had also wrapped her arms around his midsection.

'I bet you think she is holding you like that because she cares about you. Sorry Issei, but she only wants your kids, you yourself are just a sperm donor to her. It isn't like she only wanted you, after all, she did ask the White Dragon as well. You just happened to be the one to agree to being breeding stock. *sigh* So sad, at least I pretended to actually care for you, before taking what I wanted.' Said Raynare sadly.

After a bit of struggling, Issei managed to free himself from Kuroka's embrace and finally decided to change his clothes. However, given his odour, he decided to shower first. As Issei grabbed his robe and carried it to the shower, he sighed upon opening the door and seeing Raynare there, waiting for him.

'What? You saw me naked, it's only fair I get to see you naked as well.' Said Raynare calmly.

Issei paused for a full minute, before sighing and stripping out of his damaged clothes.

'Well, it's good to see you've buffed up at least a little since then. You were pretty scrawny after all. No wonder you couldn't get a girl.' Commented Raynare.

Issei gave a small huff, before undressing completely and entering the shower. The shower wasn't particularly large, but it could probably fit three people comfortably. Obviously, Issei hadn't tested that to be sure though. Grabbing his shampoo and lathering his hair, Issei scrubbed for half a minute, before closing his eyes and washing off the suds. Opening his eyes again, Issei saw Raynare standing in front of him, only now, she was naked.

'Want me to wash your back for you, Issei? I know you want me to.' Purred Raynare.

Issei turned around, as he grabbed the soap and started to spread soap across his arms and upper body.

'Oh, I see how it is, you'd rather I wash something else, wouldn't you, Issei.' Teased Raynare, from behind Issei, who resolutely ignored her.

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I am a fallen angel after all. Seduction is our greatest talent.' Quipped Raynare.

Issei ignored Raynare, but finished up as quickly as he could. After dressing in his undergarments, Issei quickly realised, that even though he had been out for a while, it was still the weekend. Sunday to be precise. Deciding a trip to heaven may help, Issei grabbed a plain, red, short sleeved shirt and black jeans, dressed quickly, then made his way to his living room. Issei concentrated, causing his halo to appear above his head. Giving a small chant, a white line split down the middle of his apartment in front of him, before manifesting into a large door, which slowly opened, spewing bright white light.

Issei walked through, before finding himself outside a pair of large gates, surrounded by marble structures. Calmly, Issei walked through the gates, emerging into a white fluffy area, which extended as far as the eye could see, before heading to the elevator. As he made his way through, he greeted everyone, who greeted him in turn. While the devils may have been unhappy at what happened, many in heaven were delighted. While the fallen angels, at one point, had the White Dragon and the devils had the Red Dragon, heaven was left without a dragon. That isn't to say they were disadvantaged, Dulio was a true force to be reckoned with, but having a dragon of their own, eased their souls.

As the elevator finally reached the sixth floor, Issei made his way to where he knew the Seraphs would be. It was rare for all of them to be present and today was no exception, but both Michael and Gabriel were present and of all people, Dulio was there as well.

'Ah, hello Issei, I trust you have been well.' Greeted Michael, once he noticed Issei.

'Yes, things have been going well recently.' Replied Issei, with a smile.

'Wow, I've never been to this level before. Funny to think a shameless pervert like you, actually managed to get up here.' Said Raynare, walking past Issei and looking around in awe.

'Well, for the most part.' Amended Issei, his smile shrinking slightly.

'Is something wrong Issei? You know I'm always willing to listen to anything you would like to discuss.' Said Gabriel pleasantly.

'Seriously! Her boobs are huge! Even bigger than mine, much as I hate to admit it. How did someone like you get rescued by someone like her?' Commented Raynare in shock.

'I would greatly appreciate the opportunity to speak with you some time soon, but I came today in hopes that you may have need of me. I've been growing somewhat restless I'm afraid.' Confessed Issei nervously.

'Hmm, I don't mind if he comes along with me. It would be nice to have some company.' Said Dulio, giving his input.

'I see, in that case, Issei, there have been a few reports recently, of something rather disturbing. A rather unnatural energy source, near Romania. It is close to the dominion of the vampires, but not actually within the territory itself. It has gotten our attention, as the feeling is similar to the output of a Longinus. We have no idea if it is controlled or not, nor who it may be coming from. Ideally, you should only scout the area for information, but if a conflict is unavoidable, do try to not let it escalate and return as quickly as possible. We have never been on good terms with the vampires and our investigating so close to their area, is bound to cause tension.' Explained Michael.

'No worries, if we need to remain undetected, I'll be able to cloak both Dulio and myself, with Ki.' Said Issei.

'In that case, you can leave whenever you are ready.' Said Michael calmly.

'Alright, let's do this Dulio.' Cheered Issei.

'You're rather enthusiastic.' Commented Dulio in amusement.

'What can I say, I've had a lot on my mind and this sounds like just the thing, to help distract me from my current thoughts.' Said Issei.

'Oh, you can try, but we both know I'm going to be on your mind, whether you like it or not.' Teased Raynare, leaning over Issei's right shoulder, whispering into his ear.

 _-line break-  
_  
Issei and Dulio were walking through a dark and slightly foggy, mountainous terrain. There were numerous mountains in the distance and off to the west, a civilisation could be made out. A rather large town from appearances, but, it was in fact, the location of the vampires. The two jokers were a good distance away though, appearing only as tiny specks in the distance, to anyone who would try to spot them, enhanced vision or not.

'What are you eating, Dulio?' Asked Issei, noticing Dulio was eating a rounded, cylindrical sandwich.

'Hmm, I believe this is known as a kebab.' Replied Dulio, taking another bite.

'… and exactly where did you get it from?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'I always carry a few types of food with me. It helps make longer journeys more interesting.' Replied Dulio.

Issei blinked in confusion, before giving a slight shake of his head and ignoring it. Dulio and food had an interesting relationship, one that was best not attempted to be understood. Issei had found out, that Dulio was a food aficionado, but not out of gluttony. He brought back any new and exciting foods he found to children of various orphanages, hoping to give them a taste of exotic cuisine and buoy their spirits. Issei had also heard, that upon hearing about a new food, Dulio would become unreachable.

'I just wonder what could be so important, to rile up the higher-ups?' Muttered Issei.

'Funny, that rhymed. If anything though, I would think it would be a Longinus of some sort.' Said Dulio calmly, taking another bite.

'Ugh, not another one. Why do I always happen to run into overpowered people?' Lamented Issei.

'That's funny, considering you are the poster boy for overpowered. Light powers, Senjutsu and the ability to boost your abilities indefinitely, isn't exactly mundane.' Retorted Dulio cheerfully.

'And complete control over the elements is nothing, right?' Quipped Issei.

'Well, I'd still say you are the more powerful one in brute strength. I may be more versatile, but you hold the capacity for devastating singular attacks.' Said Dulio pleasantly, as he finished his snack.

'Hi kettle, I'm pot.' Scoffed Issei, getting a smile from Dulio.

'So, what has been troubling you lately, Issei?' Asked Dulio calmly.

'Me? Troubling you? How rude. I thought I was your girlfriend.' Said Raynare, from beside Issei.

'Just some stuff from my past.' Said Issei, with a small grumble.

'You know Issei, living in the past is dangerous. If we had continued to do that, our faction might not even exist anymore and neither of us would be angels right now.' Said Dulio happily.

'Yeah, I'd be dead too.' Snorted Issei.

'Come now Issei, Gabriel wouldn't want you to act like this, especially after how much you two bonded.' Said Dulio, with a sad smile.

'… I guess….' Said Issei quietly.

The two continued walking, before feeling a spike of energy.

'That felt rather powerful, wouldn't you say?' Asked Dulio.

'Yeah… and I felt an almost dragon-like presence… but it felt warped.' Commented Issei.

Issei paused for a moment and expanded his senses, before feeling a very strong power.

'I'm cloaking us now, whatever that thing is, it is best we avoid it. A battle would bring way too much attention to us.' Said Issei, before expanding his Ki cloak, over both Dulio and himself.

The duo followed the source of the power, with Issei leading the way. As they climbed over a moderately sized hill, they saw a deep basin, with an eerie purple glow coming from it.

'I'm guessing that is what we are looking for.' Muttered Issei.

Dulio looked over the area carefully, before stretching his awareness through the wind.

'That is definitely a Longinus.' Commented Dulio seriously, before the two heard a low rumble, followed by the sound of heavy wingbeats.

'Quick, get down!' Exclaimed Issei, pulling Dulio to the ground.

It was just barely quick enough, as a dark green, western dragon, shot into the sky after that, flying away in the direction, opposite of the nearby vampire settlement.

 **'I guess your search is over then, since that was Grendel.' Spoke Ddraig, manifesting on Issei's hand.**

'What do you mean? Why is the search over?' Asked Issei.

 **'I myself fought with Grendel long ago. That being said, after I was sealed into this gear, I've been listening out for the other dragons as well, not just Albion.' Started Ddraig.**

'Your point being?' Asked Issei.

 **'Grendel was slain by Beowulf.' Said Ddraig simply.**

'I see. That does indeed end our search, since only one Sacred Gear could possibly be behind this. To think, the Holy Grail would be here of all places.' Said Dulio seriously.

'We better head back then.' Said Issei, to which Dulio nodded.

 _-line break-_

'The Holy Grail you say… that is troubling.' Said Michael, as a frown crossed his gentle features.

'Do you know who might be behind it?' Asked Issei curiously.

'No, nothing definite, but given how quiet Khaos Brigade has been lately, there is a possibility they may be behind it. Additionally, given the location, it may also be the vampires.' Said Michael thoughtfully.

Dulio and Issei exchanged slightly worried looks, before Michael spoke again.

'In any case, well done on your successful mission. I suppose the others and I should deliberate on how to respond to this and liaise with the other factions as well. You are both free for now.' Said Michael, causing Dulio to give a smile.

'Splendid, I heard of a particularly interesting cuisine in France, so I might pop by for a visit.' Said Dulio cheerfully, before giving a small bow and heading off.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle at his counterpart. Dulio was truly unique in how positive he could be at all times.

'Shame you're nothing like him. I mean, you weren't even religious when you became an angel and you were full of lust. I suppose being the Red Dragon Emperor, will keep saving you, time and time again.' Said Raynare in disappointment.

'Gabriel, if your offer is still available, could we go for a chat?' Asked Issei.

Gabriel smiled beautifully and even seeing Raynare in the corner of his eye, Issei couldn't help but smile as well. Gabriel's presence had become somewhat of a lifeline for him and when she was happy, so was he.

'Of course, come, we can walk past Eden.' Said Gabriel happily.

Michael waved the two off, as they headed for the elevator. The elevator ride was short, but Gabriel was humming cheerfully and brought a smile to Issei's face once again.

As the two exited the lift, Issei was astounded at what was in front of him. No matter how many times they came by, Issei always held his breath a little, upon seeing the majestic beauty, which was: the Garden of Eden. A horticulturist would probably give their soul just to see the splendid site. Numerous plants, exotic and common decorated the entire area. Hues of green melded seamlessly with light blue, shifting to purple and dark reds. Bright flowers of yellow, orange and pink were scattered throughout the much larger trees that reached upwards. Gabriel followed a well-travelled path, leading Issei to her favourite location and the common place for their conversations. A gigantic trunk leading up into numerous strong branches and abundant large foliage. The sycamore tree had been a common fixture in all of their conversations and just looking at it calmed Issei.

'So tell me Issei, what's troubling you?' Asked Gabriel kindly, as she knelt down on the soft grass.

Issei mirrored Gabriel and knelt down as well, taking a moment to gaze at the large tree next to them.

'I've been having troubling visions and unpleasant memories recently. It started with only simple phrases that caused me discomfort, but it has progressed to me having conversations with my fears and even seeing apparitions.' Said Issei uncomfortably.

'I see. I know it may be hard for you Issei, but the more honest you are with me, the more I can help you.' Said Gabriel patiently, which caused Issei to sigh.

'I've been seeing and hearing Raynare again.' Confessed Issei tiredly, feeling all his strength drain from him, at the simple admission.

Gabriel's beautiful smile momentarily shrunk, before returning to normal.

'If it isn't too much for you, I would like to hear more.' Requested Gabriel kindly.

'Well, before, it was just the same line she said to me before she killed me… but just recently I started having conversations with her in my dreams… after yesterday, I've started seeing her form in my mind, speaking and commenting on everything around me. Even right now, I can see her form standing next to you, looking at me with a mocking smile.' Said Issei wearily.

Gabriel frowned at this, looking to her sides briefly and indeed, did not see anyone.

'I see.' Commented Gabriel.

'See, now she will write you off as a lunatic and throw you away like all the others.' Commented Raynare happily, which caused her to frown, at what Gabriel did next.

Gabriel had stood up and moved over to Issei, knelt beside him, and brought his head to the space between her bosom and her right shoulder, with her left hand, resting his head gently against her, as her right hand gently stroked the back of his head.

'Issei. No matter what, Raynare is a part of you. As unfortunate as it may be, it is the truth.' Started Gabriel, causing Issei to sigh softly.

'However, she doesn't define you. You are a special person Issei.' Continued Gabriel.

'Yeah, special because of your gauntlet.' Quipped Raynare, with a smirk, which was wiped off her face when Gabriel continued.

'It has nothing to do with being the host of Ddraig, but rather, because of your heart. Even before, when your mind was awash with lust, you were still caring and kind. You fought to protect your friends solely because you felt it was the right thing to do, not out of a sense of duty.' Said Gabriel calmly, pulling Issei's head off her and looking him in the eyes.

'Yeah, look how that worked out for you.' Scoffed Raynare.

'I know that things did not turn out as you would have wished and I am deeply sorry for what you had to endure, but you did endure it and survived, because you are strong.' Finished Gabriel, smiling at Issei brightly.

'I only survived because you reincarnated me.' Muttered Issei weakly.

'That may be the case, but not everyone can be turned into an angel Issei. There are three ways, as I'm sure you know. The first, is through devout worship, the second, through strong faith and the third, do you remember Issei?' Asked Gabriel calmly.

'To have a kind heart.' Said Issei, with a small smile, causing Raynare to grunt.

'Exactly, you are the one who survived. You are the one who persisted and you are the one who held strong. Issei, as I have said before, no matter what happens, you will always have my love. It is yours to have and I will never take it from you. Remember Issei, though you have suffered much and gained little, I will never ask you for more than you can give and you have my love forever. Remember those words Issei. Engrave them in your heart and no matter what happens, no matter what trials and tribulations you may face, you will always have me on your side; that is my assurance to you. While Raynare may be a part of you, remember also, that I am too. Even if she troubles your heart and mind with doubts, remember that I will be here for you, always.' Said Gabriel kindly.

The sincerity in Gabriel's words warmed Issei's heart. True, Raynare was still there, a little off to the side and sporting a grimace, as she gagged, but Issei couldn't care less.

'Thanks Gabriel. That really helped a lot.' Said Issei softly.

Gabriel smiled and kissed Issei on the crown of his head.

'Of course, Issei, you have no need to worry. I will be with you forever. Throughout it all, you can always come to me if your heart is heavy.' Said Gabriel, with a smile.

Issei wasn't quite sure what came over him at that moment and it would still be on his mind for weeks to come, but without warning, Issei leaned forward and kissed Gabriel herself, right on her lips.

Gabriel was surprised at the action and even the apparition of Raynare looked on gobsmacked. Issei quickly retracted his head, with a huge blush on his face.

'F-forgive me Gabriel, I'm not sure what came over me.' Stuttered Issei nervously, only for Gabriel to laugh softly.

'It is fine, Issei. I told you, no matter what, you have my love. Angels are not beings without emotions, if we were, the fallen would have never existed.' Said Gabriel reassuringly.

Issei risked a quick glance to Gabriel and upon seeing her smile, relaxed slightly.

'I-I see.' Said Issei, calming down slightly.

'Issei, if you love me in such a manner, do not be embarrassed. When God created both Adam and Eve, in this very garden, it was always the natural way of things, for man to love woman and for woman to love man. I see no reason why we could not pursue the same intimate relationship, as I know your heart is pure and you know mine.' Said Gabriel softly.

'A-are you sure?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'Of course. You have suffered much and gained little, but if being with me eases your soul, I would be happy to explore our feelings together.' Answered Gabriel happily.

Issei simply smiled.

'I would like that.' Said Issei happily.

 _-line break-_

'Gabriel, is there something you wish to tell me?' Asked Michael, once Gabriel returned, without Issei.

'Issei has been experiencing uncomfortable recollections of his past.' Explained Gabriel.

'I see.' Said Michael solemnly.

'I believe I was able to calm his heart, so much so, that he has officially expressed his interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with me.' Said Gabriel.

'I-I see.' Said Michael in surprise, his eyes widening slightly.

'Yes, I could tell after a few weeks of interacting with me, he had begun to develop feelings, but I didn't expect them to grow to this level.' Commented Gabriel thoughtfully.

'What are your feelings on the matter?' Asked Michael curiously.

'I can comfortably say I love Issei, as I love everyone, whether it is something more than that, I am unsure, but I am willing to attempt it. We are beings of love after all.' Said Gabriel.

'I see… I wish you my best then. It is rare for angels to interact in such a manner, but if it is through love, I'm sure the outcome will be good.' Said Michael optimistically.

 _-line break-_

Issei, meanwhile, was still in shock at what he had done.

"I kissed Gabriel." Thought Issei in shock.

'What the hell? How could you kiss another person, with me standing right there?' Shouted Raynare indignantly.

"I kissed Gabriel… I really did." Continued Issei, completely ignoring Raynare.

'Hey! Pay attention to me!' Snapped Raynare, clicking her fingers in front of Issei, as he sat down on his couch, unmoving.

'I actually kissed Gabriel… me.' Muttered Issei aloud.

There was a loud thud outside Issei's door, before someone quickly entered his house and grabbed him by the collar.

'What? What did you say?' Asked Azazel, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

'I… kissed Gabriel.' Muttered Issei, unaware of Azazel completely.

Azazel looked at Issei in shock for a minute, before engulfing him in a hug.

'Issei! I hereby declare you, the one true inheritor of my will. My son! I'm so proud of you!' Cried Azazel tearfully.

Raynare just sighed in the background.

'Great, now the only person who can actually hear me… is a freaking vegetable.' Grumbled Raynare sourly. 


	11. The End Is Nigh

**Well, as it turns out, my room isn't bugged, since none of you guessed who the lemon would be with. On that note, I'm just about to start writing it, although I'm trying to think if I should split the chapter up. Right now, chapter 13 is already past 5000 words and if I factor in the lemon going for a couple thousand, it might start to drag on… although, I think if it fits under 8-9K words, I'll just keep it all together and save reactions and the aftermath for chapter 14.**

 **I'm also thinking that chapter 14, or 15, will be where I stop, before switching. I mean, I still have ideas, but I really should update my other stories, that have gone without updates for months…**

 **In any case, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 11 – The End Is Nigh

It had taken Issei the rest of the day to finally regain himself and upon doing so, he was surprised to see a frame of diamonds on his table, featuring both him and Azazel. The only problem, was Issei had no recollection of ever taking the photo.

"Um… I think I missed something." Thought Issei.

 **'You kissed Gabriel, which turned Azazel into a massive manifestation of pride. He also named you his successor, inheritor of his will, one true son and idol from this point on.' Said Ddraig.**

"Oh… wait what?" Asked Issei in shock.

 **'I must say though, I never expected you to do something so daring. Perhaps as your former embodiment of lust, but not now… I must have missed something for this to get past me.' Commented Ddraig.**

Issei blinked, before seeing a hand being waved in front of his face, only to turn and see the annoyed visage of Raynare.

'Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get you to snap out of it? Sheesh, just because she is a Seraph, doesn't mean you need to shut down completely. She's just another girl after all, how is she any different to the others?' Shouted Raynare in irritation.

Issei smiled at this. Not because Gabriel was just another girl, but because Raynare was irritated.

"You know, I might just like seeing a jealous Raynare everywhere I go." Thought Issei.

 **'Partner, you do realise she is just a manifestation of your mind?' Questioned Ddraig.**

"Didn't stop her from making me feel insecure." Retorted Issei.

'You know I can hear both of you! You both suck.' Huffed Raynare.

 **'Your fragile mental stability aside, partner, you should probably go to bed, since it is midnight now and you do have school tomorrow.' Said Ddraig.**

Issei mentally nodded, before making his way to his bedroom, only to see a massive photo of a grinning Azazel, giving him a thumbs-up, hanging on his wall.

Issei's eye twitched at the site, before he gave a defeated sigh.

'You know what, nothing can bring me down right now *yawn* well, emotionally, I need a nap though.' Muttered Issei, before plopping himself onto his bed and pulling the covers over himself.

 _-line break-_

The morning came quickly for Issei and he woke up alone for a change.

'Come on, get up already.' Whined Raynare unhappily.

Well, almost alone.

Issei got out of bed, without much fanfare, before grabbing another version of his school uniform. It was a good thing he had a spare, as his other pair was nothing more than shredded and tattered material now.

Quickly dressing, Issei headed off to school, ignoring the figure that tried to gain his attention. Issei made his way to his seat and sat there, ruminating on what he had done.

"I hope I didn't mess things up… I mean, maybe Gabriel was just being kind…" Thought Issei.

'Yes! I knew it! You know I'm the only one who would ever show any interest in you.' Declared Raynare triumphantly.

 **'With all due respect partner. I'm not even sure if a pure angel understands romantic interactions. A fallen angel, sure, but I think Gabriel may be too innocent.' Commented Ddraig.**

'See, Ddraig agrees with me.' Said Raynare, hopping onto Issei's desk, swinging her legs off the side playfully.  
 **  
'However, in my opinion, I believe that if any person could make an angel understand that type of love, it would be you. Especially if that angel is Gabriel, from what I've seen. I think you are capable of doing what no one ever has before.' Continued Ddraig.**

'Now why'd you go and say that Ddraig?' Whined Raynare.

 **'I'm not going to lower myself to having an argument, with a figment of imagination, of my host's rattled mind.' Scoffed Ddraig.**

'But by responding to me just now, you did.' Quipped Raynare playfully.

Ddraig grumbled at this, but didn't say anything further, causing Raynare to laugh, before focusing on the arriving students.

'Hmm, let's see, standard looking male student, standard looking male student, standard looking male student, standard looking female student… with larger breasts than the average, standard looking female student, with pink hair, hmm, those two seem to be looking at you funny, standard looking female student with glasses, creepy looking male student with glasses, creepy looking male student with a bald head… seriously, how are two virgins like that your best friends?' Questioned Raynare, commenting on each student as they entered the classroom.

Issei gave a small sigh at Raynare's mutterings. Acknowledging that she wasn't real, but was in fact, a part of his mind, was odd… but it made listening to her even weirder.

"Ddraig, if… Raynare is a part of my mind, does that mean everything she says… is something I've thought, or actually think?" Questioned Issei.

'I'll answer that: yes. Everything I say is true, or at least, a part of you thinks so. That being said, of all manifestations for me to take, that fact that I'm in this form, means that you really have not moved on from me at all. You could have thought of Vali, or Riser, even that red haired skank, but you choose me, well, your mind did anyway. Oh, and look who just arrived.' Said Raynare calmly, before becoming positively giddy towards the end.

Issei didn't look, but he felt the healing prowess of the individual and knew who it was immediately.

'Do you think she feels bad? I doubt it, I mean, you've lost it how many times now because she died, or you thought she died? Obviously, when I had my way with her, but you actually went into Juggernaut Drive for that ungrateful elf. I mean, you drastically reduced your life span, irreversibly so, if it wasn't for that cat and for what? A girl who turned on you without any care for your feelings.' Said Raynare darkly.

'Oh sure, she can heal the scratched knee of a little boy, but poor Issei's heart, ripped to pieces. Haa, it almost makes me happy she died.' Said Raynare mockingly, having adjusted her position on Issei's desk, so her elbows were resting on the table, open palms held together, supporting her head from under her chin, while her legs waved in the air, above her lower back.

'You know Issei, I almost did feel sorry for killing you. It wasn't much, but it was there. I just wonder how much she regrets what she did to you. No one did more for her than you. Sure, red reincarnated her, but you pushed for that and then after that, you protected her. Every. Single. Time. Only for her to spit in your face.' Continued Raynare.

Issei's expression couldn't stop itself from shifting to a frown, as he recognised the cold truth behind Raynare's words. He had done lots for the former nun, but she had cast him aside, carelessly.

'Oi, Issei, what's with the frown, one of your girlfriends dump you?' Asked Matsuda, initially in concern, before switching to jealousy.

'No, just a bad memory.' Said Issei, with a frown, momentarily catching a certain blonde's eye, before she quickly looked away in shame.

'Hmm, that is something I've been wondering, what did happen between you and Asia? I was sure you were going to claim the pure maiden for yourself.' Interjected Motohama, his glasses gleaming in the light.

'Yeah, all that hard work I put into teaching her about skinship was wasted.' Added Kiryuu.

'You should ask her then.' Grumbled Issei.

'I did, but she won't say.' Responded Kiryuu, with a frown.

'Then just forget about it, I don't want to talk about it and if she doesn't want to say, then just deal with it.' Said Issei sourly, pursing his lips slightly.

'Hmm, you sound pretty grouchy Issei, what's the matter, haven't had any release lately?' Asked Matsuda, causing the eavesdropping Murayama and Katase to cringe.

'Perverts!' Shouted Murayama angrily.

'Don't rile us up, or we'll be right there peeking on you today.' Warned Motohama, with a creepy grin, which caused Katase to shiver.

'Wait, you mean you guys haven't been peeping recently?' Asked Issei in shock, with a gobsmacked expression.

'No, we decided to look into what you said, about us being appealing to women with our own skills.' Answered Matsuda, with Motohama nodding, surprising Issei.

'Really?' Questioned Issei.

'Yeah, Motohama even got a girl's number. She was just a six, nothing too impressive… but then again, when you're getting nothing, even a six becomes a ten.' Recounted Matsuda, with Motohama puffing out his chest in pride.

'Really? That's surprising.' Teased Kiryuu.

'Eh, you're just jealous, you're only barely a six yourself so don't flatter yourself. Really, that's me being kind, you're really a five, but I'll give you a point for your ability.' Said Motohama dismissively.

'Wow, I really must have died because I never would have thought something like this was possible, back when I was alive.' Commented Raynare in shock, pushing herself up on the desk and resting on her left thigh, with her left hand supporting her.

'I'm actually pretty shocked myself.' Muttered Issei.

Before any further conversation could occur, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

'I don't even know why you bother coming to this place. I mean, what does it even matter, if you can't differentiate equations, when you could literally destroy this entire school and even the town if you wanted to? You could be doing much better things.' Sighed Raynare dramatically.

Issei actually took a moment to mull Raynare's words over, before simply shrugging.

Raynare sighed once again, before turning around, so she was facing Issei directly. Issei kept his attention on the front of the class, ignoring the restless fallen angel, who kept fidgeting on his desk. When the bell rang, Raynare cheered and jumped off the desk, as Issei sluggishly stood up.

'Oh don't be like that, I really want to see some familiar faces. Maybe the bitch who killed me will show up.' Chuckled Raynare.

As if a deity was on Raynare's side, upon existing his classroom, Issei made his way outside, only to see a red haired figure directly in front of him.

Issei took a brief moment to look into the blue eyes, he was previously mesmerised by, only to find them lighting a soft rage within his heart, which he thought had been extinguished.

'I-Issei I…' Started Rias, but Issei walked past the girl, ignoring her completely, shocking those who had seen the action.

Rias' shoulders slumped at this and she made her way to the old schoolhouse in sadness.

'Oh, the silent treatment, fitting, for someone who is familiar with having lavish attention thrown at them, both in this world and her true home.' Said Raynare approvingly.

Issei didn't respond, but his facial expression hardened slightly.

Issei made his way to a tree, near where he and his friends peeped on the Kendo Club previously. Situating himself under it, Issei closed his eyes and tried to relax.

'Something else you aren't telling us, Issei?' Asked Motohama curiously, with Matsuda leaning over his shoulder.

'It's nothing.' Grumbled Issei.

'Well, if you are ready to see something, then watch and learn boys.' Said Matsuda, with a grin, before making his way down to a familiar place, that Issei had long since stopped visiting.

'Is he really going to start peeking again?' Asked Issei, with a sigh.

'Just watch, he actually has a plan this time, a rather interesting one at that.' Said Motohama, with a grin.

Issei watched as Matsuda made his way towards the Kendo Club changing rooms, knowing they would be changing into their uniforms right now.

'Kendo girls! Come out here!' Shouted Matsuda, getting Issei to look at him like he had gone insane.

'Did he discover he was a closest masochist or something?' Asked Issei in shock.

'Just wait for it.' Hushed Motohama.

As expected, it took less than half a minute for the members to come out, prominently among them, Murayama and Katase.

'Now, I will have victory on this day because… I. Have. Wood!' Shouted Matsuda, disgusting some of the members, as he reached for his waist, before pulling a shinai out, from the back of his pants, which had had kept hidden along his back.

Issei watched in undisguised shock, as Matsuda quickly, albeit ungracefully, ducked the attacks of the Kendo Club, occasionally striking a few members on the bottom, with his weapon when he could, particularly Katase, whose face was starting to match her hair colour.

'Stop doing that!' Shouted Katase, after Matsuda had swatted her on the behind for the tenth time.

'Never, not until one of you agrees to date me.' Quipped Matsuda.

'In your dreams!' Shouted Katase, as she charged at Matsuda angrily.

The battle persisted for a few more minutes, with Issei starting to notice something.

'Hmm, I think he has a thing for the pink haired girl, that's about the twenty-fourth, or twenty-fifth time he has hit her behind, while all the others are on half a dozen.' Commented Raynare.

'Stop that! Why the hell are you striking me the most?' Roared Katase, with a furious blush on her face.

'Isn't it obvious? You are the true goal in my eyes. Your friends are appealing, but you will be my Momo!' Declared Matsuda.

'Really? He compares the girl he is interested in, with an AV idol.' Muttered Raynare disdainfully.

"Well, they both do have pink hair… maybe that's something more appealing to him than a loli." Thought Issei.

Issei and Motohama continued to watch, as the two traded blows, with the other Kendo Club member, looking on in confusion at this turn of events.

Katase continued to grow more and more embarrassed, with every strike Matsuda landed on her, before finally reaching her breaking point.

'Enough! Damn it! I'll go on one date with you, if you never peek on me ever again… and never swat me with that damn stick again!' Shouted Katase, getting gasps of shock from the other Kendo Club members and triumphant grins from Matsuda and Motohama.

'Haha! A fair price to pay, so be it!' Declared Matsuda.

'Good.' Said Katase, walking closer to Matsuda, until she was only half a metre away from him.

'You'll pick me up outside the school gates, this Saturday, at noon.' Ordered Katase.

'Of course.' Said Matsuda happily.

'Oh, and one last thing.' Said Katase, before a swift movement caught Matsuda off guard and he found wood lodged, right where he would normally grow wood of his own.

'That was for my ass, you creep!' Shouted Katase furiously, as Matsuda slumped to his knees.

'Ugh, you'll regret this… when I need this working at full capacity, to give us kids.' Groaned Matsuda, at Katase's retreating back.

'Hmm, I'm surprised that actually worked.' Commented Raynare, with Issei agreeing nonverbally, as his face was gobsmacked, mouth open wide and eyes even wider.

'See, I told you he has a plan. That hit to the nuts though… that was probably a surprise for him.' Said Motohama in amusement.

'I… I didn't think he could pull it off… but he actually did it. I'm honestly impressed.' Said Issei slowly.

'That's one small step for me, one giant leap for perverts everywhere.' Groaned Matsuda, after he hobbled over to Issei and Motohama.

'If I was wearing a hat, I'd tip it to you Matsuda. That was by far, one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do… but… it worked…' Said Issei in shock, causing Matsuda to grin.

'I planned this over the weekend. It always works with a Tsundere in most shows and Katase looked like a prime candidate… but damn does she have one mean swing. No porn for the rest of the week for me.' Said Matsuda, with a small groan.

'I suppose now I understand why they are your friends. They are just as perverted as you were and twice as stupid and lucky.' Sighed Raynare, to which Issei grinned.

'Now you just need to figure out how to keep things from crashing and burning.' Cheered Issei.

'Hmm, well his first date can't go as interestingly as ours, ne, Issei.' Cooed Raynare, causing Issei to frown momentarily, before his grin reappeared.

'Just let me give you some advice. Don't take her to a park at the end of your date, it won't end well.' Said Issei, with both his friends looking at him in confusion, before nodding, at his "sagely advice".

"The park… where things started for Issei." Thought a nearby, eavesdropping, white haired girl.

 _-line break-_

The next day of school for Issei, started off as normal as ever. Students slowly trickled into their seats, discussing the latest gossip, which in this case, actually dealt with the "Perverted Trio". Many students were lounging around as well, too tired to be at school this early. A few were also surreptitiously watching the subjects of the gossip. Lastly, to top it all off, Raynare was lounging on Issei's desk. Completely normal. Well, it was normal for Issei, as of late at least.

'I still can't believe he actually got a girl to go out with him… didn't you guys threaten to rape people with your eyes? How on earth does someone get past that?' Asked Raynare, still in shock.

Upon Katase entering the classroom, the chatter quieted down temporarily, but once she took her seat and didn't show any odd behaviour, everyone calmed down, with a few actually groaning in disappointment.

What drew a few interested glances, was when a beautiful brunette, that no one could recognise, entered the room.

'Oi, Issei, is that a new student?' Asked Matsuda.

'Why would I know?' Asked Issei in bewilderment.

'Well, recently, every new student to show up had known you. Just thought you might have known this one too. We actually thought you were slowly bringing your harem into the school.' Confessed Matsuda in embarrassment.

'Oooh, I know who that is. This will be fun.' Said Raynare, confusing Issei.

"How does Raynare know someone that I don't, if she is a part of me?" Thought Issei in confusion.

'Well, clearly I'm the smart part of you, since that girl, is Kiryuu.' Replied Raynare.

'Kiryuu!' Shouted Issei in shock, getting a few to look at him in confusion.

'Ah, why yes, it is me, Issei. I'm surprised you were the first one to realise.' Said the girl, now revealed to be not a new student, but rather, Aika Kiryuu, who, from the looks of things, had one hell of a makeover.

The girl pulled out a familiar pair of pink spectacles and put them on, but that still wasn't enough for some people.

'Lies! There is no way that's Kiryuu! Kiryuu was a five, this is a solid nine!' Shouted Motohama in shock, his glasses gleaming.

'Glad you think so. Truth be told, I never did care too much for appearances, but a five? I couldn't take that lying down.' Said Kiryuu, twirling some of her hair around her right index finger.

Kiryuu had changed her hairstyle, losing her twin pigtails. She now had lightly curled hair down her right side, while the hair on her left side was left straight and cascaded over her shoulders. Her bangs had also been pulled back, revealing her forehead and the rest of her face, with it now being pulled back and held together, with a lime green ribbon, which matched her eyes.

'I-impossible, the same three sizes… it can't be.' Muttered Motohama in denial.

'I have to admit, I respect that. She couldn't be bothered dressing herself up for school, but when people question her appearance, she shut them up in the best way possible.' Said Raynare in respect.

'Now, let's face the truth here, Motohama, my glasses are more powerful than yours and you just said yourself I'm a nine, while to me, you're only a six… but, play your cards right and maybe we can see what happens when you put a six with a nine.' Smirked Kiryuu, getting a few blushes, from some of the nearby girls, who understood the insinuation.

'Pretty bold too, I like her.' Added Raynare in amusement.

 _-line break-_

'This is hilarious Motohama, Kiryuu completely destroyed you in front of the whole class.' Laughed Issei, with Matsuda chuckling as well.

'I will not… accept that it was Kiryuu in that classroom.' Denied Motohama.

'Come on, you measured her yourself and your glasses never lie.' Commented Matsuda, getting a nod of agreement from Issei.

'B-but, if my glasses couldn't see the hidden potential of a five being a nine… just how much have I missed?' Cried Matsuda in shock.

'Well, for one thing, you could realise that a girl's three numbers don't define her.' Said Issei, getting both Matsuda and Motohama to look at him in shock.

'What? Don't look at me like that? It's true. You can't just have sex with a girl for the rest of your life. There are other things to do.' Defended Issei.

'That's right, you can get stabbed by them, reincarnated by them, sacrifice your arm for them, die for them again, sacrifice your life force for them, get betrayed by them, stop me at any time if you've heard all of these.' Quipped Raynare.

'To think, it'd be Issei out of the three of you, with an actual brain.' Teased Kiryuu, as she approached the three.

'I-I refuse to believe this is Kiryuu!' Spluttered Motohama, before feeling two hands rest on his shoulders.

'Motohama, face it, you lost, Kiryuu beat your glasses.' Said Issei, with Matsuda nodding in agreement.

Motohama dropped his head at this, broken at his defeat.

'Oh don't be a sore loser Motohama, besides, you might just get to go on a date with this nine.' Said Kiryuu, with a smirk, getting the three of them to look at her in surprise.

'I talked with Katase and she would much rather have company on her date, so I offered to have a double date between you, me, Matsuda and her. So what's it going to be?' Asked Kiryuu.

'Just take the offer Motohama. Not only did she beat you, let's face it, you are the one who said she is a nine, this is your best shot.' Said Issei.

'Fine… but I will upgrade myself from a six as well! I can't take this lying down!' Declared Motohama.

'That's fine, there is always stand and carry, but you need to have some actual strength, like Matsuda and Issei for that.' Smirked Kiryuu.

'I'll show you! My perverted mind knows more than anyone in this country!' Declared Motohama.

'That might not be a good thing you know.' Muttered Issei in embarrassment, palming his face as he did so.

'In that case, noon on Saturday, don't be late.' Said Kiryuu, before turning on her heel and leaving.

Issei watched Kiryuu leave for a moment, before realising something.

'It finally happened! The perverted trio all have girls for once… with real girls!' Shouted Issei triumphantly.

'Success!' Cried both Motohama and Matsuda.

'Although, you guys are still really far away from having a harem, while I'm up to…' Said Issei, trailing off towards the end, as he started counting his fingers.

Matsuda and Motohama watched as Issei counted and after he kept counting past four, they growled in annoyance.

'Go die Issei!' Shouted the duo, causing Issei to laugh heartily.

'I wonder if they'd say that, knowing you already died once and almost did again just recently?' Teased Raynare, but Issei kept laughing.

The perverted trio all had girls… real girls… it must have been a sign of the apocalypse.


	12. Surprises

**Well, first post of the New Year, so to begin with, Happy New Year everyone!**

 **As for this story, I have finished chapter 15 and have decided, that will be where I stop, before switching stories. It is a reasonable stop point, as I stopped at a point which will make it very easy to continue off from. It's also interesting, that a massive chunk of this story is actually between LN 10 and 11… I've practically written LN 10.5 at this point.**

 **In other news, I'm finishing off a few odd chapters for stories I was already working on, before my inspiration burst, such as ATC and AHTNK, with a chapter for A Third Chance nearly completed.**

 **Now, I wouldn't call this a New Year's resolution because those things are pretty useless, since no one follows through with them… however, I have made a decision. Once I take care of those few odd chapters, I am going to devote all of my time and energy to my first story: The Tails of Naruto Uzumaki. Quite frankly, I've had the ending for the story written since mid-2014 and all that really remains, is writing everything else in between it. I've in fact written everything that will happen very briefly, so my road map is set, all I really need to do is plug away at it, with another 200-300K words, to finish it.**

 **The story has been around long enough now as well, being the first story I started in 2011. It was an adventurous starting point, from a high school kid who just wanted to fix up some of canon Naruto's idiocy and write a story without Hinata or Sakura as the main love interest and it has been one hell of a journey, which branched out into a bunch of other fanfiction archives and also carried me through my first university degree.**

 **Considering that I was able to write about 70K words in this month alone, which was between me playing Arkham Knight and the events of Christmas, I think I can safely say, that if I just focus on TTONU, I will be able to finish it, at the very latest, by January next year.**

 **However, on the subject of this year, I'm getting a little apprehensive, as February is only a month away and I haven't gotten a new patron in three weeks. Once again, please support me if you can. To provide even more incentive, I'm putting chapters up there as soon as I finish them, even before proofreading, or putting in my author notes. Currently, a yet to be proofread chapter 13, 14 and 15 are all up there. I suppose some of you would rather the chapters be proofread first, as typos and errors can be annoying, but this is for the select few, who don't mind the odd error and would much rather read as much as possible, as soon as possible.**

 **I have no idea what things will be like once I start Medicine, the study load and time commitment could be light (highly doubt it), or even more intense than I am anticipating. I make no promises for any updates once things start and even the mid-year break in Med is shorter, being two weeks only, instead of a month, as I've been enjoying currently. If things do turn out to be more than I expect, you can at least be assured that I will be updating next December (the year also lasts longer, going to the end of November…).**

 **Other than that, mystery lemon girl is still unknown, but I think with this chapter, I've narrowed things down enough, to make the person pretty obvious.**

 **Also, in the interest of pairings, in the author note for chapter 15, I will put in the current harem, which is actually confirmed. People can still be added after that point, but everyone from that point on, will be in without a shadow of a doubt.**

 **Thanks for all the support last year and I hope you all stay with me through this story and as many of my others that you can bear to read. Enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 12 – Surprises

The week so far, had proved to be a rather lively one for Issei's class. First, there had been the madness of Monday, then the twisted events of Tuesday. Now though, everyone was waiting in anticipation, for what Wednesday might bring.

'Well, any ideas?' Asked Raynare, from her usual position atop Issei's desk, legs dangling over her back, but this time, she was supporting her head with her right hand and looking at Issei.

Issei put his head back in thought for a minute, looking at the roof, before hearing someone clear their throat near him.

Issei looked to his left and saw both Kiryuu and Katase staring at him.

'Um, something you two need?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Actually, yes.' Said Katase firmly, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'If you guys want protection for your dates, you'd be better off asking Xenovia… I still have no idea where she gets them form.' Said Issei calmly, before muttering the last part to himself.

'That's not what we came here for!' Cried Katase in annoyance.

'But thanks for the tip.' Added Kiryuu, getting Katase to look at her, with an embarrassed glare.

'You see, Murayama hasn't been too happy with the week so far and we also promised we'd go on our first date together, as best friends should.' Started Katase.

'Hmm, I see, that must have made you tagging up with Kiryuu, hurt her feelings.' Commented Issei, with Katase giving a stiff nod.

'Yeah… well, in any case, Kiryuu had an idea on how to help her.' Said Katase, before turning to Kiryuu.

'Really? What did you think of? A makeover?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'Before I answer that, do you really think Murayama needs a makeover?' Asked Kiryuu slyly.

'I don't think so. She'd probably be one of the top ten girls in the school, in attractiveness, by my count anyway.' Said Issei thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in thought and looking up slightly.

'In that case, what would you say to joining us all, for a triple date.' Proposed Kiryuu, surprising Issei.

'Um, what?' Said Issei in shock.

'Well, let's just say… Murayama hasn't exactly had the best of luck with boys as of late. Outside of you three, she's had very little interaction with them at all and for that reason, tends to come off as too aggressive to most.' Explained Katase.

'Uh… sorry then.' Apologised Issei sheepishly.

'Well, in that case, would you mind being Murayama's date this Saturday?' Asked Katase.

'Well, before I answer that, let me make sure you all have a few things clear.' Said Issei, getting a nod from the duo.

'You do realise I'm not exactly single. In fact, I've got about half a dozen girls who like me and I like them in turn. Not to mention, I've been fairly frequently doing it with one of them.' Said Issei, getting two nods from the pair, although Katase's was accompanied by a blush.

'That's fine. It's just for the day and I don't think Murayama would care too much either. Just don't expect anything physical from her.' Said Katase sternly.

'Of course not, I'd never expect something like that… but are you sure she'd be okay with it?' Asked Issei curiously.

'I'm sure.' Said Katase.

'Okay then, I wasn't planning on doing anything this weekend anyway… plus, it'd probably be funny to see how badly Motohama and Matsuda screw things up.' Said Issei, chuckling darkly towards the end.

'Then Saturday at noon, don't be late.' Said Katase, before she and Kiryuu walked off.

'This is hilarious. You've gone from hated pervert to a nonsexual pimp. Oh, I wish I was alive, so I could laugh at this for real. Also, you really didn't need to mention your harem, or your bedroom activities, you just felt like bragging, didn't you?' Laughed Raynare.

 _-line break-_

Once again, come lunch time, there was quite a large amount of chatter going on.

'Issei, what's this about you going on a date with another girl from our class?' Asked Irina, with a pout on her face.

'I would like to know as well.' Added Xenovia.

'Well, there isn't much to explain really, I'm going on a triple date with these two perverts, so the three girls we go with, can all be happy.' Said Issei.

'Mou, but what about us?' Asked Irina unhappily, giving a small frown.

'Hmm, that's a fair point I suppose. Hmm, how about you two both move in with me at my apartment complex? I still have a few rooms free and this way we can spend more time together.' Proposed Issei.

Irina and Xenovia quickly looked at each other, before breaking out into a smile, Irina's significantly larger than Xenovia's.

'Okay, we can come over tonight then!' Cheered Irina.

'Yes, I will come prepared as well.' Said Xenovia, pulling out a bunch of condoms.

'For crying out loud, where do you keep getting these things from?' Asked Issei, snatching one from Xenovia's hands.

'Hmm, I have secrets too Issei.' Said Xenovia proudly, confusing Issei.

'I didn't mean where you get them from exactly, I meant where do you keep pulling them out of?' Clarified Issei.

'My bra of course.' Said Xenovia, pointing down her shirt.

'…I see.' Said Issei, pocketing the condom, upon seeing dangerous glares being sent his way from Matsuda and Motohama.

'Anyway, we'll see you later tonight then.' Said Xenovia, before she and Irina walked off.

Issei turned to face his two friends, who were glaring at him in jealousy.

'Hey, don't look at me like that, you guys have girls as well now.' Said Issei defensively.

'Too many… you have too many and it isn't fair.' Commented Matsuda.

'Well too damn bad, I've struck out more than both of you combined in the past, so it is only fair I get more in the end, simply from how much effort I put into this harem thing. You guys just watched porn, for like a year, before doing anything.' Retorted Issei.

'I suppose that's a fair point.' Said Motohama unhappily, with Matsuda reluctantly nodding.

'Besides, this just means you can both profit from my expertise.' Said Issei in pride.

'Oh yes, the expertise on how to get thrashed by your love interests, I'm sure they would love to know about that.' Drawled Raynare sarcastically.

 _-line break-_

The day quickly concluded with little fanfare, but whispers of Irina and Xenovia moving in with Issei, were starting up and would no doubt explode come tomorrow.

'Alright, I'll wait here for you both, so after you grab your stuff, we can all head home together.' Said Issei, getting an excited nod from Irina and a cool one from Xenovia.

Issei stood by the gates, watching as everyone left, absorbing himself in a conversation with Ddraig.

"So Ddraig, if Grendel came back, do you think other dragons will as well?" Asked Issei in worry.

 **'A strong possibility. Dragons were always feared for their power, after all, the threat of me and Albion simply fighting, united the Three Factions. It is worrying though, because the Evil Dragons, like Grendel, are in fact stronger than the current Five Great Dragon Kings, six previously, when Tannin was a part of the group.' Said Ddraig gravely.**

"So these dragons are even stronger than Tannin… man, that's not good." Thought Issei.

 **'It gets worse, considering that one of them, Crom Cruach, was very close in power to Albion and I, last I heard at least.' Added Ddraig.**

"That… is bad then… really bad." Thought Issei in worry.

Ddraig didn't reply to this, but Issei could feel his silent agreement.

Issei closed his eyes in thought, before a voice broke him out of them.

'Hmm, what?' Asked Issei in confusion, as he looked up quickly, only to see Murayama in front of him. ****

'I said can we speak for a minute, Issei.' Repeated Murayama patiently.

'Um sure, what's up?' Replied Issei.

'Well, Katase and Kiryuu told me about this weekend, so I wanted to speak with you.' Explained Murayama.

'That's fair I suppose, what's on your mind?' Asked Issei calmly.

'Firstly, you know that you don't actually have to do this, right?' Asked Murayama, with a slightly narrowed gaze.

'Sure, I figured as much.' Answered Issei coolly.

'Secondly, you better not expect anything physical to happen.' Said Murayama, with a hint of warning in her tone.

'Like I told Katase and Kiryuu, I know. I wouldn't expect you to anyway, you're better than that, otherwise, you wouldn't have beat the three of us up so much in the past.' Said Issei, chuckling towards the end.

Murayama gave a brief smile at this, before schooling her features again.

'In that case, I just want to ask you one last thing. Why?' Asked Murayama.

'Erm, why what?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Why would you agree to do this? If it were before your, self-discovery thingy, I would have said it was because you were a horny beast, but if you already have a girlfriend, or multiple girlfriends… one of which you do certain things with… why would you want to go out with me, knowing nothing will happen?' Asked Murayama carefully.

'Hmm, a few reasons I suppose. One, it'll be fun to see how badly Motohama and Matsuda flounder on their dates, that I can't miss. Two, I really meant it when I told Kiryuu and Katase I have no plans this weekend and me being bored isn't a good thing. I get pretty destructive if I'm bored, or train excessively, neither of which are fun, despite what it may sound like.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

Murayama gave a soft sigh at this, dropping her head slightly.

'Lastly, who wouldn't want to go out with a beautiful girl like you? Even if it is only for a couple of hours, anyone would be lucky to take you on a date.' Finished Issei, getting Murayama to look up at him searchingly.

'Really? Do you really mean that? Kiryuu told me what you said, about me being one of the top ten girls in our school, in your mind. Do you really mean that? I mean, compared to most, I'm pretty plain and boring… and I suppose a little violent too.' Queried Murayama cynically.

'Of course I mean it. Even before I got a single girlfriend, you were always in my top ten list, it's also why I never bothered peeking, on the rare occasions you didn't show up to school.' Said Issei, leaning in closer and whispering conspiratorially towards the end, with a wink, to which Murayama laughed.

'I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult.' Said Murayama dryly.

'Take it however you want, it's the truth.' Said Issei, with a grin.

Murayama couldn't help a small smile herself, as she examined Issei's relaxed face.

'You know something Issei, for what it's worth, I'm glad you went on your little self-discovery trip because you're a lot more likeable now and much less of a pervert.' Said Murayama honestly, but Issei couldn't help a small wince.

'Yeah… I suppose I wasn't the best sort of person, personality wise, before that… but people change I suppose.' Said Issei.

'Well, some people do, others just fool you for so long, that you never expect something from them.' Added Raynare mockingly, causing Issei to frown.

'Well, for what it's worth, you're a lot more fun to talk to now at least… it also helps that you don't peek anymore.' Said Murayama calmly.

'Thanks.' Said Issei happily.

'I'll see you on Saturday then.' Said Murayama, before walking off.

It was only a few minutes later, that both Irina and Xenovia appeared, carrying a small amount of luggage.

'Ready to go?' Asked Issei.

'Yeah.' Said Irina sombrely.

'Something wrong?' Asked Issei in concern.

'It's nothing.' Said Irina, before remembering what had just happened only minutes ago.

 _-line break-_

 _Flashback_

 _-line break-  
_  
 _Irina had just finished packing her things, before heading down to Xenovia's floor. It helped that Irina's floor was free of any volatile personalities, but Xenovia didn't have the same luck, which made Irina somewhat apprehensive. When Irina had made her way to Xenovia's room, she noticed the door ajar slightly and could hear voices speaking. Irina couldn't make out what was being said, but she could hear one of the voices sounded quite bitter. All of a sudden, the door was opened and Akeno stormed out. The hybrid paused for a moment, to observe the angel and saw her luggage as well, before quickly making her way to her room and slammed the door shut behind her._

 _After a moment, Xenovia walked out, carrying her luggage as well, in a blue carry-on bag, in contrast to Irina's brown._

 _'Problem?' Asked Irina apprehensively._

 _'No, no problem.' Replied Xenovia calmly, before the two left and made their way down the lift._

 _Luckily, they didn't run in to any of the other girls on their way, which made exiting the house easier than it could have been. As the two made their way towards the door, they saw Issei's father sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper._

 _'Where would you two be off to?' Asked Issei's father in interest, momentarily lowering his newspaper._

 _'Thank you for you hospitality Mr. Hyoudou, but Xenovia and I have made other living arrangements. Sorry for being such a burden on you for so long and thank you for having us.' Said Irina, with both her and Xenovia giving a bow._

 _'Ah, it was no bother at all Irina, you're practically family after all. Do give my regards to Issei though, both of you.' Said the older Hyoudou, before reopening his newspaper._

 _'E-eh what do you mean?' Spluttered Irina._

 _'I may not be the smartest man around, but I know enough about Issei and you to figure things out for myself. As long as Issei is fine with it, you both have my blessings, now shoo before someone else gets down here. This house isn't as quiet as you'd think and I can tell that you two don't want any more friction to occur, between you two and the others.' Said Issei's father, not looking up from his newspaper._

 _The two heeded the wise words and left immediately. As the two walked down the street, Irina noticed Xenovia looked rather calm, especially considering what may have just happened between her and Akeno._

 _'Xenovia, what happened up there?' Asked Irina kindly, but firmly._

 _'It was as you'd expect, someone was clearly unhappy that we had been forgiven and they hadn't, that's all. Nothing too ground-breaking.' Replied Xenovia calmly._

 _'Did you tell her where we're going?' Asked Irina nervously._

 _'No, but I'm sure she figured it out, more or less. Not the location though.' Said Xenovia._

 _Irina sighed, but spared a glance back at the slowly shrinking building, as they walked away from it._

 _-line break-_

 _End Flashback_

 _-line break-  
_  
'Alright, if you're sure.' Said Issei, snapping Irina out of her thoughts.

The trio made their way to Issei's apartment in silence, before finally arriving, just as the sun had started to set.

'So which rooms do you girls want? All the rooms are free, well, aside from mine obviously, but feel free to come by at any time.' Asked Issei.

The duo looked at each other, before giving a silent agreement.

'Could we have rooms opposite each other?' Asked Irina.

'Sure, ground floor, or the floor above that?' Asked Issei.

'The latter. It would be best if we are as close to you as possible, especially if we need to make a baby in the future.' Said Xenovia, getting Irina to look at her, with a blush.

'I think if we were going to make a baby, we would probably need to be in the same room.' Laughed Issei.

'Hmm, fair point, but it couldn't hurt.' Responded Xenovia, with a nod.

'No worries, let me just go grab you two your keys, one sec.' Said Issei, before dashing into the complex.

'Xenovia! You're still too forward!' Chided Irina.

'On the contrary, Irina, it seems I'm beginning to see some success. Not only did Issei take a practising tool from me today, he didn't say it was still too soon for us, to talk about making a baby.' Said Xenovia calmly, causing Irina to pause and think on it.

'Ah, here they are! Your room is on the left, Xenovia and yours is on the right, Irina. Well, both are identical, so feel free to switch if you want to.' Said Issei, as he handed the girls a key each.

'What about a key for your room?' Asked Xenovia.

'Ah, well I do have a key, but I actually never really lock my door… which means people tend to come in on their own.' Said Issei, turning towards Irina at the end, who smiled cutely and stuck out her tongue.

'So don't worry about that. The keys are just mostly so you girls can have privacy if you want it.' Explained Issei, before giving a yawn.

'Well, I know it is only about seven or so, but I'm feeling tired. Do you two need any help unpacking?' Asked Issei.

'No thanks Issei, we should be fine.' Said Irina happily, with Xenovia nodding in agreement.

'Cool, in that case, I'm going to go to bed. I normally leave for school at eight, so I'll come by and give you both a knock at five to, in case you want to go together. If you need more time to prepare, that's fine, but the offer is there.' Said Issei, before heading upstairs.

Issei made his way to his room, opened the door and made his way to his bed, before lying down on it and promptly falling asleep, ignoring the fallen angel, who had been trying to get his attention on the bed completely, much to her chagrin.

 _-line break-_

As Issei had said, he woke up, got dressed and made his way down to Xenovia and Irina's floor at five to and knocked on their doors. Both girls were ready to go and the trio made their way to school, which started to set off whispers.

"High school, always gossiping." Thought Issei in amusement.

As the three made their way to their classroom and sat down, Raynare made her presence known, by standing on Issei's desk, instead of lounging on it.

'Finally! I've been trying to talk to you for hours now! Don't you know it is rude to ignore a girl?' Ranted Raynare.

"Also rude to kill someone." Thought Issei dryly, causing Raynare to laugh and resume her usual position on Issei's desk.

'Hmm, I suppose that's fair… oh, look who just walked in standard looking female student, with larger breasts than the average.' Commented Raynare.

Issei turned and noticed Murayama had indeed entered the classroom and in a move that surprised Issei, gave him a small smile and wave, which Issei returned after a moment.

'Ok. That's it. I concede defeat. You are clearly the luckiest pervert in the world, to get a girl who you used to peek on, to like you. This is unfathomable.' Uttered Raynare in shock.

Issei heard a few people begin to mutter at this recent turn of events and couldn't help but laugh internally.

"What a week…" Thought Issei in amusement.

 _-line break-_

Come lunch time, the trio of former peepers, made their way to the same spot as the day before. After all, even though they stopped peeping, the spot was pretty comfortable, providing a large source of shade.

'Teach us master!' Cried Matsuda and Motohama, once Issei had sat down.

'What?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'How on earth did you make Murayama so… nice to you? You used to peek on her as well, but she didn't smash a shinai into your trousers.' Asked Matsuda, wincing slightly at the phantom pain he felt.

'I just talked with her… it isn't that hard.' Answered Issei in bewilderment, which was compounded, when Motohama produced a notepad from somewhere, glasses fixating on him intensely.

'About what?' Asked Motohama eagerly.

'Well, she asked me about my reasons for agreeing to go on the date with her.' Started Issei, only for Motohama to eagerly start scribbling.

'What did you say?' Asked Motohama, not looking up from his note pad.

'The truth. Firstly, that it would be really funny to see how badly you two flounder on your dates. Secondly, that I have no plans this weekend and lastly, that who wouldn't want to go out with a beautiful girl like her.' Recalled Issei.

'Whoa, that is gold.' Said Motohama in awe, as he finished writing and looked up at Issei.

'With words like that, no wonder you've gotten a harem.' Added Matsuda in admiration.

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'You must teach us to be like you Issei! We will never tell you to go die again, as you were clearly sent to this planet to impart your wisdom, on lowly perverted mortals, such as us.' Said Matsuda, with Motohama nodding in agreement.

'… Oookay. First rule then, don't say stupid stuff like that.' Said Issei, to which Motohama dutifully took notes, causing Issei to sweat drop.

'Secondly rule, always be truthful with a girl. Be genuine and don't lie to her.' Continued Issei.

'Third rule… hmm, third rule… you know what, the third rule is to obey the first two rules. Don't be overly perverted and be honest and genuine with a girl, that's really all you need to do.' Finished Issei thoughtfully.

As the duo of harem-less perverts listened to the wise words, of the harem possessing pervert, none of them noticed a girl listening to them a short distance away, with another person next to her listening as well.

 _-line break-_

The day finished off as normal for Issei, only this time, he made his way home with Xenovia and Irina in tow.

Issei thought about asking Irina, if Michael had told her anything about Grendel and what he and Dulio had investigated, but reasoned, that if Irina only had two wings, she probably wouldn't have been told and decided to visit heaven himself, to get his answers, directly from the source.

As the familiar door appeared in front of Issei, he entered the light and eventually made his way to the sixth floor. Only Michael was present this time, but that was all he needed for now.

'Issei, I wasn't expecting you back so soon.' Said Michael in surprise.

'I was just wondering about a few things, to do with what Dulio and I found.' Said Issei.

'What is on your mind?' Asked Michael calmly.

'Well, for one thing, does Irina know about any of this? For that matter, exactly who does know about this all?' Asked Issei.

'Irina does not know and outside of the Seraphs and Dulio, only you know the situation as well.' Answered Michael.

'I see. I also have a question more directly related to the issue at hand. Exactly how strong are the current measures we have against dragons? For that matter, since I'm familiar with it, what kind of chance does Ascalon have against someone like Crom Cruach?' Asked Issei.

'In reverse order, Ascalon would be capable of severely wounding and even killing, a dragon of Crom Cruach's calibre, the only problem, is having someone who can fight him and survive long enough, to be able to use it to its full potential. Aside from Ascalon, there is not a great deal many items we can use, that are capable of specifically harming dragons.' Explained Michael.

'Hmm.' Said Issei thoughtfully, before causing his Boosted Gear to appear and brought Ascalon out, sticking straight out of the red gauntlet.

'I suppose I should probably learn how to use a sword then… I mean, I can use the aura and boost it repeatedly for attacks, but I think direct contact would work better.' Said Issei.

'You would be right in your line of thinking. However, even without Ascalon, you yourself are capable of harming powerful dragons, with your own abilities. Combine that with the Boosted Gear and you are a formidable opponent in your own right, however, given you have two very skilled sword wielders now living in close proximity to you, training is a very valid option for you as well.' Said Michael.

Issei raised an eyebrow, at the fact that Michael was already aware of Irina and Xenovia moving in near him, but didn't dwell on it, as he saw Michael quickly walk over to a small wooden table and grasp what looked like a few slips of paper.

'Now Issei, what I am about to give you needs to be kept quiet, particularly from the devils and fallen angels… the devils more so.' Said Michael sternly.

Issei nodded, prompting Michael to continue.

'You see, the Brave Saint system, is ultimately quite limited, to fifty-four angels at that. However, as I'm sure you know, the devils have a system, allowing for multiple people to be converted, by those lower down in the power chain. The angels have had no success with this, as it seems no angel is able to bestow this sort of power on anyone, aside from the Seraphs themselves. We haven't tested it with Dulio, as he does have a habit to be rather restless, however, with you staying with Gabriel and in heaven for close to a month, those on the floor below were able to glean something from yourself.' Explained Michael, surprising Issei.

'You mean that's what those energy tests were for? I thought that was just to measure my powers as an angel, coupled with the Boosted Gear.' Questioned Issei.

'Indeed it was. However, through this process, we determined that you may be capable of reincarnating angels yourself. The Boosted Gear already possesses an innate transferring ability and coupled with that, it works on your desires and responds to your will.' Said Michael, before handing Issei three blank cards, completely white on both sides.

'We were able to develop a few cards, which may be successful at reincarnating someone into an angel. However, even when others tried to use these cards, they were unsuccessful. Since they were directly created from the capabilities of the Boosted Gear, we believe only you can make use of them.' Finished Michael.

'Seriously…' Gasped Issei, taking the cards in his non-gauntleted hand and looking at them awe.

 **'That is actually quite interesting. Michael does make a valid point and I do believe you may be able to do so Issei. All Sacred Gears, not just mine, respond to a user's will. Given how you were able to come up with different versions of the Boosted Gear, with your ability to promote, it seems you would also be successful at converting people, through use of your transfer ability. It may also explain why your wings were red, my presence aside.' Commented Ddraig, speaking from the gauntlet.**

'We are unsure on just who they may work on: highly religious people, common humans, devils, fallen angels, youkai, even dragons, but we are entrusting them to you, in the hopes that you will find people to use them on and inform us of the results.' Elucidated Michael.

'Hmm, devils you say.' Muttered Issei thoughtfully.

'I understand your thoughts Issei, but should you follow through, please be mindful of the ripples you may create.' Said Michael sternly.

'I will.' Said Issei calmly, fully expecting Michael to determine what he was thinking, given what Michael had just, moments ago, revealed to him.

'In that case, you may leave now if you wish. Gabriel is not here currently, unfortunately, however, if there is anything else you would like to discuss, feel free to come to me as well.' Said Michael.

'Alright. One last thing though, should I tell Irina about any of this?' Asked Issei.

'If you do what I think you will do, which I urge to think carefully on before proceeding, you may, but only about the cards. It would be best if we not alarm too many, about the possible threat of numerous Evil Dragons returning.' Answered Michael.

Issei nodded, before giving a small bow and leaving. Michael let out a small breath once Issei had left.

"I do hope this doesn't cause even more tension between the Three Factions." Thought Michael grimly. 


	13. Not The Fruit

**Well, there was something wrong with reviews recently, so I can't reply to them… I'm getting the emails for them, but they aren't showing up yet. That's also why this chapter was delayed slightly, as I was waiting for them to resolve the issue. That being said, the issue is still occurring, but this isn't the first time this has happened to me and won't be the last. Normally, the reviews will show up after a while and I can reply to them then. Please review as normal, but if you have any burning questions, comments or concerns, please PM me so I can respond.**

 **In any case, I'd like to revise my statement from last chapter, I will focus on TTONU, but I do know myself and after a good 15-30K words for any story, I get bored, so I will sporadically update others during my focus on TTONU.**

 **I'm also leaning pretty strongly towards my Batman fanfic again… but if I do start writing it, I'll make sure to have at least three chapters done in advance and make sure I'm at least up to the second last arc of TTONU, before uploading.**

 **In regards to updates for other stories, I honestly can't say. It is really whatever takes my fancy, as annoying as that sounds. I think I might take a brief break from DxD for a while, after this recent splurge though. Fairy Tail, will probably get a few sporadic updates, mostly AJPD and WoF, since I have a few ideas for them. I'll probably have more than one update for AHTNK as well, but might leave WHBTS for a bit. Outside that, I have no idea what will be next.**

 **Anyway, moving on to the chapter. It was weird writing the date… especially in a pretty normal world, since everything is always the same in terms of what happens, dinner, movie and random third activity… like the title of this chapter though, I put a lot of subtle nods to things throughout the chapter, just to amuse you all. If one of you picks up on where the movie idea came from though, in other words, what I based it on, I'd be very surprised.**

 **Next chapter will be the lemon, so by the end of this chapter, it should be clear who it is with and I do have plans for her, plot related plans too, I might add.**

 **With that said, next chapter will be up in a few days, depending on when I proofread it, so look forward to that.**

 **I would also like to give a big thank you to my three new patrons. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 13 – Not The Fruit

As Issei returned from heaven, he went to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, deep in thought.

'Come on! You can't seriously be thinking about this? You already got fooled by her once, why on earth would you want to try something like this again?' Asked Raynare cynically.

'This is different, this isn't personal. This is about the future and the possible battles it might bring.' Said Issei, to the figure in front of him.

'Yet this can only occur through you, no one else, so it is very personal. Don't you get it? This is like the angel equivalent of a peerage. Can you really trust her again; I mean really, really trust her?' Asked Raynare calmly.

Issei looked at the cards for a minute longer, before putting them on his bedside table.

Raynare smirked, but Issei looked at her.

'I'm not doubting her, but this is a big decision and I need time to think about it.' Defended Issei.

'Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.' Dismissed Raynare, with a wave of her hand.

'Sleep… that's not a bad idea.' Muttered Issei, before taking off his school uniform.

After Issei had taken of his shirt and blazer, he took off his pants, only for something to fall out of his pockets. Issei bent down and retrieved the small shiny object, before chuckling, at seeing it was a condom that Xenovia had kept flashing around.

'I mean come on Issei, she just wants your kids like the cat.' Drawled Raynare in boredom.

'Not true, since that wasn't always her original goal.' Replied Issei.

'Whatever, although, I'm surprised you're actually talking back to me now. Finally realised how much you want me?' Asked Raynare cheekily.

'No, but if I'm alone, there isn't anything wrong with talking to myself.' Replied Issei, as he pulled out his pyjama shorts and shirt, before putting them on.

'So, if we have sex, does that mean you're just masturbating?' Asked Raynare curiously.

Issei looked at Raynare searchingly for a full minute, confusing her.

'Yep, you're definitely part of my brain, since questions like that keep me up at night.' Said Issei, with a small quirk of his lips.

'I could keep you up another way you know.' Purred Raynare.

'You actually can't, since you're not real.' Said Issei, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Raynare, which caused her to disappear.

'Hey, that was rude you know!' Said an indignant Raynare, as she appeared beside the bed, instead of on it, as she had been previously.

'Whatever. Enjoy silence for another eight hours.' Said Issei, as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, with a smirk.

'Ass.' Grumbled Raynare unhappily.

 _-line break-  
_  
As Issei awoke for the final day of school for the week, he paused for a moment to reflect on the week so far.

"Man, this has been one hell of a week. I honestly couldn't have imagined things like this happening before." Thought Issei in surprise, as he dressed himself.

It was Friday at last and tomorrow would be the very interesting triple date, which Issei was looking forward to, mostly to see how Motohama and Matsuda would act on a date, but also, due to the fact that Murayama had managed to pique his interest yesterday. Her sudden friendliness puzzled him and had him wanting to understand what could have caused the change. _  
_  
Just like yesterday, Issei left for school, with Irina and Xenovia in tow, before making their way to their class.

'What a week. I can't believe all of this stuff happened over four days, I doubt anything will happen today though, that'd just be insane.' Said Raynare, once again lounging on Issei's desk.

"Hmm, well, this actually gives me an idea… and not just to spite you… since you are really me anyway." Thought Issei, causing Raynare to look at him in curiosity.

 _-line break-_

Come lunchtime, the trio of female enthusiasts were under their usual tree, only for Issei to surprise the other two, when he stood up and told them to watch what he did next. In a move reminiscent of Matsuda's actions on Monday, Issei made his way to the Kendo Club change rooms, but unlike Matsuda, waited outside the front for them to come out. The emerging girls looked at Issei warily, but didn't say or do anything. After most of them had left, Issei patiently waited for the last two to come out, who were Katase and Murayama.

'Hi Issei, something wrong?' Asked Murayama calmly.

'Well, not exactly wrong, but I was wondering if you would do me a favour?' Asked Issei sheepishly.

'What kind of favour?' Asked Murayama, narrowing her eyes as she did so.

'Don't worry, nothing like that. I just wanted to know if you could teach me Kendo. If you weren't too busy I mean.' Said Issei quickly.

Both Katase and Murayama looked at Issei in surprise.

'Really? Why the sudden interest?' Asked Murayama curiously.

'Well, I know can hold my own in a physical battle, but I think having an idea on how to use and defend against weapons, might be useful.' Explained Issei.

'And that just so happened to come to you today, of all days and on one of the most eventful weeks of the year.' Said Murayama suspiciously.

'Well it isn't like I planned it… but I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, there are always other people I can ask.' Said Issei coolly, turning his back on the duo and starting to walk back to the perverted duo.

'Will this affect tomorrow at all?' Asked Murayama curiously.

'Nope, tomorrow is still set. This is a completely different thing.' Said Issei, pausing to look over his shoulder.

'Then I'd be happy to. It'd be interesting to see if your new physique has made you a better target.' Said Murayama, with a smirk.

'Oh, I'm sure I'll surprise you.' Said Issei, with a wink.

'In that case, how about a quick spar after school?' Proposed Murayama.

'Sure, sounds good to me.' Said Issei, giving a wave over his shoulder, as he walked back to his fellow perverts.

"The week continues." Thought Issei in amusement, watching Raynare huff in irritation.

 _-line break-_

Surprisingly, word had spread rapidly once again through the school, at Issei suddenly taking an interest in Kendo. This also happened to reach the ears of a certain blonde.

"If we had known better, Issei would have most likely come to me for help… help… Issei helped us all, but we couldn't help him… we really were… are… terrible friends." Thought Kiba, his face fixed in his usual fake smile, even though beneath the surface, he was drowning in guilt.

"We need to do something about this. If both Xenovia and Irina could be forgiven, there exists a chance, however slight, that we may be forgiven as well." Thought Yuuto, with newfound determination.

 _-line break-_

Issei made his way to the outside sparring ring for the Kendo Club, located just a stone's throw away from their changing rooms. The school was largely empty now and only a few people, who also had late club activities remained. When Issei arrived, he noticed Murayama, garbed in her Kendo attire and was holding two shinai.

'You don't mind doing this test in your school uniform, do you?' Asked Murayama curiously.

'Nah, it's fine, I'm surprisingly pretty comfortable in these clothes.' Said Issei, before quickly raising his left hand, to grab the stick of wood that had been thrown at him.

'Quick reflexes, that's good, it'll help you avoid being struck.' Appraised Murayama.

Murayama walked over to Issei, holding her weapon down, informing Issei that combat was not about to begin yet. Murayama circled Issei quickly, before coming to a stop in front of him.

'Well, you have a balanced build, so a fairly basic opening stance would be your best bet.' Said Murayama, before raising her shinai in front of her, bending her knees slightly. Her left foot was positioned at a forty-five-degree angle and her right foot was pointed straight ahead. Right hand above left on the tsuba. Lastly, Murayama was bent ever so slightly forward.

'This is the stance you would want to take.' Instructed Murayama.

Issei observed the stance, before quickly mimicking it.

'Good.' Said Murayama, with a nod, before taking a few steps back.

'Now, before we start, do you know the basic striking techniques?' Asked Murayama.

'More or less. This stuff is based on Kenjutsu which I've seen a lot of… that and we've watched you all enough to pick up most of it, I just wanted some hands on experience.' Confessed Issei, with a chuckle.

Murayama gave him a dirty look, before her expression relaxed once again.

'In that case, let's spar.' Said Murayama.

Issei nodded, before the two eyed each other off. Issei waited for Murayama to make the first move and she quickly advanced on him and struck downwards. Issei held his shinai upwards, with a slight tilt to the left, causing the wood to clack harshly. Issei then quickly brought his sword down on Murayama's right wrist, only to find it blocked. Murayama then levelled a strike at the right side of Issei's abdomen, only for Issei to strafe to the side and avoid the attack, bringing him closer to Murayama's right and attempting a strike to her head. Murayama blocked it and the two continued to trade blows back and forth.

As the spar continued, Murayama started to find herself equally surprised and frustrated. Not only was Issei, a complete rookie, matching her, he was doing it so easily, almost as though he wasn't even being challenged. After a few more strikes, Murayama decided to stop holding back so much and started levelling increasingly faster strikes at Issei, occasionally aiming for his left side as well. To Murayama's surprise, Issei found no difficulties blocking on either side, which was surprising. Blows to the left side were not common, outside of those aimed towards the head, which made many, at least a little bit unbalanced when someone could strike at both sides so fluidly. As her strikes picked up in speed, so did Issei's. A furious clacking of wood on wood was all that was heard between the two, both controlling their breathing to a frightening level.

Eventually, Murayama decided it was time to end this and aimed a rapid thrust at Issei's throat. Murayama's eyes widened, as she realised that Issei was not wearing the proper gear and a strike to his throat would be devastating, possibly even crippling. Issei felt the intent behind the strike, before Murayama had even moved and had quickly taken his left hand off his shinai.

'I think that's enough for now.' Said Issei, gripping Murayama's shinai at the tip, with his left hand, only about a hand's length away from his throat.

Murayama blinked for a moment, completely shocked that Issei had caught her strike, but thankful for it.

'Y-yeah, that's a good idea.' Agreed Murayama.

'I have to say though, that was interesting. It is different when I have one of my own. Can't really defend against you without it.' Laughed Issei, as he let go of Murayama's shinai, remembering how many times a shinai had met his flesh in the past.

'Well, with reflexes like that, I think you'd manage.' Said Murayama, still a little awed at Issei's speed.

'In any case, thanks for that. See you tomorrow then. Hopefully, I won't be too annoying, that you feel the need to reacquaint me with your shinai again, after this that is.' Said Issei, as he handed his shinai to Murayama, who took it in confusion.

'What do you mean?' Asked Murayama.

'Well, I'd say all things considered, just knowing the stance was all I really needed from this. I've known the strikes for years now, I can keep up with the movements and as you've seen, I have excellent reflexes.' Said Issei.

'Then why didn't you leave after that?' Asked Murayama in confusion.

'Two reasons. One, I wanted to test myself against, what I would say, is the best Kendo practitioner in this school. Two, is it so wrong to want to watch you in action up close? Watching from a distance is fine, but before, when you would get up close and personal, it was usually for a beat down. I just wanted to see you in proper action is all. Have to say though, you sure are dangerous with that thing.' Said Issei cheerfully.

'So that's it then, you're done with Kendo?' Asked Murayama, somewhat disappointed.

'I guess… but I'll be sure to keep watching you.' Said Issei, with a laugh, before walking off.

'See you tomorrow.' Said Issei, giving a wave over his shoulder.

Murayama watched Issei leave in confusion, before looking at her shinai and widened her eyes. The tip was severely cracked and crumbling away, as though one more strike would turn it to dust.

"Something definitely changed with Hyoudou." Thought Murayama, before going to return her Kendo equipment.

 _-line break-_

'You were so close back then. If you didn't stop yourself, that thing would have turned into splinters.' Commented Raynare.

'I know.' Muttered Issei, with a blank expression.

Raynare looked at Issei curiously, before giving an uncaring shrug.

'Whatever then.' Sighed Raynare in boredom.

Issei made his way up to his apartment, before heading to his shower. It hadn't been a particularly intense battle, for him anyway, but he had still worked up a small sweat and going to a date without showering… probably wasn't the best idea. After showering, Issei made his way back to his bed and while drying himself off, glared at the picture of Azazel.

"That's so creepy, he's watching me sleep." Thought Issei, before trying to take the picture frame down, only to find it wouldn't budge.

Issei frowned, before sighing and simply throwing his towel over the picture.

"That works." Thought Issei, before putting on his pyjamas and going to bed.

 _-line break-_

Finally, it was Saturday. Time for the big date. It was only as Issei made his way to the school, that he realised he had no idea what to expect.

'Hmm, I don't know how to feel about you wearing the same clothes you did to my date with you. That being said, didn't I punch a hole through that shirt? Did you have a replica or something?' Asked Raynare, as she walked alongside him.

Issei was clad in in a black top, black pants and had a lavender jacket over the top, just as he had on his first and last date with Yuuma Amano. That being said, he filled them out much more than he had previously, thanks to his training.

Back to the current date, for one thing, he was mostly a passenger in this whole thing, Matsuda was the main part of the date, having asked Katase. Then Kiryuu and Motohama had joined in, then lastly, he was roped in for Murayama.

'I wonder if they will do better than you did. I mean, your date was very safe… now that I think about it, the complete opposite of what a pervert should have done… I wonder if your friends will be the same… probably not though.' Pondered Raynare thoughtfully.

Reaching the school at fifteen to noon, he was surprised to see everyone else was there already.  
The girls were all dressed in knee length skirts, yellow for Murayama, blue for Katase and white for Kiryuu, coupled with sleeveless tops and a light jacket, since it was rather chilly out. Murayama wore a pink top, while Katase wore a green one and Kiryuu a black one. Their jackets were red, green and black for Murayama, Katase and Kiryuu respectively. Matsuda was wearing tan pants and a white short sleeved shirt, while Motohama was wearing blue jeans and a black and red checkered, long sleeved shirt.

'Uh, sorry for making you wait.' Said Issei nervously.

'It's fine, we did say noon. The fact that we all happened to be early is fine.' Said Kiryuu, with the others nodding.

'Alright, in that case, time to go to the first stop, on the best date of your life!' Cheered Matsuda.

'Well, I guess ours would have been your worst. After all, how many dates end with death?' Laughed Raynare.

'Where to first?' Asked Katase suspiciously.

'A restaurant.' Said Matsuda simply, before marching off.

As the group started to walk, Issei noticed that Motohama had actually tried to make his hair neat, however, his hair was just as messy as always, causing Issei to softly chuckle to himself.

'Something funny?' Asked Murayama, from beside Issei.

'Nothing… it's just that Motohama tried to style his hair, but he clearly failed miserably.' Said Issei in amusement.

Murayama looked over at Motohama, before noticing what Issei had and stifled a giggle.

Matsuda led the group to a fairly nice western styled restaurant. It looked to be primarily specialised in burgers, with the apt, yet somewhat crude name, Flame Grilled Slabs.

The group of six entered and were seated after a minute, each couple seated across from each other with Issei inside, Motohama in the middle and Matsuda on the edge of their booth.

To the restaurant's credit, the food was good, perhaps too good, as Matsuda was a little overeager in his eating, causing Issei to snicker to himself, at Katase's slightly irritated expression.

Afterwards, Motohama declared they were going to watch a movie and shockingly, the movie was not perverted. A rather simple murder mystery movie, with a group of twenty people, all in their thirties, being invited over to a lavish mansion for dinner, from a peer of theirs from high school.

'Before this movie even starts, I'm not coming if any of you pull something like this.' Said Issei to the group, as they waited for the movie to start.

'Why not?' Asked Kiryuu.

'These things never end well and not seeing someone for a decade means you have no idea what to expect. For all I know, one of you could be a crazed psychopath by the time you turn thirty.' Answered Issei.

'I think if anyone went crazy, it'd be you, Issei.' Teased Kiryuu.

'You know, considering that within a year you died, became a devil and then an angel, she's got a point.' Said Raynare, seated beside Issei.

From left to right, Raynare was seated to Issei's left, Murayama to Issei's right, Katase to Murayama's right, Matsuda to Katase's right, Kiryuu to Matsuda's right and finally, Motohama on the other end.

The movie started off as movies do, snippets of background information on the various characters and their history, with the one throwing the party on an island. However, once everyone arrived, the one who invited them was not present.

'Oh, you just know people are going to start dying now.' Grinned Raynare.

True to her words, one of them, a model, was found dead, with a sculpture of the Eiffel Tower embedded in her chest. After that, a rather large man, a construction worker, was found the next day, impaled on a model of a pyramid. After the fourth death, a woman, poisoned with venom from a spider, found only in Australia, people had started snuggling up together. Murayama was leaning into Issei's shoulder; Katase had shuffled over to Matsuda and much to Issei's amusement; Motohama was gripping on to Kiryuu's hand and partially burying his face into her shoulder.

Issei tried and succeeded in containing his laughter, but Raynare guffawed loudly from beside him, falling off her chair in the process.

The movie concluded as Issei had expected, the host failing one too many times and becoming frustrated, revealing himself to the group, only for the man who had been impaled on the pyramid, to have actually survived. Weakened as he was, he was still able to bring the very same pyramid, which had impaled him, down on to the head, of their much scrawnier attacker, breaking his neck.

After that, he, along with the last two survivors, left the island, concluding the movie.

As the group left the theatre, Motohama had calmed down somewhat, but still held Kiryuu's hand. Matsuda on the other hand, was now walking as close to Katase as possible, without actually touching her. All in all, Issei was quite surprised at the progress they were both making. It was then he glanced down and noticed Murayama was still leaning into his side, his left arm around her shoulders.

'Now, the final stop!' Declared Matsuda, as after the three-hour long movie, the sun was officially begging to make its way down. It was still fairly high on the horizon, but another two or three hours and it would have dipped below the surface.

The final stop, as Matsuda had declared, was a karaoke bar, much to Issei's amusement, knowing just how bad the two of his friends were at singing. That being said, Issei was no angel, well, at least at singing.

Issei had let Matsuda and Motohama do their embarrassing duet. Despite being embarrassing though, it certainly created a fun atmosphere, so much so that Issei mustered up the courage to butcher a song of his own.

One pop song later and Issei had found, that strangely enough, his singing had improved and much to his embarrassment, had been forced to sing another by the group, only this time, they had chosen it for him. "Melody of the Wild Dance" by _SID_ had come up and Issei smiled, being familiar with the song and in fact, quite fond of it. As he finished the song, Issei looked over to the group of five and noticed them all looking at him in awe.

'Um, is something wrong?' Asked Issei nervously.

'When the hell did you get to be such a good singer? You sucked just as bad as us a few months ago!' Said Matsuda in shock.

'Um, dunno.' Said Issei sheepishly.

After that, the girls sang "STUDYxSTUDY" by _StylipS_ and surprised the trio of perverts.

'Wow, you sounded just like them.' Exclaimed Issei, with the other two nodding in muted silence.

'Well, Katase and I have actually practised that one a lot, but Kiryuu did a really good job as well.' Said Murayama happily.

After a few more renditions of various songs, Matsuda proposed the idea of couples singing songs together. There was quite a bit of grumbling, most of them feeling a duet was definitely not their thing, much more suited to people twice their age, but Matsuda persisted and the rest eventually gave in.

As expected, Matsuda and Motohama tried their best, but singing really wasn't their thing. However, when Issei and Murayama stood up, the other four watched in interest, looking forward to a duet by two rather good singers.

The song picked at random by the two, was "Possibility", a duet between _Daichi Miura_ and _BoA_. As the two sang, their friends watched on in admiration. A duet was hard enough to pull off, even between two good singers, but the duo of Issei and Murayama made for an absolutely breathtaking performance.

As they finished, their friends applauded and much to their embarrassment, so did a few others who were in the karaoke club as well.

'I'm not doing that again.' Huffed Issei, with a small blush.

Murayama, with a slightly bigger blush, nodded in agreement.

'But you guys were so good!' Exclaimed Katase.

'Yeah, you completely buried us you know. Ah, who would have thought Issei was such a good singer?' Lamented Motohama, with a wry grin.

'What's your secret Issei, been having lessons since last time?' Teased Kiryuu.

'Actually, it is because you are an angel now. You didn't think that having the voice of an angel was just an expression, did you?' Teased Raynare.

'Uh, no, just… I dunno, maybe I was just having a bad day back then.' Chuckled Issei nervously.

The group kept singing for another hour, but no more duets were sung and Issei didn't sing again, too embarrassed at the applause that might follow.

When the group stepped outside, it had become dark, or at least, it would have been, if not for all the neon lights. The group walked out of the entertainment district of Kuoh and headed back to the residential part, where everyone lived. The group slowly splintered off, with Matsuda offering to walk Katase home, which she actually accepted, causing Matsuda to smile and for Issei to raise an eyebrow.

'Looks like they did better than you thought.' Commented Raynare, after Motohama and Kiryuu left.

'So Murayama, where to from here?' Asked Issei.

'Just a bit further… that way.' Mumbled Murayama sleepily.

'Um, which way?' Asked Issei, only to see Murayama was practically sleep walking, leaning into him for support.

Issei gave a small sigh, before turning slightly to head towards his apartment.

'Oh, what are you going to do now? Take her back for some hot and steamy action?' Teased Raynare.

Issei deadpanned at the apparition.

"I'm such a pervert sometimes." Sighed Issei internally.

'Hey, you were thinking it, otherwise, I wouldn't have said it.' Quipped Raynare.

Issei sighed audibly this time, but didn't speak back to the fallen angel.

"My mind is messed up no matter what I am it seems." Thought Issei dryly.


	14. Gifts of the Mountain Village

**Ok, so I'm making some ground on other stories. Got a chapter for ATC done and almost one for AHTNK as well, but I've been getting more ideas for this story… so I started writing chapter 16. *sigh* I just can't stop it seems… I will take a break after chapter 15, but at this rate, I'll be back really soon. I will also try and do a chapter for Issei Leviathan because after a small discussion with one of my new patrons, I now know how I want to proceed. I was having a dilemma on whether to put in non DxD characters or not, but I now have a solution.**

 **Reviews are also fixed as well, so I've replied to them all now. It isn't ideal, considering questions from chapter 12 were answered in chapter 13, but once again, if you take the time and effort to review, then I'll put in the time and effort to respond.**

 **Now, this chapter is a bit shorter, but that is because I stopped at the lemon. That being said, I put more detail into things, than the one I did with Kuroka and a little bit more, than the one I had with Issei and Irina, in Heart of a Dragon. Once again, feedback is appreciated. That being said, after I do the Issei and Ophis lemon for Heart of a Dragon, I'm going to take a break from lemons. They really do wear away at me and I don't enjoy writing them as much. I do want to keep trying out a few limes though, but I'll leave lemons alone after that.**

 **Also, for those of you not enjoying the somewhat banal nature of the past few chapters, it was necessary, to show Issei's separation from the ORC, as well as how he has changed. I mean, he did disappear for a month and I need to show how he changed. There are only two ways to do that, flashbacks with Gabriel or talking with Gabriel about the past and showing how he has changed through his interactions with others.**

 **In any case, things pick up again next chapter, moving back towards the supernatural and Light Novel 11.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 14 – Gifts of the Mountain Village

When Issei saw the stairs to his complex, he realised what he'd need to do and gently, without disturbing her too much, swept Murayama into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Thanking himself for not locking his door, Issei opened his door and set Murayama down on the couch, before moving to the kitchen. It was close to ten now, too late for anything big, but Issei figured some tea would be okay. As the water boiled, Issei poured two cups.

Murayama started to awaken, after Issei had set the tea down on his table, prompting her to look around in confusion.

'This is my apartment. I don't actually know where you live and you kind of fell asleep on me, so I brought you here. Tea?' Offered Issei.

Murayama looked around for a minute, before spotting her tea and brought it to her lips. Issei watched her hold the cup between her hands for a minute, staring into the watery depths.

'Issei, is there something wrong with me?' Asked Murayama softly.

'What? What do you mean?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'I mean, is there something wrong with me that repels boys? Is it my personality, am I too aggressive, is it my looks, am I unappealing?' Asked Murayama quietly.

'Oho, looks like you aren't the only one with insecurities.' Commented Raynare in amusement.

'No, you're great. You're smart, athletic, pretty and kind, what has you second guessing yourself?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'If that's the case, how come no one approaches me with romantic intent? I'm probably the least popular girl in our class, hardly anyone looks at me anymore, even before, back when the three of you pepped on us previously, that was it. I don't get it, what's wrong with me?' Asked Murayama unhappily.

'Nothing's wrong with you… I just guess some people aren't interested in you. It doesn't mean you're unappealing, just that you haven't met the right person yet.' Said Issei awkwardly.

'Do you know how it felt, seeing both Kiryuu and Katase getting dates? Then, to top it off, you had to be asked to be my date.' Muttered Murayama unhappily.

Issei stood up and moved over to Murayama, before wrapping her shoulders into a one armed hug, with his left arm.

'Even if they didn't ask me, I would have loved to go on a date with you. You're a great person Murayama and a beautiful girl. Like I said before, any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you.' Spoke Issei soothingly.

'Issei, even with all of the girls you have after you… do I even compare? Do I even register on your radar? Just thinking of either Irina or Xenovia… and I just can't see why someone would be interested in me. They're both so unique, but both so perfect in their own ways.' Spoke Murayama.

'Hmm, she does have a point. Compared to people like the cat or the angel, she isn't particularly noteworthy, is she?' Commented Raynare thoughtfully.

'It isn't right to compare yourself to others, you're special in your own way.' Said Issei.

Murayama frowned at this.

'Murayama, let's be honest here. I was a hugely hated pervert a few months ago and no one would have ever dreamed of me having a single girlfriend, let alone many. I didn't do anything to change myself though, I just finally found people who appreciated what I had to offer. It isn't like there is some magical way to make people like you. When you meet someone who appreciates you in the same way, you'll find out just how special you are.' Said Issei kindly.

Issei was shocked, when Murayama suddenly kissed him: on the lips.

'I never hated you though. I always liked you.' Admitted Murayama, surprising Issei.

'Oh, plot twist.' Said Raynare in excitement.

'Even when you peeked on us and we beat you, I always tried to avoid anywhere that would hurt and never hit my hardest. While I didn't like you looking at me like that, I felt an odd satisfaction that you wanted to see me. I wanted you to see me, just in different circumstances.' Confessed Murayama.

Issei took a moment to reboot his brain.

'You've liked me? You like me?' Asked Issei dumbfounded.

'Yeah… and then when all of those girls started showing interest in you, I could feel your interest in me slipping away. Sure, you stopped peeking on us, but even in class and outside of it, you barely spared me a glance any more. It was like I no longer met the standards to be worth your time.' Answered Murayama.

'Well, to be fair, you have been pretty busy these past few months. That being said, I was of course prettier than her, in both forms. It is only natural your standards were raised.' Commented Raynare calmly.

'Even though you were a pervert, you were my pervert. Beyond all that, you were genuine to me… I heard what you told those other two, about being genuine… even before this all, you didn't lie. Even though it was hugely inappropriate, you didn't fake interest in me, you found me attractive.' Continued Murayama.

'Murayama, you don't need to be like this. You are special and someday, someone will see you as such. You don't need to lower your standards to a pervert like me.' Said Issei seriously.

'Don't you get it? You are that special someone, no one else looks at me like you do. You see me as someone special. That's why it hurt seeing you with all those others. I know I can't measure up to any of them and it felt like I was losing the one person, who would ever see me as someone special.' Cried Murayama, in equal parts annoyance and sadness.

'I have to admit, I didn't see this coming.' Said Raynare in surprise.

'Even if you're interested in others, even if you've done things with others, I still want to be with you. It's not fair that the one person for me, is being taken away from me.' Continued Murayama.

Issei was stunned into silence, not knowing how to respond to that. Funnily enough, Raynare was equally as stunned and there was silence throughout the room for a good thirty seconds, before Issei's brain rebooted once again.

'But why? I mean, there are still plenty of people out there. You don't have to settle for me.' Said Issei in confusion.

'Don't you get it; I'm not settling for you.' Said Murayama, before straddling Issei's lap and grabbing his head.

'I. Want. You.' Said Murayama firmly, before pressing her lips against Issei's.

It took a moment for Issei to react, but once he did, to Murayama's joy, he reciprocated.

As the two broke away, Issei spared a glance at the fallen angel, still speechless on his couch, before giving a small frown.

'What is it?' Asked Murayama in concern.

'It's just… there is some stuff about me you don't know and it's pretty big.' Said Issei.

'Just answer me this.' Said Murayama firmly, getting Issei to look at her.

'Does it change how you feel about me in any way?' Asked Murayama.

'No, but it may change how you feel about me and might make you want to reconsider what you are getting into.' Said Issei.

Murayama thought for a moment, before surprising Issei as she went right back to assaulting his lips.

'Don't care then. As long as your feelings for me don't change, then I'll accept it, whatever it is.' Declared Murayama, shocking Issei.

'B-but this is really big stuff.' Stuttered Issei.

'I'd rather see other big stuff, unless you were all talk.' Said Murayama dryly, causing Issei to recoil slightly, before smirking.

'So you're sure about this, nothing will change your mind?' Asked Issei teasingly.

'Yep, my mind is made up.' Replied Murayama, only for Issei's smirk to widen.

'We'll see about that, but in the meantime.' Said Issei confidently, before picking up Murayama, who quickly wrapped her legs around Issei's waist and held on to his shoulders for support.

Issei carried Murayama to his bedroom door and nudged it open, by walking into it backwards. Issei lowered Murayama onto his bed, before pressing his lips against hers firmly. Murayama moaned into the kiss, enjoying Issei suddenly taking charge. Issei's hands roamed along Murayama's milky thighs, having ample access to them thanks to Murayama's skirt. Murayama slid her hands around Issei's shoulders and pushed his jacket off. Issei broke away from the kiss to remove his jacket completely, before pressing himself against Murayama again, his right hand fondling her left buttocks. Murayama's bottom was very taut from her training, but delightfully soft to Issei's touch.

Issei's left hand slid its way under Murayama's top and groped her bra clad breast. Murayama moaned appreciatively and Issei could feel a nub starting to stiffen under his touch. Sliding the bra upwards, Issei grasped Murayama's right nipple in between his thumb and index finger, giving it a small squeeze, which caused Murayama to gasp. Stepping back momentarily, Issei helped Murayama take her top off, dropping it to the floor, with her bra soon following. Not wanting to be alone, Murayama tugged at Issei's shirt, causing him to pull it off as well, revealing his bare torso to Murayama, who drooled slightly, at the well-defined muscles in front of her. Issei had not gotten overly bulky, preferring to keep his speed, but his body was amazing, some might say, heavenly.

Issei leaned back down, but this time, took Murayama's left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it softly, rolling his tongue around the hardened nub. Murayama mewled at the action, clearly enjoying it, as she pushed Issei's head down with her right hand, not wanting him to stop. Her left hand started to explore Issei's arm, before moving upwards to his back. Murayama could feel the rock hard muscle under her delicate hands and marvelled at how much effort Issei must have put in to gain such a physique.

'You know; don't you think this is a little fast?' Commented Raynare, from beside Issei, causing the angel to pause.

'What's wrong?' Whined Murayama unhappily, when Issei raised his head and took a step away from her.

'Murayama… we don't have to do this. I get that you might feel bad, but there is no need to rush into things.' Said Issei calmly.

'I'm not rushing into things. I've been waiting for this for months now.' Said Murayama unhappily.

'All the same, we don't have to do… this so soon… I mean, don't you think this is a bit fast?' Said Issei weakly, feeling his body yell at him.

'Issei… if you think I'm ugly or something you can say it. I don't want to force you into this either, no matter how much I want it.' Said Murayama quietly.

'You're not ugly Murayama, you're beautiful.' Said Issei quickly.

'Then why are you refusing me? Do you think I'd just let anyone do this? I would only do this for you Issei because I love you!' Cried Murayama, causing Issei to freeze.

'Ah, how many times have you heard those words before I wonder?' Sighed Raynare dramatically.

'Murayama… I'm sorry, but I just want to make sure… are you sure you want to do this? You can't go back after this.' Said Issei softly.

'In more ways than one.' Added Raynare.

Murayama looked to be close to tears almost.

'Issei, I want you, please.' Said Murayama weakly.

Issei sighed internally, before pressing his lips back to Murayama's.

'Alright, I'll give you what you want then.' Said Issei in resignation.

Murayama smiled, before grabbing Issei and pushing him on to the edge of the bed.

'Then let's get started.' Said Murayama, before grabbing Issei's pants and taking them off, before taking off her own skirt.

Murayama then straddled Issei again and ground their lower regions together, only two pieces of fabric stopping them from touching directly. Murayama kissed Issei forcefully and both gave a low moan, as their pelvis regions slid along each other.

Murayama then stood up and turned around, bending over in front of Issei and looking over her shoulder, as she lowered her pink panties down, revealing the glistening prize inside. Issei's eyes were glued to the delicious love heart in front of him, before standing up and taking his own underwear off, revealing his member standing at attention.

'Just a sec though.' Said Issei, grabbing the condom that he had left on his nightstand.

'Let me do that.' Said Murayama, taking the condom from Issei's hand and placing onto Issei's throbbing member.

Once that was out of the way, Murayama walked over to the wall and pressed her hands against it, before giving a teasing wiggle of her posterior, as a line of moisture ran down her thighs. Murayama was definitely ready it seemed.

Issei needed no further prompting and lined himself up, before slowly taking the plunge inside Murayama.

Murayama let out a loud moan, while Issei grit his teeth, feeling Murayama envelop him, almost painfully.

Issei reared back and plunged back into Murayama, her knees shaking slightly, as she felt Issei drive all the way inside her again. After a few more thrusts, Murayama's legs were close to giving out, so Issei grabbed her left leg and put it over his shoulder, before ploughing back into her.

Murayama moaned loudly, feeling Issei reach even deeper than before. Issei continued thrusting, uncaring of the fallen angel watching on from the side, until she spoke and caused him to falter.

'You know, from this angle, I just noticed she looks a lot like your mother.' Said Raynare.

Issei paused in his thrusting and looked at the fallen angel in outrage.

"And you bring that up now! Why?" Shouted Issei internally, resuming his thrusting.

'What? I only noticed it just now, I'm sure Ddraig agrees with me.' Defended Raynare.

 **'Don't bring me into this.' Growled Ddraig.**

'Fine, just answer the question, doesn't she look like Issei's mother?' Asked Raynare, with a smirk.

 **'Quite a bit, now leave me out of this.' Growled Ddraig again.**

Issei kept thrusting, but his body was practically on auto-pilot at this point. After a few more thrusts, Murayama let out a loud moan, which caused Issei to stop and pull out of her. Murayama slowly regained herself, as Issei let go of her leg, letting her stand on her own two feet. As she turned around, she noticed something that made her frown.

'You didn't release.' Said Murayama unhappily, noticing the still empty condom.

'Now, how are you supposed to explain, that it is because you realised she looks like the woman who gave birth to you?' Asked Raynare teasingly.

'I, uh… I've actually never used one of these before.' Stammered Issei.

'You mean you normally do it without protection? Why did you even have one in the first place then?' Asked Murayama curiously.

'Xenovia kept flashing them around, so I took one off her. I actually forgot I had it, so when I took off my school clothes, it fell out and I just left it there.' Confessed Issei.

Murayama looked at Issei searchingly.

'That was quite something to come up with on the spot, completely true, but not the real reason why little Issei couldn't explode.' Complimented Raynare.

'In that case.' Said Murayama, pushing Issei onto the bed before she knelt down in between his legs.

'I won't need it either. I'm on the pill anyway and I'm safe right now. Although first, I'm making us even.' Declared Murayama, pulling the condom off and putting it on the nightstand, before wrapping her boobs around Issei's member.

'I've never done this before, but I'll try my best.' Said Murayama, before leaning down and enveloping the tip of little Issei.

Issei gasped as he felt Murayama's tongue swirl around his member, along with her delicate breasts sliding up and down alongside it.

'You know, for a first timer, she's doing a really good job.' Appraised Raynare.

"Go. Away." Thought Issei, gritting his teeth as Murayama bobbed her head down the full length of his member.

'Murayama.' Gasped Issei, feeling his entire member encased in the warm and wet cavern of Murayama's mouth.

'Is that good?' Asked Murayama, pulling her head off Issei's member and continuing to rub it between her ample chest.

'I-it's making me wonder if this is really your first time.' Confessed Issei.

'Really? I must be doing a great job then.' Smirked Murayama, before taking Issei inside her mouth once again.

Once she enveloped Issei completely though, she started to suck firmly. Issei was pushed to his limits extremely fast after that and after the third time she lowered her head, Issei gasped.

'I-I'm.' Stuttered Issei, unable to finish his sentence as he exploded inside Murayama's mouth.

Murayama paused, with her head on his member and Issei felt her give one more deep suck, which almost made him blow again, before she pulled her head back, keeping her mouth closed and swallowed.

'There, now we're even.' Said Murayama triumphantly, enjoying the sight of Issei's panting form, coupled with him being short of breath at her ministrations.

'Now, let's try this again.' Said Murayama, straddling Issei, before grasping his member and bringing it to her lower entrance.

Issei moaned as he felt Murayama's tight walls envelop him directly. The sensation was amazing and having just released, he was extra sensitive. Murayama pressed her chest against Issei's face and rose slightly, before lowering herself once again. Issei gasped, before latching on to Murayama's breasts with his mouth, eager to give as well as he was getting. The duo continued their actions for another five minutes, before Issei felt himself tightening again.

'Murayama, I'm close.' Whispered Issei.

In response, Murayama picked up speed, causing a loud slapping sound to resound in the room, as her delicate bottom, met Issei's firm thighs.

'Me too, almost there.' Gasped Murayama, before bottoming out on Issei completely and opening her mouth in a soundless scream.

At the same time, Issei exploded, sending rope after rope inside Murayama, before she leant against him, trying to regain her breath.

'Hey… Issei, you've had sex before right?' Asked Murayama tiredly.

'Yeah, a fair bit, why?' Asked Issei curiously.

'Did you ever… try the other place?' Asked Murayama, with a small blush.

'Um, no.' Said Issei nervously.

'Do you want to?' Asked Murayama, surprising Issei.

'Wow! Just. Wow. This girl might be human, but I'm seeing more seduction in her, than I did in that cat and a bunch of fallen angels in the past… wow.' Commented Raynare in shock.

'Um, are you sure? Why?' Asked Issei hesitantly.

'Well, I can't take your first time like I would have wanted… but I wouldn't mind taking another first of yours, if you want to.' Said Murayama, with a larger blush, avoiding Issei's gaze.

'If you want to then… I'll just be really careful.' Said Issei.

Murayama gave a small nod, before shifting so she was lying down on the bed. Issei paused for a moment, wondering what to do next.

'Just use your Senjutsu to make some lube. If Senjutsu works at stimulating the body and the body is mostly water, it should be a no brainer.' Sighed Raynare.

"How exactly do you know that?" Asked Issei suspiciously.

'I read.' Said Raynare.

Issei sighed internally, before bringing his hand to Murayama's unused opening. Leaning forward, Issei kissed Murayama as he focused his Senjutsu, hiding it from view, as he slowly probed the puckered hole. Murayama moaned into Issei's mouth, feeling herself become extremely well lubricated.

'W-what was that?' Asked Murayama, when Issei pulled back.

'Um, special lube.' Said Issei.

Murayama accepted the answer, in her pleasure induced haze, causing Issei to breathe a sigh of relief internally. Moving his index finger to the hole, her slowly traced it with his finger, before switching to his middle finger and slowly pushed it inside Murayama. Murayama gasped at the intrusion, trying to adjust to the strange sensation. Issei pumped his finger back and forth for a few seconds, before slipping his index finger in as well.

Murayama gave a small moan at this, feeling the pleasurable stretch in her lower regions. Dragging his fingers back and forth, Issei took a deep breath, before adding his ring finger to the mix, before almost recoiling in surprise. Murayama let out a moan much louder than all her others so far, startling Issei.

'Um, does it feel good?' Asked Issei curiously.

'Amazing.' Gasped Murayama.

Issei blinked at this in surprise, before smirking and adding his fourth finger as well, while bringing his thumb over her other opening and teasing her folds. Murayama's hips bucked as her juices came unbidden from her more relaxed entrance, coating Issei's fingers and her own, much tighter entrance.

After a few more thrusts, Issei pulled his fingers out. Murayama whined in disappointment, before feeling Issei rub his member against her lower lips, coating it in her juices.

'Ready?' Asked Issei.

'Ready.' Affirmed Murayama.

'I am so ready.' Added Raynare.

Issei slowly pushed his tip in, feeling much more resistance and stopped immediately. Murayama groaned at the intrusion, but it wasn't a groan of pain. Issei decided to push further and felt Murayama practically shudder beneath him, letting out a breathy moan.

'So… tight…' Muttered Issei.

'So… good…' Returned Murayama.

Issei pulled back slightly, before pushing back in again, almost completely sheathing himself inside Murayama, causing her toes to curl in ecstasy and her chest to heave. Issei pulled back again, before pushing in deeper than before. Issei continued doing this, until on the tenth thrust, he managed to fit inside Murayama completely.

Both let out rather loud moans at the new pleasant sensation. Issei paused for a minute, allowing Murayama to adjust fully, before pulling back and thrusting in again, once again, all the way in.

Sweat was now glistening along both of their bodies, making them shine, as what little moonlight managed to enter through Issei's window, hit their forms. Issei grabbed Murayama's hips and Murayama wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing for much deeper and powerful thrusts. With each thrust, Issei saw Murayama's chest bounce and found himself getting hypnotised by it. Taking his left hand off her waist, he reached for her right breast, groping it firmly. Murayama moaned in appreciation at Issei's ministrations. After another two minutes, the increased tightness proved to be too much for Issei.

'Murayama… again.' Gasped Issei.

'Do it… again.' Moaned Murayama, wrapping her legs around Issei even tighter, leaving him unable to escape.

Issei reared back one last time, before exploding inside Murayama. Both moaned, as their releases occurred simultaneously, prolonging the other's release. The heat of Issei's seed made Murayama moan, while the tightness of Murayama's insides caused Issei to groan. After a moment, the duo separated, both of them panting.

'Well… that was new.' Said Issei tiredly.

'Yeah.' Said Murayama, equally as tired.

Issei sighed, as he let himself drop beside Murayama, who was trying to regain her breathing.

'Want to call it a night?' Asked Issei.

'Sure.' Said Murayama tiredly.

'She's going to have to toughen up if she wants to outlast the cat, but I have to admit, I wasn't expecting her to suggest a little backdoor exploration, that gives her bonus points in my book.' Said Raynare appraisingly.

Issei shuffled over to Murayama, before, with some effort, he pulled the covers over the two of them.

'Night Murayama.' Said Issei.

'Night Issei.' Said Murayama, before both of them fell asleep.

 **Another Kyuubi's corner is here! Considering the theme of the chapter, this will be on backdoor activities, to begin with at least (I kind of jumped topics a bit). For one thing, the way people write lemons with anal really surprises me. Everyone goes slowly and gently for conventional sex, but when people try out anal, they tend to forget everything.**

 **The fact is this though, the vagina works primarily as an exit, while also working as an entrance to a reasonable extent. The anus on the other hand, is predominately an exit, with very little capacity for an entrance, at first. Sure, you can use suppositories, but those things don't exactly thrust in and out repeatedly, nor are they a whopping twelve inches, as most people seem to write things.  
The vagina is an opening, one of relaxed tissue, surrounded by muscle, but the anus itself is a muscle, a sphincter and a strong one at that.**

 **It really bothers me seeing people have someone thrust in without any preparation in a lemon. That is not only ridiculous, but also dangerous and carries a real risk of causing long term damage. I'm not talking about the extra bacteria down there either, which is why most people say use a condom. The vaginal walls are strong and thick; they need to push a baby out after all. The colon is not as strong or thick and can be torn quite easily, as well as the anus.**

 **This is why you need to be careful and use appropriate lubrication. The act itself isn't that dangerous, but be realistic here people, even if the anus and the mouth are made from the same tissue, you can't treat an anus like a mouth. One was made to stretch a lot, with flexible tissue, while the other was made to be fairly rigid. It's just basic biology.**

 **Quite an odd Kyuubi's corner from me today, so I'll wrap things up with a change of topic, namely Murayama.**

 **Murayama is actually my favourite human in the show (shame she is anime only, but then again, so is Raynare's leather look and I love that) and if Issei didn't get mixed up in all of this, I could see them getting together. It also cracks me up that she does look a lot like his mum (seriously, google both of them) and considering how much Issei is like his dad, I'd probably expect something like that as well.**

 **I'd actually always planned on Murayama being with Issei, especially since he was going to move away from the ORC and with this knowledge, if you can be bothered, look back at their interactions and you can see I was building to it slowly.**

 **Branching off from that, I would just like to make a suggestion. For any non-canon pairing, you need to build the relationship in the fic. For instance, having Akeno suddenly declare her love for Issei would be fine with most, if not all of us. We know she actually does in canon and we have reasons why, which we can stretch. However, if you take someone suddenly, for instance, Reya from Sona's peerage, you need to put in more effort. I honestly think this is why there is always a ton of people who do canon pairings, as it is safe, easy and requires little work.**

 **I encourage all of you to try out more unconventional pairings in your stories, as, personally, even if I don't like the pairing that much, say Issei and Tsubaki, I'd be more inclined to read it than a Issei/Rias fic, with the same level of plot because it is unique, a novelty which I strive to achieve in all my stories.**

 **Well, I think I've said enough at this point, so I'll wrap up this edition of Kyuubi's corner.**

 **Next chapter should be up in a few days and then I'll switch stories, update wise at least.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	15. Conversions

**Ok, so as promised, here is the confirmed, not changing, set in stone harem, at this stage: Gabriel, Irina, Xenovia, Murayama, Kuroka, Ravel and although this is technically a spoiler, but most of you are already guessing at it, Raynare.**

 **I won't mention anyone else right now, as I do frequently change my mind on things. That being said, the above won't change.**

 **However, I can say that, both Koneko and Akeno will be dealt with soon, in that order.**

 **I also have an idea for Rias, but it does not involve Issei.**

 **Asia is still kind of hovering in my mind… not quite sure what to do with her yet, but I do know Issei is off limits.**

 **Rossweisse is also in the balance… with the way I've set things up, for this story at least, her role is not very significant and I do have big plans for her in both of my other DxD stories, so I might leave her out of the harem for this one.  
Same for Serafall.**

 **Jeanne is still someone I'm considering, but I need to put more thought into that.**

 **Tiamat is still an unknown for all of my stories. I really need more on her before I proceed, in the same way that I didn't have Gabriel in Heart of a Dragon because I didn't have enough to work with at the time.**

 **Ophis is currently being toyed with. Thinking over the plot of my next few chapters, I might be able to work something, but also maybe not.**

 **I'm also thinking against Yasaka at this stage, but I might put her in Issei Leviathan. She just doesn't fit very well in this story.**

 **Aside from all of them, a somewhat strange pairing I'm contemplating, is Bennia, Sona's knight from volume 14. This would be the only one of my stories she would work in and I do like the character so far.**

 **Aside from that, I have no one else in mind and that is probably it. I'd say at best, four of them can be added to Issei's current harem. Four is the maximum though and I can always add less.**

 **Now, moving away from the harem.**

 **I finally started writing on TTONU and it is going well, but I am feeling a little unenthusiastic about. I think maybe after I post the first chapter I've written, which is about half done, I might be motivated more… but I can't say for sure. A chapter for ATC and AHTNK are both done and I've also got about 2K words for this story written down. What this means, is don't expect another update for a bit, but maybe in a week or two, maybe, I might have chapter 16 done. It all depends on if I get a push for TTONU or not.**

 **In any case, enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 15 – Conversions

As Issei awoke, he felt someone beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw a head of brown hair and remembered the events of last night.

'Wow… did not see that coming at all.' Muttered Issei.

'Neither did I, but I can't say that I'm disappointed.' Giggled Murayama, from beside him.

'Oh, you're awake. Morning, sleep well?' Asked Issei.

'Very well, just wish I didn't feel so sore.' Whined Murayama.

'Yeah, first time and all. I was pretty sore the first time as well… but then again, we did do something I've never tried before, so maybe that's more painful, dunno.' Commented Issei.

'So, what was the thing you said, that would change how I see you?' Asked Murayama, sitting up on the bed, keeping the sheets to her chest.

'Well, before I say that, what do you think about angels and devils?' Asked Issei, sitting up as well.

'Um, I never really thought about it, why?' Asked Murayama in confusion.

'Well, what if I told you they were real?' Asked Issei nervously.

'I'm not sure… maybe ask you if you are feeling okay.' Joked Murayama.

'What if I told you I was one?' Asked Issei carefully.

'Devil or angel?' Teased Murayama.

'Um, both at one point.' Confessed Issei.

'Are you feeling okay Issei?' Asked Murayama suspiciously.

'You know what you need to do.' Commented Raynare with a grin, looking forward to what Murayama would do.

'I'm fine, but let me show you something.' Said Issei, turning to face Murayama, who did the same.

Murayama watched in idle curiosity, before switching to shock, when ten red wings burst from Issei's back.

'I'm an angel.' Revealed Issei.

Murayama's reaction was completely unexpected, for both Raynare and Issei. Murayama laughed. Not a giggle, or a chuckle, but full blown laughter.

'Seriously, the most perverted person I know is an angel.' Laughed Murayama in disbelief.

'Um, are you fine just accepting that I'm an angel… just like that?' Asked Issei in confusion.

Murayama stifled her laughter, bringing herself under control, before speaking.

'Well, you aren't lying are you? You're being genuine and honest with me, right?' Asked Murayama.

Issei nodded in confusion, while Murayama simply smiled.

'Then of course I believe you.' Said Murayama curtly.

Issei was stunned, not knowing how to respond to this.

'I can't believe this rubbish! Who accepts this stuff so easily?' Shouted Raynare in exasperation.

'Although, can I ask you something?' Asked Murayama.

'Um, sure.' Said Issei.

'Are people like Xenovia and Irina the same?' Asked Murayama curiously.

'Uh yeah, Xenovia is a devil and Irina is an angel like me.' Answered Issei.

'Well, that at least explains why you suddenly had all those girls interested in you. This is pretty big stuff.' Commented Murayama.

'Um, do you understand that? Quite frankly, you're taking this way better than I first did.' Said Issei hesitantly.

'Well, I'm shocked, don't get me wrong… but I was starting to get suspicious of a few things. First, how did you, of all people, get to join the Occult Research Club, something so rare, there were less than half a dozen members? Then there were all the new students who kept showing up, Asia, Xenovia and Irina, who all happened to know you and all happened to join the club as well. It felt very suspicious.' Said Murayama.

'I… see.' Said Issei in surprise.

'You know, for having boobs bigger than average, she's pretty shrewd as well… how do you keep getting girls like this?' Said Raynare in surprise.

'That being said, I didn't see this coming, just something… fishy going on.' Added Murayama.

Issei hummed at this, but didn't speak.

'So who else is a devil or an angel? I'm curious.' Asked Murayama.

'Well, only Irina and I are angels. The Occult Research Club and the Student Council are all devils.' Revealed Issei.

'That many… wow. Although, how exactly are angels comfortable being around devils?' Asked Murayama curiously.

'Well, there was actually a big treaty between the angels, fallen angels and devils a few months back, just a bit before break.' Answered Issei.

'Fallen angels?' Queried Murayama.

'Angels that fell due to impure desires, most commonly, lust.' Explained Issei, causing Murayama to giggle.

'How are you still an angel then? You're practically an embodiment of lust… well, at least you were.' Said Murayama.

'Well, I was actually a devil up until a month ago. Right before my little self-discovery.' Revealed Issei.

'Is that why you came back less perverted?' Asked Murayama.

'Yeah… well that and finally having sex a bunch of times. Once you actually start doing that, you calm down a lot… probably why Matsuda and Motohama keep escalating.' Said Issei.

'Exactly how many times have you done it?' Asked Murayama, with narrowed eyes.

'Um… lost count… maybe fifty.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'Wow.' Said Murayama.

'Anyway, is there anything else you wanted to ask?' Asked Issei.

'Can I use your shower?' Asked Murayama.

'Sure.' Laughed Issei.

Murayama got out of bed, before finding her legs were terribly weak and slumped back down on the bed.

'Um, sorry about that, but since you know I'm an angel, I can fix that.' Said Issei sheepishly, as he got out of bed and walked over to Murayama, before placing his hand just under her belly button.

A brief red glow surrounded Issei's palm, before dissipating.

Murayama stood up and found her pain and weakness was gone.

'Angel magic?' Asked Murayama curiously.

'Actually, Senjutsu.' Answered Issei.

'You know Senjutsu?' Asked Murayama in confusion.

'Yeah, learned it from the same person who took my virginity… and she used sex as positive reinforcement.' Confessed Issei.

Murayama giggled at that.

'Super effective no doubt.' Commented Murayama in amusement, to which Issei nodded.

Issei then led Murayama to the shower, before grabbing a towel for her.

'I'll just go straighten your clothes out for you. I don't really have women's clothing here, sorry.' Said Issei.

'I'd be a bit worried if you did.' Said Murayama, before turning on the water, leaving Issei to go back to his room.

Luckily, their clothes had been rather easy to find. Issei took his clothes and dumped them in his laundry hamper, before grabbing a red shirt and black shorts and set them on his bed, along with Murayama's, next to his. After Murayama finished her shower, she came out wrapped in a towel and Issei found himself getting distracted.

'Not that I don't appreciate the compliment, but you should probably go shower yourself.' Said Murayama.

Issei looked at her in confusion, before realising he was still naked and little Issei was enjoying the show.

'Er, right.' Said Issei, going to shower himself.

It was as Issei had started showering, that he noticed a still stunned Raynare.

'You've been pretty quiet so far.' Said Issei quietly.

'Who accepts all this so easily? I can't believe it!' Exclaimed Raynare.

Issei laughed, enjoying Raynare's confusion, before finishing up his shower, as quickly as he could. Stepping out of the shower, Issei made his way back to his bedroom, where Murayama was now fully dressed, sitting on his bed. Issei quickly dressed himself as well, before leading her to the living room.

'So what now?' Asked Murayama.

'I don't know to be honest, I'm just really surprised you took everything so well.' Said Issei.

It was then, that Issei heard his door being opened and looked at it. After a moment, Irina had opened the door and she and Xenovia had stepped inside.

'Hey girls, sleep well?' Asked Issei.

'Not as well as you did from the sounds of things.' Commented Xenovia.

Issei blinked in confusion, before the meaning of Xenovia's words hit him.

'Oh…' Said Issei, before giving an awkward chuckle.

Murayama had buried her head in her hands in embarrassment, before raising her head in shock at Xenovia's next words.

'So when can I have my turn?' Asked Xenovia.

'X-Xenovia, what are you saying?' Asked a flustered Irina.

'Are all devils that forward?' Asked Murayama, surprising the duo, who weren't aware of Murayama's newfound knowledge.

'Nah, just Xenovia is like that. She's unique like that.' Said Issei calmly.

'Issei, is there something we're missing here?' Asked Irina nervously.

'Oh, she knows about devils and angels. Took it way better than I did too.' Said Issei, pointing at Murayama, who merely smiled at the two.

'I see… in that case, how was it?' Asked Xenovia, getting both Irina and Murayama to blush.

'Maybe that's too much to ask for, Xenovia.' Chuckled Issei, before sobering up.

'However, now that you're here, I have a serious question I need to ask you, Xenovia.' Said Issei seriously.

'Seriously! You're going to do it! Have you learned nothing in the past few months?' Shouted Raynare.

'What is it?' Asked Xenovia.

'Would you like to become an angel?' Asked Issei, getting Irina to look at him in surprise.

'What do you mean Issei? Are one of the Seraphs interested in Xenovia?' Asked Irina.

'Not exactly… one second.' Said Issei nervously, before heading to his bedroom again.

'Seraphs?' Asked Murayama in confusion.

'Yes, Lord Michael, Lord Raphael, Lord Uriel and Lady Gabriel, are the four Seraphs capable of turning people into angels.' Explained Irina happily.

'Yeah, Gabriel is the one who turned me into an angel, while Michael was the one who turned Irina.' Added Issei, once he returned from his bedroom.

'So Issei, which one wants Xenovia?' Asked Irina curiously.

'Well, believe it or not, none of them.' Said Issei, causing Irina to gasp and Xenovia to frown.

'W-what do you mean?' Asked Irina, sparing a glance at Xenovia.

'Well, you know I was in heaven for almost a month, right?' Asked Issei, to which Irina nodded.

'You went to heaven?' Asked Murayama in shock.

'Hmm, oh yeah, beautiful place, I'll see if I can show it to you sometime.' Replied Issei, turning to Murayama momentarily, before looking to Irina again, ignoring Murayama's gobsmacked expression.

'Well, when I was there, they were investigating why I couldn't fall. I only found out a few days ago, that they were examining the Boosted Gear as well, along with the Brave Saint system and they discovered something.' Said Issei, as he took the three cards out of his pockets.

'They think I might be able to reincarnate angels myself, like devils, as a sort of peerage of my own.' Revealed Issei.

'Then I accept.' Said Xenovia quickly, surprising Issei.

'Uh, are you sure, I didn't even finish explaining?' Questioned Issei in surprise.

'I know I frequently say I want your children, but even when you were a devil, I told you, when you got a peerage of your own, I would happily join you. Truth be told, I never did have great loyalty to… her. She saw an opportunity and took it. It didn't help that I am rather rash as well. If I could become part of whatever this is with you, I have no regrets in my decision.' Explained Xenovia strongly.

Issei was momentarily taken aback, before he gave a soft smile.

'I see.' Said Issei quietly.

'Or, OR, she could be fooling you.' Interjected Raynare.

'In that case.' Said Issei, before his wings burst from his back and his halo appeared over his head, along with the Boosted Gear appearing on his left arm.

Murayama had made her way over to Irina, while Xenovia had stepped closer to Issei.

'What's that on Issei's hand? It doesn't look like something an angel would have.' Asked Murayama quietly.

'That's Issei's Sacred Gear, a gift from God, which contains the soul of a dragon in it.' Explained Irina.

'A dragon?' Questioned Murayama.

'I'll explain it to you a bit later, Murayama.' Said Issei, having overheard their mutterings.

'Now, I'm not sure how this works exactly…' Said Issei, trailing off at the end.

 **'Place the card on top of the gauntlet, over the jewel would be best.' Interjected Ddraig, startling Murayama.**

'Did it talk?' Whispered Murayama.

'Yep, that's Ddraig, the dragon inside it.' Said Irina chirpily.

 **'Now, place your hand on the swordswoman.' Instructed Ddraig.**

Issei obliged and placed his hand on Xenovia's right shoulder.

 **'Angel transfer.' Boomed the Sacred Gear.**

Issei felt a small amount of his power disappear, along with the card.

Xenovia glowed red and gold for a minute, before something shot out of her, right towards Issei. Issei quickly caught the projectile with his right hand, before opening it and spotted a red knight piece.

"That's going to be a pain to return." Grumbled Issei in thought, before refocusing his attention on Xenovia.

As the glow died down, Xenovia blinked a few times.

'Is that it? Is it done?' Asked Xenovia.

'Yeah, only one way to see if it worked or not though.' Said Issei.

Xenovia paused for a moment, before making her wings appear, causing Irina to gasp and Issei to smile.

Xenovia's wings were those of an angel now, what made Issei smile though, was they were red as well.

'Mou, no fair! Why did Xenovia get four wings from the start, while I still only have two?' Complained Irina.

'Not sure myself.' Muttered Issei in surprise.

Xenovia gave her wings an experimental flap, before bringing them closer.

'Interesting, does this mean I can't fall either?' Asked Xenovia curiously.

'Maybe, I'm not sure how to test it though…' Started Issei, before Xenovia quickly rushed Issei and kissed him, pushing him down to the floor.

Irina gasped, while Murayama looked on in surprise. After half a minute, Xenovia sat up, before allowing Issei to do the same.

'This is perfect. Not only am I an angel and part of your peerage, now I can still have your babies as well. Thank you Lord, for this wonderful gift.' Said Xenovia, giving a small prayer.

'Well, I think we need another name for it than peerage, but seems like it.' Said Issei, before helping Xenovia stand, along with himself.

Issei opened his right hand again and looked at the piece, before placing it on his table.

'That thing is going to be a pain though.' Muttered Issei, looking at the chess piece in annoyance.

'Um, Issei, do you think I could become an angel as well?' Asked Murayama curiously, surprising everyone.

'Um, maybe. I don't know how the cards work yet exactly and it might have only worked on Xenovia because she has strong faith. Michael gave me the cards to test them out first.' Answered Issei carefully.

'Well, wouldn't this be a good test?' Countered Murayama.

Issei opened his mouth to speak, before closing it.

'Seriously! You're actually considering this? You are way too trusting. First me, then red, don't you learn from your mistakes?' Asked Raynare cynically.

"It's better to open your heart, than to close it. You might feel pain occasionally, but it is better than missing out on something special." Thought Issei.

'Alright then Murayama, let's give it a shot.' Said Issei, with a smile.

'Really?' Asked Murayama in excitement.

'Sure, you handled all of this pretty well, so I suppose I can trust you. That being said, if it does work, there is a lot of other stuff I'll need to fill you in on.' Said Issei kindly, before becoming serious towards the end.

'Okay.' Said Murayama, before moving to stand in front of Issei, as Xenovia moved back.

Issei pulled out the second card, rested his hand on Murayama's right shoulder, before lastly, putting the card on his jewel.

 **'Angel transfer.' Boomed the Boosted Gear once again.**

Murayama felt a strange tingling sensation wash over her, before she was bathed in a red and gold glow as well.

'If it worked, how am I supposed to make wings appear?' Asked Murayama.

'Just flex and depress your shoulder blades.' Instructed Issei.

Murayama focused for a minute, before doing so and felt a strange weight on her back. Looking back, Murayama saw two red angel wings.

'It worked!' Cheered Murayama.

'Sure did… I think I should go tell Michael about this.' Said Issei in awe.

'Can we come?' Asked Irina.

'You know what, it would probably be better if you did, especially you two. They might need to check things with both of you.' Said Issei, looking at Murayama and Xenovia.

Issei once again caused the portal to heaven to appear in his room, before gesturing for the others to go through first. Murayama was a little hesitant, but after Issei placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod, she relaxed.

'Well, I did say I'd show you heaven. So here it is.' Issei told Murayama, enjoying her awed expression.

'T-this is really heaven. It's real?' Asked Murayama in shock, as the four passed through the gates.

'Yeah, it is actually split into levels even. The heaven everyone would be aware of, the place where souls go after passing on, is actually on the third level. The fifth floor is where they do all their research and where they would have developed the card I used on you.' Explained Issei, as the group walked towards the elevator.

'How many levels are there?' Asked Murayama in excitement.

'Seven in total. I spent most of my time here on the fourth and sixth levels, which is where the Garden of Eden is and where the Seraphs reside respectively.' Explained Issei.

'The first floor is where most of the other Brave Saints and lower level angels like me reside, while the second floor is where angels who have sinned are punished. Amen.' Added Irina.

'The second floor is also where the angels observe the stars, for that reason it is pretty dark.' Added Issei.

'What's the seventh floor for then?' Asked Murayama, as they exited the lift.

'That is where the Sacred Gear System and God's System resides. It is responsible for divine protection of our followers and the way through which miracles are worked.' Said Michael, walking up to the group to greet them.

'Hello Xenovia, it is good to see you again. I'm also sure a certain someone would be glad to see you as well.' Said Michael.

'Who would that be?' Asked Xenovia.

'It's been a while, Warrior Xenovia.' Said a polite voice to their left.

Issei snickered a little, upon seeing Xenovia turn completely rigid and robotically turn to face the voice.

'S-S-S-S-S-S-Sister Griselda.' Stuttered Xenovia uncontrollable.

'I never thought I'd see you here.' Commented the woman, who was wearing a veil. She had blue eyes and appeared to be of northern-European descent. She was a true beauty, even through her nun attire, it was clear she had a rather impressive figure. She seemed to be in her early twenties and possessed a warm smile, although, instead of giving off her usual warm aura, an intimidating aura was rolling off her in waves.

Griselda walked over to Xenovia and grabbed her face with both hands.

'H-How h-have you b-been….?' Stuttered Xenovia.

Issei had never seen Xenovia sweating this much and speaking this nervously. It was actually pretty amusing for Issei.

'How have you been, isn't something you should be saying right now? Why did you reincarnate into a Devil, after coming to Japan for a mission? Not only that, why haven't you contacted me until now? If there's something I really want to ask, it is what you are doing here, showing your face?' Asked Griselda, with a frightening smile.

'I was about to go crazy when I heard that you went to Japan and reincarnated into a devil. You, who I have raised with the teachings of God, became a devil… you always acted on your own and created some weird theory all the time, so everyone treated you as a problem child, but I always thought of you as kind hearted girl.' Continued Griselda, causing Xenovia to sweat even more.

'Sister, in all seriousness, it wasn't really Xenovia's fault. She is easily swayed and much too impulsive for her own good. However, since she is an angel now, I'm sure you can re-educate her.' Said Issei kindly, causing Xenovia's eyes to turn to him in fear.

'Ah, you are more sadistic than I thought.' Chuckled Raynare.

'I see. If the former incarnation of sin and lust is vouching for you, then it seems there is hope for you yet.' Said Griselda.

'I take it the process worked then.' Commented Michael, to which Issei nodded.

'On both a reincarnated devil and a human.' Said Issei gesturing to Murayama.

'Hello Murayama, I am the Archangel Michael, it is a pleasure to meet you.' Said Michael, giving Murayama a kind smile.

'H-hello, it is an honour to meet you as well.' Said Murayama nervously, not knowing how to speak to one of the most well-known angels of all time.

'Don't worry Murayama, no need to be nervous. Lord Michael is very kind and wouldn't ever think ill of anyone.' Said Irina reassuringly.

'Yes, please be at ease.' Added Michael calmly.

Murayama gave a small nod, but didn't speak.

'It also seems as though they may have gained an inability to fall, like me, but I think it would be better to test if that is the case, just to be sure, so I recommended we come here.' Said Issei.

'That is a wise move, we can have everything done by today I believe, since we've already established the tests to determine this through Issei. Sister Griselda, would you mind taking Xenovia and Murayama to the fifth floor?' Asked Michael politely.

'Of course Lord Michael, I have much to discuss with Xenovia after all.' Said Griselda pleasantly, still holding Xenovia's face between her hands.

'Irina, perhaps you would like to join them. I'm sure some of our newest inventions will hold your interest, especially the ones that Issei has proved instrumental in creating.' Said Michael.

'Wait, you mean there is more than just the cards?' Asked Issei in surprise.

'Of course. As far as angels go, you are one of a kind, being incapable of falling. This has always been one of our greatest issues to deal with, so having the opportunity to deal with it, is immensely beneficial to us.' Explained Michael.

'Makes sense I suppose.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'We shall take our leave now then, Lord Michael.' Said Griselda, to which Michael nodded, before the others left, leaving Issei and Michael alone.

'Any news on the situation?' Asked Issei seriously, once the others had left.

'Unfortunately no. The vampires are still extremely wary of us and we have not made any other reconnaissance missions since your own. Communication between the other two factions is also yielding no news. We are mostly guessing at this stage.' Confessed Michael.

'I see.' Said Issei, with a small frown.

'That aside, you do realise that with what you've done, you may need to face certain people.' Said Michael.

'*sigh* I know. I thought I was over it, but seeing her again… it seems I haven't moved on as much as I would like.' Said Issei tiredly.

'Time does heal all wounds Issei, however, a month is not a great deal of time. I encourage you to be patient and spend time with those close to you. They will support you and help you get past this after all. I'm sure you know that Gabriel and I would both be willing to help you as well, in any way we can.' Said Michael patiently.

'Can I ask a question then?' Asked Issei, to which Michael nodded.

'How could you forgive the fallen and devils, knowing they had killed dozens of your supporters? Especially the fallen, knowing they had directly betrayed you. How do you get past that?' Asked Issei desperately.

'Issei, in this world, there are two types of people: those who can forgive and those who cannot. It is by no means easy to forgive someone, but it is possible. You only need to realise, that even if you have been wronged, there are still those who will stick by you, no matter what.' Said Michael kindly.

 _I won't ever turn on you, or ask you for more than you can give. Know that you have my love, forever and be strong._

Issei smiled upon recalling Gabriel's words.

'I understand.' Said Issei, with a smile.

'Glad I could be of assistance.' Said Michael happily.

 _-line break-_

Issei had stayed with Michael and listened to what had been happening throughout the various churches, as well as any information they had gathered on possible threats, before the girls had arrived. Issei laughed upon seeing Xenovia, who appeared as though half her soul had been sucked out of her. The group had headed back after that, with Murayama leaving to return home, after Issei had filled her in about Ddraig, God's death, the events of the year so far and told her how important it was to keep everything hidden from those not directly involved in it all.

Issei had walked Murayama to her house, leaving before anyone could see him, before returning home, only to find a certain fallen angel on his couch again, along with his two neighbours.

'It's rude to just intrude like that.' Said Issei plainly, upon closing the door behind him.

'Ah, forgive me then.' Said Azazel cheekily.

'That reminds me though, when did this happen?' Asked Issei, pointing at the framed picture of him and Azazel.

Azazel beamed at Issei.

'When you took the first step towards fulfilling my dream.' Declared Azazel proudly.

'Uh huh… and take that massive picture out of my bedroom! What the hell did you do to it, so that I can't take it down?' Shouted Issei.

'A secret of course. Although, I believe you have more secrets than I expected.' Said Azazel, showing what he had been hiding in his right hand: Xenovia's former Evil Piece.

Issei stiffened at this, but was surprised when Azazel merely threw it to Issei.

'You should get rid of that as soon as possible. If it hadn't been someone as forgiving and curious as me who had stumbled upon that, you could have made a rather tense situation occur.' Said Azazel sternly.

'*sigh* I will.' Said Issei, grateful that Azazel was not going to rat him out to the other factions.

'However, as you will recall, there is someone who would like to see you. I told you this before. That being said… despite the situation, it would be much safer if this occurred at your previous residence.' Said Azazel calmly.

Issei frowned, before giving another sigh.

'Okay.' Said Issei, surprising all gathered.

'Just like that? You agree to go back there?' Asked Azazel in surprise.

'I've heard enough from both Gabriel and Michael, to know that I will need to forgive them eventually. I'm not saying it will be easy, I don't even think I am ready for it, but this is a good reason to start trying at least. Besides, it isn't good to dwell on past sorrows, as it will dampen future joys.' Said Issei tiredly.

'I see, how mature and, dare I say it, angel-like of you.' Commented Azazel in interest.

'Well, we'll see how things go.' Said Issei.

'In that case, I will arrange for the guest to arrive at the Hyoudou residence tomorrow afternoon. I'll leave you three for now.' Said Azazel, before leaving.

'Issei, are you sure about this?' Asked Irina tentatively.

'Yeah. Gabriel has been telling me this for weeks now and Michael started to as well recently… but, I really do need to move on from this, all of this.' Said Issei, turning to Raynare at the end briefly, before looking back to Irina.

'For what it's worth, I'm sure they all feel terrible and really do regret what they did.' Said Irina softly.

'I know… but just because they feel bad about… what they did, it doesn't change the fact that they did it… that's the part I am having trouble moving past. It was one hell of confrontation I got back in that room and it shook me deeply. Then again, I probably gave it back to you all tenfold when I returned.' Said Issei quietly, pausing for a moment.

'It's just… something broke inside me that day. Like when the light in a machine goes out, but it keeps working. If it wasn't for Gabriel though, I probably wouldn't be working at all right now. I'd be broken beyond repair… and probably dead.' Confessed Issei.

Irina and Xenovia both looked down at this, ashamed of the part they had played in making Issei lose himself.

'Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things go tomorrow.' Said Issei optimistically, with both reincarnated angels perking up at this.

'Yeah, maybe everything will work out for the best.' Said Irina happily.

'Although, I might cause a bit of an issue.' Said Xenovia, thinking about her recent change.

'If they can't accept it, then it's just proof that they aren't really your friends.' Said Issei sternly.

'Really, what are these two then?' Asked Raynare sarcastically.

After that, Irina and Xenovia went downstairs to rest and Issei went to bed as well, in anticipation for tomorrow.


	16. To Be Loved

**Man, I'm hardly getting any feedback over on TTONU… oh well I guess. It was my first and by far, worst planned out story, so I can't be too surprised people don't really want to read it anymore. That being said, I will finish it and just value those who are sticking with it, extra, as they help carry me through the next… 30 chapters? Towards the end.**

 **I have to say though, DxD really does come to me quite easily… I wonder if that is because DxD is just so much more fun to play with… or maybe because the romance aspect of it, isn't fixated on a massive shipping war, between a pink haired screamer and a pale eyed squealer…**

 **Now, to clear a few things up moving forward. I've been purposely vague about what Raynare is… and that won't change. What Raynare is and how things go down after this, was the ending to this story in my mind, before I decided to extend it. Rest assured, it won't end there anymore, but that was a massive point and I'm not giving it away, especially since it is a big part of the story. That being said, I've dropped a load of hints, so it can be deduced.**

 **I've also come to a decision. Akeno and Koneko fans rejoice, they will be forgiven… eventually.  
I'm sorry, but I need to play this out properly. You just can't forgive people who hurt you so easily. You can forgive them though, but easily… nope.  
Harem wise though… still tossing up my options. With the way things will go, I'm thinking yes for Akeno and no for Koneko… but I'm seriously considering them both.**

 **My main beef with Koneko, is that Kuroka has kind of replaced her, bumped her down, so to speak, into a little sister role. Even the way the two (Issei and Kuroka) talk about Koneko, is more like that of an older sister and her boyfriend… which is why I'm thinking Koneko won't make the cut.**

 **The reason I say yes for Akeno, is because harem or not, she will play a significant role in helping Issei not hate fallen angels again, in a similar manner to how Issei helped her. It is specifically the way I plan on doing this, that makes me feel like she should be put in… but this isn't final.**

 **I've also figured out what to do with Rias and it will be so ironic… so ironic that I almost consider it cliché, but I have good plans for her… just not with Issei.**

 **Once again, I don't hate Rias, but she did do a lot of things wrong (like not saying to a breast loving pervert, "Hey, join my peerage so no one tries to kill you." Or even "You're a devil now, so stay near me for protection, or the same people who killed you, will come after you again." (no wonder Sona is the brains out of the two…) or you know, just killing the fallen herself, after they killed Issei… I mean, if that doesn't constitute violent/hostile behaviour, what does… you know, since devils apparently care for humans… didn't save the guy Freed butchered though…).**

 **Asia… still got nothing… *sigh* still open to suggestions.**

 **In any case, as an update, now that I'm back at Uni, I can only really only write on weekends, so I should be able to get 2-3 chapters out a month. I don't say four, since I don't get to proofread them during this time, so it carries over into next week's writing time.**

 **Once again, thank you for the support on and if anyone else also wants to help support me, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 16 – To Be Loved __

Monday brought a fresh change to the week. It might have had something to do with Irina, Xenovia and Issei, preparing to revisit the Hyoudou Household and possibly, stay there on a permanent basis once again, but that remained to be seen.

As the trio made their way to school, there was someone at the gates eagerly awaiting them.

'Morning Issei. Morning Irina, morning Xenovia.' Said Murayama happily.

'Morning Murayama, you look pretty energetic today.' Commented Issei.

'I just have so much energy now and the sun is shining so brightly.' Said Murayama happily.

'Hmm, now that you mention it, I too feel invigorated, more than I had previously.' Commented Xenovia thoughtfully.

'I think it is because you got a little more from me, when I turned both of you, giving you an extra boost.' Said Issei quietly, ensuring no one was within earshot.

'Well, should we go to class now?' Asked Murayama happily, to which, the trio nodded, as the group of four set off.

Upon entering the classroom, Issei separated from the three, making his way to his desk quickly and sitting down happily.

'Issei! Where were you yesterday man? We were both calling you for ages.' Asked Motohama curiously.

'Ah, I was out of the house all day, had to go help out an old friend in another town.' Said Issei tiredly.

'What's up?' Asked Issei curiously.

'Not here, we'll tell you at lunch.' Said Matsuda, with a smirk.

'You don't think they got lucky too, do you?' Asked Raynare in shock.

"… I think I'd probably forgive her before that happens." Thought Issei dryly.

 _-line break-_

Come lunchtime, the trio had made their way to their usual spot. Matsuda and Motohama were both looking very excited and looked as though they were about to burst.

'Well then, what's the good news?' Asked Issei curiously.

'You first Motohama.' Said Matsuda.

Motohama nodded, before pushing his glasses up a little.

'I got to kiss Kiryuu, on the lips and… I even got to second base.' Said Motohama proudly.

'Hmm, good for you. I figured you'd have a good chance with Kiryuu, given she's probably as perverted as you.' Complimented Issei.

'Yeah, but wait until you hear Matsuda's news.' Said Motohama, with a chuckle.

Issei waited patiently, as Matsuda let the suspense build before speaking.

'Katase and I are dating now.' Revealed Matsuda proudly.

'Wow, even after you stuffed yourself like an animal at that burger place?' Questioned Issei in shock.

'Yep, I… wait, what are you talking about?' Asked Matsuda, initially speaking pridefully, before becoming confused.

'You guys do remember me saying I was going to come on the date, to watch you guys screw things up, right? I mean, you guys did way better than I expected, but you ate like a pig Matsuda and you were close to tears during the movie Motohama.' Said Issei teasingly.

'Screw you Issei! At least we actually made progress.' Ranted the perverted duo.

'That you did and I'm equally shocked and proud of both of you. For two idiots, you pulled off a semi decent date.' Said Issei, with a nod.

'Well how did you do? You weren't even on a real date. You were a tag-along.' Asked Motohama.

'Well, let's just say… better than both of you and leave it at that.' Said Issei calmly.

'Hey! We told you about our dates!' Shouted Matsuda accusingly.

'But Motohama just said I wasn't even on a real date, so I don't need to say anything.' Smirked Issei.

'I bet you just struck out and are putting on a façade.' Accused Motohama.

'Believe what you want to.' Said Issei airily, waving his hand at the duo.

'You don't think he got another, do you?' Whispered Motohama to Matsuda.

'No way! It wasn't even a real date. I doubt Murayama even likes him.' Whispered back Matsuda.

Issei was barely containing his laughter at this point.

"Doesn't even like me… oh man, I'm not going to be able to hold it." Thought Issei, barely keeping his laughter in check.

As the duo continued their furious whispered discussion, a loud shout broke them out of it.

'You did what with Hyoudou?' Shouted a voice, which could only belong to Katase.

The perverted duo looked at Issei, with gobsmacked expressions.

'What, don't look at me like that, I clearly struck out and this is all a façade.' Said Issei, with some difficulty, before unleashing all his held in laughter and rolling around on the grass.

Once Issei had regained himself, he noticed the two were looking at him in awe.

'Please teach us master!' Cried Matsuda and Motohama desperately.

'You guys already know what you need to. You're already in, just don't screw things up.' Said Issei uncaringly.

'I doubt these two will be able to avoid that… but then again, I couldn't see those two getting dates either, so maybe they'll surprise us.' Said Raynare.

"Us? When did we become a unit?" Thought Issei in confusion.

'Well, I am a part of your mind.' Pointed out Raynare.

Issei hummed at this in thought, but didn't respond after that, amusing himself in the grovelling of his two perverted friends.

 _-line break-_

As the day concluded, Issei, Irina and Xenovia, headed back to their residence, after Murayama had bid them farewell, when their paths diverged.

'Meet downstairs in ten minutes. There is no telling how long we will be there for, so bring enough clothes to last a week.' Said Issei tiredly, getting two nods from his fellow angels.

As Issei made his way to his room, he was unsurprised to see Raynare in his living room, waiting for him, arms crossed under her chest.

'So, you're really going through with this?' Questioned Raynare, with a quirked eyebrow.

'Yeah, I like it just as much as you, but it needs to be done I suppose.' Said Issei tiredly, before heading to his room, with Raynare following.

'You know, you don't have to do this. You don't owe Azazel anything. He likes studying on and helping train Sacred Gear users. It's his hobby. He would have helped you anyway.' Pointed out Raynare.

'I know, but I'm not doing this for him anyway. It's for Gabriel… and for myself as well.' Muttered Issei quietly, zipping up his red duffel bag, containing his clothes.

Raynare didn't say anything after that, which Issei was thankful for. Making his way downstairs, he noticed the other two weren't there yet and waited. A few minutes later, they came down and nodded to Issei, before making the trip back to the Hyoudou Household.

Upon reaching the gate, Issei opened it and allowed his two companions to enter, before closing it behind them.

As the trio walked up to the door, Issei steeled his nerves, preparing for what was soon to come.

Raising his hand, he knocked on the door politely. To his surprise, none of the usual residents of the house opened the door, but rather, Azazel did.

'Ah good, good, you're here, just in time.' Said Azazel happily, ushering the three in.

'In time for what?' Asked Issei in confusion, trying to distract himself from the familiar devils to his left.

'For the guest of honour to arrive of course.' Said Azazel, before a tear in space opened up in the living room and a small girl stepped out.

'Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God.' Said Azazel, shocking everyone. __

'You've got to be kidding me. Right, Azazael? This is a joke, right?' Asked Issei.

'Nope.' Said Azazel simply, causing Issei to face palm.

'For future reference, next time you want to bring in one of the top ten strongest creatures in the world, one who is meant to be the leader of the strongest terrorist organisation in the world… I want at least three days warning.' Said Issei dryly.

'How are you okay with this?' Asked Xenovia curiously.

'Azazel does stupid stuff, you remember when we were training before the Three Faction meeting… Azazel doesn't really understand doing things normally. For him to do something like this… especially considering the situation right now, this must be really important.' Said Issei, giving the fallen angel an exasperated glare.

'It is. It may very well change the entire complexion of Khaos Brigade.' Confirmed Azazel.

'Fine, I'll put up with this for now. However, I meant what I said before, I don't want to be played with. This is the last time I'm letting you dictate things like this.' Said Issei firmly, before feeling a certain sensation against his back, which involuntarily caused him to relax.

'Nya? Aren't you excited to see me again?' Asked Kuroka, appearing from a magic circle behind Issei and draping herself along Issei's back.

'So is this why you haven't showed up for the past few days?' Asked Issei, looking over his shoulder, ignoring the shocked looks of the gathered devils.

'Maybe, but I brought Le Fay with me as well, nya.' Said Kuroka teasingly, before a slightly timid magician, stepped out from behind Kuroka.

'Um, hello again, Red Dragon.' Said Le Fay shyly.

'Hi Le Fay, Kuroka been giving you trouble like always?' Teased Issei, getting Kuroka to pout.

'What does that mean, nya?' Asked Kuroka.

'You're really lazy, like a real cat.' Deadpanned Issei.

'That's because I save my energy for other things.' Purred Kuroka, causing Issei to blush slightly.

Kuroka then separated from Issei and walked closer to Koneko, who became very defensive.

'Hi Shirone, hope you've been training hard.' Said Kuroka happily, causing Koneko to frown slightly.

'While we are dealing with this mess, I have something for you, Rias.' Said Issei calmly, drawing everyone's gaze.

'M-me?' Questioned Rias in surprise.

'Yes, here.' Said Issei, pulling something out of his pocket and flinging it to Rias.

Rias caught it and looked at it in surprise.

'H-how did you?' Stammered Rias in surprise.

'I am the Red Dragon Emperor, there aren't a lot of things I can't do.' Said Issei flatly.

'Well, except finding people who won't betray you, you've had really bad luck with that so far.' Commented Raynare.

'I want to talk.' Said Ophis, instantly getting everyone's attention.

'Is that what we needed to come here for?' Asked Issei of Azazel.

'Yes, Ophis is interested in both you and Vali, who have been showing interesting growth. However, to bring someone like Ophis here, there were certain requirements that needed to be met, a safe house being one of them.' Answered Azazel.

'Fine. Before that though, I have something to say to the devils.' Said Issei, getting the Occult Research Club to look at him.

'I may have been a bit too harsh on you all back then… I meant what I said, but maybe it was too much… maybe not though, I'm still not decided. However, I am willing to at least speak with all of you from this point on, but don't think that makes us friends.' Said Issei.

'Look at them smiling. You've shown weakness and now they will suck you right back in.' Said Raynare cynically.

'I'm sure I speak for all of us, when I say thank you, for the chance to make things right.' Said Kiba, as the girls seemed too emotional to respond.

'Just know that you only get one.' Said Issei firmly, getting a nod from Kiba.

 _-line break-_

The group adjourned to the VIP room of the Hyoudou household. Akeno had prepared tea for the guests, but Ophis was only staring at Issei. Issei matched Ophis' gaze, but couldn't help feeling a bit intimidated. Thanks to his Senjutsu prowess, he could feel that Ophis was truly a bottomless pit of energy. The personification of Infinity suited her well. __

'Ddraig. Do you want to quit being a Heavenly-Dragon? The human who is the host. He's been having a different sense of growth up until now. I think this is very strange. Very different from previous Heavenly-Dragons. Vali is also the same. Strange. Very strange. The fight against Cao Cao. Ddraig had different evolutions. Human turned from devil to angel. First time this has happened. That's why I want to ask. Ddraig. What will you become?' Said Ophis.

The Boosted Gear appeared on Issei's arm and through it, Ddraig spoke.

 **'Hmm, I do not know. I don't know what he wants to become, but his growth is very interesting.' Answered Ddraig.**

'If you want to know what I will become, you should ask me.' Said Issei, causing Ophis to raise her gaze to Issei.

'What do you want to become then, possessor of Ddraig?' Asked Ophis.

'I want to be loved.' Said Issei.

'What is love?' Asked Ophis.

'Love is the feeling of being comfortable with someone. Having people you care for, who care for you as well. To prefer to be with them, rather than be alone. I want to become someone who is loved.' Said Issei.

'I don't want love then. I want to be alone. Great Red is annoying.' Said Ophis simply.

 **'Partner, you won't be able to explain love to someone like Ophis.' Said Ddraig.**

'Then I'll show Ophis love.' Said Issei, surprising everyone.

 **'Partner, Ophis is a mass of infinite energy, born from nothingness.' Said Ddraig.**

'That's fine. I like a challenge. Besides, everyone should know love, even if it sometimes brings pain with it.' Said Issei, briefly glancing at his former comrades, before turning back to Ophis.

 **'Well, I suppose if anyone can do it, it'd be you. You are the strangest host I've ever had after all.' Said Ddraig.**

 _-line break-_

'You know, there is so much awkward tension in this room, even I'm beginning to feel queasy.' Said Raynare.

Issei was sitting on the couch, Ophis beside him to his right. To his left sat Le Fay awkwardly, as to her left was Kuroka, who was trying to get to Issei. Beside Kuroka was Irina and beside her was Xenovia. Azazel had left, leaving the two groups alone, with that of the Occult Research Club, minus Rossweisse and Ravel, who were both otherwise engaged and the tension was palpable.

"You're not the only one." Thought Issei, feeling his stomach twisting in knots, as it tried to strangle him.

'Issei… how have you been?' Started Kiba nervously, before switching his question mid-sentence.

'I've been okay.' Said Issei stiffly.

Kiba gave a slight grimace at the curt reply, which caused Issei to sigh internally.

'How have the rest of you been?' Asked Issei, with much effort.

'Uh… okay… I think.' Answered Kiba.

'Have you recovered from your battle with Sairaorg?' Asked Issei, trying his best to keep things going.

'Yes, although it was difficult losing like that.' Admitted Yuuto.

The room went silent at that once again, getting increasingly more awkward as more time passed by.

'Issei… if you don't mind me asking… how did you do this?' Asked Rias, holding the piece Issei had given her.

'With the Boosted Gear. It responds to my will and can do many things if I focus hard enough.' Answered Issei, not looking the redhead in the eye.

'First lie of the day, check. Hmm, although, I suppose you did use the Boosted Gear to do it… so maybe not a complete lie.' Commented Raynare.

'Have you been training, Gasper?' Asked Issei, turning to the nervous vampire, who was currently sitting in his box.

'U-uh yes, every night. Kiba has been helping me.' Answered Gasper timidly.

'Good.' Said Issei, with a nod.

The awkward silence reigned once again, before Issei suddenly stood up.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' Said Issei, leaving the room.

The silence that pervaded the room after that, was not only awkward, but also tense and distrusting.

'Nya, you know, if you all really want to fix things with Issei, how about trying to be comfortable around him? This awkward tension is not going to help any of you out at all, nya.' Said Kuroka languidly.

'And just why would you want to help us?' Asked Rias, her eyes narrowing sharply.

'Gremory, before you starting making mental judgements, try to remember that it was your poor judgement, which started this whole mess. I'm not complaining, since it worked out very well for me and him as well, but you are making Issei uncomfortable as well, which is something I rather you all not do.' Said Kuroka seriously.

Akeno abruptly left the room after this, causing the others to watch the path through which she had left, before Kuroka yawned loudly.

'Well, at least it seems someone got the message.' Mumbled Kuroka.

'What do you mean?' Asked Kiba.

'You're all walking on eggshells, like one bad word is going to send him running out of here. Just look at those two, he forgave them and they didn't even do that much.' Said Kuroka, gesturing to Irina and Xenovia, all the while, looking at Kiba.

'Sure you all hurt him, but acting like this isn't going to fix anything.' Finished Kuroka, who then gave another yawn.

 _-line break-_

Issei grumbled as he exited the toilet.

'Surprised she didn't move the toilet? I mean, this is your house, but she just comes in and changes it, without even asking for your opinion.' Said Raynare.

'Issei.' Said Akeno, as she approached Issei.

'Oh, this is going to be fun, I can feel it.' Said Raynare in excitement.

'Akeno.' Said Issei flatly.

'Issei… I want your forgiveness. I'll do anything to make it up to you.' Said Akeno strongly.

'No thanks.' Said Issei lazily.

Akeno couldn't help but widening her eyes in shock.

'W-what do you mean?' Asked Akeno in confusion.

'I don't want you to do anything for me.' Reiterated Issei.

'But why? I'm offering to do anything for you, anything! What more can I give you to prove myself?' Asked Akeno, becoming slightly hysterical.

'I dunno, don't really care either.' Said Issei noncommittally.

'W-what… why? Didn't you always say you liked me? Every time you touched me, didn't you feel something from me? Don't you always say I have the best oppai ever? Didn't you say that even though you definitely hate fallen angels, you never once had thoughts of dislike towards me?' Asked Akeno.

'So?' Asked Issei, causing Akeno's form to tremble.

'Why… why won't you answer me properly?' Cried Akeno loudly.

'Sorry, I just really don't care too much to bother.' Said Issei.

Akeno looked heartbroken at this and dropped to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

'Aw man, you suck. I really thought you were doing that just to spite her, but you're going to give her a chance now, aren't you?' Groused Raynare.

Issei ignored Raynare and walked towards Akeno, kneeling in front of her. Issei gave a soft sigh, before pulling Akeno against his chest, wrapping her in a hug.

'I did always like you.' Said Issei, causing Akeno to stop crying and listen to Issei closely.

'Every time you touched me, I did feel something.' Continued Issei.

'I do like your oppai and even though I hate fallen angels, I didn't dislike you because you were one.' Finished Issei.

'T-then why did you ignore me? Why did you just… carelessly shrug of my feelings?' Asked Akeno quietly.

'So I could begin to forgive you.' Said Issei tiredly, causing Akeno to shift slightly, so she could see his face.

Issei's expression look largely neutral, but his eyes looked tired.

'The way you feel right now, just for a moment, was how I felt when you all brushed me off. None of you cared about my feelings. None of you cared about how I felt. That's why, even though I kind of hate myself for doing it, now that you've felt what I felt, maybe I can start to forgive you and try and move past it all.' Said Issei, breaking the hug and leaning away from Akeno.

'D-do you really mean that? That we can try and fix things between us.' Asked Akeno.

'I do… if I didn't care for all of you, I wouldn't have cared about all those things you said. It hurt so much because of how much I cared about you.' Explained Issei.

'Issei… I'm really sorry.' Said Akeno sadly.

'I know. That's why you came and tried to make things right just now. That's also why I'm giving you another chance, because I know you really do want to make up for what you did. The first step to forgiveness though, is to feel the same pain. The same emotions, as the one you hurt felt. Proper empathy. Now that you felt how I did, ignored, unwanted… unloved, maybe… maybe we can fix things.' Said Issei genuinely.

Akeno gave a timid smile at this.

'Thank you, Issei.' Said Akeno, to which Issei nodded, before helping her up, standing along with her.

Akeno then turned on her heel and left, but not before throwing Issei a smile over her shoulder. Issei exhaled deeply, before turning to a displeased Raynare on his right, arms crossed under her chest.

'Weak! God, the amount of rubbish I just heard was enough to last me another lifetime. You and I both know you felt way worse than she did just now. You're too soft and she's going to use that to get back inside your heart and tear it to shreds once again. I'd know after all, that's what fallen angels do and we are really good at it, ne, Issei.' Said Raynare, using the same voice as Yuuma, when she said Issei's name.

"Maybe… but we won't know for sure unless I take that risk." Thought Issei.

'You take too many, which is why this happened, remember that.' Drawled Raynare. 


	17. Human Nature

**Well, as a quick warning, there is a small lemon in this chapter. I actually didn't intend for it to happen, but once I started writing it, it fit very well, so I went with it.**

 **In other news, I have two more patrons that I am very thankful for. Once again, if you'd like to support me and can comfortably do so, please don't hesitate, but don't feel obligated to do so. Reading all my stories is already the bare minimum of support I need to keep writing, so thanks.**

 **In somewhat more sad/annoying/irritating news, I will in fact require surgery late this month. I thought I had gotten away from it during the summer holidays, but the issue hasn't resolved, so surgery is now my only option. Why am I telling you all this? It means I may not be able to write for a few weeks, from the date of the surgery, as it will hurt to sit down and take time to heal, making it difficult to write. In addition to this, I'll have exams during early June, before my two-week break, so I will have very little time to write, in addition to not being physically able to write. That being said, hopefully it heals quickly enough (estimated healing time is 8 weeks, but it should be at least healed enough for me to sit down by 4 weeks) and I can write as much as possible. Even with this though, expect a few more chapters across all my stories, (not sure which ones yet), around mid-June.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 17 – Human Nature

Issei slowly made his way back to the others, before retaking his seat. It was hard not to notice the change of atmosphere in the room, as Akeno was smiling demurely, happy with the outcome of their brief chat, while the others seemed contemplative for some reason.

'Hmm, this is even more awkward that I expected. You can't even talk to each other.' Commented Raynare in amusement, looking at the two groups.

The silence persisted for a few more minutes, before Issei finally had enough and decided to speak.

'So what exactly are the living arrangements going to be for the foreseeable future?' Asked Issei tiredly.

'Oh, well, you can take your old room back of course. It's still untouched since you left it.' Said Rias hesitantly.

'*Hmph* It's your room, why would you go anywhere else.' Snorted Raynare.

'Naturally, Irina and Xenovia can take their old rooms back as well.' Continued Rias.

'I will stay with Ddraig.' Said Ophis suddenly, getting a nod from Rias.

'Maybe the two of us should as well, ne, Le Fay?' Suggested Kuroka.

'Well, it would be the safest option… but…' Muttered Le Fay, before glancing at the others.

'It's fine, it would make sense for the two of you to remain close to Ophis.' Said Rias, through pursed lips.

"This is so awkward." Groaned Issei mentally.

'You could always just leave.' Pointed out Raynare.

"No… I'll get through this." Said Issei, before standing up.

'I'm going to my room now, if anyone wants to talk with me, feel free.' Said Issei, before heading to his room.

'It's unbearable, isn't it? Everything you've said, all your intentions, you can't actually follow through with any of them, now that you're facing them all again.' Said Raynare knowingly.

Issei ignored the Fallen Angel, as he walked to his room.

 **'Partner, you don't need to rush things. Take your time settling back in. Like Michael said, one month is not a lot of time. Just be patient.' Said Ddraig.**

"Thanks Ddraig." Thought Issei genuinely.

Finally reaching his room, Issei entered it and noticed it was in fact untouched.

"A bit dusty though." Thought Issei, seeing a small layer of dust covering everything.

Issei dropped down on his bed, waving away the dust that rose up into the air from the action, with his hands, as he looked at his ceiling.

"This is going to be a long week." Thought Issei, with an audible sigh, before closing his eyes, trying to get some rest.  
 _  
-line break-_

If Issei thought things were going to improve the next morning, he was mistaken. The metaphorical eggshells everyone was walking on, persisted, with only Akeno being able to look at him without showing some level of discomfort.

'Do you see them looking at you carefully? It's because you showed them that you won't be pushed around and now they don't know how to manipulate you anymore.' Whispered Raynare, into Issei's ear.

"Do you enjoy messing with me for no reason?" Thought Issei.

'Of course, only you and Ddraig can see me after all and Ddraig isn't the best conversationalist.' Answered Raynare coolly.

 _-line break-_

The tension in the house remained, throughout the whole weekend, making Issei really regret coming. It wasn't that he hated them anymore, it was that he hated this situation right now. While he wasn't making any effort to speak with any of them, they were all avoiding him, none of them had the courage to approach him.

'This whole situation is making me nauseous.' Grumbled Issei, sitting on his bed, preparing to go to bed.

'Nya, it certainly isn't going at all how I wanted it to either.' Added Kuroka, having snuck up on Issei.

'No luck with your sister?' Asked Issei.

'None.' Said Kuroka, her ears drooping slightly.

'Well… give it time I suppose.' Said Issei weakly.

'Isn't that the same useless advice you got? Just look at how successful that's been for you.' Quipped Raynare.

'I just don't know why this is so weird.' Muttered Issei to himself.

'Maybe because even if you want to forgive them, you're still not ready for it.' Suggested Kuroka.

'Do you think you're in the same situation?' Asked Issei.

'Maybe…' Said Kuroka thoughtfully.

Issei reached over to Kuroka and pulled her into a hug, which she reciprocated.

'Don't worry, it'll all work out somehow.' Said Issei soothingly.

'For both of us hopefully.' Added Kuroka.

 _-line break-_

Waking up for school the next morning, Issei made a point of leaving earlier than usual, seeking to avoid all the awkwardness. He apologised internally for leaving Xenovia and Irina, but he really needed a bit of time to think.

Arriving at school half an hour before classes were to start, Issei wandered through the school, before finding himself near the kendo training field. Surprisingly, Murayama and Katase were already there, getting in some early morning training.

Issei arrived just in time to see Murayama strike Katase's shoulder softly, before the two relaxed. Murayama perked up, unconsciously sensing Issei and turned in his direction.

'Morning Issei, you're earlier than usual.' Greeted Murayama, getting Katase to notice him as well.

'Yeah…' Said Issei absentmindedly.

'I'll see you in class Murayama.' Said Katase, before leaving her friend, but not without giving Issei, one last scrutinising glance.

'So, what's wrong?' Asked Murayama curiously, grabbing a bottle of water beside her.

'Where to begin… well, I've temporarily moved back to my parent's house, as a favour for someone, but it's been an extremely uncomfortable weekend because of… them.' Said Issei tiredly.

'Well, from the sounds of things, I would have expected something like that.' Said Murayama, walking towards the changing rooms, with Issei following behind her.

'Why's that?' Asked Issei curiously.

'It just doesn't seem like you all have a reason to interact anymore.' Said Murayama.

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Well, before, when you were part of the peerage, you were together every day and did stuff together, you know what I mean. Now though, you've been independent of them for a long time, so there isn't any real drive for you to interact with them. Add to the fact that you're not really looking at them romantically anymore, it makes sense that you wouldn't really have much to say to them.' Explained Murayama, entering the changing rooms, with Issei standing just outside the door, looking away from them.

'Wow, she is way smarter than I first placed her.' Commented Raynare in surprise.

'So what am I supposed to do then? I mean, I don't really hate them any more… I just… well, I don't really care for them that much anymore.' Admitted Issei.

'I know, but there isn't really anything you can do to change that. You can't force yourself to care about people, especially those who've hurt you.' Commented Murayama.

'So… am I supposed to just ignore them from now on?' Asked Issei.

'Well, I wouldn't call it ignoring them, but if you don't have anything to say to them, it doesn't mean you have to force yourself to try. Oh, and can you come give me a hand in here.' Said Murayama.

'Are you sure? I don't want to meet the wrong end of a Shinai today.' Said Issei nervously.

'Relax, only Katase and I ever show up here this early. Now are you going to help me or not?' Said Murayama expectantly.

Issei gave a small sigh, before entering the change room, only to see a topless Murayama standing there, hands on hips.

'Er… what exactly did you need help with?' Asked Issei, as his eyes eagerly roamed Murayama's form.

'Well, I missed you this weekend, since you were busy, so why don't you come and remind me about how special I am to you?' Said Murayama challengingly, beckoning Issei forward, with her right index finger.

'This girl has to be related to Fallen Angels in some way or something.' Commented Raynare in surprise.

Issei walked over to Murayama, only for her to pull him flush against her chest and give him a kiss. Issei couldn't help but be happy, feeling Murayama's own happiness in the kiss. That, and he also enjoyed the feel of her breasts, pushing against his chest. When Murayama released him, Issei's hands quickly made their way to Murayama's chest, groping it.

'So, are you sure that no one will come by here?' Asked Issei, as he kneaded the two plump marshmallows, held in his hands.

'Yep. Every day as well, just in case you were curious.' Said Murayama, before letting out a soft moan, as Issei tightened his grip.

'I just might have to start coming to school earlier then.' Said Issei, as he squeezed and rolled Murayama's erect nipples, between his fingers.

'Well, I'll be here if you do and there are always other things we can do as well.' Gasped Murayama, before Issei let go off Murayama's chest.

'In that case.' Said Issei, before squeezing Murayama's bottom harshly and pulling her up to his waist, before walking over to a bench.

'We have twenty minutes, might be close, but I think we can make it.' Said Issei, pulling Murayama's panties down, before moving his face towards his goal, only for Murayama to grab his shoulders.

'Wait, I'm all sweaty from training.' Protested Murayama.

'It just makes your scent all the more attractive.' Said Issei, looking up at Murayama, with love in his eyes.

Murayama's grip slackened, allowing Issei to reach Murayama's lower opening. Murayama moaned at the feeling of Issei's mouth along her labia. Issei's tongue felt warm and a little rough, causing Murayama to shudder slightly.

'If you like that, just wait until I do this.' Said Issei, moving his head away to speak, before spearing Murayama's folds with his tongue.

'Oh, Issei… that feels so good.' Moaned Murayama, her breathing picking up, as she felt Issei's appendage roam her inner walls.

After a minute of Issei's ministrations, Murayama regained her focus.

'Issei, class will start soon.' Said Murayama, causing Issei to give a nod, understanding Murayama's message.

'So, enough foreplay?' Asked Issei, getting a nod from Murayama.

Issei went to unbuckle his pants, only for Murayama to stop him.

'Let me.' Said Murayama, before unbuckling Issei's belt, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, before pulling them down to his knees. Issei's underwear soon followed, revealing his manhood to Murayama's gaze.

Issei groaned, as he felt Murayama engulf his member, in her warm, wet mouth.

'I thought… you said… no more foreplay.' Grunted Issei, finding himself once again impressed, with how well Murayama could handle him.

'I lied.' Mumbled Murayama, Issei's member still in her mouth, sending vibrations though it, which caused Issei to shudder.

Murayama's hands moved to Issei's family jewels and lightly squeezed them, while continuing to suck on his member, her tongue rolling around the head frequently. Letting it go with a pop, Murayama stood up.

'Now that's enough foreplay.' Said Murayama cheekily.

Issei gave a small chuckle at this, before resting his hands on Murayama's waist.

'Well, since someone took their sweet time down there, we'll have to make this quick.' Said Issei, before picking Murayama up and impaling her on the member she had just been servicing.

Murayama quickly wrapped her legs around Issei's back, while her arms wrapped around his neck, leaving her chest to bounce freely.

'So good.' Moaned Murayama, feeling Issei spread her with each thrust.

'You know, I just might have to come here earlier more often, especially *ugh* if this is what we're going to do.' Grunted Issei.

'Yes… yes, definitely.' Agreed Murayama, feeling her release building.

Issei quickly picked up his pace, causing the sound of flesh slapping on flesh, to echo in the Kendo Club changing rooms, with the occasional moan adding to the symphony of sounds.

'Close… Murayama.' Gasped Issei, after a few minutes of furious pounding.

'Do it.' Moaned Murayama, feeling herself clench around Issei, as she reached her end.

Issei gave a low moan himself, as he released inside Murayama, who moaned in response. Sitting down on the bench, Issei kept Murayama on top of him.

'Do we have to go to class?' Asked Issei, nuzzling the side of Murayama's neck.

'Yeah, but, next time, we can try and finish faster, so we can try something else as well.' Whispered Murayama into his ear.

'I can't wait.' Said Issei, giving Murayama's rear a soft squeeze, getting her to smirk.

 _-line break-_

Issei and Murayama quickly got dressed and headed to class, with Murayama leaning against Issei.

'I wasn't that rough, was I?' Asked Issei worriedly.

'Relax, I can walk fine, I'm just happy being close to you.' Replied Murayama happily.

'Thanks by the way… for helping me get all that stuff off my mind.' Whispered Issei, into Murayama's ear.

'Just like you'll be there for me, I'll be there for you.' Replied Murayama, before giving Issei a quick peck on the check, as the two reached the door of their classroom.

There were still a few minutes until class started, so not everyone was there yet. Murayama saw Katase and went to speak with her, breaking off from Issei, who went to his seat, only for Xenovia and Irina to walk over to him.

'So, can it be my turn next.' Asked Xenovia.

'Wha- what, how did you know?' Spluttered Issei.

'Murayama's glowing.' Said Xenovia, gesturing to the brunette, who was beaming, as she talked with her friend.

'That and your zipper is still open.' Said Xenovia, causing Issei to quickly close it.

'Erm thanks.' Said Issei in embarrassment.

'Anyway, why'd you leave so early?' Asked Irina curiously.

'I just… needed a bit of time away from that weird atmosphere.' Confessed Issei.

'There was a weird atmosphere?' Asked Xenovia, tilting her head to the side.

'Yeah, I didn't notice anything.' Added Irina.

'So wait, it was just me?' Asked Issei in shock, getting two nods.

'Guess I'm really not ready to move on yet.' Said Issei thoughtfully.

'Well, you still haven't even moved on from me yet, so that sounds right.' Commented Raynare.

'It's okay, Issei, you just need more time.' Said Irina encouragingly.

'Yeah, I guess you're right… not really happy about it though.' Said Issei tiredly.

 _-line break-_

The day ended quickly, too quickly for Issei, who wasn't ready to go back, to the oppressive atmosphere of his new abode.

'Like I said, just ignore Azazel and go back to your apartment. You don't owe him anything. You clearly need more time to *snort* forgive them, so why waste your time?' Commented Raynare, as she walked beside Issei.

Issei unknowingly deviated from his original course and found himself on a bridge.

'Ah, isn't this nostalgic. There was the first time you met me, right here, wasn't it?' Asked Raynare, leaning along the rails of the bridge.

'Yeah.' Whispered Issei, remembering the day he had been approached by Yuuma Amano.

Staring out at the sunset, Issei couldn't help feel sad.

'You know, you were really stupid.' Said Issei, surprising Raynare.

'Eh, what's that supposed to mean?' Asked Raynare in confusion.

'You had me in the palm of your hand… I would have done anything for you, even going against Rias at the time when… when you were my girlfriend.' Said Issei slowly.

'I know that already, remember, I'm part of you as well.' Said Raynare.

'I know… I just wanted to say that… for myself.' Said Issei, before looking away from the setting sun and heading home.

Raynare didn't say anything as Issei made his way home, letting him be alone with his thoughts for once.

"I wonder… just how different things could have been if Raynare hadn't killed me… would I have joined the Fallen Angels? Would I have still joined the Devils? What would have happened to the others? Would Asia have still died? Would Rias have been forced to marry Riser? Would Irina and Xenovia have tried to recruit me, to join the side of the Church? Would Kokabiel have destroyed Kuoh? Would the treaty between the Three Factions ever have happened? What would have happened at Kyoto? What about Khaos Brigade? The Old Satan Faction? Ophis even… Kuroka too… Vali… just what would have changed?" Thought Issei, not realising he had been standing outside the door to his house, for the past minute.

'Why are you staring at the door, Ddraig?' Asked Ophis, from Issei's right, breaking him out of his thoughts.

'I was just thinking.' Said Issei honestly.

'About what?' Asked Ophis.

'How my life could have changed with one simple decision.' Answered Issei.

'You shouldn't. Pointless.' Said Ophis flatly.

Issei nodded, feeling the truth to Ophis' words.

'I know, but I can't help it.' Confessed Issei.

'Why?' Asked Ophis, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

'I guess… just human nature… we always dwell on the past and think about how things could have gone differently.' Explained Issei.

'Human nature… is weird.' Said Ophis.

'Yeah… yeah it is.' Agreed Issei.

After a pause, Issei opened the door and stepped in with Ophis, only to see a frazzled Occult Research Club.

'Ophis! There you are!' Exclaimed Rias.

'I'm here too.' Muttered Issei quietly, so no one heard him and went to sit on the couch, only to find Ophis had followed him.

'So, if it is human nature to dwell on the past, why do others do it too?' Asked Ophis, getting the others to be silent and listen.

'I suppose because everyone wants to change something. I mean, isn't there something in the past that you wish you had now?' Asked Issei.

'Silence. Great Red is annoying. I want silence.' Said Ophis simply, getting an understanding nod from Issei.

'I made Khaos Brigade to get me my silence back.' Said Ophis, surprising Issei.

'Why didn't you just get rid of Great Red yourself? I mean, there can't be anyone in Khaos Brigade that is stronger than you?' Asked Issei.

'… not strong enough.' Said Ophis, after a moment.

'Why not find another place to have silence?' Asked Issei curiously.

'It is my home. Why should I move when I was there first?' Asked Ophis.

'She does have a point.' Commented Raynare.

Issei looked over at the Occult Research Club members, consisting of Rias, Kiba and Asia and found none of them could meet his gaze.

'To find somewhere better.' Answered Issei, turning back to Ophis.

This time, it was Ophis' turn to be silent.

 _-line break-_

The rest of the week went on as best as it could have in Issei's opinion. The others continued to feel anxious around him, but Issei ignored them, instead spending his time talking and more often than not, staring at Ophis, who did the same. Ophis seemed to develop an attachment to Issei, which had nothing to do with Ddraig, finding his thoughts to be interesting.

'Why even bother trying?' Asked Ophis.

'To help me grow.' Answered Issei, sitting across from Ophis on his bed.

'Grow? You already got stronger though.' Queried Ophis.

'Not physically, emotionally.' Explained Issei.

'Why?' Asked Ophis.

'You know, she does make a valid point? Why do you need to grow? Aren't you happy with the way things are now? You have a bunch of women throwing themselves at you and no one manipulating you behind your back, why do you even want to fix things with… them?' Asked Raynare.

Issei paused to think on this, before a knock was heard on the door of his bedroom.

'Come in.' Said Issei, only for a somewhat anxious looking Rias, to enter.

'Uh, hello Issei, hope I wasn't interrupting anything?' Said Rias timidly, glancing to Ophis momentarily.

'No, you weren't, what is it?' Sighed Issei.

'Well, this weekend, Akeno and Kiba will have their Mid-Class Promotion Test and we were wondering if you would like to join us?' Asked Rias.

'Do you actually want me there, or are you just offering to be polite?' Asked Issei in turn, only to get no answer from Rias, who was avoiding his gaze.

'*sigh* I'll come.' Said Issei.

'Me too.' Added Ophis, getting Rias to stiffen and nod rigidly, before leaving.

'They aren't changing, why keep trying?' Asked Ophis curiously.

'I suppose that's another thing about human nature, never wanting to give up on someone.' Said Issei, getting Ophis to tilt her head to the side curiously again.

'Even after that certain someone, or a group of certain people, have toyed with you repeatedly… although then again, I'm still here, so that seems to be a very Issei thing to do.' Commented Raynare.

'Human nature is weird.' Commented Ophis.

'Yeah… yeah it is, but that's what makes it what it is.' Said Issei, with a nod.

'If you are an Angel now, why do you still talk about human nature?' Asked Ophis in confusion.

'Oh, oh, I know this one!' Exclaimed Raynare eagerly, raising her right hand in the air.

'I still feel like I am human inside.' Said Issei.

'Well way to take all the fun out of it.' Huffed Raynare, crossing her arms in annoyance.

'Do you want to be human?' Asked Ophis, getting Issei to freeze.

Even after everything that had happened; Raynare, Rias, all the others… Gabriel… did he want to be human? Ophis watched Issei patiently, as numerous conflicting emotions passed over his face, happiness tinged with melancholy, being the most prominent.

'No… I suppose I don't want to be… human anymore.' Admitted Issei quietly.

'Then don't.' Said Ophis flatly.

'I wish I could.' Muttered Issei, getting Ophis to look at him in confusion.

'Why can't you?' Asked Ophis curiously.

'I suppose even after everything that has happened, I still feel that I am human… even though I know I'm not… I suppose that's human nature too, denying the truth and holding onto old beliefs and ideals.' Said Issei wistfully.

'Human nature is very weird.' Said Ophis.

'Yeah… it really is.' Agreed Issei. _  
_


	18. Golden Wings

**Well, I wanted to make the chapter longer, but this was probably the best point to stop. Next chapter will be abhorrently long (or possibly the chapter after that), as I am coming up to the original ending I had for this story.**

 **No, the story is not ending soon. I just want to make that clear.**

 **The reason the next chapter (or the one after that), will be so long, is because I will be adding the original ending of the story, before I created the Raynare apparition. I will also explain what would have not happened, as I added quite a bit after deciding to extend the story. This will all be just to help you understand the ending.**

 **That's all for now though, so enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 18 – Golden Wings _  
_  
The day of the Mid-Class Promotion Test had arrived. Issei woke up, only to find Ophis sitting on the foot of his bed, staring at him.

'Is something wrong, Ophis?' Asked Issei curiously, even as grey eyes bored into him unblinkingly.

'Have you changed your mind about joining the Devils today, now that you are well rested?' Asked Ophis, causing Issei to sigh.

'No.' Said Issei simply.

'Why not?' Asked Ophis, tilting her head to the side slightly.

'Once again, you have no reason to do this.' Added Raynare, leaning down from the head of Issei's bed, so she was looking down into his eyes.

Issei pursed his lips slightly, at both the Dragon God and a manifestation of his subconscious, both trying to persuade him into not doing this.

'It'll be fine, I need to have a chat with someone anyway.' Said Issei.

'Who? Oh wait, don't tell me, the other manipulative Devil, right? Then again, since they are basically all manipulative… that Phoenix woman, right?' Questioned Raynare, with a grin.

'You need a hobby.' Muttered Issei.

'Oh yeah, of course, that's what I need, a hobby. Oh wait, only you can see me and I can't interact with the world… yeah, I have a hobby, annoying you.' Deadpanned Raynare.

Issei sighed, before rolling out of bed and grabbing his clothes. Opting for a red short sleeved shirt, black pants and a black blazer over the top.

'You need a better wardrobe. Aside from that thing you wore on the only dates you've ever been on, your entire wardrobe looks like your school uniform.' Snorted Raynare mockingly.

'Yes, I'll take fashion advice from someone who wears a full body G-string.' Said Issei flatly.

'Hello! Species designed around seduction, that's kind of our thing.' Pointed out Raynare.

'Oh please, your seduction was barely anything.' Scoffed Issei.

'Why are you talking to yourself?' Asked Ophis, getting Issei to freeze.

'Yeah, Issei, why are you talking to yourself?' Added Raynare teasingly.

'It's nothing.' Said Issei, getting Ophis to tilt her head to the side again, before Issei decided to head downstairs, Ophis following behind.

Gathered downstairs were all the supernatural occupants of the house, sequestered in their own groups. There was the Occult Research Club, who seemed to be lacking Gasper and Rossweisse, who was still absent, Kuroka and her fellow Khaos Brigade members, barring Ophis, who was standing beside Issei. The two angels, Irina and Xenovia, were sitting with Ravel, who had returned to join the group for the promotion test.

When the various groups took notice of Issei, they all went silent.

'So where's Gasper?' Asked Issei, trying to break the tension which was quickly forming.

'Gasper has gone to the Grigori for training.' Replied Akeno, in her usual tone of voice.

Issei nodded at this, inwardly pleased.

'After all, without you, now the others all need to compensate. You were the strongest amongst all of them, at least in terms of power.' Commented Raynare.

'Shall we go now then?' Asked Rias, sounding almost as confident as she usually did, only with less excitement, as her gaze met Issei.

'Okay.' Said Issei, getting a nod from Ophis as well.

Rias then directed Kiba and Akeno to a separate magic circle, explaining that they would go directly to the testing stadium.

'Wish me luck, Issei.' Said Akeno, with a wink, before she and Yuuto disappeared.

The others then all crowded around, before disappearing in a magic circle of their own. As the group arrived, they took stock of their surroundings, it seemed as though they had teleported to a hotel in the Underworld, confusing Issei.

Shaking off his confusion and before anyone else could speak, Issei directed a question to Ravel.

'Ravel, would it be possible for me to talk with your family while we are here?' Asked Issei, confusing the young Phoenix.

'O-of course, whatever for though?' Asked Ravel in curiosity.

'It's a personal matter, I can tell you about it later, but I'll like to discuss some things first, if that'd be okay.' Answered Issei.

'I see. I will make the preparations immediately, please excuse me everyone.' Said Ravel, before she disappeared in a magic circle, bearing the crest of the House of Phoenix.

'*sigh* I had such low hopes for you, but even now you still fail to meet them.' Said Raynare, shaking her head in dismay.

Issei ignored the fantastical apparition and focused on the others.

'Azazel has informed me that he will be arriving soon. He had a few last minute preparations to take care of.' Said Rias to the group, getting a few nods.

'Nya, don't worry about the crow, he's almost as impulsive as I am, I want to know what you want to talk about with those other little birds.' Said Kuroka to Rias, before turning to Issei at the end.

'It's personal.' Said Issei, causing Kuroka to pout.

'Such a mean Red Dragon.' Said Kuroka feigning sadness.

'Really? You're actually refusing to do what someone who has had sex with you wants… colour me impressed, maybe you do have a little bit of backbone.' Commented Raynare in surprise.

Issei then decided to go for a walk, but not before informing the others of his intentions.

'W-Would you like some company, Issei?' Asked Rias nervously.

Issei stared at the redhead for a moment, not actually believing she had mustered up the courage to be alone with him so early.

'If you'd like.' Said Issei, before turning and leaving.

As the door closed behind Issei, there was dead silence, many of the occupants of the room shocked at Issei's reply, before the same lazy Nekoshou spoke up.

'That's your cue to go after him, red.' Drawled Kuroka, before giving a stretch and heading off to find somewhere to sleep.

Rias jolted at Kuroka's words and quickly headed after Issei.

'Um, has anyone seen Ophis?' Asked Le Fay nervously.

'I think she followed Issei.' Said Irina, causing Le Fay to panic momentarily.

'Don't worry, I'm sure Ophis can hide herself very well.' Said Irina reassuringly.

'That and I doubt many people even know what Ophis looks like currently.' Added Xenovia, successfully calming down the blonde.

Koneko then wandered off as well, leaving the three of them behind, along with a dog that Le Fay had brought with them, but no one had commented on yet.

'Would you like to do something to pass the time? I brought cards, if you'd like to play.' Said Irina.

'That sounds like fun.' Said Le Fay, before the three sat down around a table and Irina drew a deck of cards.

'By the way, now that we are alone, what is that thing?' Asked Xenovia, pointing to the dog.

'That's Little Fenrir.' Said Le Fay happily, patting the animal on the head.

'Fenrir… the creature capable of killing beings of immense power with a single bite.' Said Xenovia slowly.

'Yes, why do you ask?' Asked Le Fay curiously.

'No reason.' Said Xenovia, before shuffling closer to Irina and away from the beast that could end her life with ease.

'All right, let's play!' Said Irina, dealing the cards.

"Irina is far too relaxed." Thought Xenovia nervously, noting that her long-time partner, didn't even flinch at hearing about Fenrir, being a metre away from them.

 _-line break-_

The Gremory princess quickly made her way downstairs, only to find Issei standing outside, waiting for her. Rias' confidence immediately evaporated, at his impassive gaze.

'Let's go.' Said Issei, before heading off.

Rias stumbled momentarily, before jogging to catch up to Issei and match his pace, walking alongside him.

'Isn't this nice, being out for a walk with two people who very nearly led to your death. That being said, I succeeded, at least, for a few seconds.' Said Raynare.

'Issei… I'm sorry, about everything.' Said Rias, after the pair had been walking for a few minutes.

Issei stopped and turned to look at Rias, who was looking down, unwilling to meet his gaze.

'Okay.' Said Issei, before setting off once again, causing Rias to stumble and quickly run to catch up to him.

'Is that all you wanted to say?' Asked Issei as the two started walking side by side again.

'Well, I-I just wanted you to know how sorry I am about everything that happened. I know I made some mistakes, but if I could go back in time, I'd fix everything… I just can't.' Said Rias sadly.

'I know, I gathered as much back in the clubroom. I know you are sorry, I acknowledged that.' Said Issei, getting Rias to perk up slightly.

'Really?' Asked Rias hopefully.

Issei nodded, causing Rias to exhale in relief.

'I'm glad.' Said Rias happily, a small smile appearing on her face.

'That being said, just because I acknowledge your apology, it doesn't mean I accept it or, nor what you did. I acknowledge it, but I don't forgive you.' Said Issei, causing Rias to adopt an expression of dismay.

'But why? I'm really regretful and if you give me a second chance, I promise to never let anything like this happen again. I know now that I was being selfish and wouldn't acknowledge your own feelings. I was only thinking of myself and what I meant to you, but never made it clear what you meant to me.' Intoned the redhead softly.

'I know all of that, but that doesn't change things. What happened, happened. You can't go back in time and change it, even if you wanted to.' Said Issei, sparing a glance at the Fallen Angel to his side.

'If I could go back in time, I would have avoided Raynare. I can't though.' Said Issei, surprising Rias, at his mentioning of the Fallen Angel who had killed him.

'You see, it is as simple as this. If you shatter a mirror, with enough glue and tape, you can piece it back together, but it won't ever go back to the same way as it was before then. Apologising to someone, after doing something like what you did, is the same thing. You can patch things up, but things won't ever go back to the way they were before. The marks left by what happened remain, forever. In the same way the scars I got from Raynare never healed, so too will the scars I got from you and the others. I mean, you didn't really think things could go back to normal after everything that happened, I'm not even a Devil anymore.' Said Issei calmly.

'I… I understand.' Said Rias sadly.

'Let me ask you a question, Rias?' Said Issei, instantly gaining Rias' attention.

'What makes you so against marrying someone like Riser?' Asked Issei.

'I've already told you all of this before.' Said Rias in confusion.

'Humour me.' Said Issei, even as he looked around and noticed a few people muttering and pointing, in the direction of Rias and himself.

'He only saw me as a title, a trophy to be won and not a real person. Someone who didn't care for, nor understand my feelings.' Said Rias.

'Yeah. Now, taking away the part about not seeing someone as a real person, how does the way Riser saw you, differ in the way you saw me?' Asked Issei, turning to face Rias.

'They're completely different! I care about everyone in my peerage, as though they are my family!' Protested Rias hotly.

'So does Riser, in a way. Even though he is pretty brazen about it, he does care about his peerage. While he is a lot more physical in his expression of his affections, he does care about them, similar to you.' Pointed out Issei.

'What's your point?' Asked Rias in confusion.

'All I'm saying, is in the same way you want nothing to do with Riser romantically, I also don't want anything romantic with you. I acknowledge your apology and understand that you made mistakes. I made my fair share as well, that being said though, all the apologies in the world can't make me love you again, Rias. At one point I loved Raynare. At one point I loved you. Both of those things are no longer the case.' Said Issei calmly.

'So we can't ever go back to the way things were before, is that what you are saying?' Asked Rias morosely.

'Yeah. I don't hate you Rias… but, I don't love you anymore either. For what it's worth, I wish you could go back in time as well, if not to stop Raynare from getting to me, to at least acknowledge my feelings before what happened… but what's done is done.' Said Issei.

Rias kept her head down, ruminating on what Issei had said, before realising that Issei had stopped walking.

'For what it's worth Rias, I really did love you. I pushed myself to get you to acknowledge me. I endured… hellish training to get stronger and I gave parts of my very being to help you. If you hadn't done what you did, I would have been your most loyal protector, but as things stand, that won't be the case.' Said Issei, before leaving Rias there, outside the hotel.

Rias continued to stare at the ground, unmoving. A few seconds later, a drop of water hit the ground, followed by another. It didn't rain in the Underworld though. The droplets of moisture striking the ground were tears, tears of a woman, who hurt the man she loved deeply.

'I'm so sorry, Issei.' Sniffled Rias, before heading inside the hotel as well.

 _-line break-_

Ravel had finally arrived at her destination. While the magic circle had gotten her home quickly, finding her mother proved to be a difficult task.

'There you are mother!' Exclaimed Ravel, walking much more quickly than a refined woman should, as she rushed to her mother.

'Ravel dear, what has you so animated?' Asked Ravel's mother curiously.

'Issei would like to speak with you, perhaps father as well.' Said Ravel quickly, causing her mother to raise a delicate eyebrow in interest.

'Is that so? Did he mention what he would like to discuss?' Asked the older Phoenix.

'No, only that it is a personal matter. He did mention he would inform me about it, after he spoke with all of you though.' Recalled Ravel.

'I see. Then by all means, we would be more than willing to speak with Issei.' Said the older woman, causing her daughter to give a small smile.

'Very well, I will tell him at once, excuse me mother.' Said Ravel, giving a small bow, before leaving.

'Well dear, what are your thoughts on the matter?' Asked the Matriarch of the Phoenix House.

Her husband, the Head of the Phoenix House had been listening in as well, remaining hidden.

'I do believe that the Red Dragon will in fact fulfil Ravel's wishes to some capacity. I must say though, his continued humility is intriguing, especially given what we heard transpired between him and the peerage of the Gremory.' Said the man, who possessed the same light coloured hair as all of his children, with it being spiky in the back.

'How quaint.' Commented Lady Phoenix.

'However, now we need to confirm our suspicions are correct, as well as finding out what he will ask of us.' Added Lord Phoenix, surprising his wife.

'Ask of us? What more could he require than Ravel's hand?' Asked Lady Phoenix in confusion.

'I do believe you are underestimating the boy. True, he was quite straight forward before, but after the battle with Sairaorg, I believe he has grown, becoming somewhat shrewder.' Answered Lord Phoenix.

'Well, I suppose time will tell then.' Remarked Lady Phoenix, getting a nod from her husband.

 _-line break-_

Ravel arrived back at the hotel, in time for Akeno and Kiba to return and enlighten the others about the test. The group had moved to a restaurant and were enjoying a nice meal as they celebrated.

'Congratulations.' Said Ravel, once the duo had finished explaining they breezed through the test.

'Thank you, Ravel.' Said Akeno happily.

Issei hadn't said anything to the two and Akeno had been eying him eagerly, hoping for some praise, however, Issei appeared to be deep in thought.

'You loved her… you loved her… why the hell would you tell her that? Are you an idiot?' Asked Raynare angrily.

Issei didn't respond.

'Here you are, free of her for good, a new harem quickly growing and what do you do? Tell the woman who betrayed you, that you loved her! What kind of stupid masochist are you?' Ranted Raynare.

'Issei, are you okay?' Asked Irina, bringing Issei's attention back to the present.

'Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine.' Said Issei absentmindedly, sparing a glance to Rias, who quickly looked away.

'Issei, my mother has also agreed to speak with you whenever you'd like.' Said Ravel, getting a nod from Issei.

'Again, do I need to point out the similarities between the two princesses?' Added Raynare, causing Issei to ignore her once again.

The leader of the Fallen Angels was also present and had been scrutinising Issei as well, noticing he appeared conflicted. Just as Azazel prepared to speak to Issei, a chill washed over the bodies of those present.

'How annoying, it seems Vali was ignored.' Said Kuroka.

Issei noticed a familiar mist, was rolling in through the entrance of the restaurant.

 **'Partner, you know who this is, don't you?' Spoke Ddraig, appearing on Issei's hand.**

'Yeah, Georg and Dimension Lost. The Hero Faction must be close by, maybe Cao Cao too.' Said Issei, clenching his fist.

Issei quickly stood up and ran out of the restaurant, the others quickly following.

'What exactly are you doing?' Asked Raynare, floating beside him as he ran.

"I'm going to find Cao Cao and take him out, isn't it obvious?" Thought Issei, as he neared the lobby of the reception desk, the others not too far behind him.

'Why?' Asked Raynare in confusion.

"I have a score to settle." Thought Issei, entering the lobby and looking around.

Spotting two people seated on a couch, Issei stretched out his Ki and identified them as Cao Cao and Georg.

One of them showed surprise at Issei's usage of Ki and quickly launched an attack at the others, behind Issei. It was headed for Irina and Asia, but Issei, having felt the ill intent behind the attack, appeared in front of it and focused Ki to his hand, before punching the fireball into oblivion.

'I was already itching to take you down a peg after Kyoto, but now you're just making things personal.' Growled Issei.

The two removed the hoods of their robes, revealing their faces to the group. Two youths were revealed, wearing Japanese school uniforms. In addition, one wore a mage-style robe with the uniform, while the other wore ancient Chinese attire over the top.

'It's been a while, Red Dragon Emperor. It seems in that time you've changed quite a bit.' Commented Cao Cao, a young man with short black hair.

'It seems I'm not the only one. As I remember, I took one of your eyes during our last battle, but you seem to have two now.' Said Issei disdainfully.

'Luck was truly on your side that day, however, it won't be today.' Said Cao Cao.

'I must say though, your fight against the Bael the other day was magnificent. However, you didn't use any of your unique abilities, leaving me disappointed.' Continued Cao Cao.

'Well, the thing about that… I don't have a bunch of those abilities anymore.' Said Issei honestly, surprising Cao Cao.

'Is that the case? How disappointing, I looked forward to another clash between the two of us, but it seems I'll need to instead focus on our actual goal here today.' Said Cao Cao in disappointment.

'Ophis, I was wondering where you went with Vali, but for you to be here, I certainly didn't anticipate that.' Said Cao Cao.

Kuroka moved to stand in front of Ophis.

'We are also shocked, nya. I thought you'd head to where Vali is.' Said Kuroka.

'We sent a different team over there. They are probably battling them as we speak.' Said Cao Cao calmly.

'What are you talking about?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Well, this started from two things. The first, was the interest Ophis had in the two Heavenly Dragons. Vali found out about this and offered to arrange for Ophis to meet the Red Dragon properly, through his connections.' Explained Le Fay joyfully, raising a finger as she did so.

'Azazel I'm guessing.' Said Issei, to which Le Fay nodded before raising another finger.

'Right. The second reason, is that Vali had learned that someone was after Ophis from the shadows. To find out who it was, we decided to lure them out, so we could confront the people after Ophis directly, by using Ophis as bait.' Finished Le Fay.

'So that would be you then.' Said Issei, looking to the Chinese youth.

'Yes. We knew that Vali had caught wind of our plans, so we knew he would use Ophis as bait to lure us out, but we also knew that Vali wouldn't risk using Ophis herself, just as the bait. We knew Ophis was interested in the two Heavenly Dragons of this era, so we split into two groups, one for each of you. Just as we thought, Ophis was here, so we ended up meeting like this.' Explained Cao Cao.

'Cao Cao is after me?' Asked Ophis, twitching her neck slightly.

'Yes, Ophis. We need Ophis, but we don't need the current you.' Said Cao Cao.

'I don't understand, I would not lose to Cao Cao.' Said Ophis calmly.

'That would be the case. You are too powerful. To tell the truth, I don't know what would happen if I took you head on, so let's fight for a bit.' Said Cao Cao, as he stood up and spun his spear quickly.

The tip of the sear opened up and a light blade of blinding luminosity was formed. Cao Cao moved swiftly, reaching Ophis in an instant and preparing to plunge his spear into the Dragon God of Infinity, only to find himself stopped.

'Sorry, but you won't be finding out what it is like to fight Ophis here today.' Said Issei, even as Cao Cao's eyes widened in shock.

'You'll have to go through me first!' Roared Issei, before slamming his fist into Cao Cao's jaw and releasing his grip on the spear at the point of impact, sending the youth back a few metres, rolling along the floor from the Ki enhanced punch.

'Impossible! How could a Devil like you even bear to touch True Longinus for a moment, let alone hold it still?' Exclaimed Cao Cao in bafflement.

While Cao Cao was in shock, the two members of Vali's team had been creating a transport circle. The ash-grey wolf that was Fenrir disappeared and was replaced with Issei's rival, Vali.

'On your back already? I'm surprised that you've been defeated so easily, Cao Cao.' Said Vali as he appeared.

Issei looked back at his rival, who matched his gaze for a moment. A shared look passed between the two, before both looked to Cao Cao.

'Hardly, Vali. I was only momentarily taken aback at the Red Dragon Emperor being able to touch True Longinus.' Said Cao Cao, quickly regaining his composure.

'Coming here with only yourself and Georg. How bold.' Commented Vali.

'Rather than being bold, I believe that it will be enough with just me and Georg.' Said Cao Cao.

'Looks like you are confident, Cao Cao. Does it mean you have the so called Dragon-Eater as your trump card? I'm guessing it is a Sacred Gear possessor, who specialises in dragon slaying, or a new Longinus possessor.' Guessed Vali, to which Cao Cao shook his head.

'No, that's not it, Vali. Dragon-Eater was a codename we gave to a being that existed already. We didn't create it; it was already created, by the God from the bible.' Said Cao Cao.

'Is it time now, Cao Cao?' Asked the youth wearing the robe, Georg, a young man with black hair and rectangular framed spectacles.

'Yes, all the dragons are here now. We couldn't ask for more. Let's call it, the time for opening the jar from hell has come.' Declared Cao Cao ominously.

'Roger that. So the time to devour the infinite has come then.' Said Georg, as a massive magic circle was created behind him.

The hotel shook and an ominous aura was emitted from the magic circle.

 **'This presence is...! An overwhelming intent only directed at a dragon…!' Commented Ddraig, sounding frightened.**

A frightening mass started to emerge from the magic circle. A head, quickly followed by a torso bearing black wings, the wings of a Fallen Angel. The creature was impaled on a cross, with numerous restraining tools crossing over its body, inscribed with creepy looking letters. Tears of blood fell from its eyes. The lower body of the creature finally emerged, looking quite scaly, snake-like, almost like dragon scales. No, it wasn't a snake, it had the upper body of a Fallen Angel, but it's lower body was unmistakably that of a dragon.

'Allow me to introduce you to Dragon-Eater Samael. It is the snake from the tale of Adam and Eve. In tricking them to eat the fruit of knowledge, it earned the fury of God from the Bible. It received many curses and poisons. Naturally, it is impossible for God, who is sacred, to have evil intentions, that is why it has intense poison. Not only can it damage dragons, but it can also affect things other than dragons, so it was sealed in the depths of Cocytus. The curse it received from God is the ultimate dragon slayer.' Said Cao Cao, much to the shock of Azazel.

'Devour her.' Said Cao Cao as he clicked his finger.

Something shot past the group, even faster than Issei or Cao Cao had earlier. A weird sound was heard, it sounded like something had been gulped. Looking back, a black block was created at the place where Ophis had been previously. A tentacle connected the block to the creature nailed to the cross, in fact, the tentacle was the creatures tongue, looking as black as the night.

'Balance Breaker!' Shouted Issei, which was quickly mirrored by his Sacred Gear.

'No, Issei! Samael is a creature which is intrinsically poisonous to you, you can't fight it.' Warned Azazel.

'Haha, go ahead Red Dragon, end your life foolishly. Samael is a creature that can even subjugate Ophis, what hope do you stand against it?' Laughed Cao Cao.

Issei ignored both of them as his armour started to form. Much to everyone's confusion, the Balance Breaker that formed was not the one they had come to recognise. While the colour was still red, it was now trimmed in gold and a powerful holy aura was coming off Issei in waves, to the point that all the Devils in the room instinctively stepped back. Issei's wings then burst from his back. There were the normal ten red ones but now, there were two more wings, a golden colour, the same as Michael's. Ascalon was in Issei's hand in a moment and he immediately started to power up and boost continuously, boost after boost being announced by his Sacred Gear.

'Hey, Cao Cao, it seems you missed the message, so let me fill you in quickly.' Said Issei, gaining Cao Cao's attention.

'While it isn't as strong as it once was, I actually hate most Fallen Angel to a certain extent, barring a certain few. That being said, the reason I could touch True Longinus, is because I'm not a Devil anymore.' Said Issei, before his Sacred Gear announced explosion.

'I'm now an Angel!' Roared Issei, before swinging Ascalon down on the tongue of Samael, covering the blade in so much holy energy that it was no longer visible.

A wail of the most horrifying proportions was heard, as Issei made contact with the black tentacle, before he managed to cut through it, shocking everyone.

'As an Angel and a dragon, something like Samael, a Fallen Angel and a dragon slayer, is my natural enemy.' Said Issei, before pointing his sword at Cao Cao.

'You shouldn't underestimate me Cao Cao. Before I took your eye, but this time, I might take your life. You attack Ophis, you attacked my friends. All for what? Power? I'll show you so much power you never want a taste of it ever again!' Shouted Issei, before a wave of holy energy shot from the blade of Ascalon at Cao Cao, who barely dodged the attack.

'How is this possible?' Stammered Cao Cao in shock.

'I'm different than I was before. Now, no longer am I only the Red Dragon Emperor. I am a true Heavenly Dragon, with the power of God on my side.' Said Issei, staring down Cao Cao, with eyes burning a mix of gold and green.


	19. Brink of Death

**Well, here it is, the much awaited monster chapter that I promised all of you. Also, as I promised, the alternate ending to this story is included as well. I hope you enjoy it and am really looking forward to your feedback, especially as I have a big reveal in this chapter, that a few of you almost figured out.**

 **Well, that's enough out of me, enjoy the chapter! A chapter that not only goes on record as my longest chapter ever, but actually breaks the five-digit threshold, 10K+ words!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 19 – Brink of Death

Cao Cao stared at Issei in shock, momentarily taken aback by his transformation, but he quickly regained himself.

'Georg, I will leave the rest to you. It may still be possible to use Samael, but be cautious. After a hit like that, there is no telling what state the Ultimate Dragon Slayer is in.' Instructed Cao Cao, getting a nod from his subordinate.

'Samael won't be an issue. The holy power of heaven is eating away at his body. I am not just a common angel after all. If you don't want that thing to die, you better get rid of it quickly, but that won't matter anyway, as I'm going to take you down here and now, Cao Cao!' Said Issei, before rushing the human.

'Balance Breaker!' Shouted Cao Cao.

Issei charged Cao Cao, Ascalon gripped tightly, right hand above the left, before swinging it down on Cao Cao, who was shrouded in a glow of light.

As Issei swung, an orb of light struck his blade. Issei struggled against the orb for a moment, before being repulsed and blown back. Flipping in mid-air, Issei landed in a crouch, looking at Ascalon with a scrutinising glance.

'What did you do just now?' Asked Issei.

'Oh, it seems Ascalon survived the first ability of my Balance Breaker.' Commented Cao Cao in surprise.

'It almost didn't if I didn't reinforce it… what was that?' Questioned Issei, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

'My first ability, it is the ability to destroy weapons, Chatsuka Ratana. Those who can oppose this ability are quite strong.' Explained Cao Cao, tapping the spear on his shoulder.

'Now then, let's try something a little different. Itsutei Ratana.' Said Cao Cao, bringing another orb to the forefront, before launching it at Rias and Akeno.

'Burst!' Exclaimed Cao Cao, before the two could react, causing the orb to emit a light that enveloped the duo.

'How do you like Itsutei Ratana? It can completely seal the unique power women have temporarily. Of course, if you are strong enough, you can cancel this out as well.' Explained Cao Cao, before a fist was launched into his stomach, causing him to cough out spittle and blood.

'I'm sorry, was I boring you? Your fight is with me!' Shouted Issei, before Cao Cao was launched back.

A screech was heard in the space, causing Issei to quickly turn around. Samael's tongue was now coming towards him. Issei raised his sword and prepared to defend, only for Cao Cao to quickly spear him in the shoulder, piercing through his armour, causing his grip to falter. Deciding to avoid the attack rather than block it, Issei leapt to the left, causing the spear to rip through his right shoulder painfully.

'Vali! Come with me!' Exclaimed Azazel, rushing to meet the human, as his experimental Balance Breaker formed over his body.

'Geez, I wanted to fight him by myself.' Complained Vali, but headed towards Cao Cao nonetheless.

'Stupid freak.' Growled Issei, turning his gaze on Samael and focusing his powers to Ascalon.

'This will finish you off, Holy Nova!' Shouted Issei, as he swung his blade downwards, releasing a ball of fire and light energy the size of a basketball at Samael.

Georg quickly leapt into action, forming numerous magical barriers to try and block the attack, only for Le Fay and Kuroka to attack him with magical blasts of their own, forcing him back. As the attack struck the Dragon-Eater, another ear-piercing wail was heard. The room heated up considerably, as the remnants of the attack spread through the air, additionally causing a chill to run down the spines of every devil gathered currently. When the smoke surrounding Samael had cleared, the creature looked mildly charred, but otherwise no worse for wear. As the room prepared to counter the next offensive, the magic circle under Samael flickered out and the Dragon-Eater disappeared.

'Cao Cao, Samael has been recalled.' Said Georg nervously.

'I see, things are not going well for us now are they… very well, since defeating Ophis currently is not possible, we will just see to it that the rest of you can't interfere ever again.' Said Cao Cao, before using the magic contained in his right eye, turning Azazel's legs to stone, before ruthlessly stabbing him in the gut, destroying his fake Sacred Gear, developed around Fafnir's powers, causing him to cough out blood as he fell to the floor, slowly bleeding out.

'You are a worthy foe, Governor of the Fallen Angels, but it only takes one fight to learn how to deal with you and your artificial Sacred Gear.' Mocked Cao Cao.

'Azazael! Damn you Cao Cao!' Shouted Vali enraged, launching an especially large blast of demonic powers towards Cao Cao.

'How careless of you, Vali. Mala Ratana.' Said Cao Cao, causing another sphere to move in front of him.

'Your demonic power is enormous. If I get hit I will die. Guarding against it is too hard, however, with the right use of my Balance Breaker, I can turn things to my advantage.' Said Cao Cao, as the sphere in front of him formed a whirlwind, which absorbed the attack completely.

Suddenly, the whirlwind disappeared and a new whirlwind was formed in front of Koneko. The devil was paralysed with fear, as the massive attack bore down on her.

'Idiot! Why aren't you moving Shirone?' Cried Kuroka, before leaping in front of the attack.

A massive explosion was heard, echoing throughout the lobby. When the smoke cleared though, instead of a wounded Nekoshou, an angry dragon was revealed.

'That's twice now you've tried to attack my friends, Cao Cao.' Said Issei coldly.

'Big sister… Issei.' Mumbled Koneko in shock, at this recent turn of events.

'If you want to be weak Koneko that's fine, but don't bring others down with you. Get stronger or stay out of the way.' Said Issei harshly, before shooting off at Cao Cao again.

'Nya, that Issei. Are you okay, Shirone?' Asked Kuroka softly.

'Why… why did the two of you save me?' Asked Koneko quietly.

'You are my sister.' Said Kuroka simply, causing the younger girl to look at her in shock.

'And Issei?' Asked Koneko.

'That is more complicated, don't dwell on it.' Said Kuroka.

'Big sister… I want to be strong, please help me.' Requested Koneko.

'Of course I will, that is what a big sister is for.' Said Kuroka.

'As touching as this is, you've let down your guard.' Said Georg, as multiple magical circles appeared in front of him, before a blast of magic was launched at the two.

'Durandal!' Exclaimed Xenovia, slashing her Holy Sword downwards, releasing a wave of holy energy at the oncoming attack.

'Cao Cao, now!' Called Georg, only for an orb from Cao Cao's Balance Breaker to absorb Xenovia's attack and redirect it at the charging Vali, who took the attack head on.

'There, now with one dragon out of the way, I can deal with you.' Said Cao Cao, looking towards the angry Red Dragon Emperor.

'That won't keep Vali down.' Said Issei confidently.

'No, but this will. Atsusa Ratana.' Said Cao Cao as one of his orbs touched him, causing him to disappear this time, allowing him to reappear above the downed Vali.

'I won't kill you of course, no, your growth is too fascinating for that, but I will stop you for now. You should be able to survive this, don't disappoint me.' Said Cao Cao, before plunging True Longinus into Vali's right leg causing him to grunt in pain.

Yuuto took the chance, when Cao Cao had his sword plunged into Vali's leg, to rush Cao Cao with a Holy-Demonic sword, but alas, Cao Cao quickly raised his spear and blocked the attack. Irina then rushed to attack as well, helping support Yuuto's slashes, while Xenovia focused on keeping Georg occupied, with assistance from Kuroka. Asia finally snapped into action and made her way over to the downed Azazel and Vali, attempting to heal them.

Ravel stayed back with Rias and Akeno, who were hopelessly watching the fight play out, with Koneko in a similar state.

'You are both talented users of a blade, but you are both still growing, meaning, I can beat you both easily.' Said Cao Cao, only to be tackled by Issei.

'Did you forget about me?' Asked Issei, before slamming Cao Cao through a wall.

The wall was obliterated, leaving only dust to cloud the scene.

'*cough* I must say *cough* this human body of mine, trained as it may be, was not built to be able to withstand too many attacks like that. I did not come here for a death match though and staying any longer will lead to the end of one of us, Issei Hyoudou. We will meet again, but not today. Georg, let us both leave, leave them for the Grim Reapers.' Said Cao Cao, standing up and wiping the blood off his mouth.

'Are you sure that is wise? Hades won't appreciate us leading his men into a battle where their victory is slim.' Asked Georg.

'Hades? So that bastard is working with you two!' Spat Azazel, now healed.

'Indeed. I daresay he is quite interested in gaining a foothold of power and would do anything to achieve it. I have no reason to follow his wishes though, I am not dead yet. Good luck getting out of here alive, I dare say you'll need it. Farewell for now.' Said Cao Cao, before he and Georg disappeared.

 _-line break-_

After the battle, the group of assorted warriors had gathered in the middle of the fake hotel, constructed by Georg. The area was slowly weakening, proof that he and Cao Cao had really left. Asia had finished healing Vali and Azazel and the group was now planning out how to escape from this dimension. As Cao Cao had said, swarms of Grim Reapers, all clad in dark cloaks and scythes with various trinkets decorating them, had appeared, hovering around the hotel.

Kuroka and Koneko sat together with Le Fay. The two former members of Khaos Brigade were focusing on how to escape the barrier. Vali stood off by himself, looking out a window towards the Grim Reapers below. The members of Rias Gremory's peerage, barring Koneko, were gathered around Azazel, who was discussing their escape plan. Lastly, Irina, Xenovia and Ravel, were playing cards with Ophis, to pass the time.

'Exactly why are you brooding now? You won.' Asked Raynare, sitting to Issei's left, as he looked out the window to his right, from his seated position, right arm resting against the windowsill.

'I didn't win. He escaped.' Said Issei quietly, so none of the others would hear him.

'Hellooo! He ran away after you got one hit on him. That is a loss in every sense of the word. Sure, he is alive, but that hardly counts as winning.' Said Raynare.

'So I guess you lost then.' Retorted Issei.

'I'm going to let that slide just this once.' Said Raynare, with pursed lips.

 **'Partner, you are being entirely unreasonable. You protected your friends. Even more than that, you repelled Samael himself, a being even Albion and I fear. You should be proud.' Said Ddraig.**

'Exactly, you won. You are strong. You are just being unreasonable now.' Added Raynare.

Issei didn't respond to the words of the two and merely continued to glance out the window.

'If I'm not becoming strong enough to defeat all my enemies, as well as protect all my friends, what is the point?' Asked Issei.

'What is the point? What are you on about? Did you forget your dream of a harem? Have you given up on breasts?' Asked Raynare in shock.

'Of course not!' Snapped Issei, confusing the rest of the room, who only caught his outburst at the end and not what was said before.

Issei blushed slightly in embarrassment, before turning his gaze back out the window.

"If I am going to have a harem, I need to be able to protect it." Thought Issei.

'You did!' Exclaimed Raynare in frustration.

"No, I only delayed the threat coming to them. To protect them, I need to beat everyone who wants to harm them." Thought Issei.

'Then you will never be able to protect them. They will get hurt eventually. You can't stop that. The only thing you can really do, is make sure you are there for them when they really need it. Most of them are fighters too after all. They aren't just going to stand by on the sidelines, with all of this stuff going on.' Said Raynare.

 **'She is right, partner. Your harem is by no means weak. While there will always be someone stronger than them and stronger than you too, it is important that you do not obsess over them. The last time you obsessed over someone…' Said Ddraig, trailing off at the end.**

'Yeah, the first time you obsessed over someone, you nearly killed yourself, or did you forget about me already? I don't know how you could have, considering I'm right in front of you every day, but you are a special kind of idiot, so I suppose it is possible. Then there is the last time you obsessed over someone… I doubt you've forgotten about that either.' Sighed Raynare.

'Red Dragon, why are you sitting alone?' Asked Ophis, causing Issei to look away from the mirror and notice the apathetic girl.

'Ophis, are you okay?' Asked Issei reflexively.

'I am infinite.' Answered Ophis, causing Issei to smile slightly in amusement.

'Right, so what is it?' Asked Issei.

'Why are you sitting alone?' Repeated Ophis.

'I just needed some time to think.' Replied Issei.

'Think? About what?' Inquired Ophis, tilting her head to the side.

'It's nothing.' Said Issei, standing up and walking towards the others.

'You were thinking about the Dimensional Gap?' Questioned Ophis, tilting her head to the other side.

'Huh?' Replied Issei in confusion, stopping in his tracks.

'You said nothing. The Dimensional Gap is nothing. There is only me, Great Red and nothing.' Elaborated Ophis.

'Oh, I was just… *sigh* I was just thinking about how I need to be stronger.' Confessed Issei, sitting back down by the window.

'Why do you need to be stronger? You said before that you wanted to grow emotionally? Is this what you meant?' Asked Ophis, with a hint of curiosity working its way into her tone.

'No… not exactly… I want to get stronger, to protect the people I care about.' Said Issei.

'Who do you care about?' Asked Ophis.

'Whoa, now there is a loaded question if I've ever heard one.' Commented Raynare in amusement.

'My friends and family.' Answered Issei.

'Who are your friends?' Asked Ophis.

'Well, there is Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Kuroka… and the rest.' Said Issei, who started by listing off the names of those close to him, before rushing his words to end his sentence abruptly.

'You did protect those four.' Stated Ophis, tilting her head to the other side once again.

'Well, I guess, but what if Cao Cao was fighting seriously?' Retorted Issei.

'Are you scared of Cao Cao?' Asked Ophis.

'No.' Replied Issei quickly.

'Then why do you need to be stronger? Are you not strong enough?' Asked Ophis again.

'It's… complicated.' Said Issei, feeling out of his depth in the conversation.

'Why? You want to protect people and you protected them. Why do you need to be stronger if you can do what you want to do? I want to get strong people together to get rid of Great Red because I am not strong enough to kick him out of my home.' Continued Ophis.

'This is different. If you get rid of Great Red, it is done, over. I won't ever be able to stop protecting the people I care about.' Explained Issei.

'They are strong too, right?' Asked Ophis.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Admitted Issei.

'They why do you need to protect them?' Asked Ophis.

'I don't need to; I want to… it's human nature to want to protect those close to you, even if they don't really need it.' Elaborated Issei.

'Human nature is still weird to me. You are not even human anymore.' Said Ophis.

'Yeah, it is weird… come on, let's go to the others and see what their plan for getting out of here is.' Said Issei, standing up once again and leading the apathetic dragon-girl to the others.

'Ah, so nice of you to join us, you're right on time anyway. There are three magical receivers blocking us from leaving here, we need to destroy them to destabilise the barrier.' Explained Azazel.

'I can destroy them.' Said Ophis, before lifting a tiny hand up, in the direction of the receiver on the roof.

'Wait, don't!' Cried Azazel, causing the Dragon God to look at him.

'Why?' Asked Ophis, still not lowering her hand.

'There is no telling what kind of effect Samael had on you, your powers might be unstable.' Explained Azazel.

Ophis gave a small grunt, before looking upwards. In the next moment, a concussive blast of energy shot out from Ophis' hand and launched the others away, the closest ones cradling their ears in pain.

'Yes. My powers are unstable.' Confirmed Ophis, before letting her hand drop.

'Yes, well, in any case, we can send two people out of here thanks to Le Fay and Kuroka's combined magical abilities, but it will only work once. Irina, I suggest you go, Michael and Sirzechs need to be informed of the situation.' Said Azazel, getting an uneasy nod from Irina, as they all got back to their feet.

'What about Ravel though?' Asked Irina.

'Ravel, can we procced without the mindset of needing to protect you?' Asked Azazel.

Before Ravel could respond, Issei interjected.

'You should send a devil though, if only to help convince the higher-ups in the devil community, about what is really happening.' Said Issei.

'It'll be fine, Issei, the devils will be informed by their own soon enough, but we need to act fast. The angels are united under the command of Michael, while the devils are, sadly, not united. For this reason, Michael will be able to deal with the situation faster than Sirzechs can, while also being able to inform him.' Explained Azazel.

'Fine, fine, but I'm not going.' Said Issei.

'Of course not, you will be part of our vanguard, we can't let you go. Xenovia, it would be best for you to go. You won over many devils in your fight against Sairaorg and despite your capitulation, your word will help.' Said Azazel.

'I understand. I would have preferred to stay and fight though.' Commented Xenovia, getting a small nod from Azazel.

'Whenever you are ready.' Said Azazel, causing Le Fay and Kuroka to spring into action and prepare their escape plan.

'The plan is to take out the two receivers on the roof and hall first, then we will make our way to the carpark, towards the third one.' Explained Azazel.

'Leave it to me then.' Said Issei, before his armour formed over him again.

'Twin Holy Nova...' Said Issei, forming two spheres of holy destructive power in front of his palms, which were angled towards separate receivers.

'Wave!' Finished Issei, launching two destructive beams of energy through the fake hotel.

'Two receivers were destroyed. We are ready to leave as well.' Le Fay informed the others.

'Go then, Irina, Xenovia, we need to prepare at once.' Said Azazel, getting two nods, from the two angels.

'Right, let's go, Xenovia.' Said Irina, getting a nod from her former partner, before Le Fay and Kuroka helped the two escape the barrier.

'We can't do that again, as we suspected. The barrier has just automatically strengthened itself, so that method won't work again.' Revealed Le Fay, getting a grim nod from the leader of the Grigori.

'Right, let's get moving then. Issei, can you do another attack like that in the direction of the carpark?' Asked Azazel.

'Easily, just give me a moment.' Said Issei, as he was engulfed in the reddish-black miasma of energy, that made up his unique brand of Senjutsu.

'Holy Nova Wave!' Cried Issei, launching another blistering, bright orange blast of energy, through the artificial construct.

'Now, rush the Grim Reapers while they are scattered!' Exclaimed Azazael, as the group charged out of the building, through the large gaping hole Issei had created, before engaging the scythe wielders.

It seemed that the Grim Reapers would be formidable based on their sheer numbers alone, numbering in the thousands, however, one fighter on the side of the collective allies, proved to be able to take out dozens of Grim Reapers at a time. It may have also been due to the Gremory group regaining some of their morale, due to fighting alongside Issei once again.

'Well, it seems that we have been betrayed as well.' Said an ominous voice, echoing around the carpark, before a distortion in the field appeared, out of which, a new hooded figure entered the battlefield.

The hood quickly fell from the figure, revealing his face. Well, face was not entirely correct, as the figure was wearing a mask, similar to one worn by a clown. His aura was nothing to laugh at though, easily surpassing that of all the other reapers, in terms of sheer darkness and his scythe was very black as well, almost appearing to be darkness itself.

'You are…' Gasped Azazel, only for the figure to bow.

'This is my first time seeing you, Governor of the Fallen Angels. I am one of the Grim Reapers that serves under Master Hades. My name is Pluto.' Said the figure.

'The Ultimate-level Grim Reaper Pluto… to send a Grim Reaper that appears even in legend… that skeleton-geezer sure did something unexpected.' Commented Azazael, with a bitter smile.

'You who have allied with the boss of the terrorists, Ophis and tried to break the alliance between the allied factions. That will result in your death. For you who has been talking about alliances to do such a thing.' Said Pluto, causing Azazel to scowl.

'So it is like that, is it? How far ahead have you been planning?' Asked Azazael, his eyes boring holes into the masked figures visage.

'Not far enough it seems, since this barrier is not being maintained anymore. It seems our mutual acquaintances have left this battle between us. It will of course bode ill for them for doing so. Master Hades does not appreciate betrayal. However, they at least partially fulfilled their duties. I will be taking Ophis now.' Said Pluto, before disappearing in a burst of speed that was almost invisible.

Azazel just barely managed to intercept the Grim Reaper's scythe, with the spear of his artificial Sacred Gear.

'I took a bit of damage thanks to Cao Cao, as did my artificial Sacred Gear, but not using it will be dangerous I guess.' Said Azazel, before he quickly equipped his armour onto himself.

As his twelve black wings shot out of his back, Azazel pushed Pluto into the sky.

'Azazel!' Exclaimed Issei.

'Issei, deal with the barrier, I will be his opponent!' Said Azazel, before continuing his battle against the Grim Reaper.

The rest of the Grim Reapers swarmed the group, hoping to take them out, only to find their advance quickly rebuffed. Even without Ophis' help, the group easily tore through the hooded figures, with Issei and Vali leading the charge. Eventually, the group made their way to the device, which was just barely maintaining the barrier, while Azazel kept Pluto occupied. Just before any attempt could be made to destroy it though, a sound like breaking glass was heard. The sound of a hole being created in a dimension. A hole opened in the sky and a man wearing armour and a cape appeared.

'It has been a while, Red Dragon Emperor. And Vali.' Said the man, glaring at Issei, before swivelling his glare to Vali.

'Shalba Beelzebub.' Said Azazel, re-joining the group.

'What happened to Pluto?' Asked Issei.

'He slipped away from here when Shalba showed up.' Griped Azazel.

'Hmm, where are Siegfried and Georg?' Questioned Shalba.

'Georg left hours ago, only his barrier remained. As for Siegfried, he never showed up here at all.' Said Vali.

'How odd… and after I went to all the trouble of capturing this boy, to show my intent for war with them.' Said Shalba, dropping a boy he had hidden within his cape to the ground.

'In any case, I can still carry out my original goal in coming here today.' Said Shalba, as he descended from the sky, a small magic circle forming within his hand, which he put closer towards the boy.

The boy started to scream loudly in pain, while his shadow seemed to expand.

'Annihilation Maker is a very splendid and idealistic ability. I kidnapped this boy, the wielder of Annihilation Maker, by monitoring the movements of the Hero-faction and kidnapped him when the time was right. Now, I will have him create it! A monster that can eliminate the current devils of the underworld.' Laughed Shalba, over the screams of pain coming from the boy.

A monster of titanic proportions started to grow from the boy's shadow. A head that was too big to be real. A torso that dwarfed them all. Arms that made tree trunks look like splinters and legs that could compete with skyscrapers. The monstrosity created was even larger than Great Red, sending a chill of nervousness down the backs of the allies. While this was going on, many smaller shadows were also forming, numbering in the hundreds. Suddenly, a large magic circle appeared under all of them. It was a transportation circle.

'I'm planning to transport these monsters to the Underworld, to wreak havoc!' Laughed Shalba.

'Stop them!' Shouted Azazel.

The group attacked the monsters to no avail. While some of the smaller monsters were hurt and even destroyed outright, the behemoth was barely scratched.

With one last flare of light, the monsters disappeared.

'Bastard!' Spat Azazel.

'Haha, why do you even care for those devils, fallen angel. I will bring about the destruction of the Underworld with my monsters. No one will be spared. You, Red Dragon Emperor, all those children who cheer for you, they will all die painful deaths! Curse and despair as I destroy all hope!' Shouted Shalba, his eyes completely awash with madness.

'Now though, I will take the other thing I came here for.' Said Shalba, pointing his hand towards Ophis as he did so.

A spiral of demonic energy wrapped around Ophis and bound her.

'Ha, just like the information I gathered said, the current Ophis has unstable powers, even I can capture her now!' Cackled Shalba in amusement.

'The barrier is at its limit. Right now we can escape. I will activate the magic-circle, then all of us can leave this place!' Cried Kuroka.

The group of assembled supernatural beings all gathered around Kuroka, all except for Issei.

'Issei, what are you waiting for?' Asked Azazel.

'I will rescue Ophis and deal with Shalba.' Declared Issei.

'By yourself? At least have Vali stay and help you.' Said Azazel.

'No. Vali, you saw that thing right. There are only a handful of people who can stop that thing and you are one of them. I will deal with things here and you guys can deal with those monsters and Grim Reapers, just in case they try something.' Said Issei.

'Hyoudou, when the space destabilises, make sure you are in your Balance Breaker armour. It will be the only thing that will keep you alive in that place.' Warned Vali.

'Got it.' Nodded Issei.

'Issei! I will open the dragon-gate afterwards to summon you and Ophis! You are okay with that right?' Suggested Azazel.

'No, I will come back myself. Focus on the bad guys. Oh, and hold on to this guy, he might be useful.' Said Issei, picking up the boy Shalba had brought with him, before throwing him to the others.

'Now go!' Ordered Issei.

The group heeded Issei's words and left after that, leaving Issei alone with Shalba and Ophis, in a dimension that was slowly crumbling.

'You? You are my opponent?' Sneered Shalba.

'Don't worry, I'll make this quick.' Taunted Issei, causing Shalba to grit his teeth in outrage.

'Impudent brat. You are a failure of a Heavenly Dragon. To think you believe you can defeat me… just how much do you dragons have to look down on me?' Snarled Shalba.

'What is your reason for coming after me? Ophis? Is that it, you want more power?' Asked Shalba.

'Of course I want Ophis and of course I want power. The reason I'm coming after you though, for the chance to kick your sorry ass!' Declared Issei.

'You defeat me? There aren't enough miracles in the world for something like that to happen.' Scoffed Shalba.

'You want to kill children… devils… your own people. What kind of idiot does that?' Asked Issei.

'My people? Those devils grew up under the authority of fake Satans! They are lower than bugs! Even if I let them grow up to adulthood, they wouldn't show me, the true Satan, the respect I deserve. So devils like them should all disappear.' Spat Shalba in rage.

'Who would show you respect, you are pathetic! Borrowing and stealing the powers of others just to stay relevant. You aren't even beneath me; you are so far below me that I can't even see you.' Taunted Issei.

'I will make you kneel!' Shouted Shalba in anger, before pointing his hands towards Issei.

A wave of bees shot from a distortion in front of Shalba's hands and encircled Issei.

 **'Boost.' Screamed Issei and the Boosted Gear in sync.**

The bees were vaporised by Issei's increased aura, surprising Shalba. Shalba had no time to react though, as a gauntlet was soon buried in his gut, causing him to cough up blood.

'You low life!' Roared Shalba in anger, as he leapt backwards to create space between them, before creating numerous magic circles, all of which released different elemental attacks.

Fire, water, lightning, ice and more. All of them rushed Issei, but to him, they were crawling towards him.

'You aren't even a good warm up!' Called Issei, before shooting through the attacks and burying his fist into Shalba's face, shattering his nose on contact and launching him back a few metres, as the multitude of attacks Shalba had launched at him, exploded behind him.

Shalba cursed repeatedly, as he tried to stem the flow of blood from his face, causing Issei to look at him in boredom.

'Really? After all that talk, is this it?' Asked Issei, shoulders sagging slightly.

'What?' Hissed Shalba, as the veins in his face and neck strained to bursting point.

'You said you were a Satan, but your power is barely a match for most High-Class devils. You say dragons look down on you, but you can't even see them. You're just a dog barking at the sun. You think you can handle Ophis. You think you can beat Vali, me? You're out of your mind.' Commented Issei.

Shalba laughed at this, confusing Issei.

'You talk a lot! A mere rotten dragon! A former human! Garbage! Trash! Who are you to make a fool out of a Satan such as myself?' Roared Shalba, before launching more demonic attacks at Issei.

Instead of dodging, Issei stood there and took all the hits, swiping his hand to the side when the attacks had finished to remove the smoke, revealing himself unharmed.

'You can't even scratch me! If I wanted to, one attack, with one attack, I could utterly destroy you. If I use my light powers I would eradicate your very existence.' Said Issei, causing Shalba to grind his teeth madly.

'You shitty Heavenly Dragon! How about this!' Growled Shalba.

Shalba sprinkled, what appeared to be blood, over a magic circle within his hand. Aiming the magic circle at Issei, Shalba laughed.

'If you are so confident, then take this!' Roared Shalba, launching an arrow from the magic circle.

Issei stood there impassively, awaiting the arrow, preparing to tank the attack again.

'No! Move, you idiot!' Shouted Raynare, confusing Issei, which caused him to shift slightly to face the apparition, only for a dull thud to sound out from his chest.

Issei coughed and was surprised to feel blood splash onto his face, within the helmet of his Balance Breaker.

'Surprised? That arrow was covered with the blood of Samael! I was planning on saving that for Vali, just in case… but for me to use it against garbage like you… no matter now. With this, the tables have turned. If you had a strong aptitude for demonic-powers like Vali, then you could have endured it a bit. But for someone like you, who seems to have no talent in demonic powers, then you will die.' Said Shalba smugly, only to scowl, as Issei laughed.

'Wait. Demonic powers… haha… haha… you mean you don't know?' Asked Issei, even as he coughed again, filling his helmet up with more blood.

'Know what?' Asked Shalba.

'I'm not a devil anymore.' Said Issei, taking amusement when Shalba's face showed shock.

'Impossible! How are you even alive then?' Asked Shalba.

'You really are stupid. I said light powers. I could destroy you with my light powers. What devil has power over light?' Laughed Issei.

'Impossible!' Shouted Shalba.

'Nah, just improbable. I almost didn't survive, but I did and I became your polar opposite, an angel.' Said Issei, releasing his ten crimson and two gold wings behind him.

'You! An angel! Don't make me laugh!' Hissed Shalba.

'Here, catch.' Said Issei in amusement, forming a light spear in his left hand.

Shalba's eyes widened in disbelief, right before the spear was buried into his right shoulder.

'Guah!' Cried Shalba in pure agony, as he felt the light burn his very insides.

'Ophis! Ophis! Give me that snake one more time! Then I shall attain the power that is beyond the previous Satan! I need that snake to beat this man!' Exclaimed Shalba, rushing to the still bound Ophis.

'Right now I am unstable. I can't make the snake that increases strength.' Said Ophis, causing Shalba's face to contort with despair.

'At least face your end with some dignity. You are losing to not only a dragon, but an angel, one who even now, is being poisoned by Samael's curse, but can still outmatch you easily. I'll admit, devils haven't been my favourite set of creatures recently, but going after kids is unacceptable. For such a pathetic reason too. Your magic is weak. Your body is weak. Your mind is weak. You are weak, Shalba Beelzebub. Now die!' Said Issei, gathering another Holy Nova with some difficulty.

'Hehe… haha... fuhaha! Either way, you will also die from Samael's curse! Red Dragon Emperor!' Laughed Shalba madly.

'Not really. You were right, I have no aptitude for demonic-powers. That is true. However, I funnily enough, have a pretty good grasp over light magic and Senjutsu, so even now, you will die without taking me down with you. Goodbye, cowardly Satan with no pride. Holy Nova!' Said Issei, before launching the quickly expanding, dark orange ball of death at Shalba, who screamed as it enveloped him, before he was eradicated completely.

Issei then made his way over to Ophis and cut the magical rope binding her.

'Red Dragon, you are hurt. Why did you help me?' Asked Ophis.

'Ophis… you and I are alike. We both want something, but aren't sure how to get it and try a lot of things to try and succeed. Even if I couldn't show you what love is, I like to think that I at least showed you what friendship is.' Said Issei, before coughing again, causing him to retract his helmet, causing a cupful of blood to splash out, with some still trickling down the sides of his mouth.

'Friendship?' Asked Ophis.

'Yeah, everything we did, talking with each other, sharing our thoughts, that's what friends do.' Said Issei.

'Friends?' Asked Ophis.

'Yeah. Don't you want to be my friend?' Asked Issei.

'Friend? What's the benefit if I become that?' Asked Ophis.

'We can talk with each other about things.' Said Issei.

'I see. That sounds fun.' Said Ophis.

'Okay, in that case, we better get out of here, the place is falling apart.' Said Issei, before feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him, causing him to drop to his knees.

Issei focused all the light energy he could to his wound, purging at least some of the poison, allowing him to stand up again.

'Why the hell did you let that attack hit you? You could have easily dodged it!' Ranted Raynare.

'I didn't know you cared that much about me.' Mumbled Issei in amusement, causing Ophis to tilt her head questioningly.

'Hey Ophis, you want to know a secret?' Asked Issei.

'A secret?' Questioned Ophis.

'It is something you don't tell a lot of people, or even anyone.' Said Issei.

'Tell me.' Said Ophis.

'I can see and hear a ghost in my head. No one else can see her, but there is a fallen angel right next to me now, yelling at me.' Laughed Issei, before coughing up more blood.

Ophis looked to both sides of Issei and saw nothing.

'Should I get rid of it?' Asked Ophis.

'Nah, your powers are still unstable, remember. Besides, it doesn't really matter, they can't do anything.' Said Issei, with a wry grin.

'Come on Ophis, we better get out of here.' Said Issei, getting a nod from the small girl.

Issei focused and tried to open the gate to heaven, only to fail.

'Oh man, we might have a problem.' Muttered Issei.

 **'Partner! Keep it together, focus. I'll help you as much as I can.' Said Ddraig.**

'Ddraig? You're okay.' Said Issei weakly, a small smile appearing on his face.

 **'That arrow knocked me out for a moment, but I'm here now. Together, let us try and open the gate together.' Said Ddraig.**

The two focused and tried to open the gate again, only to fail.

'Damn it! I really shouldn't have used up so much power in those fights, without getting healed at some point.' Grumbled Issei, falling onto his behind.

'You stupid idiot! What were you thinking?' Shouted Raynare.

'Shhh, leave me to pass out in peace.' Said Issei sleepily.

'Red Dragon, are you okay?' Asked Ophis.

'Yeah… I just need a bit of time to deal with that damn curse. I think it hit my lung too.' Huffed Issei.

 **'Partner, stay with me! You are containing it somewhat, but if you fall asleep or pass out now, it will spread. Focus!' Exclaimed Ddraig in worry.**

'Don't worry Ddraig, it'll be fine.' Said Issei, his eyes starting to drop.

'I won't let you die! If you die, I'll die too!' Shouted Raynare.

'You're already dead. Besides, I'm not going to die here anyway, relax, both of you, I'm just taking a little rest.' Said Issei, who was barely keeping himself seated upright.

'You better appreciate this.' Said Raynare, before dissolving into a multitude of black and red particles, which converged on Issei's wound.

'Whoa, Ddraig, am I starting to hallucinate? What just happened?' Asked Issei.  
 **  
'I don't know, partner, but whatever that was, it seems to be containing the poison... for now at least.' Said Ddraig.**

'That's good, I guess…' Muttered Issei, before letting his back hit the floor.

'Red Dragon… Ddraig… the curse has spread through most of his body.' Said Ophis.

 **'I know. He won't die though. He always keeps getting back up. He has survived worse than this.' Said Ddraig, about the sleeping Issei.**

 **'Ophis, do you want to talk about him, our friend?' Asked Ddraig.**

'Yes, tell me about him. Was he a good Red Dragon Emperor?' Agreed Ophis, sitting beside Issei's left hand.

 **'He was the best, the best Red Dragon Emperor I've ever had.' Said Ddraig.**

 _-line break-_

Issei sat up and found himself in an empty expanse of white, yellow and orange. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did, he focused on something that stood out of place heavily.

'Haha, I can't believe that even after all this time, you still weren't able to move past me. It's kind of sad really, but I guess even I'm a little flattered that I had that much of an impact on you.' Said Raynare.

'Raynare? You sound different.' Commented Issei.

'That's because I'm the real thing, not that fake entity your little addled brain put together.' Said Raynare, with a smirk.

'Oh, so what now, are you here to mock me while I'm hovering between life and death? That's nice.' Scoffed Issei, sitting himself down on the floor.

'Well, that was the original idea. I mean, I hate devils. Sure, you might be an angel now, something I still don't believe, but to me, you will always be that weak little devil, crying over a poor nun, in the middle of a church, praying and pleading.' Said Raynare, walking up to Issei, until she was standing right in front of him.

Issei looked up and saw Raynare smirk down at him.

'Enjoying the view from down there?' Teased Raynare.

'I've seen worse. I've seen better too though; you aren't that special.' Sighed Issei, only for Raynare to squat down to his level.

'Really? At the end of your life, you could see anyone you wanted, friends, family, but instead, you are seeing me, why is that, ne, Issei?' Asked Raynare, switching to her more innocent voice towards the end.

'Can't you just leave me alone? You are dead. Aren't you supposed to cease from existence, that's what happens to fallen angels that die, right?' Hissed Issei.

'Well, that's not entirely true. Fallen angels are beings of sin, not evil, but sin. Of course, if there is someone near us at the time of our death, who has enough of a connection with us… well, there is a little trick we can pull to live on.' Confessed Raynare in glee, enjoying Issei's shocked expression.

'That's right, since you couldn't really forget about me, not then in the church and not even now, a part of my soul has been inside you this whole time. I know everything about you, all your deepest fears and greatest hopes. That fake of me you saw, a part of me was in that too. Of course, that isn't the reason you saw me, true, you could have seen anyone, even with me inside you, but you saw me. Did you ever stop to think how that version of me your mind created, managed to know things that you didn't? That was a little gift from me. An angel's voice, info about Azazel. You didn't really think your brain could make those things up.' Said Raynare, with a grin, before pressing her index finger to his forehead.

'I was right here, all this time.' Finished Raynare happily.

Issei pushed the fallen angel's hand away from his forehead and stood up, backing away from her, much to her amusement.

'You stay the hell away from me!' Roared Issei.

'Really? That's what you want to go with?' Laughed Raynare, as she stood to her feet again.

'I hate you. You are a murderer, a cruel scheming murder!' Shouted Issei.

'I might be a murderer, but so are you. That weak little devil you just vaporised wasn't exactly dust. As for scheming, well, I am scheming, I can't deny that, but so are those others. The devil who just happened to be there to revive you when I killed you. Her brother who used you to break his little sister's engagement. That devil who wanted to add little Asia to his collection. How about that other boy with the Divine Dividing, who turned on Azazel? Let's not forget that redhead's cousin, who wanted to use you to look better when he beat you. I could go on… but I think I made my point. Even your little angel was scheming, after all, they couldn't let the Red Dragon slip away from them, now could they?' Said Raynare, advancing on Issei.

'What do you want from me? Do you get off on torturing me while I'm barely hanging on to life? Haven't you messed up my life enough? All of this, devils, dragons, angels, none of it would have ever happened, if it wasn't for you, Raynare!' Spat Issei.

'Maybe, maybe not. I mean, I am important to you, I think we both know that much now… however, there is no guarantee that you wouldn't have been made a devil by her later on down the road. Maybe even those humans would have tried to recruit you for your Sacred Gear, who is to say.' Said Raynare, now standing right in front of Issei.

'Either way though, I already got what I wanted long ago, or did you forget? Now you are almost giving it to me a second time. If only you had just stayed down the first time.' Sighed Raynare.

'Will you die for me… I did…' Said Issei.

'You did, but then you got back up and ending up getting me killed. Oh well. It won't really happen though. You did get stronger, strong enough that you will survive this. I should know after all. Remember, I've been with you through it all.' Said Raynare.

'I really did love you, you know.' Mumbled Issei, getting Raynare to quirk an eyebrow.

'What is your point?' Asked Raynare curiously.

'I loved you… I would have done anything for you, even gone against Rias. You were my girlfriend. I sold my porn collection to pay for our date, even if you mocked me for it. I didn't look at any other girl for those few days I had you… you could have easily manipulated me against the other factions and I wouldn't have even given it a second thought… but you were too damn stupid to see all of that. You ended my life on a whim and threw me into all of this. I was just a horny teenager and you forced me to become a monster, someone who can annihilate a Satan without a second thought.' Admitted Issei.

'I know. Truth be told, it wasn't the worst thing in the world, being your girlfriend.' Said Raynare, lifting her hand up, to show Issei the bracelet he gave her on their first and only date.

'But you can't change the past. What's done is done.' Said Raynare, shrugging her shoulders.

'You know… I would have done it.' Muttered Issei, confusing Raynare.

'Done what?' Asked Raynare in confusion.

'Died for you. Not by letting you kill me, I mean I would have risked my life to keep you safe. Just like I risked my life to keep Rias safe. Just like I will risk my life to keep Gabriel safe. I might not have been very strong then, but my love for you was.' Said Issei.

'You still aren't going to let me go, are you?' Commented Raynare in amusement.

Issei didn't respond to Raynare's question, causing her to smirk.

'That's fine, because I'm pretty much stuck with you until you really die. Well, it's about time for you to leave here now anyway.' Said Raynare, taking a step back and looking upwards.

'What did that other you do? Before I passed out.' Asked Issei.

'I simply helped reduce the severity of the poison. Samael is part fallen angel after all.' Answered Raynare.

'What? Why? If that Raynare was part of you, why would you want to save me?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'I told you, didn't I? I've been inside your little mind all this time, I've seen, felt and heard everything you've done since that day.' Said Raynare in amusement.

'Despite it all though, you managed to achieve what you wanted to back then, but couldn't pull off, even if you tried your hardest.' Continued Raynare.

'What is that?' Asked Issei, as Raynare closed the distance between them again.

'You made me fall in love with you.' Whispered Raynare, before pressing her lips against Issei's. **  
**  
 _-line break-_

'Gabriel, Issei isn't back yet, what should we do?' Asked Irina.

'Well, I believe there is something we may be able to do to help Issei return to us. If we can gather three angels with strong feelings of love for him, we can utilise a special technique called Trinity Recall, to bring him back.' Said Gabriel.

'Well then let's do it. With Xenovia's help, I'm sure the three of us can do it.' Cheered Irina.

'No, sadly, I do not have the strong feelings of love required for this task. I only love Issei as I love all angels currently. I'm sorry.' Confessed Gabriel.

Irina's shoulders sagged at this, before she quickly perked back up again.

'Murayama! She might have only just become an angel, but I'm sure she loves Issei!' Exclaimed Irina.

'Well, it is worth a try I suppose, I will make the preparations for the ritual, please gather Xenovia and Murayama, then come to the sixth level of heaven when you do. We will need Michael's help for this.' Said Gabriel.

 _-line break-_

It was hardly five minutes after that, that Irina had returned with Xenovia and Murayama.

'Irina, is this important, the Underworld is still fighting against those things.' Said Xenovia.

'What's going on?' Asked Murayama.

'Just come with me, I'll explain later.' Said Irina, as she dragged the two confused girls with her.

'Welcome back Irina. Hello Xenovia and Murayama, it is nice to see you.' Said Gabriel.

'Of course Lady Gabriel, it is an honour, but what exactly are we doing here?' Asked Xenovia, with a small bow.

'We are going to bring Issei back. It's been almost a full day now and he should be back by now. Something has to be wrong, so we will help him come back.' Explained Irina.

'Yes, Irina is right, if not a little enthusiastic.' Said Michael, with a smile, causing Irina to blush slightly.

'Now, Xenovia, Murayama, you two and Irina need to focus on your love for Issei. There is no telling if this will work, as the three angels used to perform this ritual, have never been reincarnated angels before, but you three are the best option to ensure success in this endeavour.' Said Michael, getting a nod from the three girls.

'Very well then, come stand here around this altar.' Said Michael, gesturing to a small two metre by two metre raised platform, adorned with gold around the edges and motifs of doves.

The girls walked towards the altar and took positions around it, with Irina at the base, Xenovia and Murayama at the sides and Michael at the head of the altar.

'Now, close your eyes and think of your love for Issei, I will do the rest.' Instructed Michael.

The girls closed their eyes and focused. Michael released his wings and his halo appeared on his head, as he held his hands together in prayer. A gold light started to spread out from the middle of the altar, slowly expanding, until the entire altar was bathed in a luminous golden glow, before seemingly shattering and scattering through the air.

'Well, this is most unexpected.' Said Michael, causing the three girls to open their eyes.

There on the platform, was Issei in his Balance Breaker armour, as they had sought. The surprise though, came from the black winged fallen angel, resting atop his form.

 _-line break-_

 _End of canon chapter_

 _-line break-_

 **Abhorrently long, as I promised. Now, also as I promised, the alternate ending.**

 **Before you read it though, you need to know a few things. Had I gone with this route, Issei would not, I repeat, would not have seen the apparition of Raynare everywhere he went, raising his doubts out loud and commenting on things. In other words, what I want you all to take away from this, is aside from the hearing of Raynare's** _'Will you die for me?'_ **line, Issei never spoke with, or confronted Raynare at any point and that the last time he saw her, was when she died.**

 **Now, picking off from where things diverge.**  
 _  
_'You shitty Heavenly Dragon! How about this!' Growled Shalba.

Shalba sprinkled, what appeared to be blood, over a magic circle within his hand. Aiming the magic circle at Issei, Shalba laughed.

'If you are so confident, then take this!' Roared Shalba, launching an arrow from the magic circle.

Issei stood there impassively, awaiting the arrow, preparing to tank the attack again. As the arrow reached Issei, he made no move to dodge it, fully assured in his victory, so he was quite surprised, when he felt the arrow pierce through his armour. Issei coughed up a wad of blood and looked down, only to see the arrow lodged into where his heart would be.

'You fool! That was an arrow imbued with blood from Samael. I had saved that arrow for Vali, just in case… but for me to use it on garbage like you… I'm embarrassed.' Laughed Shalba.

'Shit, I got careless. Still, even if you got a good hit on me, I'm not letting you leave here.' Growled Issei, causing Shalba to flinch, as Issei advanced on him.

'No! How are you alive? How are you still moving?' Asked Shalba in fear.  
 _  
_'Ophis! Ophis! Give me that snake one more time! Then I shall attain the power that is beyond the previous Satan! I need that snake to beat this man!' Exclaimed Shalba, rushing to the still bound Ophis.

'Right now I am unstable. I can't make the snake that increases strength.' Said Ophis, causing Shalba's face to contort with despair.

'At least die with some dignity.' Said Issei, gathering another Holy Nova, with a great deal of difficulty.

'Hehe… haha... fuhaha! Either way, you will also die from Samael's curse! Red Dragon Emperor!' Laughed Shalba madly.

'That may be, but at least I'll get the satisfaction of stopping you here and now. Holy Nova.' Said Issei, releasing his attack and annihilating the madly laughing devil.

Issei made his way to Ophis and cut the magical rope binding her.

'Red Dragon, you are hurt. Why did you help me?' Asked Ophis.

'Because, you don't deserve to be used by people like this. People who only want you for power.' Said Issei, dropping to his knees.

'Hey Ophis… want to be friends?' Asked Issei.

'Friend? What's the benefit if I become that?' Asked Ophis.

'We can talk with each other about things.' Said Issei.

'I see. That sounds fun.' Said Ophis.

'Okay, in that case, we better get out of here.' Said Issei, as he made to stand up, before coughing up another wad of blood.

Issei then retracted his helmet, causing blood to gush everywhere.

 **'Partner, hang on.' Said Ddraig.**

'Ddraig… I'm sorry… I put you though so much trouble. I know I changed towards the end, but I still caused you a lot of grief.' Said Issei, falling onto his back, blacking out soon after.

'Ddraig, the poison is spreading though this person's entire body.' Said Ophis.

 **'I know that Ophis, but this person won't die here. He always keeps getting back up. He has survived worse than this.' Said Ddraig.**

'Ddraig, this person isn't moving.' Said Ophis.

 **'Yeah.' Agreed Ddraig.**

'Ddraig, are you crying?' Asked Ophis.

 **'Yeah.' Said Ddraig.**

 **'Ophis, do you want to talk about him, our friend?' Asked Ddraig.**

'Yes, tell me about him. Was he a good Red Dragon Emperor?' Agreed Ophis, sitting beside Issei's left hand.

 **'He was the best, the best Red Dragon Emperor I've ever had.' Said Ddraig.**

 _-line break-_

Issei sat up and found himself in an empty expanse of white, yellows and orange. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did, he focused on something that stood out of place heavily.

'Haha, I can't believe that even after all this time, you still weren't able to move past me. It's kind of sad really, but I guess even I'm a little flattered that I had that much of an impact on you.' Said Raynare.

'You! What are you doing here?' Asked Issei, quickly getting to his feet.

'Come on, Issei. I know you aren't the smartest guy around, but even you can figure out what you seeing me here means.' Said Raynare.

'I'm dead.' Said Issei, sitting back down.

'Dying, actually, but yeah, you'll be dead soon.' Agreed Raynare, walking over to Issei.

'Well go on then, get it over with.' Said Issei, with a wave of his hand.

'Get what over with?' Asked Raynare.

'What? You mean you aren't here to taunt me before I die?' Retorted Issei.

'Now why would I do that?' Asked Raynare teasingly, squatting down to Issei's height.

'Well, I did get you killed.' Said Issei.

'Yeah, but that red haired bitch was the one who did it, not you, Issei.' Said Raynare, switching her voice to her more innocent one towards the end.

'What do you want then?' Asked Issei tiredly.

'I just wanted to see you, after all, I've spent all this time in your mind, so I decided to do you a little favour, since you can't seem to forget about me.' Said Raynare, with a smirk.

'What? What do you mean?' Asked Issei.

'Well, fallen angels are beings of sin, not evil, but sin. If there is someone near us at the time of our death, who has enough of a connection with us… well, there is a little trick we can pull to live on.' Confessed Raynare in glee, enjoying Issei's shocked expression.

'So you mean… all this time…' Stammered Issei.

'That's right, I've been right here.' Said Raynare, poking Issei's forehead with her index finger.

'I hate you.' Said Issei bitterly.

'You can say that all you want; we both know the truth.' Teased Raynare.

'Did you even care… when you killed me?' Asked Issei.

'A little bit, actually. Not enough to stop me from doing it of course, but I did enjoy the time we spent together.' Admitted Raynare.

'I really loved you… you know.' Whispered Issei.

'I know.' Said Raynare, shifting so she was sitting in front of Issei on her knees.

'Even now… I still love you.' Said Issei.

'I know.' Said Raynare again.

Issei didn't say anything after that, keeping his gaze on his lap, while Raynare knelt in front of him.

'Hey, Issei, will you do something for me?' Asked Raynare.

'What?' Asked Issei, lifting his gaze to meet Raynare's.

'Will you die for me?' Asked Raynare.

'Always.' Said Issei, before Raynare kissed him.

 _-line break-_

 _End of non-canon chapter_

 _-line break-_

 **So there you have it. I originally planned for Issei to actually die at this point in the story and that was going to be the end. However, thanks to the new ideas I got for the story, it will continue.  
In any case, if you are wondering about the differences between the two endings, it all comes down to the fact that in the alternate ending, Issei is seeing Raynare for the first time since her death and is releasing all his pent up emotions, while in the canon ending, he already dealt with his issues regarding her somewhat.**

 **As for the change in Raynare, that is due to the fact that in both endings, she managed to see how Issei really felt over the past few weeks/months and came to understand him better. The differences in what she says, is due to the fact that Issei is dying in one ending, leading her to be gentler, while in the canon one, she is more mischievous, as he will survive, but also acknowledges his doubts.**

 **Also, to clear things up regarding what Raynare was. In season 3 of the anime, where we saw Raynare talk to Issei when he was in Juggernaut Drive, that is where I got the idea of a soul fragment. The idea also drew a little bit on Harry Potter and the idea that killing someone splits your soul. I decided to modify both of these and pool them together, to create the idea that as a fallen angel, if another being with strong emotional feelings for the fallen angel is around, the fallen angel can latch on to their soul at the time of their death, like a parasite. The idea, was that after a few decades, the fallen angel would have regained enough power to be resurrected.**

 **I actually told a few of you about this idea in advance and some of you even went on to make stories of your own using the idea, which I enjoyed reading as well.**

 **Well, there it is, a secret that I've been keeping for over a year finally revealed!**

 **If you have any more questions, I'd be happy to answer them, but at the end of the day, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	20. Jaws of Life

**Okay, I wasn't going to update this for a while, but I felt I needed to, as many people are confused as of last chapter.**

 **The story is not over. I will repeat, the story is not over.**

 **It was going to end last chapter. The key word here being was.  
I am continuing the story beyond this point so don't fret, AMH will continue.  
I rushed this chapter just for this note, so it is a bit short, but it does set the next few chapters up and the upcoming arc, so think of this chapter as a teaser of sorts.**

 **In any case, I hope you like it.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 20 – Jaws of Life

Issei had no awareness of anything currently. After his conversation with the real Raynare, his mind had gone blank and he had lost any sense of where he was. He didn't know if he was standing, or lying down. He didn't know if he was alive or dead. Issei knew realistically that he was alive in some capacity, but the fact that he couldn't even move didn't help assuage his worries. A soft wail started to make itself heard and Issei became aware of sound, quickly followed by light, as he located the wail to be coming from a small ball of light. Issei's sense of proprioception kicked in after that, as he felt his body being pulled towards the light. A startled yelp escaped Issei's mouth, allowing him to realise he could speak, followed by an intense heat washing over him. The heat didn't burn Issei though, no, it seemed to be wrapping around him and comforting him. It was very soothing Issei thought, even as he was pulled through the air. As Issei reached the light, everything changed. A strong pain lanced through his chest and his eyes opened in agony, before he coughed up a steady stream of blood.

'Issei!' Exclaimed Irina, causing Issei to whip his head around in the direction of the sound.

In the space of a moment, Issei picked up on the relieved expressions of Murayama, Xenovia and Irina, the happy expression of Gabriel and the curious expression of Michael. Curious? Issei switched his gaze back to the leader of the angels and noticed he indeed seemed to be scrutinising something, but it wasn't Issei.

'Issei, are you okay?' Asked Murayama, bringing Issei's attention back to the angels he himself had reincarnated.

'A little sore, but nothing I can't handle.' Said Issei, giving a small grin.

His words and expressions were not as effective as he would have hoped, as blood was still trickling out of his mouth.

'You're bleeding and injured.' Said Xenovia bluntly.

'Yeah. I've been worse though. Besides, things could have turned out a lot more differently if certain events didn't occur.' Said Issei vaguely.

'You should allow us to heal you first though.' Said Gabriel.

'I'm fine, really. Samael's poison is almost completely out of my system.' Said Issei, causing the two Archangels to look at him in shock.

'Samael's poison! How are you even alive Issei?' Questioned Michael in disbelief.

'Well, it was pretty close… but I had a bit of help.' Said Issei.

'What happened to Ophis?' Interjected Irina.

'Oh, Ophis should be fine, in fact, considering we ended up in the Dimensional Gap, I'm sure she feels right at home.' Said Issei, before remembering something.

'Ophis you say?' Questioned Michael.

'Yeah… I can explain though.' Said Issei.

'Does that mean you can also explain that?' Asked Michael, pointing to Issei's lap.

Issei's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, before realising there was a weight on his legs. Looking down to see exactly what Michael was pointing at, Issei's eyes widened in shock. There on his lap, was the form of the creature that had been haunting him for weeks now. Threadbare leather attire along with pale skin, which was partially covered by long dark hair, made up the form of Issei's first girlfriend in her true form. However, Issei paused for a moment in thought. Michael had pointed at Raynare, meaning he could see her. This led Issei to two conclusions. The first, that Michael had suddenly gained the ability to see an apparition of his mind. That idea was quite a stretch, but it was more likely that Issei's other hypothesis. That somehow, someway, Raynare was alive once again.

Actually, was she even alive. Issei prodded the form on his lap and realised with some surprise that he could in fact touch the person currently resting on him.

"Raynare, what is going on?" Thought Issei, expecting a response from his shadow.

When the body on top of him groaned, Issei thought everything was normal and that his first hypothesis was correct, but he was in for a surprise. The fallen angel stirred, before pushing herself up from Issei's lap. Two violet eyes locked with Issei's brown, causing him to involuntarily smile slightly, but that quickly faded, as he saw no traces of recognition in those captivating dark orbs.

'Who are you?' Asked Raynare groggily, still rousing herself from her nap.

'W-what do you mean, it's me, Issei.' Said Issei in confusion, causing Raynare to look at him funnily.

'I have no idea who you are, but you better tell me what is going on.' Said Raynare, finally sobering up.

Issei felt as though a small blade had been rammed into his chest. No, scratch that, Issei felt as though he had just taken another arrow imbued with Samael's blood.

'Well, fallen angel Raynare, we are not sure ourselves, but we will find out. Gabriel, please contact Azazel, we will most certainly need him to weigh in on things and help us get to the bottom of this.' Said Michael, causing Raynare to whip her gaze to him in shock, quickly swivelling her head to see the other Seraph present, before looking back to the current leader of heaven.

'Of course.' Said Gabriel, before leaving the group.

'Azazel? Why would he listen to you?' Questioned Raynare hotly.

'Well, it seems you have either forgotten, or never learnt of the fact, that the devils, angels and the fallen angels have reached an agreement for peace, not simply the ceasefire we had previously.' Explained Michael patiently, despite Raynare's sceptical look and untrusting body language.

Raynare finally took notice of her positon and pushed herself off Issei and took a few steps away from the group, looking at him with untrusting eyes.

'I'm not believing a word you say until I hear this from Lord Azazel himself.' Said Raynare, crossing her arms over her chest.

The next few minutes passed by very slowly for Issei. He was vaguely aware of Michael healing his surface wounds, his body slowly but steadily working away on removing the rest of Samael's curse from his being. Throughout all of this though, Issei couldn't tear his gaze away from Raynare.

"Why can't she remember anything? What happened?" Asked Issei in desperation.

'Michael, what's this I hear from Gabriel about a fallen angel being in heaven, on the sixth level no less?' Asked Azazel, appearing in a small holographic form, held in the palm of Gabriel's right hand, as she re-joined the group.

'Lord Azazel!' Exclaimed Raynare, recognising the voice and form of her idol.

'I see… this is quite interesting. I would like to investigate this more deeply, but in the meantime, how is Issei?' Asked Azazael, confusing Raynare at her leader's interest, in the strange boy she had woken up on.

'I'm fine. So is Ophis. Shalba's dead too. What happened in the Underworld?' Asked Issei.

'That's good to hear. Not to worry about those things, Vali took care of the largest one with Juggernaut Drive and the rest were mopped up by the others. It is strange though. Considering the state the Underworld was in, it was the perfect chance to strike, but Khaos Brigade didn't make a move.' Answered Azazel, before elaborating on what had occurred, or rather, what hadn't.

'In any case, you should all return to the human world now, we can discuss more then. Sirzechs and I just finished dealing with Hades, so he won't be a problem for a while now.' Said Azazel, before his projection faded away.

'Well, it seems there is quite a bit of information we are lacking currently. Gabriel, please watch over things for now, I believe I will return to earth and speak with Azazel and Sirzechs.' Said Michael, getting a nod from Gabriel.

'The rest of you should come as well, that includes you, fallen angel Raynare.' Said Michael, looking over the group.

'Issei, how are you feeling?' Asked Murayama.

'I'm fine, really. Just need a day or two to rest and I'll be back to normal.' Said Issei, with another grin.

Murayama spared a glance for the fallen angel a little bit away from them, before looking back to Issei and noticing his grin didn't reach his eyes.

'If you say so.' Mumbled Murayama.

'Well then, let us depart at once.' Said Michael, before the group made their way to the entrance of heaven.

 _-line break-_

'Azazel, are you sure it was wise to hold the meeting here?' Asked Sirzechs.

'Why not? I'm sure that with all that has happened, coming back to this place won't be any trouble at all.' Said Azazel.

The two leaders were sitting in Issei's apartment living room currently. To Sirzechs left, was the peerage of his little sister, herself included, along with Ravel. To Azazel's right, was Vali's team, including Bikou and Arthur, who had been elsewhere during the battle with Cao Cao. A gate of pristine white appeared in the living room, after which, Michael, Issei, Irina, Xenovia and Murayama emerged. Moments before the gate closed, Raynare exited as well.

'You…' Growled Rias, her magic flaring to life around her, as she spotted, who she blamed, for Issei's desertion.

'Now, now Rias, calm down. We have to get to the bottom of this matter first.' Said Azazel jovially, hoping to release the tension that had been injected into the room.

'Lady… Raynare.' Gasped Asia, before taking a step back in shock, hiding herself somewhat behind Rias.

'Greetings Azazel, Sirzechs, I trust we are secure meeting here?' Asked Michael.

'Indeed, Vali and his team here added a few fortifications over the household and have some interesting news to report as well.' Said Azazel, motioning for Vali to speak.

'The Hero Faction has declared a month of ceasefire between our groups. We were able to secure this by returning one of their own, the boy Leonardo, whose Sacred Gear was used to create those monsters we dealt with.' Said Vali.

'Well, that is some good news I suppose.' Commented Sirzechs.

'Shalba's dead too, so the Old Satan faction is pretty much finished.' Added Issei.

'I see and what of Ophis?' Asked Azazel, only for a black void to appear in the living room.

'Speak of the devil, or in this case dragon I suppose.' Laughed Azazel, as the tiny form of Ophis emerged in the living room.

Her gaze passively swivelled around the group, before landing on Issei.

'You left without me.' Said Ophis, her unblinking gaze boring into Issei's.

'Sorry about that Ophis, but it was more like I was taken. I couldn't really leave myself.' Said Issei, scratching his head in embarrassment.

'Great Red and I fixed you.' Said Ophis, confusing the group, but none more so than Issei.

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei.

 **'Partner, while Samael's curse didn't kill you, it ate away at almost half of your body. It was pure chance that Great Red had been floating by and you landed on him. Ophis then used some of his flesh and imbued it with her own power, to regenerate the parts of your body that disintegrated. You lost both legs, your right arm and a small piece of your torso. Luckily, your head and vital organs weren't damaged, or you would have needed an entirely new body. Even now your body is still adapting to the changes and finding a middle ground. At this point you are half angel half dragon.' Explained Ddraig, much to Issei's shock, appearing as a glowing green gem on Issei's left hand.**

'You mean I almost died?' Questioned Issei in shock, sparing a glance for the fallen angel off to the side.

 **'Yes… you were lucky for the warning you got.' Said Ddraig vaguely, confusing the others, but not Issei.**

'Well, looks like you have the luck of the devil, even if you aren't one anymore.' Joked Azazel.

'That does seem to be the case, but there is another matter we need to address.' Said Sirzechs, his gaze locking on to Raynare, who took a step back in nervousness.

'Indeed we do.' Agreed Michael, his gaze also shifting to the female fallen angel's form.

'Well then, fallen angel Raynare, would you care to share the last thing you remember?' Asked Michael.

'W-well, Lord Azazel had just given me an assignment to watch a potential Sacred Gear user… that's the last thing I can remember.' Said Raynare, after Azazel gave her a nod to speak.

'I see. Do you know the identity of the person you were to watch?' Asked Sirzechs, only for Raynare to furrow her eyebrows slightly.

'No.' Said Raynare after a moment.

'Yare, yare, that is quite the problem then. Well, to bring you up to speed, your assignment was to watch that boy over there, Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor of this generation.' Said Azazel, causing Raynare's eyes to widen in disbelief that the boy she had woken up on moments ago, was a being capable of defeating even the faction leaders before them.

'Although, you have missed a great deal during your… absence.' Said Azazel.

'What happened to me?' Asked Raynare.

'I killed you.' Said Rias ominously, causing the fallen angel to recoil slightly.

'That's impossible, I'm standing right here. You really expect me to believe that you killed me?' Scoffed Raynare, only for her to gain Rias' ire.

'Yes. If you'd like, I'd be happy to do it again.' Said Rias.

'Okay. I think that's enough for now. I will take Raynare back with me and bring her up to speed. Vali, I suppose you are free to do whatever you would like, but feel free to stop by the Grigori. I'm sure after your latest heroic feat, many will not have issue with you.' Said Azazel.

'We'll see.' Said Vali noncommittally, getting a laugh from Azazel.

'As for all of you, the results of the Mid-Class Promotion Test have been finalised. Akeno Himejima and Yuuto Kiba, congratulations, as of now, you are Mid-Class devils.' Said Sirzechs, getting smiles from the Gremory group.

'Issei, I will also be sending you and Dulio to assess whether the actions of the vampires lately are cause for concern. Sirzechs, Azazel, it seems there may be another Longinus in play, specifically the Holy Grail. It is unclear currently if the vampires themselves have been the ones using it, or rather, if Khaos Brigade is using it within their territory, but this must be investigated.' Said Michael.

'The vampires…' Spoke up Gasper, gaining the attention of the three faction leaders.

'Yes Gasper. It would seem your old domain has undergone a period of turmoil. The Tepes faction is currently in power, however, it seems the Carmilla faction has attempted to make contact with us. They will be sending an envoy in the coming weeks.' Said Sirzechs.

'I see. In that case, you and Dulio will remain on standby, Issei. Get your rest though, you have earned it. In the meantime, I will return to heaven and ensure everything is running smoothly. It would also be best for you to come by after a few days, so we can see how you have been affected by Great Red and Ophis' power.' Said Michael, getting a nod from Issei.

'Very well then. That seems like a good as place as any to call this meeting to an end.' Said Azazel, getting nods of agreement.

Azazel left first with Raynare, seeking to diffuse the tension in the room, with Vali and his group leaving shortly after. Michael returned to heaven after that, with Sirzechs returning to hell, leaving the uneasy friends together, along with the Dragon God of Infinity.

'I'm glad you are okay, Issei.' Said Yuuto, speaking on behalf of the group.

'Thanks… congratulations on your promotion, Kiba, Akeno.' Said Issei, getting a nod from Kiba and a smile from Akeno.

'We should leave now and let Issei get some rest.' Said Irina, getting murmurs of agreement from the group.

The devils left first, Ravel leaving last, after sparing Issei one last look, leaving the angels by themselves.

'Issei, if you need anything we'll be downstairs. When you are ready to return back to your house, let us know.' Said Irina.

Xenovia nodded in agreement, before the two headed downstairs.

'Issei, are you sure you are okay… with what happened?' Asked Murayama, resting her hand on Issei's shoulder.

'Yeah, I just need some rest, I'll be back to normal soon.' Said Issei, giving another smile, which Murayama could tell was forced.

Leaning up slightly to give Issei a small kiss, Murayama left soon after.

Ophis made no move to leave, staring up at Issei unblinkingly.

 **'What now, partner?' Asked Ddraig.**

'I don't know, Ddraig… I don't know.' Said Issei, before heading to his bedroom to rest, Ophis following after him.

 _-line break-  
_  
 **Now, since the chapter was a bit short, I've decided to throw in another Kyuubi's Corner.**

 **The issue today: OOC and when it goes too far.**

 **Now, let's face it, all fanfiction is OOC to some extent, as we are not following exactly what a character does in canon, however, there is a point where things go too far.**

 **Take for instance DxD. Issei is a character with numerous flaws and numerous desirable traits, for instance, the fact that he is a pervert and open lover of breasts, or the fact that he is the Red Dragon Emperor and willing to almost kill himself to save his friends. Now, you can tweak these things, tone down perverseness, add another Sacred Gear, or anything else, but eliminating both is quite a change.**

 **However, if you take out Issei's perverseness and Ddraig, in addition to, say, his attitude to girls, his willingness to sacrifice himself for his friends and his past history, what is he now? Not Issei.**

 **The character has now become a remodelled OC, using the DxD lore as a base. This is even more prominent, when his hair and eye colour are also changed. The character of the media has been taken and completely reworked.**

 **This is not OOC anymore, this is OC. Original characters are fine, in fact, if used well, they can really enhance a story, take for instance shadowwriter01 and his OCs, which blend into the lore of DxD, but if the main character is the OC and you try and pull it off as the original MC, you are just lying to yourself and readers.**

 **Personally, I hate stories where an OC replaces the MC completely, as I came here to read about the MC. Sure, there are things I want to be different, but the core traits of a character shouldn't be changed. For instance, for HOAD, I made my Issei manipulative and shrewd, something definitely not canon, however, he still has his perverseness, he still has Ddraig, he still has his past with Irina and he is still willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. I can't take these things out, as they are what make Issei, Issei.**

 **As another example, take Naruto. He is loud and brash while also holding Kurama. Sure, you can add other tailed beasts and change his attitude, but if you also take away things like his love of ramen and undying loyalty to his friends, you've replaced the MC with an OC.**

 **This is especially a problem in the less popular archives, say HOTD or R+V, where the MC is unabashedly replaced in all but name for a better story. I will admit to reading a few of these, as both archives, for instance, have less canon material to work with and use, in order to stick to the character's canon behaviour, not to mention less stories overall, but core attributes should not be changed, such as Takashi's firm drive to survive against "them", or Tsukune's caring for his friends.**

 **There is maybe only one situation where the MC can be modified this much and it is only in crossover stories. For instance, say Naruto is thrown into the world of DxD and loses Kurama and his chakra and then becomes jaded because of it. This is story telling. You've taken the canon character and put him/her in an unfamiliar situation, that they must adapt to survive.**

 **Some of the best crossover stories do this and it is completely reasonable because it is a non-canon character in a different world. In the above scenario, Naruto is basically an OC, except we all know about him and his past, thus, making what he does next interesting to us, as we want to see why, how and how much he will change.**

 **Just remember though, there is a line that shouldn't be crossed and that is when the character no longer has any resemblance to their canon counterpart.**

 **Well, that wraps up another Kyuubi's Corner, a somewhat more controversial opinion, but my opinion nonetheless.**

 **In any case, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **One last thing which is not fanfiction related, if you like MMORPGs, I have a referral link to a game I play on my pat reon account, so if you're bored and want a decent game to play, I spent a good 3 years playing this one in high school, before taking a long break and coming back to it last year.**

 **Lastly, to reiterate the note from the top of the chapter: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!  
It will live!  
See you next time.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	21. Gaze

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 21 – Gaze

When Issei awoke, he found Ophis sitting on the bed beside him. Sitting up tiredly and giving a yawn, as he rubbed his eyes, Issei fixed his gaze on the diminutive dragon.

'What are you doing, Ophis?' Asked Issei.

'Watching you.' Replied Ophis bluntly, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'Why?' Asked Issei after a moment.

'You are acting different.' Said Ophis, tilting her head slightly.

'You mean because I'm part dragon now?' Inquired Issei, only for the small girl to shake her head.

'You look… sad.' Said Ophis, after taking a moment to find the right word.

Issei didn't respond to Ophis' observation, instead getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Issei couldn't deny what Ophis had said, he looked pitiful. What Issei was unsure of though, was it due to Samael's curse, or had something else caused the change. Issei touched the mirror for a moment, remembering how he had needed it replaced after he broke it. The cool glass sent a shiver down Issei's spine, before he headed back to his bedroom and grabbed a towel. Cranking the hot water in his shower on, Issei waited for it to reach a temperature, which most would have found to be unbearable for more than a moment. After disrobing and stepping in, Issei let the water run down his back, his mind roaming around recent events.

"Ddraig, you awake?" Thought Issei, after a minute.

 **'Barely.' Answered the dragon.**

"Is the poison still affecting you?" Asked Issei curiously.

 **'No, it is all gone now, only a lingering fatigue remains, both mental and physical, for both of us.' Said Ddraig.**

Issei nodded at this, also understanding Ddraig's underlying message. Issei was still not fully healed, in more ways than one. Exiting the shower after half an hour, Issei noticed Ophis still on his bed, waiting patiently.

'Are you hungry?' Asked Issei, only for Ophis to shake her head.

'I have no need for food.' Said Ophis, getting a nod from Issei.

'Come on, I'll see if I can find you something interesting to try.' Said Issei.

Ophis followed after Issei, as he made his way to the kitchen, before rummaging through his pantry. Eventually, Issei pulled out a block of chocolate and opened it, giving a piece to the diminutive girl and placing the rest on the table, as he went to the stove to boil some water for tea. Looking back, the block of chocolate was gone, with no trace in sight.

'What was that?' Asked Ophis.

'Chocolate.' Said Issei, causing Ophis to blink at the foreign word.

'I want more.' Said Ophis.

Issei cracked a smile for the first time that day, before grabbing another family sized block of chocolate out of the pantry and giving it to Ophis.

'So you like chocolate, that's pretty funny actually.' Observed Issei, as the small girl devoured the chocolate, with an apathetic expression.

'Why?' Inquired Ophis, as she finished her second block.

'Almost everyone likes chocolate. Guess you aren't that different compared to the rest of us after all.' Said Issei, with a smile.

Ophis took this piece of information in and thought nothing of it. She briefly entertained the notion of using Khaos Brigade to secure all the chocolate in the world for herself, but then recalled their recent betrayal.

'I want more.' Said Ophis.

'Well, I can pick some more up from the store after school… oh, I forgot about school!' Exclaimed Issei, as he rushed to his bedroom, dressing himself in under a minute, before rushing back out.

'I'll see you when I get back, Ophis!' Yelled Issei, before the door slammed behind him as he left.

Ophis stared at the door for a moment.

'That door looks like chocolate.' Said Ophis.

 _-line break-_

Issei made it to class with a minute to spare and noticed his classmates looking at him funnily.

'Issei, what's the rush?' Asked Motohama in confusion.

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei.

'Class is in an hour.' Replied Motohama.

'What?' Exclaimed Issei, before looking around and noticing that only Motohama and two girls were there.

Checking the clock at the front of the class, Issei realised he had messed up.

'I guess I've been a little scattered lately.' Admitted Issei, before sitting behind his friend, who turned around to stare at him.

'What's the matter, too much sex?' Asked Motohama, getting the two girls in the class to look at him in disgust.

'I wish… no, it's just been a rough weekend.' Said Issei, causing Motohama to raise his glasses thoughtfully.

'I see. Is this also why we haven't been able to contact you this weekend. Matsuda and I were a bit worried… well, after we removed the possibility of you having sex for forty-eight hours straight.' Commented Motohama.

'Yeah, sorry about that and I am interested to hear if you've been moving things along with Kiryuu… but man, I'm so tired.' Sighed Issei, slumping forward onto his desk, with his hands crossed, forming a pillow.

'Well, I would like to say things have been moving along, but we are still at kissing and some groping. I think we are both a little reluctant to make the first move… but once one of us does… it will be intense.' Said Motohama, before giving a slight shake of his head.

'So why are you so tired?' Asked Motohama.

'Okay. Let me start with a hypothetical question. Say there was someone you loved, who did something to make you hate them. Then after that, you fell in love with them again, only for them to forget all about you over time. How are you supposed to recover, after being thrown around like a yo-yo?' Asked Issei tiredly.

'Hypothetically? Do whatever I did the first time to get them back. It isn't that difficult Issei, we are unrepentant perverts and badgering woman is what we do. Does it get us into trouble? All the time, but eventually we succeed. Of course, Matsuda and I still have a way to go, to matching your ever-growing harem.' Answered Motohama.

'Hmm, I suppose that makes sense… okay, how about another hypothetical?' Queried Issei, raising his head off the table and looking at his friend curiously.

'Well, we have half an hour, I'm sure we can go through a few more scenarios.' Acquiesced Motohama.

'Okay, say there was someone who tricked you, but you came to love them, but then, you found out about what they did and it was horrible, can you ever forgive them?' Asked Issei.

'Do they have oppai?' Asked Motohama.

'Yup, big ones.' Confirmed Issei with a nod.

'In that case, forgive them, but only after you get to the bottom of what they did to you and get your pound of flesh first… then give them your pound of flesh, if you know what I mean.' Proclaimed Motohama, causing Issei to laugh.

'Ok, how about this one? A girl with the biggest oppai you've ever seen likes you, but she reminds you of one of your ex-girlfriends, who did something horrible to you, what do you do, go?' Proposed Issei.

'Hmm, that is a tough one… let's see… does the girl have bigger oppai than your ex-girlfriend?' Asked Motohama, rubbing his chin in thought.

'Yep.' Answered Issei.

'Then it's obvious, isn't it? If her oppai are bigger, then she is clearly a different person.' Said Motohama.

'… Okay, we'll come back to that one.' Commented Issei, not fully on-board with Motohama's answer.

'Fine, I'll work on it.' Agreed Motohama.

'Okay, now this time, it's your junior, your kouhai, who idolises you, problem is, her brother was almost married to a girl you liked, but now don't like anymore… and you were kind of the one to break them up… now, the question is, you want to try and build a closer relationship with the junior, without making either party uncomfortable, but, the kouhai's family has given their blessings, what do you do, go?' Proposed Issei.

'Isn't it obvious? It doesn't matter what the brother or the other girl think. She likes you and her parents are fine with it. That is a clear green light.' Said Motohama, pushing his glasses up a bit.

'Yeah, it is pretty obvious, isn't it… thanks for that Motohama.' Said Issei.

'So, I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say you didn't find a new online dating simulator and these hypotheticals are not exactly hypotheticals.' Said Motohama.

'Maybe… maybe not, who can say?' Declared Issei nonchalantly.

'In any case, if you have more problems with your harem, you can always talk with us about it. True, we have yet to build our own harems, but we have been aiming to do this for years and I've already gone through many scenarios in my head.' Offered Motohama.

'Thanks.' Said Issei, getting a nod from Motohama, before the door of the classroom opened and mores students started to file in.

Issei spent the next few minutes chatting with Motohama, until two members of his harem arrived.

'Issei, why did you leave so early today?' Asked Irina.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the time and thought I was going to be late.' Explained Issei sheepishly, causing Irina to tilt her head to the side in confusion.

'Okay… are you feeling better now though?' Asked Irina.

'Yeah, I think so. I had a nice chat with Motohama and everything seems to be okay now.' Said Issei.

'As long as you're sure… you can always come to me if you need help, I won't ever turn away a soul in need.' Declared Irina, causing Issei to grin.

'Thanks. Don't worry, I'll be sure to come to you first if something is weighing on my mind.' Said Issei.

'What was the problem?' Asked Xenovia bluntly, causing Issei to chuckle.

'Just trying to adjust to things after the weekend. A friend of mine is staying over now as well. You two know her, the short girl we were introduced to a few days ago.' Said Issei, causing Xenovia and Irina's eyes to widen.

'Will she be okay, all alone I mean?' Asked Irina.

'I think so. She likes chocolate too if that helps.' Added Issei, before the teacher walked in, causing the chatter to die out.

'Well class, this is highly unorthodox, given how close we are to the end of the year, but this person has been highly recommended by one of our own staff. So, without further ado, please welcome our newest student.' Said the teacher, before looking towards the door.

The person behind the door took that as their signal to enter and they did so. However, when they entered the room, Issei froze.

'Hello, my name is Yuuma Amano, please look after me.' Said the woman, who Issei knew was Raynare, just in the form of her alias.

Issei felt his heart stop and his blood turn to ice at this introduction.

"Why is she here… Azazel… bastard!" Thought Issei in annoyance, zoning out the rest of the class.

 _-line break-_

After class, Issei marched straight to the Occult Research Club headquarters, feeling Azazel's energy emanating from there.

'What the hell are you thinking?' Asked Issei, upon slamming open the club doors, startling Sona and Rias, along with their queens, who had been talking with Azazel, who was sitting behind the desk.

'Ah, did you like my gift?' Asked Azazel.

'Gift? Gift! Are you kidding me? Why do you think I would want something like this?' Asked Issei.

'Hmm, don't act like you don't know? I've been around for thousands of years and I know when someone hasn't moved on. At the very least, before this year ends, you will either have come to term with things as they are now, or, maybe, you might actually get what you really want.' Said Azazel, with a piercing gaze that made Issei squirm.

'I'm going home. Sona, please make up some excuse or something, I need to go.' Said Issei, before walking out of the room and closing the door beside him.

'Honestly, did you really expect him to react well with what you dropped on all of us?' Asked Sona rhetorically.

'Besides, I'm not exactly thrilled about things either you know… did you forget what she did to Asia? How is she supposed to deal with this?' Added Rias.

'This will be a good chance for her too. If Issei is any indication, holding in the past is quite dangerous. You should know that too, considering what it led to, otherwise the two of you would still be madly in love with each other. I did what was necessary, nothing more.' Said Azazel.

'With all due respect, a little warning would have been appreciated. It was not exactly easy, accommodating Amano's enrolment.' Said Sona, with Tsubaki nodding in agreement.

'Even more so given how many new students have already been added to that class. At first it was just Asia, but then Xenovia, Irina and now the latest enrolment, in the form of your agent. It is quite difficult to manage so many odd requests for the same class.' Added Tsubaki.

'I'm sorry, but it seems I'm talking to toys, rather than devils. You devils have full control over the school and trying to make excuses now is laughable. I understand my decision is not going to be a popular one, especially now when the wound is so fresh, but it was the right one.' Said Azazel, causing silence to descend over the room.

The silence was eventually broken, by the sound of Akeno's footsteps, as she made to exit the room.

'Akeno, where are you going?' Asked Rias.

'To try and fix his mistake.' Said Akeno, sending a small glare at Azazel, before leaving.

'See, old wounds are soon to be on the mend. I didn't become the leader of my faction by making stupid decisions.' Said Azazel.

The three remaining levels stared at Azazel uneasily, before the bell rang, signalling the start of their next class.

'I suggest the three of you head to class, as it would look quite poor for the three of you to be late. I might even have to give you detention.' Joked Azazel.

'Mark my words, we are not finished here.' Said Rias, before the three left.

Azazel sighed, as the door closed behind them.

"I only hope we can actually deal with this issue soon. The longer Issei is unstable and moody, the worse our chances are of dealing with Khaos Brigade." Thought Azazel grimly.

 _-line break-_

Issei sighed, as he finally got home. He picked up a few blocks of chocolate on the way back for Ophis, but it seems she wasn't there currently. Issei put them away in the pantry and decided to go lie down on his bed for a bit. Issei was lying there for almost half an hour and starting to doze off in the process, when he heard someone ring his doorbell.

'Ugh, go away.' Moaned Issei unhappily.

There was silence for half a minute, before the doorbell was rung once again. Issei groaned again, before sitting up on the bed, deciding whether he wanted to answer the door or not.

'If they ring again I'll answer it.' Muttered Issei.

When a full minute went by, Issei thought the person had left, so he made his way to the living room to go and see. Issei walked to the door and opened it, only to find Akeno standing on the other side.

'I was afraid you weren't going to answer.' Said Akeno, with a smile, causing Issei to grumble to himself.

'What do you want Akeno?' Asked Issei, ruffling his hair slightly in exasperation.

'I just wanted to come in and speak with you for a bit.' Said Akeno, with her usual demure smile.

Issei sighed and gave a small groan, before stepping to the side and gesturing for Akeno to enter the room.

'Thank you.' Said Akeno, as she entered, before Issei closed the door behind her.

Akeno sat down on the couch, with Issei leaning on the counter opposite her.

'So… what's up?' Asked Issei.

'Before we get to that, wouldn't it be nice to have some tea? I'll even make it myself.' Offered Akeno.

'Sure.' Said Issei, going over to the stove and boiling the water, while Akeno prepared the tea leaves.

Once the water boiled, Akeno set about making tea for the two of them, while Issei watched calmly.

'Do you enjoy making tea, Akeno?' Asked Issei, as Akeno turned the cup around three times.

'Yes, it reminds me of when I was younger and my mother would do the same for me.' Said Akeno fondly, as she passed the tea to Issei, who took a sip.

'It's good, like always.' Said Issei, causing Akeno to smile softly.

'I'm glad. I was worried things might have been different today and in some regards I'm right, but I'm glad some things never change.' Said Akeno, confusing Issei.

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei in curiosity.

'Do you remember the way you looked at us before you left the peerage?' Asked Akeno.

'Not really… I didn't realise I looked at all of you in any particular way.' Answered Issei, furrowing his brows in confusion.

'You looked at us with longing, but also a hint of restraint. I can't speak for the others, but I always thought the restraint was because you didn't think you could have us, because you were a new devil… or a pervert… or because of our reputations… I never really understood why. Even when we would tease you, I thought you were holding back out of some form of respect for a senior, or maybe you were just uncertain of our true feelings.' Said Akeno, further confusing Issei.

'Where are you going with this?' Asked Issei.

'It wasn't until after you left us that I realised the truth. You were afraid of us. Afraid that we would be like Raynare. Afraid that we weren't genuine in our care of you. Afraid that we would one day betray you and reveal everything had been a façade.' Said Akeno softly.

'Why are you bringing this up now?' Asked Issei in annoyance, quite uncomfortable with the conversation.

'I'm sure you know why.' Said Akeno calmly, causing Issei to stand up and walk away from the table, where Akeno was still kneeling.

'What do you want Akeno? Are you still upset with what I did when I came back?' Asked Issei bitterly.

'Of course not. You made your point clear and it was well made. We had overlooked your feelings. That is why I am here now; I won't overlook your feelings again.' Said Akeno, standing to her feet.

'You are looking at me like you were before this all happened and I don't want that to be the case. You forgave me, whether it was the right decision or not and I want to earn back your trust, but right now, I know I won't be able to get through to you because you fear me, again.' Said Akeno, advancing towards Issei.

'Akeno, I'm asking you nicely, please leave.' Said Issei, not making eye contact with the hybrid.

'No. Not until you can see me as Akeno again. Right now, that isn't the case and I can feel it. When you look at me, you see Raynare, don't you?' Pressed Akeno.

'I'm warning you Akeno, I don't want to talk about this.' Growled Issei.

'I know. That is why we aren't going to talk about this.' Said Akeno, before Issei felt her magic spike.

Issei dived out of the way, as a bolt of lightning struck his stove and caused it to explode.

'What the hell are you doing Akeno?' Shouted Issei.

'What I need to, in order to get through to you.' Said Akeno, before another bolt of lightning shot towards Issei.

'Stop it Akeno, are you crazy?' Shouted Issei, as another bolt of lightning was launched at Issei.

Akeno didn't answer this time and charged up multiple attacks, causing Issei to growl.

'Balance Breaker!' Shouted Issei, as his new red armour, with gold trim, covered his form.

Akeno felt the power of light coming off Issei and powered up her magical circles further, before a multitude of attacks were released.

A massive explosion occurred in Issei's apartment complex, blowing out the glass of the windows. To an ordinary onlooker, they would have thought someone's appliances were short circuiting and exploding. To anyone versed in the sensing of supernatural energies, they would think a war was going on.

Back in the apartment complex, which had been thoroughly demolished, stood a panting Akeno. She was otherwise unharmed, aside from a few scratches from shrapnel, but that was about to change. Issei shot out of the dust and slammed a punch into Akeno's gut, which launched her into the wall. The busty girl quickly pushed off the wall, rolling along the ground, as Issei slammed into it and launched a wave of lightning at him, which caused him to twitch. Issei punted Akeno off the ground, high into the air, only for the hybrid to extend her wings and manoeuvre herself through the air. A massive bolt of lightning dropped down on Issei and stunned him momentarily, providing enough of a distraction for Akeno to tackle him and pick him up. Issei was quite startled at the use of physical force from the magic user, before she dropped him to the floor and launched another bolt of lightning. Issei growled and leapt upwards, spearing Akeno and did a full revolution, slamming her into the ground and cratering it. Akeno curled her knees up and kicked Issei off her, before launching a wave of water, which she followed up with another bolt of lightning. Issei growled and ripped through the attacks with Ascalon, which he quickly summoned, before throwing the sword at Akeno, before it could transmit the electric charge to him. Akeno leapt to the side to avoid the sword, only for Issei to shoulder tackle her and launch her into the wall.

'Do you… feel better now?' Asked Akeno, confusing Issei.

'Does it feel good… to target a fallen angel again? Have you released all the pent-up aggression and annoyance you've been holding in?' Continued Akeno.

'What the hell are you talking about Akeno? Why did you do this?' Asked Issei, releasing his armour, but staying on guard.

Akeno pushed off the wall and walked towards Issei, stumbling only once.

'I'm a fallen angel, just like her and you were looking at me, just like her… I'm glad it worked.' Sighed Akeno, before collapsing forward onto Issei, who caught her.

'Glad what worked?' Asked Issei in confusion.

'Ufufu, my little plan to help you move past things and get you to see me as Akeno again. While I may have needed to level your apartment, it seems to have worked.' Said Akeno.

'Akeno… you're crazy… but thanks.' Laughed Issei.

Akeno gave another bout of laughter, before reaching up and kissing Issei. Issei could taste blood and only now took notice of how injured Akeno was properly.

'Akeno! Why did you let it go this far? You're really hurt.' Said Issei, pointing out the obvious.

'Well, don't forget, I am a masochist. I only hope that you are a little gentler in the bedroom, but not too much.' Teased Akeno, before passing out.

'Akeno… you really are crazy… but I wonder what that makes me for loving you… I'm going to need to move now though.' Said Issei, to the sleeping beauty, as he surveyed his destroyed home.

'I guess it is true though, the hotter the girl, the crazier she can be and Akeno went all the way on both scales… *sigh* I still want that nap though.' Said Issei, before deciding to take Akeno with him to his room, which was surprisingly intact, before placing her on the bed beside him.

'Sleep well, Akeno.' Said Issei, kissing the beauty on the forehead, causing her to smile slightly, before he fell asleep beside her, a soft golden glow emanating from his form.


End file.
